


Live The Love

by swissnja



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, From Sex to Love, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Prostitute Rafa, Soul Bond, Sugar Daddy Roger, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Storylines, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 173,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissnja/pseuds/swissnja
Summary: flesh&soul





	1. 主线 (一)

§1 

“人给你送来了，按老规矩。有事随时给我打电话。”门口说话的是一个高高的男人，戴着墨镜，头发整整齐齐的向后梳。他的身边是一个长发男孩，约摸只有十七八岁，神情凝重而拘谨地站在那儿。“进去吧，把东西拿上。”他对男孩说，拍了拍他的肩膀便转身离去。男孩关上门，紧张地向里走去。屋里只点了一盏床头灯，借着昏暗的光线可以看到沙发上坐着一个西装革履的人。

“把灯打开，”他突然说，“在你的左手边的墙上。”

男孩没有应声，只是乖乖照做。他在来之前被告知这个客户不喜欢话太多的人，提问时就回答，其他时候安静保持沉默。房间内一下子明亮起来，他们终于看清了彼此的长相。那人的双眸深深嵌在眼窝中，浓密的剑眉眉头紧紧连着高挺的鼻子，没有什么明显的表情，既不冷漠，也不热情，薄唇自然地抿住。很难从五官和气质猜出年龄，但他看起来非常沉稳睿智。

“你叫什么名字？”男人轻微抬了一下手，示意他走到跟前。· 

“Rafa。”

“多大了？”

“十八岁。”

“你是西班牙人？”他打量着这个肤色略深、口音厚重的青年，从样貌和眼神大致猜出了所有信息。

“嗯，”Rafa不知所措地站在沙发跟前，紧张极了。

“第一次吧？”

“嗯，”他低下头，努力掩饰自己的不安生疏。刚才被嘱咐的事基本已经全忘掉了，他不知道该怎么办，便直接开始脱衣服。

Roger Federer，已经在他的老伙伴S——也就是方才领着Rafa过来的男人那里听说了今晚是个新人，可他没料到会这么“新”，毕竟第一次开苞也是件累人的、需要耐心的事。他每周大约和S联系两到三次，除非是特别中意的人会做回头生意，否则每次带来的人都不同，这样差不多已经持续了几年了。他见过比Rafa年纪更小的人，有些只有十七岁，但看起来都比眼前这个男孩成熟、有经验。一丝不挂的他看起来更加青涩了，阳光晒成的小麦色肌肤光滑润泽，虽然胳膊和腹部的肌肉线条明显，但并不健壮反而有些精瘦。小动物般的眼睛躲在扑闪的睫毛下面张望着，及肩长发也遮不住他的稚嫩，简直就像张白纸。

他站起身来，脱去黑色西装外套、松开衬衫扣子，“他们教过你了吗？”Rafa不知道该点头还是摇头，他有些害怕了，尽管这个人还不算可怕。为了假装没有怯场，他伸手去帮Roger解开皮带，脱到只剩下上身套着的衬衫和松弛的领带。

“跪下，”Roger将未解开的领带直接从头上取下，套在Rafa的脖子上系紧，黑色的领带很衬他的肤色和修长的身子，“知道要怎么做吧？”

被勒得有些难受，Rafa赤裸地跪在他面前，脸已经红到了耳根。Roger轻叹了一口气，把他拉起来扔回沙发上，“像这样。”他低头舔舐男孩光滑的包皮，那根稚嫩的性器很快就发烫变硬了，然后熟练地来回舔弄整根柱身。

Rafa下意识捂住嘴不让自己惊呼出声，他感到身体正在逐渐失去力量，只能酥软地躺着任人摆弄，可是对方又那么经验丰富，浪潮般涌来的快感让他措手不及。“唔，嗯——”他小声呻吟着，抬起胳膊遮住自己的脸，双腿已经忍不住弯曲起来。

“好好看着，一会儿要换你来。”Roger的嘴角沾着透明的津液，舌尖沿着根部向上来到顶端，他温柔地吻着那个最光滑、最敏感的部位，用嘴全部包住然后来回吞吐。湿润的水声和吮吸的声音使眼前光景显得更加淫靡，Rafa涨得紫红的阴茎完全湿透了，正充满活力地抖动着。

男孩依然用手遮着脸，他比刚才更加害怕了，不知道接下来还会发生什么。不过，好舒服……Rafa用力咬住嘴唇，甚至不敢大声喘气。肉体的本能驱使着他的腰部随着Roger的节奏轻微扭动，深入抵到内部的感觉让他又紧张又享受，他抗拒Roger正在对他做的事和自己身体的反应。真是没出息，Rafa捂着嘴试图封堵无法压抑的呻吟，感觉鼻子酸酸的。家庭变故、和亲人失散独自来到迈阿密，不但无依无靠而且现在还成了性服务者，一系列突发事件颠覆了他的全部过去。

“舒服吗，”Roger将他吐出，握住上半截开始快速地套弄，湿润的包皮在他手中顺滑地摩擦着龟头，“我在问你呢。”

“嗯……”

“说话啊。”

“舒服，”男孩皱着眉头艰难地从喉咙里挤出了两个字，他双腿紧紧夹着Roger的肩膀，几乎要迷失在快感里，“快、快出来了……”

话音刚落，Rafa突然什么也听不见了，一股电流从下身沿着脊椎传到了后颈，他的大脑一片空白，全世界都在离他远去，只能感受到喷在腹部的股股热流在发烫。

Roger爬起身，用手腕擦拭自己的嘴角。他像在看一件刚刚完成的作品一样俯视着在高潮的余韵里还没缓过来的Rafa，汗湿的长发贴在颈窝中，一手揪着身下的布料，牙齿咬着另一只手的食指关节。还算可爱，Roger心想，我应该会喜欢他的。

他们静静地待了五秒钟。“学会了吗。”他很淡然地问，仿佛他根本不在意Rafa是个人还是个用来提供服务的机器似的。

Rafa很好奇，这个世上大家都是如此对待这种事吗？不但可以与陌生人做，而且对于这种他以前以为只会发生在相爱的人之间的行为毫不修饰。他坐起来，呆呆看着那根昂扬在眼前的成年雄性性器。生命中的第一个人竟然是个男人，并且在内心抵抗的情况下还是被轻而易举地弄成了这样。张嘴啊，他对自己说，你已经没有尊严了。别的也一样，什么都没有了。

“为什么要哭？”Roger抬起手将男孩垂下的头发夹到耳后，轻轻抚摸他露出的脸颊，“不想口的话也没关系。别哭了。”

“对不起，”他其实还没哭够，但是收起了眼泪用手胡乱抹着眼睛。如果把自己的故事告诉这个人，他会帮忙吗？当然不会了。所以不要再丢人现眼了，现在还要靠取悦他生存下去。Rafa伸出舌头舔了一下前端，抬头望向Roger——他只是静静地看着没说话——然后含住，一点一点加深直到戳到底部，出于生理上的应激反应他咳嗽起来，感觉想吐。

“慢慢来，”Roger左手扶住自己的根部稍稍退出了一些留给Rafa喘息的空间，右手继续抚摸着他的头。“嗯，就这样。”Rafa一边吞吐一边生涩地用舌头挑弄着它，鼻腔和喉咙被男性荷尔蒙的气息填得满满的。

尽管已经处于发育的最后阶段，Rafa的身体依然充满了仿佛不会熄灭的生机和朝气。Roger低头看着Rafa舔舐亲吻自己权力的象征，感觉来的比他想象中的快。受到异物侵入而不自知地收紧的喉咙尖锐地刺激着他，那种缺乏经验的笨拙也像是初尝禁果时的渴望和躁动。已经很久没遇到过这么年轻单纯的男孩了，Roger不禁想知道他为什么要干这行，但，当然了，他绝不会去问的。

“不用心急，调整到你觉得舒适的节奏就好，”他注意到Rafa的呼吸有些紊乱急促——虽然他很享受——于是托住他的后脑勺引导他，贴着柔软温热的舌头在他嘴里温柔地抽插。

往常来说，这会儿他已经把人按在沙发上开始发泄了，和之前那些人不同的是，Rafa有让他想好好做的欲望，尽管还什么都不会，但以后的样子令人期待。他能看出来对方正在逐渐接受他——心理上和身体上。

“S刚才给你的东西呢？”他问道，从Rafa嘴里拔了出来。

“一个手提箱？我放在门边了。”

“去拿来，”Roger把他拉起身然后安慰性地用嘴贴了一下他的头顶。“你还不知道里面是什么东西吧？”

“不……他没有说。”Rafa裸着身子抱着那个手提箱赤脚走回来，“是什么？”

“什么都有，他那里的每个男孩出门都会带上一套，”Roger熟练地打开顶盖，里面放着几只避孕套，一大瓶透明状润滑液，一小瓶情趣型乳色润滑液，几个不同尺寸的假阳具，一小瓶rush，两个不同形状的肛塞，皮鞭，低温蜡，等等。

“你经常找他们吗？”Rafa屈膝坐在旁边，被眼前的东西惊住了，想要转移话题。“所以那些男孩，你基本都见过？”

“需要时我就会联系S。我付钱，他把他那里的人叫来，就这么简单。”省时省力，服务到位，质量优秀，这是他和S做了多年生意的主要原因。Roger垂下目光在箱子里寻找着适合Rafa的尺寸的器具，“他那里的男孩都是年轻漂亮的，有些会一直留下，有些会离开。”

我什么时候才能离开？Rafa还想打听更多，但看到Roger拿起了一个假阳具吓得说不出话来。他明明有那个，为什么还需要假的？

“怎么了？”

“我……我没见过，这种东西。”虽然不想直接说出来，但也是没办法的事，他真的紧张得要死。Rafa低下头，不得不又一次脸红了。“用来做什么？”

Roger忍不住轻轻笑了出来，继续拿出了润滑液和rush，“用来帮你的。”

他拧开rush的盖子，将瓶口凑到鼻子跟前，“看好了，像这样。”他先用手指按住左边的鼻翼使挥发出来的气体满满灌进右边的鼻腔，然后换到另一边重复。

“慢慢地、长长地吸气，一直吸到整个肺都被充满，”Roger闭上眼睛，把瓶子递给了Rafa。

一股酒精、汽油和急支糖浆水的味道，Rafa皱了皱眉，照着刚才的步骤做了。一秒，两秒，三秒。什么都没有发生。“然后呢？”

“然后你就不会觉得那么疼了。”

突然一阵毫无征兆的心跳加速袭击了Rafa，就像刚跑完5000米那么激烈，而且他能感到脸颊和耳朵都烧了起来，血液在沸腾，整个人都特别快乐和兴奋。“就是这种感觉吗？”他捂着胸口问。

“只会持续两三分钟，”Roger放回瓶子，将Rafa躺倒，“不过，不用担心。”他分开少年的大腿，对接下来的事充满期待。


	2. 主线(二)

§2 

皮革沙发光滑的质地和微凉的温度像极了那个男人事后的态度，Rafa沉沉地趴在上面，从手指、肩膀，到腰臀和双腿，连一丝力气都没有剩下，他就这么看着对方沉默平静地清理他们留下的残迹，莫名感到了一丝冷漠和轻蔑，因为Roger脸上的表情仿佛他们刚才并不是疯狂地做了两三个小时，而只是一起吃了顿普通的晚饭似的。他有条不紊地将这片狼藉一点点还原，无论从收拾顺序还是熟练程度，都可以看出这样的事他一定做过几千次了。

刚才Rafa就注意到他的左肩后部有一道伤疤，可是这会儿才看清。这疤痕与他的气质一点都不相符，像是不知道从哪剪下来再贴上去的，又长又宽，一直延伸到背部，触目惊心。“你以前受过伤吗？”Rafa小心地问了一句，他忍不住不盯着那儿看。

“与你无关的事就不要太好奇，”Roger特意停下手里的动作，回头说道，“S没教过你不要打探客户的隐私吗？”

Rafa没想到他会生气，因为他看起来像是什么事都惹不到他的样子——尽管如此，却给人一种隐约而持续的压迫感。“抱歉，是我多嘴了。”

“我没有生气，如果那是你现在脑子里在想的问题的话。”

“那、那就好。”

“就算我不这样告诉你，你也总会学到这点的。车费会算在一起，洗完澡就快回去吧。”

“…” 这是Rafa始料未及的，他以为要和他在床上睡到天亮再一起吃早饭什么的。“呃，好。”说实话，他不想走。虽然对方只是客户，却给留下了深刻印象，Rafa不明白，往他身上贴的人应该多得数不过来吧，为什么这样吸引人的人却只选择这种服务呢？

“我从不留人过夜，S告诉过你了吧？”他独自转身走向浴室，“我先去洗澡，你可以多休息一会儿。”

必须再休息一会儿，Rafa现在站都站不起来。撕裂的疼痛在性爱过后显得愈发剧烈了，体内肠道依然有种被侵入的持续错觉，大腿也使不上劲儿。他发现自己从刚才开始一直在出虚汗，脑袋沉沉的。过了大约一刻钟，Rafa勉强撑起了发软的膝盖，但他每走一步就觉得全身都疼，不得已又躺回沙发上。

Roger擦着头发、围着浴巾湿答答地走出来，看到男孩蜷缩在沙发角落。睡着了？他来到旁边叫了他一声，没有回应，于是又摇了摇他的肩，意外地发现他的体温十分烫手。

“Hey，”他蹲下来，用手去试额头的温度，“你还好吧？”

“嗯……我马上起来。”Rafa睁开眼睛感觉头晕得厉害，不过还是努力坐起身。

“你像是发烧了。”

“我没事，”他刚站直就向前摔倒在了Roger的身上，滚烫的肌肤碰到未干的、冰凉的水珠而感到一丝舒畅，“对不起对不起，”他笨拙地道歉着，轻轻摇晃一下头就能感到两边太阳穴在“突突”地跳动疼痛。

Roger把他扶回沙发，解下浴巾替他擦拭身体上残余的斤液和汗湿的头发。“你发烧了。有些人第一次时反应会比较大，发烧也很常见，有的人甚至会呕吐。我这里应该有药，你先躺下，我打电话让S来接你回去。”

他的语气虽然没什么异常，却让Rafa有种他是在赶他走的想法。Rafa模模糊糊地意识到Roger在喂他药片和水，额头上也敷上了冷毛巾。

“他没接电话，”Roger说。现在看来让Rafa自己打车肯定是不行了，其实也可以开车把他送回去，但他也有些疲惫想要早点休息。

“你先待在这吧。”他找了一件毯子给Rafa盖上，他已经昏睡过去了，根本没听到刚才的话。Roger站在沙发边低头看着男孩的睡脸，站了很久，他不知道自己在刻意别扭或执著什么。

犹豫再三，还是转身躺到床上去了，熄灭了灯，黑暗中能听到那边传来的沉重缓慢的呼吸声。即使隔得这么远，屋子里有别人的存在也叫他感到不适。好在是个新人，Roger想道，那男孩连这意味着什么都不知道吧？等明天S发现他并没有回去时，估计要引起轩然大波了。

在那个圈子里，要么是外表称不上顶级但经验特别丰富的，要么是身材和长相都一流的年轻男孩。做这个行业是没有权利选择客户的，不论对方是胖是瘦、是丑是帅，短小或粗大，20岁或60岁，只要付了钱，S通知他们今晚去哪里就只能乖乖洗干净了过去。多数情况下高价的报酬是让他们脱掉裤子的唯一原因，顺带获得一些生理快感，没有的话也罢。因此，如果能碰上一个各方面条件都很好的客户算是件值得开心和炫耀的事，经验多了以后会变得对这些格外挑剔——哪怕嘴上不能说、身体上不能抗议。

他们几乎都认识Roger，因为他不怎么爱叫已经见过一次的人，而频率十分稳定，维持在每周两到三次。平日里在一起聊天时，如果谁这周被叫到Roger那里去了，立刻会成为大家说玩笑话吹捧的焦点。但凡见过他的人或多或少都会被吸引，他出众的气质、说话的方式、身材的比例、yin巠的尺寸、持续的时间，这些加在一起都不足以概括他的特别，总之，能让不少阅人无数的男孩说出“即使他不付钱我也愿意给他上”这种话的人，大约也只有他一个了。与其说Roger是个完美的客户，不如说他简直是个完美的理想型男友。不论再怎么低调，明眼人都能看出他是个有钱的主，长相无可挑剔，做的是正经工作，不抽烟不酗酒，人品端正，器大活好，唯一能称得上不良生活习惯的就是找男ji这件事了。令人纳闷的是，他这么多年来都是单身。所有人都想和他多接触一些，可惜Roger本人对于这种过分亲密的意图是敏感和抵触的。虽然大家都清楚，不打探客户隐私是最基本的觉悟——如果连这一点都做不到是没办法在这个行业待下去的，但偏偏他太过于迷人，无论如何都会产生想去了解他的欲望。Roger甚至比那些左手上戴着婚戒、已经生儿育女的深柜还要注重个人隐私，他总是保持着一段恰当的距离，关于他的情况都是大家每个人了解的消息拼凑出来的。

至于他从来不留任何人过夜这件事，似乎并不是完全因为不想让“交易”和“生活”搅在一起。到底为什么，没人清楚。这几乎是他唯一一条要求，S对于这样的高端客户还不是有求必应。那些男孩们呢，即使曾经也有人赖着不肯走，但随着时间的推移，大家已经充分了解这个事实，谁要是妄想能在那个Roger的床上过夜那他就是十足的傻瓜。

Roger睁着眼睛一直睁到了天亮，他已经很久很久没有在他人旁边睡过觉了。

早知道睡不着的话，那时就应该把他送回去。Roger揉了揉太阳穴，拿起手机看时间。这个问题其实很头疼，因为以后一定还会再叫Rafa过来的——他对今天晚上算是相当满意——如果让对方以为留下来过夜是理所当然、养成习惯可就麻烦了。

他终于睡着了半个小时，然后像往常一样在闹铃声的前一秒醒来。经过客厅时瞟了一眼沙发上还在沉睡的人，便再也没去看过他了。洗漱、准备早餐、穿戴整齐、开车上班。出门前他给Rafa留下了没吃完的药、钱还有一个纸条，让他睡醒后自己回去。Roger并不担心留一个陌生人在家里会丢失什么，因为他信任S、也了解他，不三不四的人是不会被他选中的，哪怕真的看走了眼或是管教不严，不用Roger本人多追究，S会打断败坏自己名声的人的腿。

尽管没休息好，Roger依然保持着平时的工作状态。他和同事们每天做的就是对着电脑一遍遍地校对模型，计算参数数据的正确性，然后运用到现实股票市场中，不需要亲自盯盘、操盘，计算机能以每秒钟几十次的交易速度根据指令自主完成一切，包括期货和期权的套利。除了忙的时候能把脑子忙坏之外，其余时间都很轻松——尤其对于量化高手来说。上午的市场风平浪静，收盘后Roger便去楼下吃午餐了，在这个时候突然接到了S的电话。

“我还以为你已经忙到连这种事都没空去感到惊讶了。”他本以为S早上就会给他回电话。

“真是不好意思了，昨晚临时有些事，今天才处理完。那个男孩子，Rafa——？”S不知道该问“他怎么回事”还是“他在哪里”。凌晨看到Roger的未接电话时，以为是Rafa笨手笨脚让他不满意了，但考虑到当时的时间以及他只拨来了一次电话的这个事实，便没有回电话，没想到今天早晨发现Rafa还没有回去。

为了避免不必要的顾虑和疑惑，Roger简短地向他解释了昨天的情况，并没意识到他的三言两语反而引起了对方更大的惊讶。这种太阳打西边出来的事竟然随随便便就一口带过了，让人不得不想探个究竟。

“那么，你觉得他这么样？”S以这个熟悉的问题开场，“希望他没犯什么错。”

“除了没经验，其他都很好。我挺喜欢他的。”

通常Roger说“我挺喜欢他的”意思就是以后还会指名要那个人，而单单一句“他很好”的意思则是一般，平均水平。头一回听到这两句评价同时出现，连S也有些不明白了，他到底是满意还是不满意？

“要是添麻烦了的话，下次还是……”

“我没说他添麻烦了，”S能够听出Roger轻松的语气，“我只是说，他没有经验。一点都没有。”

“这个男孩子嘛，情况有些特别，我原本以为他之前就是做这个的……”他顿了顿，不清楚Roger是否有兴趣往下听，见他没打断，便继续说了，“见了面之后才发现根本不是这样。”

“他骗了你？”

“不，是他被人骗了。”

Roger好像领会到了那么点意思，这句话已经足以解释他昨晚的疑惑。那个男孩怎么看起来都不像会做这个行业的人，而且一副害怕而又逞强的样子。

“Rafa是通过一个算不上朋友的人到我这里的。他说有个不错的男孩要来美国，问我感不感兴趣，”S接着说道，“我看了照片和资料，觉得不错。虽然我几乎不经手还不太了解的男孩，但是目前缺乏他这种风格的，所以便要下了。”

Roger轻轻“嗯”了一声，表明他还在听。

“总而言之，那个男孩是被骗到迈阿密来的。他家里出了变故，不知惹上什么麻烦，最后和家人也离散了，就这么一个人到了这里。”

“他知道你是做什么的，还会敢来？”

S点上一根烟，在青雾中眯起眼睛，诧异Roger竟听了这么多，“所以才说他是被骗来的嘛。可能是被什么人背叛了，Rafa来之前以为在美国等待他的是父母朋友的接应，其实他是被‘卖’到我这里啦。把Rafa介绍给我的人也不认识他，只是恰好知道我，于是交易就达成了。当然，这些事我也是之后才了解的。尽管如此，我还没好心到把Rafa放掉。我对他说，什么时候你挣够我买你的钱了就可以走了。”

“嗯，”Roger又应了一声。他并不觉得S做的有什么不对，反而相当公道。

“他虽然害怕，但是也不敢逃跑，毕竟我算是他现在在这儿唯一认识的人了，好歹还在供他住供他吃——原本是这样以为的。结果他来的第一天就翻了窗户，我的人把他抓回来时，竟然还瞪着眼睛凶我。我和他一样都是受骗者呀。”

“我倒是觉得，昨天晚上，他很怕你的样子。”

“他是在怕你。”S笑道。

Roger并不觉得自己有什么好怕的，但站在Rafa的角度来想，昨晚应该和上刑场的心情没什么两样吧。现在的Rafa对于这事应当多少还是抵触的，Roger相信，将来那个男孩一定会变得很讨喜的——目前来看的话，多少还稚嫩了点。

挂掉电话，他揉了揉左肩，在椅子上轻轻活动了下腰。听过很多故事，自己也经历过故事，却还没碰到这样的，恰恰还是Rafa的第一次。这个角色可真难啊，Roger心想，对他太客气的话，他大概会以为所有客人都是这个样子的。像昨晚的处境，对Rafa来说可能已经算幸运了。

在他心里，这个男孩子非常不错，很少有第一次见面就能给他留下深刻印象的人。这份好感一直持续到了现在，直到Roger下班回到家，发现Rafa竟然还没走，而是懒洋洋地霸占着他的沙发，看起来一副又心安又理得的模样，像极了曾经那些自以为与众不同的家伙。说来奇怪，这种小事足以破坏他的心情，因为这几乎是他唯一执著的点。他看Rafa似乎已经没在发烧了，便有了不高兴的理由和底气。

“你怎么还在这里？”他像是被成功地挑衅到了，用略带愠怒的口气发问。

Rafa一下子就楞住了，怔怔地掀开毯子坐起身，“对不起，我醒来时已经下午了。”

“桌子上有个纸条，你看到了吗？”Roger没有理会他的不知所措，自顾自转身去脱外套。

“看到了。但是我想既然已经这个时候了，不如等你回来。”

“等我回来做什么？”

“呃，一起吃饭？”

Roger微微瞪大了眼睛看着他，哭笑不得。对于这种傻瓜，简直连脾气都没得发，他心想。“这里没有饭给你吃。我不会做饭。”

果然昨天就不该叫他留下来，再不叫他回去，毛病都要惯出来了。他环视了一下四周，屋内倒并没有什么东西被移动过的痕迹。“听着，我从来不留别人在家里的，不是针对你，懂吗？”

“我、我会，我会做。”

“？”

“我会做饭……”

Rafa见他没有说话，只好自己接着讲，“那、我，”他小心地看了看桌子上垒着的那叠钞票，又看了看Roger，从中抽出了一张就要往门外走，“那我先…去超市了。”

“站住，”Roger微微抿着嘴角，“你以为你在做什么？”

Rafa从地上捡起昨晚随手脱掉的卫衣外套，问，“你已经吃过了吗？”

“不不，我没在跟你说这个。你到底想干什么？”

“我想向你当面道谢，”Rafa很不自在地站着，犹豫该不该往回走，“昨天，谢谢你。”

Roger想到中午S对他说的事，看着这个男孩的脸，仿佛也能理解了一些。可他只不过是一个买服务的顾客罢了，昨晚Rafa明明害怕得像个掉入捕猎陷阱里的小动物，要说谢的话却也可笑。或者是因为他拿到了钱，突然就回心转意，准备来讨好自己了？

“不必的，我让你留下只是因为我当时也累了，”说到这里Roger又回忆起了失眠一整晚的痛苦经历，举起手揉了揉太阳穴，“不会有第二次了。”

“虽然你这么说，还是谢谢你。”Rafa垂下眼帘，已然打消了去超市的念头。原本他觉得拘谨，想在吃饭时对他说这些话。

Roger走到他跟前，方才略显紧绷的神情很快舒缓下来，恢复了平时的友好，“S给我打过电话，你早点回去吧。”

男孩低着头不说话，像是陷入了全世界最两难的境地。他几次想开口，却不敢直视Roger的眼睛，支支吾吾了半天。“你，”他蓦地踮起脚一把抱住Roger，“还想干我吗？”

Roger被扑了一下，重心不稳向后退了几步。“你说什么？”身上挂着的人死死搂住他的脖子，耳边传来的呼吸声有些不平稳。

“你今天，今天晚上还想干我吗？”

Rafa像一个渴望从父母那里得到新玩具的孩子般乞求着他，不知道该做些什么可以让他心软，一动不动紧紧抱着他的背。

“你是不是不想回到S那里，”Roger倒没有去推开他，“但又没有别的地方可以去……”讲到这里，他戛然而止。

这回Rafa倒是松手了，为两人中间后退出一些地方，“你知道我的事？”他万万没想到，S会把这种招惹耳目的危险的事说给别人听，他毕竟是被“卖”过来的。

“他不是什么坏人，”Roger没有回答，只是这样评价道。他不想混进这锅粥里，也没有兴趣去了解个中细节，自然不愿多说了。

“还有其他一些男生也住在那儿，他们……”Rafa欲言又止，想委婉地表达那是群不友善的人，但找不出合适的措辞，无论怎么说听起来都像在示弱。

其实这点无需他提醒，Roger是知道的。新人被欺负是默认入门门槛，谁年纪小、谁不喜争斗、谁长得好看，就会成为关注的焦点，想必Rafa已经吃过不少苦头了。这种现象以后只会更严重，直到下一个新对象出现为止。

“我不喜欢S,也不喜欢那群人，不是因为怕他们。他们都是一群傻瓜，”Rafa一本正经地同他说道理，“我宁愿和客户待在一起，真的。”他刚刚还很畏惧他，现在又毫无顾虑地吐露真心话。

Roger很想告诉他，你总有一天会知道那些人再坏，也不可能比外面来路不明的客户更可怕。听着他既懵懂无知又故作强硬的话语，突然生出一丝悯爱之情，他已经很久没听过这么有活力的人在他耳边叽叽喳喳了。

“我没指望你同情我，”Rafa见他不作响，以为说动了一些，继续道，“不过刚才的问题还没回答我。怎么样，想做吗？求求你了。”

半晌，Roger抬起手按在Rafa的臀部把他们之间的距离又压缩了回去，说，“你就是这样求我的？”


	3. 主线(三)

§3 

Rafa不敢相信，昨晚之前他对这种事还充满了恐惧和抵触，现在却已经有点喜欢上了。不知为何，他对Roger言听计从，即使他把什么可怕的东西从后面塞进去也毫不反抗，只是默默忍受疼痛。可时间一长，疼痛消失了，就产生了不可言说的愉悦。这让他很慌张，先前倔强地以为不论发生什么也绝不会堕落，可是Roger游刃有余地摧毁着他的自尊。

“你很快就会适应这种事的，”Roger正仰于沙发上，Rafa两条腿分别跪在他的肩膀左右侧，前倾着身子被舔弄下体，后面塞着正在震动的道具。

他已经被口了快半个小时，或者说是被挑逗、折磨了半个小时，Roger气定神闲地玩弄着那肿胀的东西，时而亲吻柱身，嘴唇轻柔地卷着那层布满紫色血管的包皮，时而用整个口腔裹住他来回吞吐，一直抵到喉咙最深处，时而开始吮吸根部坠着的囊袋，甚至一遍遍舔舐前端铃口、然后把舌尖挤入那个小口子当中。但是每当他快高潮的时候Roger就不弄了，换个法子重复，同样也是点到为止，不让他射。

那根插在里面的东西不合时宜地震动着，令人发疯。Rafa哀求般低声呜咽，但Roger只是把它往深处推了推，然后把手上沾到的黏液在Rafa臀部上抹净，不予理会。他只好闭着眼睛继续忍受，脑子里想象着Roger在身后用力顶撞的感觉。膝盖已经无力支撑，Rafa的整个胯部几乎是趴在Roger脸上。尽管如此，饱满光滑的臀部在空中颤颤巍巍的往高处动了动，似乎想要迎合什么东西的撞击。被撑开到极致的洞口淌着湿漉漉的液体，偶尔收缩着想把那入侵物吞得更深一些。

“求求你了，Roger，”Rafa揪着毯子，眼泪都快流下来，他现在只有一个念头，“求求你。”

Roger没说话，因为他正含着那根悸动不已的分身说不出话来。然而，似乎也没有满足Rafa的意思，只是一只手套弄着自己，一只手顶住插在Rafa里面的器具。

被顶端戳着敏感点震了一会儿，Rafa腹部和腰部的肌肉一阵收缩，忍不住在Roger嘴里轻轻抽送起来。他又舒爽又难受，最后被折磨得受不了了，自说自话直起身，一把抽出假阳具。穴口依依不舍地一张一合着，渴望被再次填满。他扶着那根挺立的紫红长物对准自己，一屁股坐了下去。

“这样就对了，”Roger双手钳着他的腰肢，弓起腿然后猛烈地向上挺动。

那一瞬间Rafa大脑都空白了，他被顶得上上下下，仰着脖子呻吟。每一次进出都可以感觉到肿大的头部是如何从洞口沿着湿润的甬道挤向深处敏感点的，Roger狠狠地捅着，毫不留情。过了不知多久，等到后面也高潮的时候，Rafa才注意到自己早就射完一次，现在已经重新立了起来，白浊洒得到处都是。

其实和Rafa一样，Roger也尝到了些以前毫无所知的甜头。他每周都有固定次数的性生活，也见过各种各样的人、干过各种各样的事，对做爱已经有了一些习以为常和麻木，但他从没想过原来调教人也是有乐趣的，看着他无知、惧怕又故作成熟的样子被击碎，闪躲的眼神中充满了羞愧和耻辱，直到放弃心理上的抵抗，任凭自己沉溺在快感里。就像刚才Rafa被玩弄得眼神迷离、双腿发抖自己坐上来的模样，可爱得简直想去捏捏他的脸蛋。

Rafa在他身上起伏着，及肩长发散落，连声音都叫唤不出来了，下身却不知疲惫地昂立起来。他的身形好看极了，骨骼发育得很强壮，恰到好处的肌肉线条优美、均匀紧实，锁骨高耸一直延伸到肩部，胸膛下面连接腹部的位置凹着一道小小的沟壑，两边腹肌加深了中间那抹阴影。

从肤色和身材来看，他肯定是个经常运动的孩子，Roger心想，一边抚摸着那片滚烫的肌肤，从胳膊到胸口，从腰腹到臀部，每一寸都像海岛上的阳光那么温暖明亮。这样一个人，好在还只是个少年，不然会惹出大麻烦的。

“过来，”Roger说，拉住他的手臂让他俯下靠在自己胸口。Rafa的耳朵贴着他的脖子，乖巧地往他怀里缩了缩，几缕长发缠落在了Roger的嘴唇上。Roger想起，昨天他亲了一下他的头，不知为何有点可笑，因为通常他是不会这么做的，他甚至不和他们接吻。

“想让我亲你么？”对的，他和Rafa也还没接过吻。

正在好奇他将如何应答时，Rafa已经把自己送到了嘴边。他含住Roger下唇，温热的舌头便滑了进去，懵懵懂懂地胡搅了一通，突然被Roger轻轻咬住。

以为自己做的不好，Rafa一时慌张地要退出来，但那合着的力又重了几分，渐渐开始发疼了。他不知自己做错了什么，用下身蹭了蹭他，仿佛是道歉。Roger这才松开他，然后像舔舐伤口一样，沿着刚才咬过的痕迹一点点轻柔舔过，掠过舌心时一阵酥酥痒痒的感觉爬满全身。再次缠绵交织在一起时，两人都愉悦地呻吟起来，Roger一边吻他，一边揉捏着手心下光滑的大腿和臀肉。或许是因为太久没有认真对待过了，刚才Rafa青涩而热情的表现竟把他撩拨得乱了方寸，他已经忘了接吻也可以如此满足。

之后，他把Rafa按在沙发上好好欺压了一阵子，直到他连抬着屁股的力气都没有。尽管如此，被道具和真物先后教训了这么久后还是又一次高潮了，而且是兴奋到肌肉都开始痉挛的前列腺高潮，阴茎只是溢出了一股半透明的细流沿着柱身往下淌。Roger感到阵阵涌来的湿热在极力吞吐自己，稍一放松，就畅快地全数释放了，或者说，是被夹射的。

 

办完了事，Roger又像往常那样收拾残局，他一边清洁一边思索刚才发生的事，不知从哪儿生出一阵可悲之情。大家都以为他是最神秘的一个，其实他是最没有秘密的一个。吃饭只是为了不会饿得难受，而非享受美食；工作是为了打发时间，他根本不缺钱花；没有什么爱好，就连找男妓，很大一部分原因也只是找件事做，并且把钱花出去。他原本有很多朋友，自从发生了那件事之后，就再也不与他们联系了，也不想交新朋友。一个人这样过了好多年，从没觉得生活还能有什么不同。

可突然之间，一个十八岁的男孩子闯了进来，他竟然就产生兴趣了。也算是没出息到了极点，Roger心想，事到如今，还想这些事有什么意义呢？

“Roger，”Rafa趴在沙发上喊他。

“怎么？”

“没事。”

Roger瞟了他一眼，那具年轻的肉体一览无余地展现在眼前，从头到脚都美极了。对于这样美好的东西，他有些惧怕。“有话就说，”他坐回沙发上，抓起Rafa的脚踝给自己腾出地方。

“你那个伤……”Rafa刚顿了顿，就立刻被打断。

“一场事故而已，以后就不要再问了。”他皱了皱眉，但还是回答了这个他最不喜欢别人问起的问题。

“我明天还能来见你么？”

“不能。”

“为什么？你的工作很忙？”

“我想见你的时候，自然会把你叫来。你以为你明天就没有别的活要干了么？”Roger在提醒他，S那里的客户是很多的。

Rafa坐起身，呆呆望了他一会儿，希望他也回头看看自己，可是并没有。“我不想去别人那里。我在这儿谁也不认识，但你对我很温柔。”

这种天真和坦率，莫名叫人火大。“没有人关心你想不想去，我也不关心。正是因为你还谁都不认识，才会觉得我好。我只是第一个，等你遇到第二个、第三个、第四个，就不会来黏我了。到那个时候，你每天都要忙着挣钱。”他冷冷的笑了一下，不知是在嘲讽对方还是嘲讽自己。

“我还有一个问题，问完就不问了。人为什么会和不喜欢的人做这种事？”

“因为这种事与喜不喜欢没有关系。就像我喜欢和你做这种事，与我喜欢你，也是不一样的。”

“你有喜欢的人么？”

听到这般无知的话，除了想发笑之外，还有点愠怒。他突然严厉地说，“你问的太多了。”

既然不说，那就一定是有的，Rafa猜想。什么样的人会被他喜欢？他们，显而易见的——没能在一起，是因为对方不喜欢他吗？似乎不太可能。Rafa好奇得心痒痒，但也不敢再说。他看了看Roger，又开始畏惧起他来。

“今天，没有发烧吧？”似乎察觉到刚才太过抵御的态度有些大题小做，Roger轻轻拍了一下Rafa的大腿示意他起身，“去洗澡。洗完就快回去。不舒服的话我开车送你。”今天是绝不会再让他留在这里的了。

Rafa原来都还没想起昨天自己竟反应大到发烧了，听到Roger说要送他，就顺嘴编了个谎，“应该没发烧，但是我头晕，身上也没力气。”

Roger当然一眼就看出他在胡诌，可既然已经说出了口，就一定要算话的。而且看着Rafa自以为没被察觉的样子，竟不觉得讨厌，甚至有点好玩。他们先后进了浴室，Rafa出来穿衣服时，看到今早放在茶几上的那叠钞票上面又垒了一叠一样厚度的。他把它们一起收好，整理完要带走的东西，Roger便出来了。

回去的路上下起了雨，他们并没有聊很多，Rafa望着窗外这个他还不太熟悉的城市，心中也是许多思绪。他看看Roger，他只顾自己开车，神情有一丝不太明显的异样，然后放下了左手，只用右手握着方向盘。之后就分别了，Roger没有下车，简单说了再见，车影便消失在黑夜里。Rafa没想到他们直到半个月后才再次相见。


	4. 主线(四)

§4 

Rafa一直在等Roger的电话，但五六天过去了，依然没有联系。而这段期间内，S也仅仅让他出去了一次而已。去了之后，Rafa感觉非常不自在。他在见到Roger之前对于男人与男人之间的事是抱着可怖、疑虑和抵触的猜想的，见到这人后，建立在毫无根据基础上的臆想反倒是被证明了一些。对方是个身材消瘦、戴着眼镜的男人，打扮得非常普通，地点也不是家中，而是旅馆。他像是四十多岁的样子，皮肤白皙，头发稀疏，双手一直插在外衣口袋里，时不时习惯性地用舌头舔两下嘴唇，眼睛藏在镜片后面上上下下地打量着Rafa。

“你想让我怎么做？”Rafa被盯得难受，只想赶紧结束这次叫他心烦的经历，于是率先开口。

那人像是受了什么刺激一般，畏手畏脚地坐到他身边。“你长得真漂亮，我可以亲你么？”他的声音又细又哑，行动紧张，仿佛许久都没见过活人了，从里到外到散发着腐烂和猥琐的气息。

Rafa不自觉地想向旁边躲过，但不忍把厌恶之情表现得如此明显，就微微歪着身子说“可以”。

结果，他只是如饿狼般把Rafa的手和脸亲了个遍，一边发出恶心的“咂咂”声，一边粗鲁地去脱他的衣服。Rafa板着脸，身体僵的一动也不动，任凭那人兴奋地拉扯着。他眼睛空空地望向前方，回忆着前几天Roger教他做的、令人印象深刻的事，可丝毫不想表现给这个人看。只是，他一想到Roger，思绪就停不下来了。

此刻他已被脱了个精光，不知为何，那人却还严严实实地裹着衣服没动。Rafa不想再待下去，也不渴望得到什么快感，甚至压根就不认为和这样的人能生出什么感受，直接背过身去抬起臀部。

“不不不，”他模样可笑地摇着头，搬了把椅子放到床前坐下，“我喜欢看。”

“什么？”

Rafa眯了眯眼睛，不懂他的意思。

“我只看……不会对你做什么的，”他像是被人发现了不得了的秘密，神色慌张的说，“我喜欢看男孩自魏……你只要在我面前自己做就可以了。”

Rafa想起，的确是有人提醒过他喜欢什么的人都有的，所以不要感到太意外。他一想到若真要和他发生肢体接触，就忍不住打了个寒颤。最后Rafa硬着头皮弄完了事，看到他僵硬地坐在椅子中，裤裆竟也湿了一片。

“我从没见过你这么好看的人，以后还能见到你么？”他依然坐在那儿，从口袋里摸出一沓厚厚的钱，明显和正常厚度不一样，“多出来的是给你的，不要被知道了。”价格都是事先谈好的，他们把钱拿回去之后，S要抽一半走。Rafa不知还要说什么，道了声谢就急忙离开了。

之后一天晚上，他凭记忆按照路走，自己跑去了Roger家楼下。他知道这样做不妥当，但就鬼使神差进了电梯，还按了门铃。他并不指望发生什么，仅仅想和他在一起待一会儿，或许他还没有吃饭，可以做饭给他吃——如果他不生气的话。

 

可是Roger刚打开门，眉头就皱了起来。

“好久……不见，”Rafa心凉了一截，装作没有注意到Roger脸上的表情有多么冰凉，挤出了一个笑容。

“谁叫你过来的？”Roger扭头就走，自管自坐回了书桌前，“回去。”

他好像在工作，台灯照亮着桌上的文件，电脑显示屏上一个个全是看不懂的数据图。Rafa紧跟着他闪了进去才没被关在门外。可他进去了之后也不敢大声喘气，生怕惹他更加不高兴。

“我今天很忙，回去。”Roger坐在一堆材料前面，低头写着什么没有看Rafa。他穿了一件简单的纯色T恤，与上两次不同，看起来很柔和，Rafa便猜测，他下班后通常都是这样当睡衣穿。

“我不打搅你，我什么都不做。”

“你自说自话跑来就已经打搅到我了，还有，”Roger特意停下来花了宝贵的一秒钟看了他一眼，“你知不知道如果我把这事告诉s，后果有多严重？”

Rafa知道犯了这个最底线的错误是什么结果，而Roger是S最看重的一个客户，他若是去告状了，自己估计会被扔到那些最不堪的酒吧里轮间。“你就是看我心烦，想赶我走，不会真告诉他的，对不对？”他站在桌子的对面，好奇又小心地偷偷望着Roger写着的东西。

“我是在提醒你，我可能会包庇你，别人可不一定。别傻到见了谁都敢这样子。”

“我已经见过别人了，我才不想再见。”

Rafa没有注意到他说这句话时，Roger的笔尖顿了一下。可他自己心里的活动是一清二楚的，Roger强忍住抬头的欲望，搁下笔，漫不经心地问了一句，“…S已经让你开始正常工作了？”

“只有一次而已，”Rafa如实交代，他看Roger放下笔、好像快忙完了，便探过身子，胳膊肘撑在桌上面，“已经这个点了，我一个人出来再回去，S会不会起疑心？你帮帮我，怎么圆个谎？”

“你现在就走的话，他不见得会怀疑什么。”

见他毫不心软，Rafa忍不住想撒撒娇磨一磨。可是Roger安然地坐在桌前，那股气质好像由不得谁去身边打扰一样，叫人不敢走近他左右。于是Rafa不声不响地蹲了下去，钻到书桌下面爬到他的腿旁。

“你干什么？”Roger一低头，看到Rafa在自己两腿中间跪着。他个子挺高，钻在桌底下只能像小动物一样缩起来，深棕色的眼睛闪着迷人的光泽。他们以这种姿势对视了一会儿，空气中仿佛有轻微的、木柴燃烧时发出的噼啪声。Rafa一只手抓上了Roger的膝盖，Roger并没有说什么，于是他就沿着膝盖顺着大腿摸了上去。

“Roger？”他叫了他一声，手有意无意抚过正对着自己的那个东西。

“怎么？”

“你这几天在忙什么？”

“我要说几遍与你无关的事不要问你才能记住，”Roger虽然这样讲，语气却没什么责备的意思，反而像是教小孩教得失去了耐心的家长。

Rafa大起胆解开他的裤子，然后扯下一点，露出那块裹着生殖器的灰色内裤。他抬头看，发现Roger一脸安静地望着，仿佛在期待他还能做出什么来。Rafa的下巴一沉，用嘴唇表面轻柔地亲吻卧在那块布料下温温热热的东西。

“那么，”Roger清了一下嗓子，问道，“你和别人的经历，如何？”

“他说，他喜欢看，让我自己做，我弄完后便真的放我走了。”

似乎是如释重负，Roger点了一下头，“噢，有许多人都喜欢那样的。有些人专门喜欢胖的，有些喜欢异装、打扮得像女生一样的男人，像你这种明显是地中海人的长相也很受欢迎。”

“那你呢？你喜欢什么？”

“我？”不知为什么，Roger轻轻笑了笑，这笑意中含着一丝自嘲和无奈，“我喜欢金发的，短一点。没什么特别的喜好。”

“你喜欢看么？”

“没想过，但是我倒有兴趣让你在我面前做一遍看看。”

闻言，Rafa坐在桌子下面把下身衣服一一褪去，然后从他腿中间探出头来，在狭窄的空间里慢慢起身，爬上了椅子。他光着屁股坐在Roger大腿上，双腿折弯在他两侧。讲不出道理，他就是想黏在Roger身边。或许是因为，作为Rafa遇到的第一个人，Roger好得过头了，所以只要是Roger想让他做的事，他都极力让他满足，以为这样就可以使Roger把他看得与众不同。他的确与众不同，但他这时还还小、太年轻了，不明白成年人是如何区分“索取渴望”和“心悦欢喜”这两码子事的。

Rafa撩起上衣，用牙咬住下摆，直起腰露出了迷人的小腹和整个下体。他肤色略深，好像是在海边待得太久吸收了太多阳光，整个人闪着麦芒尖端的色泽。经历了诸多不幸，依然耀眼得像个小太阳，Roger心想，他以前还从没见过这样的人。

“我要开始了，”Rafa看看Roger的脸，又看看自己下面，羞了起来。他们沉默了一会儿，Rafa总觉得尴尬，不知从何开始，就这样僵着。Roger笑了笑，前倾过去唆了两口那条放松地挂着的阳物。

一被湿润地吮吸过，Rafa立刻有了想去触碰它的欲望。Roger拉住他的手一起放到上面，轻柔地套弄起来，不久便在他们手里发热发硬了。Roger抚上他的腰，舔了舔胸前那两点还没被开放过的领域。

“好痒，”Rafa一脸隐忍的表情，身体抖了抖，“别，我怕痒。”虽是这么说的，手里搓揉着的东西却又胀大了几分。

Roger用舌头滑过那凸起的小点，像对待爱人的嘴唇一样眷恋缠绵地亲吻那一圈深绯，颤抖的肌肤底下由内而外地散发着狂喜不已的热度。Rafa手上弄得更快了，身体向后倒了一些，好让Roger靠在他胸前胡作非为。

“这样也很喜欢，对不对？真是个好孩子。”过了会儿Roger停下，低头一看，Rafa整只手握着包皮粗鲁地来回摩擦着娇嫩敏感的头部，已经肿胀成了紫红色，吐出了一粒圆圆的透明液体挂在铃口。他的腰腹紧紧绷着，肋部和胯部突起的骨头在肌肤表面顶出的线条也是那么好看，像金黄色沙丘。

Roger饶有兴致地欣赏着Rafa在他眼前抚慰取悦自己，那根初经人事的青年雄器被撸动得暴起血管，发出丝丝粘稠的摩擦声，光看样子就舒服地头皮发麻。Rafa胳膊的动作牵引得整个身体隐约晃动，不经意间挤压到了侧压在Roger一条大腿上的臀缝。他稍一收缩肌肉就可以使臀部在上面轻轻磨挲，便一边套弄自己，一边借Roger的腿顶蹭着后面那个渴望被填满的地方。

“想要的话就自己做，”Roger托起他，放到桌子上坐着。刚才Rafa起来的那个位置，裤子上已被染湿了一小片。他丝毫不介意会压皱满桌的文件稿纸，撑开Rafa两条腿也架到桌面上，如此一来就那片狼狈的风情就一览无余展现在正前方。

穴口一张一合地收缩着，湿润极了，Rafa的手指一滑便滑了进去，他的身体在一个礼拜内就适应了这种形式的愉悦，贪婪地绞着入侵物，觉得不够，又挤入了第二根手指，开始向里面深深浅浅地探索。

Roger看他一手在下面进进出出，一手在腹前来回套弄，顿时觉得一股汹涌的气血冲上了大脑，逼得他眼角发红，下体涨得快把裤子撑破了。我好像没教过他这种事吧？Roger心想。他站了起来，一把抓住Rafa的长发。

“你在别人面前也是这幅样子的么，嗯？”他贴着他的耳朵问。

Rafa倚在他右肩，用脑袋蹭蹭他的颈窝，不作回答，哼哼唧唧地呻吟着。他摸到了自己的敏感点，又急又怕地疯狂搅弄着那里，颤抖的大腿根淌出阵阵透明液体把身下的纸都弄湿了，皱起一片。前后两边都即满足又难耐，Rafa的唇吻像蝴蝶翅膀一样爬上Roger的脖子，嗅着他身上的味道，想要他搂住自己，压在桌子上野蛮粗暴地顶撞。

“你摸摸我，好不好？就碰一下也行。”Rafa喘着气，全身倒也烫得像个小太阳，哆哆嗦嗦地哀求他。

Roger扶起他的后脑勺，贴过去吻他。这一个吻，比上次更加契合、更加绵长。他吮吸着Rafa嘴里湿润甜蜜的气息，纠住他柔软的舌头追逐舔舐，几番缠绵后，Rafa在他怀里抽搐了一下，挺动着腰射得到处都是。Roger脱掉沾上了精液的衣服轻轻扔在地上，然后扯下绷得发疼的内裤，坐回椅子中。

他轻轻抚摸着Rafa汗湿的头发，替他把黏到脸上的发丝捋开，“下去。去给我口出来。”

Rafa软绵绵地跪坐在地上，握着那根又粗又硬的热铁，忘情投入地舔舐，薄薄的舌头缠着柱身来回吞吐。没过了多久，Roger按住他的脑袋抵着深喉射了他一嘴。他微张嘴角喘气，这股又浓又多的白浊就溢了出来淌满下巴。

“Roger，”Rafa继续用湿漉漉的唇和嘴角亲吻着它，舔去味道浓重的腥甜液体。他闭着眼睛说，“我好像上瘾了，我总是想着你。”


	5. 主线(五)

§5 

Roger站起来，什么都没说。可他的表情好像在说，“你以后再讲出这种话，我们就再也不会见面了。”他回忆起了一些事情，即沉重，又害怕。

“对不起，”Rafa又开始道歉，从地上爬起来。他知道Roger喜欢的另有他人，但他时不时表现得很想要自己，叫人搞不明白。18岁的他是想不清这点的。他之前还没有对谁说过这种话，结果被Roger毫无反应的态度一盆凉水浇了个透。所以，才会感觉如此委屈。

“莫名其妙道歉做什么？”仿佛觉得仅仅这样告诉Rafa还不够，Roger把他揽过来在嘴上亲了一下，“以后不要说那种话了，知不知道？”

“这就是你们成年人的行事方法么？”刚刚还冷漠得像是陌生人，现在就来亲我。就是因为你一直这个样子，我才会糊涂，Rafa心想。

“小孩子都需要哄的，我也不是对所有人都这样，”也只有小孩子会傻到这个份上。Roger拿起手机拨通了一个号码，Rafa猜到了他要打给谁。

“是我，”他说，“Rafa在我这里，”顿了顿，他又讲道，“刚才在路上遇到他一个人，我就把他带回来了。你不会介意吧？价钱照旧。”

Rafa看着Roger不动声色地替他撒谎，心里竟又开心起来。他不知道，比起其他人，Roger对他已经好到了天上去。

“你这算是强制消费，”挂掉电话，Roger从钱夹里取出一沓钱交到Rafa手上。他忘了小孩子还不太会开玩笑，只见Rafa一脸难为情地摇了摇头，看样子又准备跟他道歉了。“拿着，”他说，“我今天真的很忙，你自己回去。上次我开车送你的事，没告诉别人吧？”

“没有，不会的。”

出了门，一想到刚才Roger说他“今天真的很忙”、可不但没赶走他还忍不住干了那般种种，Rafa就抑制不住要扬起的嘴角。他一边想、一边笑，一路上抿着嘴直接笑回了家。

S每天也忙得很，通常晚上都不在，只留一群当晚空着的人在公寓里喋喋不休，讨论自己见过的最大的屌、最小的屌。有些人是全职，有些人只是当作副业，全职的人往往会住在这个大公寓里，成天想着如何讨好金主们。Rafa没受到过什么善意的对待，与他们也没有共同话题，只是一想到Roger，他就很想在那些人面前炫耀一番他的温柔。

 

今晚S难得在，不过他也不住这儿，到点了就要回自己家，据说他住在富人区，靠得全是这些年经营下来的生意。Rafa刚进门，S便跑了出来，引得围坐在客厅里正谈论八卦的人纷纷侧目。

 

S看到男孩们都默不作声地望着他们俩，想到他要问的事会造成不小轰动，就把Rafa单独叫进了工作室。大家小声议论起来，全是一副想看好戏、冷嘲热讽的表情。

 

“我近来事情很多，一直没机会好好当面问你，”S指指沙发让他坐下，“那天当真像Roger说的那样？”

 

“哪天？”Rafa好像不想久留，站着回答他。

 

“你过去的第一天。晚上，没有回来对么？”

 

“我发烧了，他想让你过来接我走，可是电话没打通。我也不知道后来怎么样，昏睡了过去，醒来时他早就不在了，留下了东西叫我自己回去。”

 

“可我怎么听说，你到第二天晚上才回来？”新人的动向的确是有很多人关注着的，尤其像Rafa这般年轻貌美的人，大家都怕被抢了风头。

 

“我不能自己在外面待着么？”Rafa慌了下神，想起S并不知道第二天晚上的事——包括今天，所以在他的意识里，Roger应该只和他见过一次面。Roger不想被人知道他们频繁的在一起，Rafa也就一同瞒着S。他若是知道了，还要抽一半的钱。在这里，S不允许他们自己出去找生意，因为担心乱七八糟的人身上带着不干净的东西可能会传染给他们，脏了他的货源、坏了自己名声。S这个人做事颇有手腕，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，但很多原则问题上是毫不让步的。他既不是连什么阿猫阿狗的钱都要赚，也不随意招徕门生。凭着这点，稳固住了许多长期客户。

 

“我知道你不喜欢在这里，但也别乱跑，”S好像在提防他再次溜走似的，“像今天这样碰见Roger，弄得我很为难。你是不是死缠烂打着他了？”

 

提到今晚的事，Rafa又忍不住想笑。他忍了忍这微小的喜悦和甜蜜，故作严肃说，“他又没有生气。”互相打掩护，可能是只有Rafa才享受到了的特权。

 

“你不说我也能猜到，第一次见过他的，没有一个是不想缠着他的。这个人我得罪不起。他最不喜欢别人去打扰他，只要他没主动联系我，就说明他今天没这个意思。大概念在你初来乍到不懂规矩，所以……对了，他给你钱了么？”

 

“给了。”

 

“我电话里和他说，以后我会把人看好、不给你添麻烦的，这次我请客，他怎么这样啊？以后要还个更大的人情面子，”他一脸“看你干的好事”的表情，坐在转椅上转了个圈，然后慢悠悠地说，“不过他应该是挺喜欢你的，不然今天就直接找到我头上算账了。下次他要人的时候，你也过去好了。今天的钱你拿着，算是下回的。”

 

S看Rafa一直站在那里，摆摆手叫他走，“出去出去，回去睡觉去。”

 

隔了几日，他们又失去联系了。S怕Roger随时会要人，也没有安排Rafa去别的地方，他就无所事事地每天出去跑步。他从前是每天运动，跑步、打网球，最喜欢踢足球。不知道Roger看不看足球，兴许可以问问，和他多聊些话。

Rafa跑着跑着，忍不住想拐到那条去往Roger住处的路上去。现在才刚刚傍晚，他可能还没回家，我只去看看，Rafa心想，他上次没赶我走，这次也未必会生大气。他已经到了只剩一个街区距离的地方，这时候再说回去，是怎么也不可能的了。

与身份不太相符的是，Roger住在一个很普通的地方，不大，附近邻居都是吵吵闹闹的大学生。可能因为一个人，也没什么必要和动机更换住处，虽然他不缺钱，但搬家也是件极其劳累的事。

Rafa停了下来，准备悠闲地散步走到那，以免去的太早Roger不在。这时候他身边驶过一辆黑色轿车，虽然摇着窗户，可短短一瞬的时间，正好叫他看见了驾驶座上正是Roger本人。他并没有注意到Rafa，车子很快朝着他家的方向开远了，而他身边，分明坐着一个人。

 

Rafa站在原地不动了，望着车影回忆那天他坐的是不是这辆车。车牌他没记住，但单看车型和颜色没什么出入。可是那旁边的人是谁？Roger向来行踪神秘，没见过也不知道任何他的朋友。S说Roger只在他这里找人，不随随便便yp，这一点还是信得过的。Roger带着他……回家么？他们要做什么？一系列复杂的思绪在Rafa心头翻腾开来，他越想越着急，也不顾自己是否有资格去关心这些事，一心要去找他当面质问。

 

按完门铃好一阵都没有动静，Rafa都要以为自己看错了、Roger压根就还没回来。可门究竟还是开了，如假包换的他站在那儿，眉头拧成一团。

 

“Roger，”Rafa不知说什么，心急地喊了他一声。

 

“你怎么又来了？”他这次连门都不让他进，堵在玄关处，一脸不悦。

 

他总不好直接问，你里面是不是藏了人？Rafa朝他身后张望，沙发上是空的。“你别生气，好不好？我有问题想问你。你喜欢看足球么？”

 

“Rafa，”这次换Roger严肃地叫了他一声，“回去。这样的事，不要再发生第三次了。”

 

快想个什么理由！Rafa脑子乱成一团浆糊，他只知道自己还不能走，却一个像样的借口也拿不出来。“我，我想和你……”

 

正在这时，屋里传来了一阵轻微的脚步声。一个已经脱得半裸的金发男子从卧室走了出来，边走边说道，“站在门口说话做什么？让他进来啊。”

像是警报被拉响了，Rafa蓦地回头去看他，那人典型的美国“邻家男孩”式风格和长相，光着膀子，一头金色短发，挂着浅浅笑容，蓝绿色的眼睛也在回望着自己。他往Roger身上一靠，衣服脱了大半的暧昧一目了然。尽管知道Roger向来都和数不清的人有床笫之间的关系，但亲眼看到还是会失望和不甘心。

我？我喜欢金发的，短一点。没什么特别的喜好。Roger说过的这句话在他脑海中回响，他呆呆看着那个人，仿佛见到了什么明星。

“你进去，”Roger转身对他说，一边扶上了把手，看样子是准备闭门了。

“这、这是谁？”半天，Rafa憋出一句话。他才意识到，既然方才他没在沙发上坐着，而且还是从里屋走出来的，就说明他在Roger的床上躺着。可S分明说过，Roger不让任何男孩上他的床的。

这个人，想必就是他喜欢的人了。

“他是谁，与你有何关系？”Roger嗤笑了一下，似乎在说，抱歉，让这个傻子来打搅到我们的好事了。他身边的人却好像没介意，伸手把Rafa拉进了门。如此自然随意地干着与Roger意愿相悖的事，更能说明他们关系非同一般。

“我叫Adrian，你来得不巧，我们正要办事情。”说罢，朝Roger笑了一下，“这就是你提过的那个男孩子吧？的确好看。”

他客气礼貌的态度下藏着一股有恃无恐的傲慢，好像在宣示自己的拥有权。Roger看了他一眼，又看了Rafa一眼，没说话，默默关上了门。

Rafa倒觉得进来之后更尴尬了，他无非想亲眼看看他们的关系，即使能确认，也没有资格和立场多过问什么。这两个人立在面前就是一种无声的嘲笑，他感到如鲠在喉，“对不起，我没有打扰的意思。我这就走。”

“等等，”Adrian戳了一下Roger的腰，朝他挤挤眼，然后又对Rafa讲，“你不介意的话可以留下来，我们一起玩。”

Rafa像是被劈了个雷，以为自己听错了，“什么？”他们二人难道是开放关系，随便和谁分享对方也无所谓？又或者，Roger心里喜欢着他，可Adrian仅仅将他当做床伴？这层意思可比情侣还要震惊多了，世上竟还有人能凌驾于Roger之上的。

Roger瞟了Rafa一眼，沉默片刻，缓缓说出了一句让Rafa终生难忘的话，“他什么都不懂，什么都听我的。可以，我没有意见。”


	6. 主线(六)

§6 

他说那句话的含义，在Rafa看来，差不多等于“这是我训练着玩的宠物”。Rafa终于明白，Roger天天说他“傻”到底是什么意思了，他可能很喜欢看他即躲闪又顺从的样子，变着法儿来玩弄自己。被轻视到了这个份上，若还要如他所愿的逃避也太没出息了，Rafa逞强地笑了笑，不负众望地回答，“我也不介意。”

就这样，等他反应过来时，三个人都已脱光了。Roger和Adrian似乎分毫不在意在不止一人面前裸露自己，甩着吊大摇大摆地在屋中走动。

“沙发有点窄，不如去床上？”Adrian问Roger，在沙发上翻了个身，“这儿可待不下三个人。”

Roger垂下眼睛迟疑了一下，但也没提出异议，从床头柜里拿出一盒安全套扔到床上。他们并排躺了上去，Adrian笑嘻嘻地扑到Roger身上，搂起脖子就要吻他。Rafa楞在一边看他们又湿又长地接吻，不知道该做点什么。

“你的小客人好像有点害羞，”Adrian对Roger说，手和嘴却没有消停下，在他身上乱摸乱啃。

Roger把他的头往下按，把家伙塞到他嘴里让他闭嘴，“他在旁边看一会儿，看得有兴致了就会加入了。”见Rafa一副“非礼勿视”的表情，他把他搂过来靠在一起，轻轻抚着他的头发，“这个家伙经验很丰富，你可以跟他学着点。”

听到这句话，Adrian特意将它吐了出来，“没有人能被我口五分钟还不射的，”向Rafa说完后才重新埋下头准备大显身手。Roger曾经这样评价过他：就算不脱裤子，光靠口活儿也能赚得盆满钵盈。

虽然听起来神乎其神的，但事实的确如此。他舌头灵活，技巧丰富，用尽一切浪荡媚术来取悦Roger，过了没一会儿，Roger放在Rafa头上的手不自知地紧了紧力度，指尖缠着发根绕了几圈，再缓缓滑下，好像他不抓着什么东西就把持不住一样。湿润的吮吸声不绝于耳，Rafa望着那片淫乱之处，咽了口唾液，感到下身传来一阵躁动，于是下意识地去看Roger的脸。

以往他们做爱时，并没有这么近距离地看过，Rafa凑到跟前，欣赏起他陷于情事中的表情来。他仰着头，喉结在修长光滑的脖子上上下滑动，那个平时抬得高高的骄傲的下巴连着颌骨呈现出一道完美的曲线，耳根处爬上一抹迷人的粉色，呼吸已经开始不平稳。长长的睫毛颤动着在深眼窝中投下两道阴影，就连那阴影也是根根分明的，像婴儿一样惹人喜爱。

 

Rafa低头覆上了他的嘴唇，Roger好像很高兴的样子，热情地回吻他。他们亲得难舍难分，纠缠在一起肆意索求，几乎要融化在对方温热湿润的口中。就在Rafa都快忘了还有第三个人的存在时，Roger的喘息越来越沉重，喉咙里逸出了愉悦的呻吟，Rafa才想起他的快感是双重的。回头去关心那边情景时，正好看见一股股白色液体喷在Adrian脸上。

这种视觉冲击是亲身经历时所见不到的，Rafa好像有点明白他们为什么会喜爱这种形式了。他发现自己下身已经立了起来，渴望着被同样对待。

Roger缓缓起身，把Rafa抱到怀里，起伏的胸膛贴着他的后背传递开热意，无声无息地描绘着刚刚经历的舒畅，“看到没？我跟你说过的，他很厉害。”

Adrian抹抹脸上，又露出那副无忧无虑的笑容，“你这样夸我，我就一定让他也见识见识。”接着掰开了Rafa的双腿，大大地敞露出鲜美得像刚切下来的肉一样的年轻身体。

Rafa原本以为是Adrian和Roger做、Roger和他做，Roger不会高兴自己喜欢的人在面前与别人寻欢的，于是赶紧摇头拒绝，“不用了，不用了。”

“听话，别动，”Roger一手握住Rafa的阴茎，在怀中抱紧了些，Adrian顺势爬了过来。

“亲亲这里，他很敏感，”Roger抚过他的胸膛，指尖揉捏住一边的乳头。Rafa抖了一个激灵，然后就被夹在两人中间了。Adrian伏在前面贪婪地吮吸着，舌尖绕着那凸起小点柔软打转，另一边也被手指细心把玩，阵阵酥麻的电流通向全身，每个毛孔都在畅快地呼吸着。

“舒服么？”Roger咬着他的耳朵问，一股热气扑上来，耳根又痒又软。被握着的下身微微抖动了一下，Roger注意到了什么，伸出舌头舔了一下他发红的耳垂。

“Rog…痒！”他头歪到一边想躲，结果露出了更大的空间让人施展。Roger含住那片粉嫩的小小的耳垂亲吻，Rafa只感觉后颈一热，腿都弯曲起来。像是发现了不得了的事情，Roger满意地沿着耳廓和耳根舔了个遍，手里的东西已经快烫得握不住了。

Adrian见他俩打得火热，就想干出点更有分量的事，他退到Rafa下身，托起那个手感极佳的臀部瞧了瞧。

“粉色的，”他抬起头对Roger讲，“S从哪里找来的宝贝？”

他知道S，说明他也是在他手下做事的？Rafa还没来得及细想，大脑就空白了——Adrian一头埋下去，舔起穴口周围最娇嫩的地方来。

这里只经历过大力粗狂的抽插，还没被如此温柔地舔弄过，Rafa全身颤抖，既想躲避，又想迎合，大腿肌肉紧紧绷着，却敞得更开了。Roger很在意他的反应，一阵兴奋，亲了亲脖颈，手上开始替他快速套弄，仿佛愉悦的是自己。

Rafa毕竟是不久前刚被开了，怎么也受不住这种刺激，呜呜咽咽地呻吟着，已经不知该怎么办才好。而他能感觉到，横在他和Roger中间的那根性器也肿胀起来，正硬硬地抵在腰上。他反手绕到后面，抓着Roger的阴茎揉了两把，似乎想要对方也体会他正在经历的快感。

他们三人以这种姿势相处了一会儿，Roger一直把Rafa紧紧贴在怀里，即可以看到他的后穴是如何被舔弄的，又可以看到那根稚嫩的紫红硬物被撸动摩擦的样子，手指在铃口处摩拭粘上一片黏滑。Rafa枕着Roger的肩膀，忍不住把腰往上挺了挺，头顶上得到了几个安慰般的轻吻，他就撒娇似的喘了起来，惹得Roger心里火烧般一阵痒痒。

“Adrian，”Roger说，“别逗他了，干正事。”

闻言，Adrian把舌尖挤入了无比湿润的穴口搅动起来。身体不可言说的喜悦热烈地碾过，Rafa倒吸一口凉气，后穴淌出一股透明的蜜液。他几乎绷成了一个拱形，口里喊着模糊不清的话语，手用力捏住Roger的膝盖，大概意思是，我要射了。于是Roger加快了频率，包皮来回吞吐着最敏感的头部，整个柱身都在他手中剧烈晃动。终于，Rafa抬起腰滞在空中，一股脑儿痛快地喷了出来，灼烫的液体从Roger指缝间溢出，他也没停下的意思，继续抚动直到整只手都沾满了精液。

“怎么样，他是不是很可爱？”Roger问Adrian，捏起Rafa的下巴吻了吻那双失焦的眼睛。

Rafa明明刚释放完，却觉得哪里不对劲，有什么强劲的东西在蚀咬着无力的身体。缓了片刻，Roger动弹了一下，戳在他后腰上的东西碰到了屁股，他便明白了，但不好意思开口，只是摸向床上那盒安全套取出一只递给Roger。那意思十分明显，是想要从后面被撞得浑身发抖才舒服。Roger看着他，不做声，Rafa就自己撕开，笨手笨脚地给他戴上。

“你的风头都被抢尽了，”Roger朝Adrian不温不热地笑了一下，话里带着几分调侃，“就不吃醋么？”

“吃得够多啦。”

Rafa听着他们对话，又对两人关系产生了疑惑。说来也是可笑，他竟然和情敌在一张床上躺着，中间夹了个Roger，三人甚是和睦。但想到他们刚才接吻时那副样子，心里又觉得被比下去了，想干点能吸引Roger注意的、最好能让他也吃醋的事。Adrian正跪立在床上，他爬到他跟前，一口含住他的下体津津有味吃了起来。

顿时，剩余两人都惊了一下。Roger眼底淡淡的笑意变成了隐约的恼怒，他抬起Rafa臀部，不由分说就捅了进去。甬道紧密地裹着入侵物，虽然狭窄但也湿滑，一下子戳到了深处。Rafa被剧烈地撞动，恰恰嘴里还有根硬物塞着，前后都被填得满满的。

在抽插的节奏下他身子阵阵前扑，Adrian的分身也一次次触到深喉，Rafa被噎得难受，生理性泪水沿着脸颊扑漱而下。他一边咳嗽一边将口里东西吐出来，转头向Roger哀求，“轻点、轻一点……”

目的得逞了，Roger心满意足地拍了一下他的屁股，更加大力操弄，正顶到了给人无限快感的地方。Rafa腿一软，酥得后背冒出了汗，嘴里也毫不遮掩地呻吟起来。

“前不久刚被开，现在就已经浪荡成这个样子了，”Roger喘着气说，语气中分不清是轻蔑还是兴奋。

“逞强是要吃教训的，”Adrian说罢将自己重新塞了回去，在他嘴里抽送开来。Rafa的喉咙本能反抗收紧，却绞得他无比满足，于是得到了愈发粗暴的对待。

身体动弹不得、口中也叫唤不得，Rafa被前后两根进进出出的性器分别捣弄着。他慢慢放松下身体，学着去适应被贯穿的感觉，除了疼痛之外，果然是有异样的乐趣存在的。尤其当Roger撞到敏感点时，那疼痛几乎可以忽略不计，取而代之的是爽得没边的愉悦。他夹紧两腿，想让他进得更深一些、更快一些。

Roger扶着Rafa的腰，一抬头就看到Adrian在对面望着自己。他们静默对视了一会儿，直到Roger伸出手在Adrian脸上抚摸了一下。他侧头亲了亲Roger的手，然后就把目光移开了。当然，这些事Rafa毫不知晓。他现在只知道怎么用身体内部的肌肉使劲、好把Roger夹得更紧一些。

他们三人如此辛苦了一阵子，最终Adrian突然拔出，按下Rafa的背，向前挪了一步。他横跨在男孩的背上，搂着Roger又亲又舔，一边自己用手弄了出来。

Rafa被推到床面上，正好趴着歇息。他本以为快要结束了，结果忘了换了多少种姿势、射了多少回，最后竟胡闹到了晚上。他有些疲惫，睁眼时发现自己被抱到了沙发上睡觉，Adrian和Roger正在里屋说话。

“下个月月底，你和我一起去么？”Roger问。

Adrian没有作答，可能是点了点头或者摇了摇头，Rafa并不能看到。

“我最近又开始做那些毫无意义的梦，醒来就想看到你，”他听见Roger讲。Rafa卧在沙发上，心跟着紧了一下。

“现在过得怎么样，身体还好么？”

“我还能怎么样？什么都没变。”

说罢，他们就走了出来。Rafa闭上眼睛，回忆起刚才的事，一股抑郁的情感积在胸中。他不晓得他们下个月月底要去做什么，不知道Roger做了什么梦，也不清楚他们到底是什么关系，他对Roger还是一无所知。


	7. 主线(七)

§7 

“你们两个？是怎么凑到一块儿的？”S惊讶地问，Adrian和Rafa在跟前一起站着，他怎么都想不出他们会相识的理由。

“我上楼时正好碰到他，一看是个新面孔就问了两句，他说他刚来这不久，我们就一块儿上来了，”Adrian抢先解了围。Rafa不做声地看着，希望他最好能替他回答所有问题。

Roger让他跟Adrian一起回来时，Rafa还吃了一惊。Adrian在他心里的形象又神秘又高大，如果没有Roger在一旁，还真不知道如何与他相处。好在Adrian本人性格随意，一路上都是他主动交谈。

“你几时回来的？”S接着问Adrian，好像没在意Rafa的存在。

“今天早上。”

“在欧洲待得怎么样？”

“很好。谢谢。”

不知为何，屋子里的人都在看他们，确切来说，是在看Adrian。Rafa有种无处落脚的感觉，他俩的谈话也插不上嘴，便要走回自己房间去，这时S好像突然想起什么，叫住了他。

“我们每个月都有party，明天晚上，喏，主要是大家为了欢迎Adrian回来办的。除了这里的人，我还请了几个熟悉的客户。你也一起来，有个客户对你很感兴趣，想认识一下。”

“Roger去么？”客厅里那群名媛中有人问了一句，大家像听到了爆炸新闻一样骚动着，“每个月都请他，他也不是每次都给面子。”

“去的。”

回答的人，是Adrian。Rafa向S点点头，还是自顾自回房了。他不在乎什么想认识他的客户，也不在乎什么party，他想知道为什么连S都不确定的事，Adrian可以替Roger回答。还有那群猪，他们不是都把Roger当明星么？难道就只惦记着他的屌，没人对Adrian和他的关系产生过一些疑问？

既然Adrian在这个地方是有分量的，起码能说明他已经待了很久了，Rafa心想，看他和Roger那副样子，也不像刚开始了一两天。因此，可能是大家心里都很清楚，只有自己不了解罢了。不妨推测一下；Roger说他喜欢金色短发的人，Adrian得1分；Roger不让别人上他床，Adrian例外，Adrian得1分；他们要办事时Adrian竟当着Roger的面拉自己入伙，Adrian得1分；Roger说做梦醒来就想看到Adrian的脸，Adrian又得1分；Adrian承认自己吃了很多他的醋，Roger终于得了1分；Roger每周向不同的人买服务，Adrian向不同的人提供服务，两人各得1分。这样看来，怎么都是Roger喜欢Adrian大于Adrian喜欢Roger，但他们相处时却保持着一种奇妙的平衡。

再怎么思来想去，也无法得出答案。Rafa傻傻想了一晚，终于恍然大悟，他应该去问S。但刻意跑去问这种八卦，叫人有点拉不下脸。可巧，第二天晚上S拿了一身衣服过来叫他换，还嘱咐了几句有的没的，总之意思是要他一会儿在客户那边好好表现。说完这些后，Rafa也装作随意地问了两句Adrian的情况。

“他嘛，他高中的时候就出来卖了，”S挑了下眉，似乎在惊讶Rafa竟会对别产生好奇，毕竟他连其他人理都不理一下，“单纯是为了钱。他想去欧洲学画画，家里不让。学艺术是很贵的。然后他就来了我这边做事，干了几年，口碑好，人也好。你们这群惹事精里，我最喜欢他。Roger也是他后来介绍过来的，也不知他从哪认识的大金主。”

“他们两个，不是什么特殊关系？”终于问到了关键点，Rafa小心翼翼，担心S不告诉他。

“客户的隐私就不要打听了，对哪个客户都是一样。”果然不说。

但Rafa觉得他眼神中透露的信息是，他其实也不太清楚。接着S就走出去了，两个小时后，Rafa与一群花枝招展、光彩照人的名媛到了酒吧，刚到门口就碰见Roger正在泊车，而他身边坐着的，依然是Adrian。

Rafa第一次出入这种场所难免拘束，他跟着大家伙儿一起走，音乐声震耳欲聋，时而昏暗时而炫目的光线晃得眼睛不太适应。他们在拥挤的人群里步步艰难地朝着里面包厢走去，名媛们一个个手挽着手、大声嬉笑着。舞台上全是些脱得半裸的人，Rafa回头看了Roger一眼，他似乎对这种地方很熟悉的样子，一脸随意。想象不出Roger竟然经常来这种地方玩，Rafa便又要觉得是因为Adrian的缘故了。

除去今晚没空的，一共来了将近二十个人，他们把最大的卡座都快坐满了。大家都想往Roger身边挤，他便很识相地移到S身边去，接着Adrian自然而然地坐在了他另一边。卡座绕着中间的吧几围成一圈，虽说Rafa与他们中间隔了好些人，偏偏正好落在面对面的位置。刚才进门时他们俩并没有说话，由于人多，也看不太清彼此。Roger这才好好打量起来，他穿了一件无袖衫和紧身牛仔裤，裸露的胳膊和裹着白色布料的身躯在不断变换着颜色的灯光下时暗时明地闪现着，长发夹在耳后露出了高高的颧骨，侧着脸不知所措地坐在那儿。

“他这副打扮是不是很合你胃口?”Adrian突然在耳边说。Roger小吃一惊，他都没察觉到Adrian也在注意着Rafa。

“一个新人而已，你怎么关注起他来了？”

“我？你从进来到现在一直在盯着他看，”Adrian举起酒杯放在嘴旁，眼含笑意，“他也一样。”

Rafa看着Roger和Adrian在他对面脸贴脸咬耳朵，猛地低下头，想做点什么来掩饰自己——尽管似乎没有人意识到他的不适。他看了看桌上的酒，只有自己杯里还是满的，就端起一饮而尽。他以前只喝过啤酒和香槟，以为这酒也差不多，没想到又苦又辣，沿着喉道烧进了胃里，嘴里像是刚放完炮仗。

“啧啧，他是不是不高兴了呀？怎么又开始逞强了？”一边打趣地说，一边又在Roger的脸颊上亲了一下，Adrian使的什么坏，Rafa是不懂的，而Roger也只是笑着推远了他的脸。

可他这一亲，所有人都看到了。大家尽是一副“什么都懂”又“什么都不懂”的表情，一边继续干着自己的事，一边偷偷谈论起来。以往的party上，被请来的客户都会受到各种各样的投怀送抱，甚至可以说，大家凑在一起喝酒玩耍就只是为了给聚众寻欢作乐助兴的。他们都记得，Roger的确是会在中途带走一个人去厕所或者什么地方——而且发生过不止一次，至于他这次会不会、这次带走谁，完全看本人心情。可但凡Adrian在场的时候，剩余人好像都蠢蠢欲动又不敢上前，虽然Roger并不会因为Adrian的存在就收敛什么。

其他客人来齐之后，一个体格健壮、衣着得体的男子很主动地坐到了Rafa身边。他蓄着一点点胡须，略浅的棕发在脑后束成一撮小辫。

“Hi，我叫David，”他礼貌地握着Rafa的手拉到胸前俯身贴着耳朵讲，“前段时间偶然听S提起来了个西班牙男孩，我想无论如何都要见一见你。”

虽然包厢关着门，但外面的声响还是惊天动地，Rafa也只好紧凑着回答他。Roger看了他们一眼，随即移开目光，慢慢饮完杯中酒水。片刻，他还是转头去问S。

“这人是谁？我先前没见过。”

“你又不是每次到场，没见过也很正常。他是个阿根廷人，在这边做生意的。”S胳膊抱在胸前，说最后一句话时，一只手摊开了一下，Roger就明白他做的是什么生意了。

David用西语和Rafa交谈，他感到亲切，话也多了起来，对这人影响颇好，两人交头接耳地聊着。  
在S的组织下大家为Adrian干了一杯酒，然后就分别拉着自己的玩伴干该干的事了。这本来就是一场正巧借到一个名义而组织的例行party。不少人来和Roger碰杯，他也都一一接受了，剩余时间基本都在与Adrian和S说话，对亲亲我我的事没表现出太大兴趣。这时有人提议要玩“传冰块”的游戏，所有人都知道那是什么，除了Rafa一脸迷茫。见状，David俯过身向他解释游戏规则，手顺势搂上了他的肩膀。

所谓传冰块，就是用嘴含着冰块传给下一个人，无论大小、无论方式，谁没接住就要受罚脱一件衣服，若传到冰块融化为止也没有断档，就默认最后一人受罚。其实对于这些人来说，无论和谁嘴接嘴都不算什么，受罚到脱光也无所谓，无非搞个事情来调qing罢了。只有Rafa下意识低头看看身上，觉得自己只能输一次。

传递由S开始，他从放着冰镇酒水的冰桶里捏起一块用牙咬住，笑着朝向Roger，Roger微微侧头很熟练地接过，然后直接唇吻唇吐进Adrian嘴里。到了Adrian这儿，自然要开始耍花头，他动嘴嚼了几下，把冰块咬成一半大小，增加传递难度，大家都哄笑着责怪他“太坏”。一路下来，不少传递都是明目张胆的she吻，游戏的助兴效果达到了，每个人都在看热闹，Rafa却以为是因为冰块太小、难度太大所以不得不伸进对方嘴里才能不掉。

眼看着那只剩一点点的冰块已经到了David这边，他向Rafa贴过来，两人快碰上时，David还没等他张嘴就松了口，分明是故意的。“啪”的一声，冰块掉在了Rafa腿上。

第一个要脱衣服的就是他们想逗着玩的新人，顿时，大家开始起哄。David大笑，然后装模作样道歉。还好闪烁的灯光下看不清脸色，Rafa红着脸脱去上衣，有人吹了两声口哨，他就愈发不好意思。

“啧啧，可爱死了。”Adrian又忍不住来评头论足，他看了看Roger，不禁抿住了原本在笑的嘴。

Roger举着酒杯挡住了自己下半张脸，眼睛盯住Rafa，他裸着的上身一半在灯光下、一半在阴影中，还是那么年轻诱人，但上面搭着一条陌生人的胳膊——那个梳着小辫的毒品贩子。他在他的臂弯里好像待得很舒适，与他第一次和Roger相见时的乖巧顺从如出一辙，Roger也不知道自己哪里冒出来的火气，背往沙发上一靠不看了，揽住Adrian碰了一下酒杯。Adrian倚着他，欲言又止，只是喝掉了自己的酒。

第二轮游戏从上一轮断档的地方开始，于是David在他们面前大大方方地和Rafa接了个吻，Rafa一时无措，冰块又从嘴里滑了出来。这回大家笑得更厉害，但David站出来说，算我的，算我的，自说自话脱去了夹克外套。后边的人不希望游戏一直卡在那儿过不来，便没有提出异议。第三次，总算是顺利从Rafa这过去了。

“谢谢你，”Rafa在其余人玩得激烈时，悄悄对David说。让他在这群人面前脱得剩下底裤，怎么都还没这个心理准备。

David微笑摇摇头，给他们的酒杯里倒满，意思是陪我喝酒就算谢过了。两杯下肚，Rafa已然觉得脸上发烫。太难喝了，太难喝。突然人群的起哄声一下子响起来，他看了下游戏进程，正巧见到Roger和Adrian在他对面吻了好半天，冰块都没了。而后，Adrian得意地脱掉了外套。

刚才David和他传递时，他还在想Roger会不会多瞟自己两眼，看来他有自己要忙的事。Rafa低下头，只觉得心上像是被什么东西掏了一下，难受得厉害。他端起杯子刚要喝，想起应该和David碰一下，后者很愉快地回应他。

游戏接着进行了几轮，各有人受罚，期间没轮到自己的时候，Rafa就在和David喝酒。他第一次喝这种烈酒，竟然也不醉，只觉得越喝越高兴，整个人又晕眩又兴奋，懒洋洋地躺在David怀里。

“玩了这么久，该换座位了吧，”Roger看到Rafa一脸傻笑靠在那儿，突然转头对S说。

确实，这个游戏玩到后面总是要换位置的，否则左右亲来亲去都是相同的人，没什么意思。这话由Roger提出，大家立刻纷纷站起来打乱顺序，David却依旧搂着Rafa没动。只见Roger随着转圈的人流走，到了Rafa身边坐定。他刚停，一个穿着皮衣皮裤、化着浓浓烟熏妆的“夜店女王”就跟着在一屁股坐下。

Rafa还没搞清楚怎么大家就开始动了，发现Roger竟在旁边坐着，一个挺身从David肩膀上弹了开来。Roger没看他，被另一旁的夜店女王缠住了。他楞了楞，心想，Roger又不是刻意跑到这的，自己在担心个什么劲儿？

David以为Rafa靠久了脖子不舒服，便没有再去拉他，只是手在他身上随意抚着。这些都被旁边的人尽收眼底。

“年纪虽然小，也骚得不像话，”Roger笑着对夜店女王说，指了指旁边。夜店女王看Roger主动来和自己扯皮，点着头嬉笑不已，好像在说，你喜欢骚的？我比他更骚。

等所有人都坐定了，游戏再次开始。环境昏暗，Rafa又有些晕，不清楚正进行到哪儿，突然Roger就转头对着他了。他顿了一下，伸过头去接。

Roger含过冰块的舌滑进嘴里，与那微凉的温度相反的是火热的碾压，他卷着他肆意缠绵，尝遍了每一寸甘甜，然后一脸平淡地退了出去。

没、没有了？冰块呢？Rafa刚想去找David，意识到嘴里什么都没有。冰块在Roger那里时，就已经化完了。

但他还是假装传了过来，甚至……

Rafa不禁想问一个为什么。他一下子就觉得，是因为他要让他出丑，在众人面前脱裤子。想到这儿，Rafa倒是干干脆脆地在大家的呼声中站起来开始解皮带。David喜闻乐见地帮他一起脱，完了以后隔着内裤揉了揉那个饱满的屁股，抱着他坐到了自己大腿上。

不知为什么，他第一反应是去看Roger，可Roger好像并不在意他在谁的大腿上坐，头扭在另一边和夜店女王说话。

这所有一切，也只有Adrian看懂了。


	8. 主线(八)

§8

David站起身走出去，找了不知什么人说了几句话，很快便回来了。过了片刻，身着丁字裤、颈栓项圈的服务生端着几个蛋糕房里常能见到的气泵和几个盒子走了进来，随若干塑料包一同摆上桌面。

“我请客，大家随意，”David摆摆手，又抱住Rafa。

众人谢过，毫不新奇地去打开盒子，里面整齐地装着一枚枚手指长度、金属外壳、形状略像子弹的东西。塑料包里装着的是一只只气球，取出一只套在气泵上用手指捏紧，然后把“子弹”安进气泵另一端一拧，“噗”的一声，气球就鼓了起来。

“吹过气球么？”David问，递了一个弄好的给他。

Rafa不知这是什么，面露难色。

“笑气而已，最低级的东西，不是什么违禁品。试试？”

大家都安静下来，捧着气球叼在嘴里享用。Rafa本想问这东西会不会上瘾，但看其他人都十分随意地在吹，况且服务生明目张胆地端了进去，应该不是什么危险的东西，于是接过。他咬住气球嘴，慢慢吸入，一股甜甜的、痒痒的气体涌入肺部。

“用正常的呼吸节奏就好，用嘴呼吸，懂么？吸一口，吐一口。不用一下子吹完，”一边指导Rafa，David给自己也弄了一个。

这的确不是什么大不了的东西，合法，很多地方都能买到。吸入之后，大概会产生十几秒的美妙感觉，心跳加速、天旋地转，完了之后什么也不会留下。Rafa原本喝了酒就正在兴头上，吹完一个感觉更好了，舒服地仰起头，觉得整个人都飘到了空中，甚至忘了Roger还坐在身边。

在这种美妙短暂的晕眩中，很多事闪过他的脑海。刚来迈阿密时，他正在经历完完全全的绝望，后来什么都不懂地被S送了出来，还以为自己会被粗暴地强jian，结果遇到了Roger，他很温柔，除了有些小问题上的固执，对他很好。他心里自然产生了依赖，忍不住开始在意他的一切，同时也希望对方同等地在意自己。可他现在明白了，且不提Adrian，Roger阅人无数，自己是根本入不了他的眼的。在Roger看来，他和其他男孩哪里有半点区别？他只是很单纯地满足生理需求，由着性子玩弄调教，也不存在什么对他好与不好，一切都是自己把问题看得太复杂了。要说好的话，这个David，似乎也挺好的。

Rafa感觉有人在亲他，睁眼一看，正是David。

“再来一个？”

“好。”那股晕劲儿很快过去了，他看到很多人一边抽烟、一边吹气球，想来就更不是什么有分量的玩意儿，多试几次，很快就会适应。

Roger在旁边不声不响地喝酒，他完全不懂自己为什么如此生气——就像他不知道刚才玩游戏时为什么要去吻Rafa。这个气球确实不算什么，谁知道下次递过来什么东西？明明才18岁，和陌生人第一次接触就这么不长心眼，与自己第一次相见时却如此防备。脱得只剩内裤，袒露着肉体像傻子一样被搂在怀里乱摸乱亲——虽然他和Rafa在一起时，干的事过犹不及。

 

不，他不是已经入了行了么？想到这里，Roger又要笑自己真的是在多管闲事。

Party进行到这时候，今晚该“配对”的人也都已经配起来了，正拉着彼此打得火热。Roger看了眼Adrian，他也正在和一个客户玩耍。

有几人要到外面舞池去，有几人该去办事了。S向客人们示意，随意去，算我请客。不用掏钱的好事也是难得的，陆陆续续便有人走出去。Roger看到David的手伸在Rafa内裤里面抚摸、一边在他耳边说着什么，心情一阵复杂。突然，Rafa摇摇晃晃地站了起来，和David拉着手从他跟前挤了过去，还特意用不知什么眼神看了自己一眼。

Roger望着他们的背景，呆坐了一会儿，拍拍夜店女王，拉着他也走向了卫生间。剩余的人齐齐注视，仿佛今晚的大奖花落谁家终于揭晓了。

他进去时，Rafa和David已经干了起来——他能辨出Rafa的声音，压抑着的、隐忍的呻吟。Roger一把推开了他们隔壁间的门，夜店女王像刚中完五百万然后又登上了世界的舞台一样，迫不及待准备施展手脚。

前戏弄得差不多了，Roger摸出口袋里的安全套——虽然不一定用得上，但每次都会装着——递给他，他跪在地上用牙撕开，然后用嘴给他套了上去，套子上油腻的润滑液沾满了嘴角。一个瞬间，Roger想象了一下Rafa会不会这样做。或许下次可以教他。

可当前，他正在隔壁被别人干着。大概是占有欲在作祟，Roger觉得自己训练的宠物被其他人调教了，很是不爽。他皱了皱眉，把这个不知叫什么名字的夜店女王拎起来翻了个面，按着开始用力抽插。

这个之前其实有过一夜情缘的、忘了叫什么名字的人，是“科班出身”，难免行事举止淫荡，他丝毫不在意这到底也是公共场合，喊着Roger的名字大声浪叫起来，整个卫生间都回荡着他的污言秽声。

Rafa被隔壁的声音吓了一跳，但随即就听出他口里喊的是Roger，不禁又开始思绪万千。可他这一晚上又是喝酒又是吹气球下来，头晕目眩，脑子有些不太利索，光知道心里不好受，却想不清细节的问题，只能搂上身前正在起伏的人来。David欣然，用力顶撞，Rafa一时舒爽得喊出了声。他们中间毕竟只隔了一块板，再微小的声音也一清二楚，何况那另一边的声响也不轻。Roger觉得Rafa是在和他叫板，也赌气一般加重了力度，但先前弄了半天，除了火大之外一点感觉也没有，反而听着Rafa那边的动静，总算有了些身为男性的本能。

再后来，他就听到隔壁二人出去了。自己又劳累了一阵，还是半点想射的意思都没有，他扯下安全套，塞进夜店女王嘴里抽送，硬是让他帮忙唆了出来。回到座位时，Roger发现Rafa不在那里——David也不在。见他回来了，Adrian跑过来蹭到旁边。“回来了？干得怎么样呀？”

“我耳朵快被他叫聋了，”Roger张望着周围，问，“Rafa呢？”

“……好像和David在外边安静的地方说话吧。”Adrian看Roger想起身找出去，不由得伸手拦他。“你以为你在干什么呢？”他笑着问，“Rog，你什么时候能在乎一下我的感受？”

“这话什么意思？他是谁，你是谁，你现在连什么人的醋都要吃了？”Roger直接了当地拍掉了他的手，然后又就势摸了摸Adrian的脸，“我有话对他讲，你就当我多管闲事了吧。”

Adrian怔怔望着Roger的背影，彩色的光在他脸上闪耀，神情却是一片惨白。他心想，可能是一直以来他太宠着Roger了，才会如此卑微，毕竟每个人都会有恃无恐。大家都以为他是Roger的相好，这其中完整的故事，除了他俩没人知道。

不过就算Rafa再怎么特别，也超越不了自己在Roger心中的地位的，这一点他很确定。然后他又安心地坐在那儿等Roger回来，中途，David倒是先一个人回来了，他有些奇怪，只好出去找他们。

门口的台阶上，Rafa坐在那里，Roger站在他身前。他过去时，正听见Roger在讲话。“你今年几岁？刚成年，和小孩子有什么区别？他是什么人？毒品贩子。”

“你怎么知道？你们认识？”

Roger觉得又好气又好笑，不准备与他争辩了，“你自己长着眼睛看不出来，我不管。总之这些事，除了S没人会提醒你的，但他出于利益考虑，也不一定会讲。我只是来提醒你。”说完，抬头看见了Adrian。“回去吧。你在这等我，我去叫代驾。”

剩他们二人在一块儿，Adrian看Roger走远了，遍问Rafa怎么回事。

“David说他要去纽约一个礼拜，家人都不去，让我陪他一起。我先答应了，”Rafa撑着脑袋，其实在想“Adrian是不是要和Roger一起回家”的问题，“我也很莫名奇妙，我还什么都没干，他就劈头盖脸教训了我一顿。”

当晚，Adrian确实是和Roger一起回家了。早些年他住在S那边，再后来去欧洲求学，每年回来几次待上一段时间，其间就在Roger家和公寓两头跑。如今他已很少做那种生意，这条路原本就是当初无奈之举，他真正想干的工作是艺术。S也很尊重他，不随便揽他不想接的活，至于Roger那边就随他们高兴去。

Adrian等了Roger很久也什么都没等来，虽然还常常在一起打炮，但他们互不干涉彼此的私生活。Roger想要他留下的时候他就留下，否则他就在公寓或者客户那里过夜。他曾经也以为自己可以改变Roger的心，而事到如今，依旧是停留在这层微妙的关系里，可他不在乎了。他明白自己在Roger心中意味着什么，其他人连门儿都找不到。

这次回来认识了一个叫Rafa的新人，居然让他吃了醋。

今天是周末，早晨醒来时，Roger正无意识地揉着他的金发玩，一边还睡得迷迷糊糊的。他推开了他的手，Roger就睁眼了。昨晚喝了不少酒，他们在床上嘤嘤呀呀了片刻，总算从刚睁眼时的头疼和晕眩中清醒过来。

“还在生我气？”Roger胳膊搂在他肩膀上，手又摸向了脑袋。

“我没见过你对哪个男孩这么感兴趣的，他对你做了什么？”

“做了那些云雨之事呀。你不是也参加了么？”

“就这么简单？”

“我难得碰上个身体合得来的人，这点福也不让人享？”

Adrian翻了个身，正仰在床面上，他觉得一定有Roger没向他透露的细节。“你想干谁干谁，我在意的又不是这个。昨天晚上你废那么多话，我都要以为你喜欢上他了。”

“怎么可能！”Roger一脸惊讶地笑了，似乎不相信Adrian会说出这种话，“退一万步讲，你知道我喜欢一个人是什么样子么？”

“我知道你不喜欢一个人是什么样子。”

他们陷入了一式两份的沉默里，对Adrian而言是无可奈何，对Roger而言是愧疚和无助。“就算我对他与对你不一样，也不代表我喜欢他。你明知道我不会喜欢任何人。”

“Rafa对你，大概是有那个意思的吧。不过也很正常，每个人对你都有点那个意思，”Adrian演技浮夸地恭维了一句，“你这个浑身臭毛病的人气男。”

“我的臭毛病早就改掉了，现在这些都是规矩而已。不让别人睡自己的床就是毛病了？再说，你不是正在这躺着么。”

“Rafa睡过没？”

“除了那天你把他邀请上来的。噢，他倒是在这里过过夜，我第一次见他的那天。”Roger转身爬起来，看样子是准备去洗澡了。他其实没对Adrian详细说过关于Rafa的事，仅仅提到最近来了个让他耳目一新的小孩儿，“前天他闯过来的时候，我也没料到你会叫上他一起。”

“我是看你不想让他走的样子，”Adrian戏谑地轻哼了一声。

Roger瞟了瞟他，感觉又奇怪又好笑，“你哪里看出来我不想让他走了？”

“你这个人，其实好懂得很。”


	9. 主线(九)

§9

Rafa到底还是去了纽约。

或许是因为Adrian的突然出现，他觉得Roger可能一段时间内都不会联系他了。即使他联系了S，大概也是找别的人去。他也不想再发生上次那种被强行拉入伙的事情——事后想想，只觉得尴尬。三种情况都叫人心里闷堵，既然如此，还不如出去待几天，说不定能换个心情。而且David开出的一整周的价格很诱人，S也想让他去。总之，他就跟着David走了。

这个活儿其实很舒服，每天什么也不需要操心。David和他去了各种餐厅，看了不少景观，玩遍了想玩的地方。他要出去忙自己的私事时，就让Rafa在酒店待着，或者找人陪Rafa出去购物逛街。等晚上回来了，再是一顿操。但他有时是深夜才回来，有时早上才回来，如此过了几日，Rafa又觉得没意思了。

David从不说他出去忙什么事、见什么人，Rafa也渐渐学会了不向客户问东问西的技能。他观察了几天，仅仅从David的行为风格和手下做事的人来看，大概的确如Roger所说——虽然那天晚上Roger骂了他一顿，他有些气不过。

气不过的，还远远不止这点。Rafa最耿耿于怀的是撞见Adrian那天，这两个不知哪一流派的社会关系行为先锋，像是做菜多加一个鸡蛋一样就把自己加入了他们的性爱中玩得不亦乐乎。Roger明知道自己在乎他，又不澄清和Adrian的关系，又当着自己面和Adrian非同一般地表现着，这算什么？赤裸裸的看不起人，连解释一下的耐心都没有——或者说，他连要求解释的资格都没有。再或者，Roger甚至都不曾考虑过他怎么想怎么看。

要真是这样的话，倒也容易释怀，无非就是自己先前在犯傻而已。也不知道发生了什么，突然之间Roger又好为人师、跑来教他什么该做什么不该做。

大概喝多了，措辞还极其糟糕。

“还记不记得第一次来见我的时候是个什么样子？才过了几天，脸皮已经长厚了。” 

“我看你之前的单纯都是装的，你和那些摇着屁股的贱货一模一样。脑子倒是真的傻。”

“摸你几下、干你几下，你就以为自己把他的心都勾走了。他让你吹气球你就吹，他让你去哪儿你也去。有没有想过他是什么人，万一卷进麻烦里怎么办？”

他反驳几句，Roger就更加不高兴地说教，总之意思就是，不可以和David授受不亲，不可以和David去纽约。

真是要命，Rafa心想，明明都已经来了，满脑子还是Roger的事，现在只想赶紧回去和他好好吵一架，让他把骂错了的话收回。虽然Rafa一向不善言辞也不喜争斗，但毕竟他是在乎Roger的，Roger那样子说他，叫人又委屈又生气。

新的一周开始后，Adrian便回S那里住了。他知道Roger习惯了独居，不喜欢工作日内从早到晚都被打扰，而且偶尔晚上会有人过去，多少不太方便，总不能每次都3p、或者在旁边看着他们2p吧。早晨Roger出门后，他到中午才起来，收拾完东西自说自话就离开了，到了晚上Roger也没打电话去问问。他们一直都是以这种方式相处的。

但是回到公寓之后，Adrian就听说Rafa去纽约了，他莫名感到一阵开心，忍不住想把这个消息拿到Roger耳边炫耀炫耀。转念一想，何必去提这个男孩呢？Roger又没主动来问Rafa的情况。他最好别去关心，最好渐渐忘了这茬儿，万一自己多事说了几句，Roger又要发作。

这么相安无事的过了一两日，Adrian以为Roger已经不记得了，就开始忙自己的事。他正与几个社会名流有来往，每天也是档期满满，好几天都没回公寓，所以他并不知道Roger在周三晚上给S打了电话。

他们每周联系频繁，Roger并没有什么固定喜好和口味，所以每次都是S替他选人的，如果事后反馈一般，以后就不会再推荐。Roger也偶尔会点名要谁，不过从来没有人去了超过三次。

“有个兼职的大学生，来的次数少，你应该还没见过，橄榄球运动员，要不要试试？”

“我不怎么喜欢块头太大的，足球运动员的话倒可以考虑。”

“上次那个脸上长雀斑的小伙子呢？”

“噢，他来过两次了，每次都要我打他。我手都打疼了。”

“我记得你说过他活儿好的呀？那，前几天在酒吧你拉走的那个怎么样？”

“……”

“亚洲人呢？现在很流行的。”

“……”

“哎呀呀，你怎么突然开始挑剔了？别急，让我看看，”S一边夹着电话，一边翻看名册，他这里人太多，也不是总能记住每个人当日的状态，“今天有空的还有……”

“其实，”Roger清了下涩涩的嗓子，“之前你亲自领过来的那个Rafa还挺对我胃口。”

“真是不巧，他去纽约啦。实在不行的话今晚我让Adrian过去待一会儿？不过他这些天过得很滋润，不知道能不能抽出空来。”

恍了片刻神，Roger回答道，“没关系，不用叫Adrian。你看着办随便给我弄个人来就行了。”他一直以为Rafa听了劝没有去，毕竟他对自己一直很顺从。

“上回他偶遇你然后缠着你胡闹了吧，我之后也说过他了。你不生气就好，等人回来了我给你留着。”

Roger差点忘了他们在这还编了个谎话，S可能怎么都猜不着Rafa胆子大到直接跑进他家里去——当时他帮Rafa打掩护并不仅限这个原因，因为他知道发生这样的事，S无论如何都会责备Rafa的。关键问题是，Roger不敢让S知道自己没把Rafa赶走。

他下班后有些胃疼，想喝点热的汤汤水水。点菜时候突然想起来，Rafa原本还一脸正经地说要做饭给他吃，不禁笑了一下。不过到现在都没吃上，人也跟着客户跑去纽约了。想到这里他又要生气，这么笨的一个人，不知道会不会沾染上什么不该碰的东西？等他回来后，最好没变得和以前不一样，否则实在惋惜。

那天脑袋一热说了些过分的话，只是想警告他不要太单纯。反过来看，其实是怕别人从他手里夺走了这份单纯。Roger已经打好算盘怎么调教他了，结果冒出个乱七八糟的谁，碰了他，还要带走一周，实在让人扫兴。

晚上来的是一个新面孔，白皮黑发，五官清秀，身材略显单薄，脱去长裤的腿上穿了一双吊带袜，紧紧勒着白皙的大腿。他说话很温柔，叫起来也温柔。这段时间闷了些怒气，上周末也没好好发泄，于是痛快得做了两次，人也舒坦多了。相比之下，和夜店女王在Rafa隔壁的那段经历甚是乏味，旁边的动静气得他忍不住一个劲儿地听，到最后Roger都觉得自己喷出来的是火不是精。

Rafa差不多还是张白纸，每种颜色都可以染上，可塑性很强。所以，他又开始幻想Rafa穿吊带袜的样子，什么都想让他试试。他又年轻又好看，无论哪种风格都会很棒的。哪怕他什么都不做，也足够吸引人了——这一点Roger已经深有体会。

他的特点很鲜明，又总觉得，他的所有一切都是他的特点。大概真的是自己老了，Roger以为，Rafa身上的朝气吸引了他，那种隐隐展露、还只有个雏形、让人充满期待的感觉给他一成不变的生活带来了很多惊喜。无论是自己也好，还是Adrian也好，哪怕是每周不一样的男孩们，都已经叫他习惯到麻木。他最不喜欢又无可奈何的是这个拒绝改变的自己，可是这么久过去了，他渐渐失去了开始新生活的勇气和动机。

越这样深思就越坐不住，他这几年几乎没对谁发过脾气，最近却天天心情烦躁。好在这周工作很繁杂，否则会花更多时间在胡思乱想上面，忙完工作回到家就一头倒在床上，什么也不想干。他都不知道自己是怎么了，突然这么颓靡，总觉得心里堵堵的。最后一工作日下午，Adrian很适时地打来了电话，Roger急不可耐地提前完成了任务，心情迫切地开车去接他吃饭。

“听说你最近过得很滋润嘛，现在才想起我，”Roger把菜单丢给他，“还以为你也跟着哪个富商跑了。”

“我怎么觉得你在含沙射影地指某个人？”

“原来你知道他去纽约了啊。”

“就算不去打听，这些话也会跑到我耳朵里。”Adrian一边翻着菜单一边说，瞟了下价格，反正不是他买单，就随意点了一通。

Roger拿起杯子饮了一口柠檬水，头扭向窗外，“你是故意不想告诉我，还是故意想让我自己发现？”

“我真的有些纳闷，Roger，你为什么对这件事如此上心？一点都不像你。”

“被你说中了，我也不清楚怎么回事。”

“那好，反正他已经去了，你现在想怎样？”

沉默片刻，Roger缓缓放下水杯，一缕头发掉落在额前，“想见他。”

Adrian也沉默了一会儿，他知道自己脑内反应过激了，但还是有种想站起来给他一个耳刮子的冲动，“见他做什么？”

“做愛。”

服务生端着盘子走近，他们两人低头不语地看着桌上被摆满，谁也不想去动。

“他就这么叫你喜欢？”毕竟都是自己点的，Adrian率先打破僵局，拿起叉子去破坏那些品相精致的料理。

“我想和他做愛，关我喜不喜欢他什么事？”

“和谁做不是做，你让S找来一百个都可以。”

“和谁做都是做，怎么就不能找他了？”

Adrian突然生气地把叉子扔到他面前，听令哐啷一声响，周围人们都侧目注意了一会儿。

“如果我说不行呢？”他直直盯着Roger的脸，不想错过任何一个表情的细节。

Roger没有看他，以一贯从容的姿态拿起叉子放回他手边，把被碰乱的东西摆放好，不准备回答这个问题。

“上次三个人在床上时，你就丝毫不隐藏对他的好感。你看他的眼神，简直想把他活活吃了。我们又不是没3p过，头一回见你这么兴奋。行，我就当你是玩开心了，那在酒吧那天呢？”

“把你的嘴闭上，Adrian。”

“有好几次他转过来看你，你就立刻搂我亲我。这种幼稚的行为，真让人火大。你把我当什么？我没兴趣参与你们无聊的游戏，他屁股欠操就让他去好了。”

“你今天把我叫出来就是为了跟我争吵的？”Roger也生气了，蓦地放下餐具，虽然表情没有太大起伏，茶褐色的眼睛里却闪过极其不悦的意味。

他很少发脾气，两人都没想到会闹得如此僵硬，Adrian更是像受了天大的冤枉，Roger竟然为了个刚认识一个月的小孩儿跟他较劲。他觉得这饭怎么也吃不下了，站起身抓住衣服就要走。

“坐下，”那一瞬间，Roger的眼神里飘晃着不安与抱歉，他一把拉住他的手，“这些都是你点的，我又不爱吃。”

“你不爱吃，早就可以说出来。你不喜欢我，早就可以让我滚，”有史以来第一次，Adrian推开了Roger，但他想起来还有什么事没说，又特意逗留了一会儿，“对了，早上S给我打电话，说起Rafa他们要提前回来，明天你就能操上你的婊子了。”


	10. 主线(十)

§10 

Roger也明白自己最近有些不太正常，如果Adrian真心不待见Rafa，那就听他的，总不至于自己已经疯到连这种选择题都不会做了。他可以装作没认识过Rafa，但为了这个男孩跟Adrian翻脸，怎么也说不过去。

结了账以后，他先回了趟家换下正装，准备晚点去跟Adrian说清楚。这一周辛苦得厉害，全身都不舒服，Roger揉揉肩膀靠在沙发上，竟然就睡着了，等他醒来时已经快十一点。对于Adrian那些人来说，这时候夜才刚刚开始。Roger现在格外清醒，想去看看Adrian在没在，因为有些事当时不解决，后来就怎么也讲不清了——大概也没有那份心思再去解释。他以前去过那个公寓几次，都是去接Adrian的，因为上面闲人太多，每次就坐在车里等，看来今天是得上一趟楼不可。他怎么也没想到，在公寓楼下停车时，碰到了提着大包小包回来的Rafa。

他隔着玻璃看见Rafa从面前人行道穿过，一时竟不知要不要叫他。等Rafa侧头发现他时，一下子也愣在马路中间不动了。于是他招招手，示意他来车里坐，已然忘了自己是过来找谁的。

Rafa拉开门，夜晚湿热的风涌着他一起钻入车里。他不知道Roger在这干嘛，不知道为什么叫自己过来，也不敢去直视他的脸，只能装作手里提了太多东西、座位上都挤不下的样子胡乱整动那些包裹。

看了他一会儿，Roger伸手把那些袋子和包全扔到了后座上。“纽约好玩么？”

“还、还不错，”明明这些天根本没干什么不该干的事，Rafa却觉得Roger又要骂他。

“上次我不是故意侮辱你的，对不起。”

“啊？”

“我通常，不会那样说话的，”Roger尴尬地笑了一下，仿佛他苦心经营多年的形象被自己毁了似的，“喝的有点多，你不要介意。”

当时众人在吹气球的时候，Roger一个人板着脸不知喝了多少杯。他平时虽然正儿八经，其实什么都试过，这种玩意儿在他眼里既不新鲜也不有趣，况且那还是David拿来的，他碰都没碰一下。

“……没关系，你说的也不是全无道理。”

 

“怎么，他给你什么东西了？”

 

“那倒没有。就算有，我也知道分寸。”

 

你能知道就见鬼了，Roger心想，实在是可爱得很。他仔仔细细打量起身边的人来，总觉得他变好看了一些，“发生了什么？”

 

“什么？”

“你在纽约做了什么？变得……”话到了嘴边，突然找不出合适的词语来。

一周没见，Roger看起来都有些陌生了，他一时语塞，Rafa也异常谨慎，他本来想跟他说很多话，现在犹犹豫豫不敢作声。方才Roger猝不及防地向他道歉，一下子就让他乱了方寸，这些天来内心里的纠结仿佛失去了说出来的必要。他们待在狭小的空间里，车子熄了火，静得连呼吸声都能听见。

“噢，对了，叫你过来是想让你帮我看看Adrian在不在。”

这个理由完全是Roger信手拈来胡说的，他本来压根就没想到可以让Rafa帮他上去看，也没有想到提起Adrian的名字会给Rafa心里产生什么影响。

“你怎么不上去？”

“上面人太多，我不想去那种地方。”

“嗯，也是。他们看到你，估计会把房顶给掀了。”

Roger意识到了什么，提醒道，“不要去找他，问问别人就行。如果他在，直接下来告诉我，”看到Rafa不解的眼神，只好再补充几句，“他……大概对你有点小意见。”

说成这个样子，反而让Rafa感到更加疑惑，他从来就不懂他们两人之间的事，只能又羡慕又落寞地悄然注意着Adrian，更不要说理解Adrian对他“有点小意见”是什么意思。

“你对我从来都是不冷不热的，Adrian能有什么意见？”Roger在任何人面前都不掩饰他对Adrian的偏袒，他们在大家眼中就是一对儿——虽然是奇怪的一对儿——怎么也轮不到Adrian不满，“他又不在意你和别人上床，不是么？”甚至都不在意一起上床，Rafa心想。

“总之你先上去，回头解释。”Roger这样说的意思就是不打算解释了，他也不晓得怎么回答Rafa这个问题。

他一个人在车里静坐了一会儿，几分钟后，Rafa就蹦蹦跳跳地从楼梯上下来了。他走到驾驶座门前敲敲玻璃，Roger摇下车窗，他就趴在那儿跟他说话。

“他们说Adrian还有几个人出去玩了。”

今天刚从外面回来，现在又去喝酒了，这个人玩起来也真是不要命，Roger微微抿嘴，“好，我知道了。”

Rafa以为Roger就是来找Adrian的，既然他没透露细节，想必又是懒得跟自己说明。“那……没有别的事……”Rafa尴尬地直起身，觉得自己趴这么近不太好，脸都快贴上Roger了，“我就先回去了。晚安。”

“谁让你走了？进来。我还有事跟你说。”

他想起自己那些大包小包还在车上，便乖乖地重新回到副驾座。虽然不知Roger要干嘛，如果一会儿发生什么不愉快的事，抓起东西跑了就好。然而，Roger只是关上窗户、解开了安全带，眼睛望着前面不理他。不远处橘黄色的路灯光温柔地撒在街道上，路边停着一辆辆空车，没有行人打破这丝安静。

“Roger？”他忍不住叫唤了一声。

“你不是想知道Adrian为什么不高兴么，”Roger朝他勾勾手，“过来。”手里仿佛牵着一根绳子，Rafa的脑袋不自觉就凑了过去。

他抚上Rafa光滑的脸颊，将他又拉近了一些，然后按着后脑勺送到嘴边不深不浅地吻了一会儿。

“……这是什么意思？”Rafa抬起手腕遮住嘴角，莫名其妙地看着他。

“你再过来些。”

Roger一手拉住他的胳膊，一手挽着他的背，将半个身子都拢进了怀里。Rafa横在两个座位中间，被无穷无尽的温热和湿润给包围了，他越想开口说话，就越被趁虚而入。等他已经被搅得心神不宁、蠢蠢欲动时，Roger就松开了缠绵在一起的唇舌。

“什、什么意思？”他不知道，他真的不知道。

“还没懂？”须臾，Roger又伸入了刚刚分离的地方，但一边吻他，一边将怀里的人往身上举，然后胳膊使劲一抬，Rafa的腿拖过手刹处后，整个人都落到了他身上。

“现在懂了么？”他们在黑夜里呼出了一口湿暖的气息，鼻子贴着鼻子、额头贴着额头，被对方抚乱的头发粘在鬓角处，封闭的空间内突然就响起了微弱的喘息声。叠坐在一个小小的座位里，Rafa只能骑在他的大腿上，后背抵着方向盘。

他没指望让Rafa明白，只是在做自己想做的事。Rafa身上热热的，就像在夜晚里抱到了明天早晨的阳光，他总是这么热热的。Roger环住他的腰，见他不再发问，就像模像样地摸了起来。这几天过得疲惫乏味，总算被提起了兴致。

“不是在讨论Adrian么，你怎么突然就……”Rafa心存顾虑，有些想躲避，但更想迎合，愣着任由他将手伸进后背随意抚摸，“我从来都弄不明白。”

闻言，Roger轻笑了一声，想起Adrian之前说过的话。“Adrian说的没错，我真的很好懂。”

“你们又在拿我开玩……”

“Rafa，你不要说话了，”Roger好像不想继续聊这个话题，也不想再听到Adrian的名字，伸起手摸摸他的头发和脸，满心焦虑。

“我又不能说话了？”

“嗯，”他点点头，“我要亲你。”

Rafa以前以为，这种事都是非得和自己喜欢的人做不可，一想到被没有感情的人碰一下他就尴尬极了。后来认识了Roger，才发现其实不是这样的。在他们相遇的第一个晚上，他明白人的身体根本没有想象中那么高等，做了该做的事就会有感觉，如同再怎么不怕疼的人被尖物扎一下也会产生痛觉是一个道理。先前Roger说过的，“这种事和喜不喜欢没有关系”的意思他这几天也切身体会到了，和David在一起的时候，也做一样的事，也有一样的感觉。

但总有那么些说不上来的东西是不同的。比如眼下和Roger亲热的时候，除了“舒服”，还有“欣喜”、“战栗”、“急迫”、“兴奋”等等让人肾上腺素飙升的情绪，反应在身体上面就是不管不顾地疯狂亲吻和抚摸。一周没见，肉体上的回应却更加默契了，他们黏成一团，用每个贴合在一起的部位摩擦着对方，恨不得揉进自己的血液里才好。

就这么干柴烈火了半晌，Rafa的下身被他又揉又蹭，前后都没放过，正觉得胀痛难耐时，Roger往后靠了一些，手伸下去解自己的裤子。在这样封闭狭小的空间里，连皮带扣子和金属拉链发出的轻响都是醒人耳目的。他眼看着Roger往下扯了扯内裤，那根根部掩在裤子下、从分开的拉链中间戳出来的东西赫然竖立于小腹前面，暖色路灯光将它背面的血管和褶皱照得一清二楚，剩下那一半就藏在阴影之中。

Roger没有说话，正准备按着Rafa脑袋让他下去时，他已经自己乖乖缩到脚边去了。刚含进去的瞬间，Roger就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住又分了分双腿让他待得更舒适些好好表现。他仰起脖子，悉心感受那份湿润温热是如何卷过头部绕着柱身往下舔舐的，全世界仿佛都被温暖给包围了，潮水般的快感随着每一次吞吐越涨越高。空旷的街道上，只有车内这片呼吸与水声交织的动静。

也许是因为最近每天都在做这样的事，Rafa处理起来已经不觉得困难，他给David弄的时候只觉得又麻烦又累人，不知为何，帮Roger口的时候自己也怪舒服的。与他们第一次相遇那时比，现在已然是两种情态。当时他的青涩让人莫名悸动，如今这种仍带着新鲜感的狂热在积极取悦的努力下愈演愈烈。Roger动了动绷住的腰身，顶端不经意间划过紧致湿热的深喉，只想把他拎起来扔到后座上去好好发泄。

“你再弄就要出来了，”虽然只是说说而已，这话其实也只带了一半玩笑，“把裤子脱了。小心点，别撞到头。”

Roger用手挡着方向盘下端，Rafa缩在下面又伸又扭挣扎了好一会儿才勉强把裤子褪到了脚踝边。他腿脚被裤子牵着不方便动作，磕磕绊绊爬了上去，终于又坐回Roger身上。折腾了一阵后背上开始冒汗了，他不紧不慢地揪住领口、从头顶扯掉了衣服。镀着橘色灯光的肌肤表面像是婴儿一样光滑，表面覆着一层又短又软的细微绒毛，Roger的手忍不住又抚了上去，沿着线条动人的腰腹缓缓滑过胸膛。他这才注意到，Rafa的颈窝和锁骨上挂着几个深深浅浅的草莓，好像是别人有意显示他是如何被疼爱的。

他以前从来不曾关注那些男孩们身上的痕迹，但这一个，却叫人很在意。Roger还是有种自己的东西被别人碰了的沮丧之感，不过并没有打消心里对他的期许，可能和不同的人多多接触，反而有利于他的发展。

“你在看我么？”Rafa低着头，把垂在脸颊边的几缕长发夹到耳后。

“是啊。”

“我怎么了？”

“好像长大了一些，也变好看了，”Roger不动声色地轻笑了一下，惊讶自己竟然会说出这种话，“会的也多了。”

他以前还是颗刚刚结成的果实，浑身上下散发着青涩的酸甜，现在已经隐隐透出成熟的红色和欲放的蓬勃。整具光溜溜的身体被笼罩在月色和灯光内，肩膀、锁骨、肋部、胯间，阴影交织的地方连绵着骨骼从皮肤底下凸起的起伏。

Rafa张了张腿支撑好自己，握住Roger的下体抵着入口摩擦了几下。他稍微往下坐了一些，利刃撑开后穴被缓缓吞入直至头部完全埋没进去再拔出来，缩合的入口边缘紧密地碾过帽状顶端，然后重复，不一会儿那头部就被内穴吞舔得水光盈盈。这里毕竟是最敏感的部位，如此着重地来回服侍，任人再怎么经验丰富也控制不了全身的血液直往下冲，一时脑袋里空荡荡的，只剩下舒爽得手脚哆嗦的知觉。Roger一把按住Rafa的腰往上挺了挺，不许他再这样胡闹了。

他们一上一下亟不可待地动了起来，穴口紧紧咬合着根部包皮不断摩擦。这个体位之下每次抽插都能撞进最深处，臀部与大腿相撞发出的拍打声都没盖过此起彼伏的呻吟，车身也跟着隐隐摇晃。Roger从Rafa的腹部一路摸到脸，然后举起手掐住他的下巴，伸了一根手指塞进他的嘴里，Rafa一边吮吸一边快速起伏着，口中满是含糊不清的水声和喊叫。这种回应似乎很是挑逗人，他又塞了一根进去，指尖搅动着柔软湿润的舌，堵住了所有本能的声响。下面裹着他的地方也在越收越窄，Roger深深吸气，额上难得冒出了一层细密的汗珠。

“你知道你有多紧么，”喘了半天，他总算忍住了现在就释放的冲动，从里面依依不舍地退了出来，“到后面去。”

“我过不去，”Rafa指指脚踝上缠着的裤子，“自己也脱不下来。”Roger好像很乐意地替他从身后一一褪去所有障碍，完了还在屁股上轻拍了一下。

于是不久后，他们便爬进了堆满包裹的后座，等不及慢慢整理出空间，两人刚贴到一块儿就又分不开了。Roger已经不在乎他身上落着谁的吻痕，也不在意下面压着什么东西硌得难受，抬起Rafa的双腿长驱直入，趴在他身上粗狂地操弄起来。

Rafa紧紧环着他的脖子，打开膝弯让他进得更深，身体内部交融的快感像火一样烧过每根神经，结合处的水声不堪入耳。他原先也并不知道在车里干这种事时，车身真的可以剧烈晃动到这种程度，现在也顾不得外面能不能听见里边的声响了，毫无保留地随着每一下贯穿的节奏叫唤讨要。

今晚偶遇之前，Roger还常常想着下次如何换法子作乐，可他现在什么都不想，仅仅这样最简单的姿势都叫人愉悦得吃不消。他们之前都是后入，或者Rafa坐在上面，还从未这样头抵着头情爱，一张嘴就能亲到对方的脸。Rafa在他耳边乱吻一通，心也跟着痒痒，忍不住将他的腿架到肩膀上，身下整个人都被折叠了起来，就这样抽送了一会儿，Roger突然皱着眉头握住了Rafa的手。

他们几乎是同时高潮的，Rafa的后边刚开始收缩时，Roger就受不住了。“我要射了，”他一边说一边急急忙忙拔出来，那股白色液体已经开始喷洒，落在了Rafa的大腿根和肚子上，灼烫浓稠，气味厚郁。


	11. 主线(十一)

§11 

入夜已深，室外温度慢慢降了下来，车窗上面蒙着一层单薄的水雾，像是朦朦胧胧的毛玻璃。里面的闹腾一静，这层雾气也很快消失。Roger像是如梦初醒，从身下那摊湿黏黏的地方爬起来，伸手去摸座位旁的纸巾，脸上隐约带着难以形容的表情。

“我最近，状态不太好……是不是有点快了？”

Rafa不知道该恭维他还是安慰他，相比起之前，这次时间的确是短了。

“还有，一定记得提醒我戴套。和别人也是，知道了么？”

这短短几句话透露着很多信息，不过Rafa只听见了“下次”两个字。他一高兴， 就藏也藏不住的。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么。不快，一点都不快。”

像是被人敷衍地取笑了，Roger扭头去抓扔在前座的衣服，他这才意识到方才的情景有多么狼藉，两人竟然在如此狭窄杂乱的空间里干了一通。“这都是些什么东西，身上都要硌青了。”他拨开几个大包小包，又厚又硬的外包装纸袋尖锐的从皮肤上划过。

“都是David给我买的，”Rafa挠挠头，宛如一个收了亲戚的礼物不敢让父母知道的小孩，“我跟他说了我没什么想要的，但他总是乱买东西。”

他这番语气，在Roger听来仿佛两人已经熟知已久，不晓得哪根筋不对，忍不住又要出出气。“看来你们玩得很愉快，怎么刚才一个人回来的？他不送你么。”

“本来就是因为这边临时有急事才提前回来的，航班又延误了，不然也不会拖到这个点。他一下飞机就直接去了别的地方，让我自己叫车回……”

明明是打算讽刺一下他，谁知道Rafa不但没听出那层意思，还真一五一十地全托了出来。Roger立即摆摆手，表示没兴趣再听下去。

“他其实是叫我回他的住处，”Rafa眨了眨眼，安静地看着Roger，目光既温柔又含蓄，“但我不想去。”

Roger正坐在那堆乱七八糟的东西里敞着双腿歇息，听到这话时突然定住了动作，只有拳头微微攥紧了一些。“……那你想怎样？”他装作随意地避开Rafa无法忽视的眼神，脑子里全是下午与Adrian那番谈话。

“……我想见你，我总觉得回这里见到你的机会大一些，结果就遇上了。”

他的喉结滑动了一下，被施了咒一般脱口而出，“见我做什么？”

车里的空气骤然凝固，他们无言光着身体坐在那儿，一个望着一个，一个望着前面。

“我也不知道，就是想见你。”Rafa咬住下嘴唇，很无奈地轻笑了一下，可能这话Roger又不爱听了，但他没有别的回答。他以为Adrian回来之后Roger就只和他待在一起了，可他们二人的关系远比想象中复杂，所以现在，自己居然和Roger在这排排坐，而且还会有“下次”，这种欣喜的程度不亚于先前沮丧的程度。

我当时该不会也是这幅表情吧？Roger后背“嗖”地闪过一道警惕的凉意，转念又否决了这个拿自己寻开心的玩笑话。要真那样的话，Adrian就不是生气，应该直接吓得晕过去了。

Adrian并非真的生Roger的气，他看不过别人自以为是企图抢占他心中那个早已不起波澜的人罢了。Rafa好像什么事都没干，轻而易举地就掀起了褶皱，而他付出了那么多、那么久，也没等到Roger的回应。

尽管如此，他还是相信Roger把他看得比Rafa重要，所以晚上故意跑出去玩儿，多半也是猜到了Roger会找他。他关掉手机，盛装打扮，挽着姐妹们就去过以前无忧无虑的夜生活了。可他走到哪里，想起的都是他们的过去，比如这条酒吧后面的小巷，扔了一地的烟头和酒瓶，隔墙而出的声响震动着空气，他第一次遇见Roger的时候就是在这里。

当年的他也是无比青春，金色的短刘海碎碎地贴在额前，穿着一件印花衬衫和低到快要露出半个屁股的牛仔裤站在后门抽烟，突然意识到旁边有个陌生人看了自己很久。他一转头，望见了Roger。他已经习惯到处被人搭讪了，也很享受这种引人瞩目的感觉，就咧开嘴冲他笑了笑。

“晚上好，”Roger没有回应他的笑，表情僵硬地盯着他，中间隔着一个身位的距离，“你一个人么？”

Adrian觉得他长相不错，但看样子并不像经常来这种地方的人，于是就想展现展现莫名的优越，生怕对方不知道自己很受欢迎。他举止轻浮地跟Roger喋喋不休了一通，总之意思就是他的朋友们都在里面，他玩累了，出来喘口气。如今想起来，以前的自己真是个想要受人关注、巴不得全世界男人都想操的戏婊。

“你叫什么名字？”Roger貌似很认真地听着，茶褐色的眼眸一转也不转。

“Adrian，你呢？”

“……什么？”

“我叫Adrian，”他嘻嘻哈哈地贴到Roger耳边说，同时就把脑袋搁到了他肩膀上，“以前没怎么见过你。”他对那些与自己一样每天放浪形骸的人已经失去兴趣了，这个一脸正经的男人反而显得有些可爱。

“我很少出来玩，刚才在街上看到你就跟过来了，”既没有像别人会做的那样伸手去搂他，也没有拘谨地推开他，Roger只是微侧着头说，暖暖的呼吸落在Adrian脸上。

“怎么，你想带我走？”他用迷人的碧眼和挑逗的目光打量着Roger，手指滑到他胸口。

“你愿意么？”

Adrian咂完最后一口烟，轻飘飘地抛掉了烟头，“走吧。我住的地方人多，得去你家。”他挽上Roger的胳膊，两人便直接朝巷口移动。

这就是故事的开始，他们俩的一切都从那个时候算起。那年他比现在的Rafa大不了多少，却已经是个老油条了，从不掩饰放荡的私生活，只要他愿意，从来都不缺想和他上床的伴儿，也不乏被他迷得死去活来的。他还不相信自己收拾不了这么一个人了，万万没想到，先动情的竟是自己。

每个喝得微醺的夜晚，他都会想起当时遇到Roger的情形，湿热的风吹过满是三五成群的人们的小巷，他的衣服上粘着酒吧里的浓烈香气，脚步声在越来越黑的街道上回响。Roger很安静，回到屋子后倒是没命地干了一晚上。这么多年过去了，他依然还在喜欢他。如果时光倒流，Adrian最希望停留在那个夜里，那是他现在看来最快乐的一天，没有以前，没有后来，也没有现在这个招人烦的Rafa。

偏偏他早上一回去，就看到Rafa出现在了公寓里。

Adrian出门时穿的很少，疯玩了一晚上又吹了风，太阳穴两边就疼了起来。进门时客厅里没有人，他口渴难耐，接了一杯冷水咕咚咕咚喝光。正要回去睡觉时，Rafa从房间出来了。他们对视了一眼，Adrian装作没看见他，继续摇摇晃晃地走。清晨的公寓静悄悄的，朝霞勉强才褪去橘红色彩，天空恢复了平静的蓝色，掩在半拉的窗帘后面。身处这种环境当中，两人心里想的却都是另一回事儿。

“那个，Adrian……”

他抬起眼皮又瞟了Rafa一秒，嘴上没有回答。

“昨天晚上Roger来找你了……”Rafa还是不明白Adrian对自己有什么意见，站在他面前简直比在Roger面前还手足无措，“他等了很久，说一定要见到你说清楚……你们是不是吵架了？”

Adrian收回目光，脱下身上吸满酒气和香气的衣服走到洗衣房门口，随手就扔在了地上。他光着身子走出来，似乎完全忽视了Rafa的存在，又似乎是在有意提醒他什么。“我和他如何，轮得到你来多事？”

他们之前见过两次面，Adrian对他都是笑嘻嘻的，甚至热情得过分了——比如第一次。Rafa不明白，怎么他去纽约待了一个礼拜，什么事也没干、什么话也没说，Adrian的态度突然像变了个人。

“因为我昨晚碰到他了，他就问起你……”Rafa不知怎么说下去，他对于这样尴尬的处境真是一点办法都没有。仔细瞧瞧Adrian的脸，白皙的脸上挂着通宵的倦容，目光却是异常清醒，正在用充满侵略意味的傲慢眼神看着自己。这种令人难受的注视让他如履薄冰，深深怀疑起Roger口中的“小意见”究竟有多“小”。

“噢？你碰到他啦，”Adrian漫不经心地转过光溜溜的身子，胳膊撑在沙发上。他想起昨天下午他告诉Roger的事，然后他们就好巧不巧地偶遇了，不禁嗤笑一声，“他竟然没出息到了这种程度。”

“啊？什么？”

“昨晚我不在，然后呢？”

“然后，呃……”他不知道要不要说实话，也没有隐瞒真相的理由，虽然印象里Adrian并不在意Roger和别人做什么，但眼下这个气氛实在有些微妙。正犹豫时，他发现Adrian的目光移向了自己的脖子，无意识伸手挡了一下上面的吻痕。

不挡还好，一挡，Adrian的脸色就结了冰。

Rafa意识到自己做错了，赶紧又把手放下来，“这不是他弄的——不是Roger，你误会了，他没有这么做——”

“那他是怎么做的呀？”那丝不甘心的火气转眼化为深深的轻蔑，Adrian从刚才就一眼看穿了Rafa的心思，觉得他的掩饰极其可笑，“你不说我也知道。你不在的这几天，他可是告诉我他很想干你呢。”

“啊？”

“刚才那些话，我也当你在放屁了。他昨晚其实是来找你的吧？你大可直接告诉我，何必班门弄斧？明明什么都不懂非要充好人，我和Roger的关系还真用不着你来费心帮忙。”

此刻的Adrian，一副谁也惹不到他的样子，可冰凉的眼神里满是轻蔑，Roger也常常会露出这种神态，Rafa第一次觉得他们俩偶尔有些相似。他听了这番话，彻底哑口无言。

“我与Roger再怎么样，也是我们的事。就算昨天不来找我，他今天也会来找我。他操过的屁股可能比操过我的屌还多，你以为他真的在乎你一丝一毫么？不相信的话，我会证明给你看。”好像是刚刚听完本世纪最可笑的闹剧，Adrian连嘴角都懒得抬，给了一个居高临下的眼神，无言宣誓着自己的主权——所有人都知道的、他和Roger之间根本插不进多余的人的事实。

“他真的是来找你的！我…我也不知道你们发生了什么，Roger说你对我有不满，我如果真的做错了，你就告诉我——”

“闭嘴吧，我见过的婊子多了去了，你是最差劲的一个。不过你放心，我不会记在心上，Roger这么垂怜你，我也应当……哦对了，有个礼物还没送给你，晚些时候我会跟S说的，”终于，这场艰难的对话像要结束了，Adrian撑起倚在沙发上的身子，打了个哈欠往回走，“我要休息了，你要是没事干就回去睡觉吧，也别来打搅我睡觉。”

“砰”的一响，门应声摔上，留给Rafa继续说话的机会都没有。他楞在空荡的客厅里，脑子不太反应得来到底怎么回事。原先Rafa只觉得Adrian有些生气，谈到后来，就全变成了厌恶。 Adrian的误解似乎不是空穴来风，那也不至于他连半点辩解的余地都没有了，更不要提什么“证明给你看”、“礼物”是哪门子玩意。然而究竟有多厌恶，他无从知晓。


	12. 主线(十二)

§12 

Roger睁开眼，看到昨夜没关的窗漏出一丝微风吹拂起了帘子在摆动。他很久以前喜欢晚上把窗户和窗帘关得好好的，后来又养成了开着窗睡觉的习惯。房间里一成不变的摆设静静地全在原位，唯一传出些许动静的地方也就只有窗口外面的喧闹声。他梦到了第一次遇见那个金发脑袋的家伙时的情景，醒来时，忍不住又摸摸身边的床单。

今天是周末，不必像往常一样按部就班洗漱收拾，Roger揉揉肩膀，缓慢地从床上坐起来。这一个周过得还真是漫长，不过休息日的舒坦，和Rafa的回来同时降临了。昨晚他们在车里闹腾完，又坐着说了一会儿胡话，直至深夜也不见Adrian影子，他就知道他肯定又要通宵了。Rafa刚在飞机旅行上奔波了几个小时，扛不住疲惫，最后他便让Rafa乖乖上去睡觉，自己也一个人回家了。虽然没等到该等的人，但见完Rafa之后，也好受了不止一点。

Adrian那边的事自然要解决，即使不解决，他们总会慢慢重修于好，这点默契不值得怀疑。无论发生什么，全世界他最不想伤害的人就是Adrian。或许是心里有愧于他，Roger几乎不和Adrian有过什么冲突，当真争执不下的时候，他就退一步。这一次，已经算是他们吵得最严重的一次了，而理由也相当可笑，居然是为了那个男孩子。Rafa的确不同于以往那些普通人，但也没有特殊到这种程度……吧？连Adrian都没法熟视无睹了，Roger不禁纳闷究竟是自己反应太迟钝还是有意忽视了某些东西。

昨晚先是在沙发上打盹，而后出门折腾至深夜，今天又睡到上午才醒，这作息和他平日生活完全不同，生物钟一下子就被打乱了。简单地吃过中饭后，Roger便开始犯困，想来Adrian这时一定也在呼呼大睡、不着急找他，于是安心地往床上一躺。这一觉，又睡到了下午。

他已经很久没有这样子好好睡过了，再次醒来的时候，第一反应是给S打电话——昨晚和Rafa的事情他大概不知道。认识了这么多年，Roger不想对他有太多隐瞒，该付的钱还是要给的。

“你再不来联系我，我都要以为你不打算跟我继续合作啦，”S开口又是那种恭维而亲近的语调，“怎么，上次那个不满意？”

“他很好。”Roger给出了自己的标准回答。

“先前答应你Rafa回来后让他过去，我记着呢。不过他今天去不了啦。”

“……他今天没空？”Roger以为，他是要去那个叫David的那边，但S很快接上了话。

“刚才Adrian来提醒我还没给Rafa开welcome party，今天刚好周末，我问了大家和客户的意思，他们都说好，本人也没什么意见。”

Roger的手机差点没掉下来，他极力忍住惊呼出声的冲动，以一贯平静的态度装作漫不经心地追问了一句，“他答应了？”听到这个消息，简直不知道是震惊更多还是失望更多。

“我告诉他这是我们的传统，类似于新人仪式，正式把你介绍给所有人认识。除了这里的人，还有好多客户也参加，参加过之后名气就会打开了，不用担心没生意做。他可能是想早点离开这里，便一口答应了。”

明白了来龙去脉，Roger的脸色一下子沉了下来，神气郁结得连眼睛里的光都看不见。他抓着电话的手仿佛使不上力，微微发颤，两片薄唇也抿得密不透风，整个人愣住了。

半天没听见回音，S好奇地说，“……你要来么？这么多年来的welcome party，你好像一共就参加过一两次吧，不怎么感兴趣的样子，所以我才没邀请你。”

Roger没回答，用又沉又哑的嗓音问，“是Adrian跟你说这事的吗？”

“是呀。他难得在这里，果然你就想参加啦。”

还没给S确定的答复，Roger直接挂断了电话。他现在有更要紧的电话要打，应该说，他差点直接跳起来冲到楼下去开车。他想当面找到Adrian问他，何必做到这个地步。虽然大部分人都开过Welcome party，也不是非开不可的。一旦定下来了，他真的一点办法也没有，毕竟涉及到那么多人以及S其他的客户。但他傻站了几分钟，还是怔怔一屁股坐了回去。万一去公寓见到Rafa，那才真叫不知该怎么办。

而Adrian也早已静候多时，对于Roger知道这个消息后的反应充满了恐惧的煎熬和期待。如果晚些时候Roger还没打来电话，他就亲自告诉他，问他去还是不去。他甚至不知道哪个结果更叫人开心。

新人仪式的地点就定在公寓的大客厅，临时挪走了杂物和一些家具，像模像样地布置过后，俨然有了party的气氛。屋里人越来越多，大家见到Rafa时都边笑边打招呼，笑得他不明所以。Rafa没看到Adrian的身影，本是想找他继续理论两句，突然听到旁边几个与Adrian交好的人在说，Adrian下午被Roger叫出去了到现在还没回。

他们之间，果然还是很特别的。Rafa无所事事地在房子里溜达，碰到了一边跑前跑后、一边正和什么人讲电话的S，他特意遮住手机对Rafa小声说了一句，“刚刚David跟我说他那边事情还没处理完，不能参加啦。不过你今天走运了，Roger要来。”说罢，就走向门外不知做什么去。

对于这个welcome party他并无概念，听到S神神秘秘的话语不免惊讶了一下，他本以为Roger经常参加。所以……自己还是挺特别的？

不知发生了什么，之前对他态度平平甚至刻薄的人今天都很客气，嬉笑寒暄祝贺他，让他一会儿玩开心。晚上八点左右，客户们陆续到场。有些人虽然是一身休闲的打扮，但多少能看出他大抵是在银行或医院之类的地方工作，举止得体，态度谦和而自持。有些人则是David那种风格，个性明朗，行事大方。其余还有头发已经白了一半、体型发福之人，和长相出众、宛如一个明星般夺人眼球的，总之就是什么人都有，但Roger和Adrian迟迟没有出现。

客厅里只剩下搬不走的组合沙发和一张茶几，茶几上整整齐齐摆满了装着香槟的细长高脚杯，约摸四五十人挤在空地里。S又很适时地出现了，他逢人便要大聊特聊，好像每个都是认识了十几年的老友。这些客户个个都很自来熟，愉快友好地交谈着，身边围着几个做过生意的男孩们，大概是以前在welcome party或其他聚会上见过彼此。也有很多人来和Rafa搭讪，他见到这么多不认识的人，都不晓得该先理谁，但毕竟有了之前和David的经历，总算还能应付过来。

再等了一会儿，Roger和Adrian终于到了。他们一前一后穿过门，两人脸色都很难看。大家不约而同朝那望去，顿时更热闹了些，不少客户见到Adrian甚是欣喜，招呼他往里走，但他俩只是一语不发地站在人群外围。

S见人来的差不多了，拉起Rafa的胳膊往中心走，“剩下的我们就不等啦。这位是今天的主角，在场各位可能有些已经见过他了，”他拿起一杯香槟举到空中，“口碑很不错的，你们一会儿就会知道啦。先请他介绍一下自己吧。”S喝完酒，就在一边和大家一起看着他。

“我的名字叫Rafa，”他站在人群中间，略显拘谨，说完名字，好像并没有其他可讲的了——总不能提以前的那些事情吧，“……谢谢你们今天过来，”他习惯性地顺了顺头发，褐色双眸闪着明净的光泽，忍不住朝Roger那边看去。

隔着几圈人，Roger也是那么瞩目。他十分凝重地站立在那里，没有半点儿参加party该有的神情，也没有和Rafa对视的意思。

“我觉得他说的很好，反正这也不是重点。大家对新人仪式都不陌生啦，别浪费时间，喝完酒做你们该做的事去吧。”随口接了个话茬，S示意人们去酒桌上拿杯子。奇怪的是，大家真的丝毫不在意这个敷衍了事的开场。

喝完了酒，人群又热闹起来，客户们对这个男孩的外表赞不绝口。屋子上空悬挂着一颗大大的“金蛋”，小孩子过生日时要砸的那种。有人递过来一根棒球棒，一路传到了Rafa手里，在大家的呼声下他轻轻一砸，蛋壳就裂开了，里面掉出来的既不是糖果也不是彩色亮纸，而是一只只安全套撒了一地。众人鼓掌欢呼，Rafa有些尴尬地笑了笑，再次看向Roger和Adrian。他们下午可能又吵了一架，关系愈发僵持。虽然两人还是一道过来了，可谁也不理会谁。照理来讲这种时刻Adrian应该吹口哨起哄得最是厉害，现在却板着脸，目光瞄着身边的Roger。

Rafa还在操心他俩到底怎么了的时候，被身边一人扳过脸亲了一口，大家开心舒坦地笑了起来，仿佛信号弹如期而至。顿时，他被四五个男人团团围住，又摸又亲。Rafa挤出一个尴尬的笑，发现不但他自己的衣服被人扒下，其余所有人都在脱衣服——不光是外套，还有裤子、鞋子，所有一切。地毯外沿堆得像洗衣房，屋里几十条花白的人影齐刷刷涌了过来，唯一没动的两人，是Roger和Adrian。

“Rog……？”他不知所措地望着他，以轻得几乎听不见的声音呼唤了一声他的名字，好像不是S或Adrian或其他谁、而是Roger可以给他一个解释似的。

Roger的嘴微微张了下，终于回应了Rafa的目光，眼里深不见底，既僵硬，又汹涌。他还从来没有这样看过Rafa，他从来没有这样看过任何人。突然Adrian在他耳边说了什么一下子激怒了他，那份沉重瞬间化为凝于表面的冰凉。

“你不加入么？可别扫了大家的兴。”

他依然紧紧抿着嘴，移动了脚步。Rafa几乎以为Roger要来拉他带他走，但他只是坐到了近处的沙发里，一动不动看着自己。Adrian也担心Roger真做出什么，急忙跟上前，而后又傲慢地在他大腿边坐下，一起望着这边的方向。

Rafa被放到了地毯上，他都不知道身边聚了多少人，前面那宛如两尊石像的人倒是看得很清楚，Roger的表情呆滞麻木，Adrian则是一脸得意。

“介绍给所有人认识”，“参加过后名气就会打开”。

他终于明白这个新人仪式就是一场不折不扣的群交，再说得明白些，叫轮奸。


	13. 主线(十三)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Non-Con  
> 前方高能预警！

§13

“他这样盯着你，你心里是什么感受呀？”Adrian把头靠到Roger身上懒洋洋地说，他俩刚才一句话没讲，现在挪到了Rafa面前，Adrian就开始装作什么也没发生、一切都如往常那样了。可他再怎么装模作样，也无法忽视倚靠之处隐隐传来的颤抖。

“这样你就开心了？我早和你澄清过，我不在乎他。”

昨天他们还为此发生口角，Adrian已经把自己的不满摆在了明面上，突然又开始装傻，无非是想激将他，“我有什么可不开心的？如此有趣的party，参加多少次都不会腻。”

别人不懂，但Adrian一看便知。Roger分明是在乎他，神情冷得快要凝固，那对平日毫无波澜的眼睛里满满都是怒火，格外坚硬——又还有些脆弱。

“Adrian，你到底想证明什么？我不喜欢他，还是我喜欢他，还是我喜欢你多于他？”

“都不是。我知道你不喜欢我呀。如你自己所说的，你也不喜欢他。”

“既然你知道，还要苦苦相逼到这个份上。他什么都没做，平白无故受委屈。”Roger的语气并无异样，只是拳头捏得指关节发白。

“这怎么能算是受委屈？你没见他们玩得多开心嘛。啧啧，我真想拿面镜子来让你看看自己的脸，心都快碎了的样子。”

“我再说一遍，我不在乎他。”

“真不在乎的话，就别在这儿像块石头一样愣着，你又不是没和他做过。”

Roger沉重地长长呼出一口气，好像是肺里的火已经闷不住了。这件事本就由他和Adrian的矛盾而起，Rafa什么都不懂。他看见Rafa一直望着自己这边，但他什么也不会做的。这里又非他的地方，这些人也都是S的客户，难道可以随随便便站出来喊停？

早知会是这种处境，Roger还是来了。虽然有S在这边把控着，他还是害怕万一真出什么过分的意外。

Rafa被人掐住脖子，一把摁到胯前用性器戳到了喉咙底部。他刚挥起手准备去推，左右有人分别抓住他两只手放在自己的阴jing上套弄开来。而下面，自然是更加不放过。两个见过但是叫不出名字的人像是在分享一根冰棍儿、同时给他□交，身后被人塞进了三根手指快速进出着。他每个地方都被人固定得死死的，甚至嘴里都喊不出声。目光所及处全是白花花的肉体，还有性器、性器、性器，还有静静坐在沙发上的Roger。

他先前给Roger口的时候也常常被捅到深喉，逼得眼泪直往外流，现在是真的发自胃部的恶心，想吐，灼烫的浓酸在身体里翻滚着。

Roger吃力地呼吸着，过去他从来不觉得这种场景有什么可没眼看下去的，此刻只想立马走人，一秒都不愿多瞧了。他连思考自己为何如此煎熬的勇气都没有，只能感觉到从头到脚，没有一个地方是不难受的；从进来到现在，没有一分钟是不难受的。难受得想把心掏出来给Rafa看看，告诉他自己为什么在一旁视若无睹。

其实他是可以做点什么的对么？跳出来阻止也好、拉着Rafa往外跑也罢，就算得罪了人，也是根本不认识的人，无非一个念头而已。可是就像他既不敢看、也不敢走一样，他不敢在Adrian面前、在S面前做出这些事。

Adrian不知出于什么目的，千方百计地想证明自己对Rafa有着某种感情，他全盘否认了。如果真是这样，他现在理应在人群中一起作乐。结果不但不这么做，还要出面阻止的话，可以说是天下最响亮的一个耳光。S那边也一样，从认识第一天起就作尽了不想和任何男孩有其他牵扯的姿态，这时候厚着脸皮说他看不下去，岂不是让人觉得这么多年都在放屁。

最不敢承认这些的，其实是他自己。

地毯上一片热闹淫靡的景像。没在Rafa身边的，就自己拉着伴儿享乐，静候那拨人弄完再上去。刚才撒了一地的安全套都派上了用场，四处全是此起彼伏的叫唤，每个人都快乐极了。

“他好像还没怎么进入状态，”Rafa身后那个玩弄了半天的人说，“把东西拿来吧？”

不知从哪里传递过来一个小瓶子，他倒出两粒塞到Rafa后面。Roger认得出那是肠溶性药片，药效自然不必多说。他也是第一次知道，那些人用药不是过水喝掉消化，而是直接推进肠子里的，也可能这只针对特定部位起作用，总之过了一会儿，他就察觉到异样了。

Rafa全身皮肤都变成了粉色，头上的汗开始往下滴，软绵绵地跪在地上，双腿打颤。看到这副情景，那些人显然很高兴，继续接着卖力。原本他还被人按着身体各处，现在也不需要了，甚至主动调整好姿势让自己更舒服一些。他的年轻动人之处，像一张被揉皱的纸一点点重新打开，上边的色彩全展露在了人们眼前。

那张漂亮的脸似乎并不抗拒别人的阴茎在上面蹭来蹭去，咬肌放松，双目闭着，头发湿成一缕缕的从鬓角延伸到颈窝，锁骨以下的身体全部最大限度的拉伸着，弯折出一道曲线。他身后已经被捅了进去，用力冲撞着。那人扬起手一巴掌拍在肉臀上，留下了几道偏红的印子。高高挺立的分身被悉心服侍、百般舔弄，这些人个个阅屌无数，不依不饶地轮番对付他各处。Rafa的穴口流下一股混合着体液、润滑剂和融化的药剂的液体，一直淌到大腿上，水声湿滑。在一阵快速的冲刺下，他抬起头往后仰，下边汩汩泄出。

“他里面在绞着我呢，”身后那人说，“真是个好屁股。”

周围几人笑起来，凑近了些用手打出来，全部射在他身上。

Roger感到Adrian从身边爬了下去，低头一看，发现自己硬了。他没有拦他，毫无表情地任由Adrian解开皮带。他的脑子里已经白了，恍恍惚惚得闪过些昨晚与Rafa在车里情爱时的模糊场景。晃动的车身，橘色的灯光，柔软的晚风，温暖的肉体，紧致的包裹，燥热的空气，湿润的水声，淋漓的喷射。

那一拨人完事以后就自觉地退到旁边去，Rafa很快又被包围了。他睁开眼睛，看到Adrian跪在Roger两腿间，脑袋上下耸动。Roger按着他的头，闭眼靠在沙发上呻吟。

他觉得视线有些不清晰，伸手揉揉眼睛，突然被人捉住了肘弯，胳膊刚叠到后背交叉，一阵新的冲撞就落了下来，顶得身子直往前扑，但被拉住了手腕。Rafa索性合上眼睛，不想再看任何人、任何东西了。慢慢地，他的意识开始模糊，原本近在耳边的声音变得虚幻缥缈，好像是从另一个世界传来。

与刚才那轮类似得的来了一遍遍，不知前后共有多少人、多少次，最后他还是觉得体内阵阵情潮往上涌，后面又酥又热。

其实还有一人没有参与、在远处看着，那就是S——他向来只负责组织。他有些看不懂，在整个欢腾的客厅里，Adrian和Roger这对神奇的伴儿宛如两具并排放着的死尸，连神情都是如出一辙的阴沉。Party已经接近尾声，Roger也就算了，怎么Adrian也不过去玩儿？

等那些小团体都尽兴了，剩下几个没有结伴的人，再分别上去。Roger眼看着他在来了又走的人群中是如何被对待的，中途，他们也对视过几次，但Rafa好像不太知道谁是谁了，或者已经不在乎谁是谁了，目光里没有任何回应。

也对，难道他应该邀请我一起过去么？Roger忍不住又咬紧了舌头，时刻都在抑制胸腔里的那股想跳起来出去买把枪的冲动。

已经有人三三两两陆续离开，最后，大家好像都累了，纷纷穿上衣物。但他们又重新围住Rafa，将他翻到反面，把屁股挪到中心。有人找来一支马克笔在左半边写上“wel”，右半边写上“come”，然后微微撑开Rafa的两腿，好让后面的风情更显露一些——这才是“welcome”真正的含义，接着摆好姿势对着屁股用拍立得照了一张相。

他们争先抢后地要看显像出来的样子，捏着相片在空中煽动着。“这张以后就是你的名片啦，”男孩们互相传阅，赞不绝口。

按照流程拍完了照，party就算结束了。有一些客人已经动身离去，还在场的大概有三十几个，大约一半是住在这里的男孩们。S招呼着退场的人，如果有客户想带走谁的，就马上把他叫过来。Roger没打算起身，一边系好裤子、一边盯着地毯上的Rafa。他完全忽视了Adrian的存在，也不告诉他准备什么时候走，就让他在旁边干等着。

终于，屋里只剩下自己人和Roger一个外人了，Adrian已经沉不住气，他把脸贴到他跟前，可当着这些人的面，Roger连看都不看他一眼。

“我们也回去吧？我今天想住你那，好不好？”

他依旧看着Rafa，不予回答。

“Roger，走了，”Adrian站起来，倔强地拉扯着他胳膊。

“你……”Roger转过脸，面无表情地说，“把手松开。”

S夹在这尴尬的氛围里，不知该帮哪一边，正要插科打诨的时候，Adrian突然爆炸了。

“你倒是在这儿给我摆什么脸色看？一个新人仪式而已，很多人都办过，我也办过。”他眼睛好像红了，一下子别过身不看他。其余几个男孩默不作声地走到Adrian身旁，大概是想劝他先回房去，又很为难地不知该不该掺这一脚。

“这个人我一会儿想带走，”Roger对S讲。他的目光又移回Rafa身上，含蓄而明显地示意其他人最好别说话。

“呃，今天可能……”S摸摸下巴，看看Adrian，又看看Roger，“不太合适？这样，让他休息一天，明晚我亲自送他过去。”

Roger也懒得跟他再废话了，从钱包里取出一叠比平时厚很多的钞票，安静地轻放在茶几上。见状，Adrian冷哼一声，收起刚才那副几乎要哭的表情，嬉皮笑脸地说，“怎么记性这样差，我刚才白让你爽啦？”

他和Roger厮混了这么多年，现在突然想起问他要钱了。Roger直接把整个皮夹扔给他，没打算拿回来的意思。Adrian毕竟是自小就开始与各种人打交道，早学会了怎么把情绪掩护起来，他转眼又是开开心心的样子，取了钱，特意走到Roger身边把东西还回去。

“谢谢老板，”他俯腰在Roger脸上讨好地亲了一口，“晚安。”

所有人都看呆了，要说他俩的关系，从来就没人搞得明白。Adrian直起身后面无表情、若无其事地走向里屋，还留在客厅的男孩们面面相觑，随即也都跟着进去了。

一场冲突没有爆发，S只觉得谢天谢地，否则他真不知怎么中和立场。既然Adrian息事宁人，剩下的就随Roger去吧，他毕竟是个有分寸的人，应当不会再对Rafa为难什么。外边只剩他们三人，S没有一句多余的话，收起钱便出门离开。

这一个晚上终于算是过去了。Roger缓慢笨重地站起来，以一个姿势坐了那么久，僵地全身关节都在作响。他小心翼翼又心急如焚地走向Rafa，紧张得胸膛里“咚咚”跳着。

“…Rafa？”他在身旁蹲下，伸手拨开黏在他脸上的长发，手指颤抖不已。Rafa的眼睛睁着，看了他一眼，却没有回答。

虽然不知道意识怎么样，但只要人还清醒着就好，Roger脱下外套裹到他湿黏黏的身上，抄起膝盖弯直接抱下了楼塞进车里。


	14. 主线(十四)

§14 

浴室中，氤氲的热气从水面飘晃起来越升越高，逐渐消失，Roger坐在浴缸边缘，脖子上挂着Rafa，他整个人光着，没有一点动静，就这样贴在Roger胸前。

虽然是把他带回来了，但完全不知该如何面对他，也不知要怎么做才好。

“Rafa？”他捧起他的脸，拇指微微下拉眼睑让他看着自己，仔细检查瞳孔，扩张得不是很明显，“认得出我是谁么？”

他眼前一阵黑一阵白，刚才晃过得还是无数人的羅体画面，耳边嘈杂不已，好像仅仅过了一秒钟，世界就安静下来了，努力一看，发现自己正坐在Roger身上，周围一个人也没有。

“Rafa？”他又叫了他一遍。

“你带我回来做什么？”Rafa终于开口说话了，他的声音并不轻，但是音调很低很低。

Roger一时语塞，Rafa推了推他，在浴缸边缘用膝盖把自己从Roger身上起开，扑通跳进了水里。

他头晕得厉害，一起身就感觉天旋地转，躺在浴缸里往下滑。Roger还穿着衣服，一只脚便跨了进去，把他的下巴从水面托起来，然后跪坐在他两侧。

“你…”他刚想说“你还好吧？”，立刻闭了嘴，拧开淋浴头把Rafa头发上沾着的污秽液体冲洗掉。深棕色的长发一过水，像匹光泽的绸布顺在脑后，水从额头滑下流进他的眼睛里，再淌过脸颊顺着下巴滴落。Roger衣服都湿透了，紧紧贴在身上，他一只手抚上他水流下的脸，喉咙一哑，“…对不起。”

Roger贴近了一些，似乎想吻他，可刚靠过来，Rafa就触电般颤了一下。他扔掉龙头，展开双臂将他颤抖的身体搂进怀里，两人湿淋淋地坐在水中。

“对不起什么？”

“……所有。”

他们看不见彼此的脸，眼睛都望着对方身后。

“除了对不起，你没有别的话要对我说了么？”

淋浴头躺在地上哗哗冒着水。半晌，Roger压着声音说，“没有了。”

Rafa闭上眼睛，再没有跟他说一句话。

他开始小心翼翼地替他清洗身上，竟都忘记自己的衣服和手表还没脱。这回不止脖子，连胸口和后背上都满是吻痕，他一手搂着Rafa的腰，一手撩起水流抚过每寸光滑细腻的皮肤。浴室上空飘晃着时浓时疏的雾气，除了水花溅起的声音，连喘气声都没有。

一想到等会儿要清洗下身，Roger就阵阵头皮发麻。他挤出沐浴露用掌心搓揉妥当，像是怕弄疼了Rafa一样把泡沫轻柔地涂抹在四肢，再一遍一遍冲洗干净。这具身体还是那么美丽好看，却遍布着受人蹂躏的痕迹。他的手伸到水下，谨慎地轻微掰开Rafa双腿。

许久没有动静的他突然向后退缩，不想被人碰到。Roger追上去重新抱住他，顺势将下体拎出了水面。失去了庇护，他的膝盖开始发颤，双腿夹得紧紧的。

“嘘，”Roger在耳边轻声说，“打开些。”他正摸向屁股的时候，怀里的人开始推搡，虽然软绵绵的，但的确是在奋力挣扎。Roger也管不了那么多了，托住他后脑勺将他压到跟前吻了上去。

这原本是个安慰的吻，不知为什么，越吻越热烈。他隐约觉得自己又快起反应了，慢慢从他口中退了出来，将他转了个身。大腿根部泛出一片淤青，内侧绕着几痕紫色的印子，在水里泡了这么久，屁股上的字还没完全褪掉，Roger抿着嘴咬住舌头，动作又快又轻地用沐浴露洗去。

“让我看看，好么？”他很轻很轻地问，生怕声音大了些都会吓到他。他指的，当然是那个地方。

Rafa背着身一语不发，没有反抗的表示，Roger就稍稍用手指撑开一点试探下他的反应，但是刚瞟到一眼就扭头看不下去了。他无声地长长呼出一口气，再次转回目光，机械笨重地拿过淋浴头冲刷。等到清理完毕时，发现自己满头大汗，好在已经结束了，不然真的快发疯。

他们又在水里泡了很久，洗得水都凉了，Rafa也没有洗够的意思，待在里面不肯出来。没办法，Roger像刚才把他带回家那样，卷上浴巾直接端了出去。他一身衣服吸了水格外沉重，湿答答地滴了一路，穿过客厅来到卧室。

他把Rafa放在床边，艰难扯下自己湿透的衣服裤子扔在脚旁好行动灵活些，如刚才那样又细心慎重地把他擦干。这一趟折腾下来，天都快亮了。

“你好好睡一觉，睡多久都行……”Roger站在面前，摸着他的头，“我在外面沙发上，有什么事就叫我。”

这一幕，与他们初遇那晚的情景有一些些相像。Rafa没有理他，也不知道拉被子，倒头就躺下了。

Roger替他盖好，无声无息地走到外面。刚一沾到沙发，他感觉整个人都散了架，连里面都是空的。他眼睛睁得像铜铃望着天花板，与那晚类似，又是一宿没睡着。

他一个人坐在屋子里，不知道干点什么，也不知道还能干什么，从上午楞到傍晚。去查看了Rafa几次，他都是一动不动地昏睡着。期间，Adrian竟然打来了电话，但没有被接听。后来S也拨了过来，他静静看着手机屏幕亮个不停、再慢慢暗下去。

等Rafa醒来，要和他解释么？毕竟昨晚在那个时间点上，他还是什么也没说。

和他解释什么？不光是Adrian，连Rafa都知道他明明一口咬定他只是个连萍水相逢都称不上的“合作伙伴”，这件事到底和他有什么关系？群jiao这种行为，真的没什么道德分界线，据他所知，Adrian经常参与，往往还是主角。但凡你到场了，就说明你是好这一口的——起码不抵触。他昨天虽然满不在乎的去了，却在旁边看着，差点没杀人，还把Rafa带了回来。

Roger躺在沙发上，脑子里炸成一团乱麻。这时候，他第一次听到卧室传出了动静，抬头看到Rafa捂着嘴跌跌撞撞跑了出来，赶紧起身跟着冲进卫生间。

他跪坐在地上，双手挡着脸旁的长发呕吐，胃里空得什么也没有，一直吐一股股酸水。Roger蹲到他身边替他捋着背，感觉不太妙，再这样吐下去胃酸会把喉咙烧伤的。他起身去煮了一壶热水，回来时Rafa已经不在了。他端着杯子走去开卧室门，发现竟然从里面反锁得死死的。

“Rafa，”他敲着门说，“这里是我家。”

虽然这样讲，语气不但不责怪，反而有些哀求。意料之中地，门后没有任何反应，他又道，“那种药副作用很强，你这两天都不会好受。我放了杯水在这记得喝，小心别踢翻了。”Roger心想，明天周一了，他必须得出去工作，一整天都不在家。于是又来回跑了几趟，在卧室门口摆了七八杯子水。

夜里他在沙发上睡得迷糊时，有听到开门和杯子挪动的声音，不禁安心了一些。早上起来看到三四杯全喝空了，忍不住都想夸他乖，已然忘了自己作为屋主被他反锁在外面。

可是衣柜也在卧室里面。他洗漱完，犹豫半天还是没去敲门，穿着沙发上扔着那件当做睡衣的T恤去上班了。

Roger在同事眼里也一直都是神秘莫测的形象，私下不怎么打交道，相见的时间只有工作日。他从一群西装革履的人当中穿过，走到自己办公室面前，身后齐刷刷的视线实在无法忽视。他转过头，摊开手说，“我家进了个强盗。希望你们不要介意。”

尽管“澄清”了一下，整个上午，过来找他说事的人都蠢蠢欲动地多看了两眼、多提了几句。好在工作很忙，不然怕是会被人当作谈资消遣。他忙归忙，心里又在担忧Rafa是不是已经醒了，会不会趁他不在家时跑掉。他若真的自己走了可能更好，Roger还是不知如何面对他。可这样结尾的话，他们以后该怎么办？总之，也是不放心Rafa又不舒服，中午午休时间，他回了趟家。

走到卧室门口前，他差点没笑出来。

Roger常年独居，哪来的七八个喝水杯子。他把喝咖啡的马克杯、玻璃杯、喝酒的高脚杯、保温杯全部找了出来给他盛水。它们全部都空了，整整齐齐的在地上摆成一道直线，连把手和图案都朝着同一垂直的方向。

“Rafa，你醒着没？”他喊了一声。

门依然是锁住的，起码说明他还在里面，Roger轻叹了口气，把水重新倒满，拿了点吃的过来。他自己都饿着肚子、牺牲掉午休时间回来看他，连面也没见上，竟然还要考虑他爱吃哪种口味的早餐麦片。地上堆满了东西，都快变成小摊了。他分别打开原味、水果干和巧克力味麦片的三个袋子各舀了一口，就又去上班了。

让人意想不到的是，下午回到家门口，Adrian正蹲在那里抽烟。

“你不接我电话，我只能来这里等你了。”他掐掉烟头站起来。

Roger稍稍有些不悦，不想现在就见到他——虽然他知道迟早要见的、也要说明白的。

“……你怎么穿成这样去上班？”

“下去吧，换个地方讲话。”Roger不理会他，转身就走了。

他们来到街角那家一直去的咖啡馆，坐的也是一直选的外面的座位。这个地方在两个人刚认识时，几乎每天都要来。那段日子早已一去不复返了。

此时的太阳离下山还很早，金红的云霞晕染了大半边天空，一片流光溢彩的景象，季风卷着湿咸的海水味道扑来，他们俩其实也好久没这样相处过了。

“他还…好吧？”

Roger瞥了Adrian一眼，不想回答这个问题。

“我从小被作践惯了，经常没分寸，你也是知道的。”Adrian像是在替自己求情，求他不要再生气。

“这就是你给出的理由？”

“那天下午该吵的也吵够了，我知道是我误会了，无故为难打压他。那最后我能阻止什么？和你一样，既不会做，也做不了。”

听到这话，Roger心里又烧起一股愧疚和难熬。他们俩的确是在一旁看完了全程。

“有一件事你可能没明白，”Adrian望着远边的风景良久，开口道，“你喜欢我也好，不喜欢我也罢，但我真的比你想象中的还爱你。”

Roger低下头，舔了一下莫名干燥的嘴唇。

“所以看到你不好受的时候，我也一样。Rafa这件事上算我做错了。要我承认可以，但你必须堂堂正正地告诉我，你心里对他是什么感觉。认输也得有个输在哪儿的理由吧。”

“你在胡说八道，Rafa怎么会比不过你。”

Adrian笑着摇摇头，对他的执拗感到无可奈何——虽然他说的也不是假话，“我以前心高气傲，到处玩弄感情，以为自己随随便便就可以把你迷得忘了一切。最开始的那两年我想，可能没这么容易走出来，没关系，既然不甘心那我就慢慢等。7年了，你虽然表面正常，但心里一直都是不死不活的。最近像是突然变了个人，我看到你这样子，竟然有点替你高兴。”

可能不止Roger，连他自己都没意识到他究竟有多爱他。

提起了往事，两人都有些无所适从。“那段时候……”Roger的嗓子哽了一下，继续说，“没有你，真不知该怎么办。我每天都想谢谢你陪了我这么久。”

“我从来都没有劝过你忘了他，我只是想让你走出来。哪怕不是和我……和别人开始新生活也好呀。”

“你知道么，”Roger微微睁大了眼睛，深眼窝中的褐色双眸蔓延上一道湿润斑斓的夕照，“今年正好是我遇到Andy后的第十年了。”

这个名字竟然被Roger自己说了出来，气氛一时凝固。他们无言地面对面坐着，这几日相争的激烈已然被淡化，两人都陷入了更深远绵长的思绪里——Adrian不敢提的、Roger不敢想的人，Andy Roddick。


	15. 回忆线(一)

§15 

十年前

迈阿密的阳光和瑞士截然不同，人们的生活和风格也截然不同。虽然属于亚热带，海边的炎热和潮湿让Roger有些不太适应，却也不讨厌这种耳目一新的感觉。本科毕业前，他一直在考虑去哪里读硕士学位。大概是看够了雪山，突然就定下这个从没去过、电影里常常出现的地方。申请学校非常顺利，一切都如愿进行。

他抱着书本走向教学楼，前几日刚来这个大学，忙了几天注册报道和住宿的事，还没好好在校园里参观闲逛过，于是绕了个远，穿过体育场的路往那走。

室内场馆的四周，分散着几个露天篮球场和网球场，远处是块绿地。金色的阳光炽热直白地撒在草地上，一片耀眼。今天算是正式开学的第一天，体育场上却已经有很多人。Roger看到一块场地上非常热闹的样子，几个男生正在打篮球。大概玩了很久，现在又是中午，已经热得脱掉了上衣。离上课还有一会儿，他走近些想仔细瞧瞧，待上几分钟再走。

若干人在篮框下面坐着，一个半场有队人在练定点投篮，较近的这个半场，两个男生正在练对抗。这两人，正在进攻的一方明显是小前锋，身体素质很强，突破和得分都不在话下，但轮到他防守时，就显得有些虎头虎脑。Roger小时候喜欢踢足球和打网球，现在还坚持着打网球的习惯，不过也常常收看篮球比赛。他驻足看了好久，突然球被一冒，越过隔壁场子飞了出去，滚了几圈，停在他脚边。他把课本夹在胳膊下，拍起球，正准备扔回去时，看到一个光着膀子的男生已追了出来向他走着，正是刚才场上那人。

他活脱脱一个邻家男孩，与Roger印象里美国男生的长相一模一样，头顶上的金发又短又乱，虹膜颜色略浅，身材壮实，脸上挂着爱套近乎的笑容。地面上空蒸腾着一层抖动的水汽，阳光下的绿地在他背后耀耀生辉，他摇摇晃晃地走到Roger跟前，伸出手接他递过去的球。

“谢谢，”他露出一个灿烂的笑容，仿佛Roger帮了天大的忙一样。

“不客气，”Roger不知道他为什么拿了球还不走，有些古怪地看着自己。“……再见。”他还没适应美国人民那种见到谁想要尬聊半天的生活习惯，转身准备走了。

“哎等等，你想过来一起玩么？”他双手握着球举在头顶，眯起流进了汗水的眼睛。

“谢谢，不过我一会儿有课。”Roger也友好礼貌地笑了一下，手指指胳膊下的课本。

“那你下课了过来么？我一整天都会待在这儿。”

“……”在瑞士，没有谁会这样和陌生人说话，大家都是安静地、礼貌地干着自己的事。

“你是新生吧，以前怎么没见过你？我是Andy Roddick，你叫什么名字？”

“……你好，我是Roger Federer，”他一口气被问了三个问题，就只回答了最简单的那个。

篮球场上好像有人在喊Andy，他用力一抛把球飞了回去，打了个手势，立刻又回头去跟Roger说话，结果Roger已经挟着书正要往回走了。

Andy倒退着走路跟紧他，笑呵呵地问道，“Roger，你是哪个学院的？学什么专业呀？怎么第一天就跑到球场来了，还拿着书？开学第二周校队开始选人，你有没有兴趣？我本科也是在这个学校念的，你有什么问题都可以来问我！对了，你是几年级的？”

Roger觉得这个人未免热情过了头，就尴尬地说，“对不起，我上课要迟到了。”

他转了个身好好走路，接着讲，“没关系，你一边走一边说，走到那里就说完了。你去上什么课？让我看看，”他自言自语自说自话，直接伸手抽出那本书翻了起来。

胳膊下一空，Roger有些防备地看了看Andy，心里纳闷迈阿密人是否都是这个样子的。

“哈哈，真不好意思，你们德国人也太正经了。你说话有德语口音，你是德国人吧？”Andy翻了几页书好似认真地看着，很快又合上了，把书在手里转着玩。

“……我是瑞士的。”

“哎呀，原来瑞士人讲德语啊。你怎么跑这来了，迈阿密除了毒品和海滩什么都没有。这里是不是怪热的？我也觉得特别热，还不下雨，下了雨更热。”

Roger怎么都感觉这人有些怪，可他脸上那股傻笑的劲儿似乎没有恶意，大概有的人性格就是如此——但他们毕竟是初次见面，被人不依不饶地追着瞎搭讪，有些被冒犯的感觉。于是他越走越快，但Andy也越追越快，竟然一路追到了教学区。

“我到了。”Roger用提防的眼神提醒他——Andy光了个膀子就跑到教学楼下面了。

Andy好像没听见似的，真的光着上身继续跟进了教学楼，上楼梯时还一路喋喋不休地和他说话。上下课期间楼道里人流不息，新生和老生们都盯着他俩看，Roger低下头直奔教室，心想自己该不会招惹上了一个疯子。终于他找到了上课的地方，发现Andy都尾随到教室门口了，难免有些不悦和担忧。

“很高兴认识你，我该上课了。”他皱着眉，伸手去要回课本，不料Andy把书往身后掩了掩。

“你一会儿还来球场嘛？天气太热了，不如算了，我们去吃饭怎么样？”

“我不去，也不吃饭，把书还给我。”Roger已经生气了，这个人的热情似乎不怀好意。

“怎么会有人连饭都能不吃？你倒是说说看你平时都吃些什……”

Roger向前跨了一步欲夺回他的东西，Andy便左摇右晃地躲闪，嘴里念念有词，“你抢什么，你答应我晚上去吃饭，我马上就还给你。”

走廊上为数不多的人都在匆匆赶向教室，一边绕着这两个跳来跳去的、其中有一个还光着上身的人走，一边回头看他们。Roger这辈子就没被如此嬉笑围观过，憋着火气硬忍下了对面那疯子的激将，还是礼貌自持、一字一顿地说，“把书给我。”

谁知Andy变本加厉，闪过一个没头没脑的坏笑把书插进了自己胯前用篮球裤的腰别着，“你既然不答应，我就先替你保管。”

“你——”Roger气得说话都咬到了舌头，他憋住一口气，慢慢吐出，“你这种行为已经构成性骚扰了，我完全可以向学校反应。”

“你们瑞士人也太正经了，我又没说不给，你自己来拿。”

这番好话简直一点信服程度都没有，Roger觉得他肯定在盘算什么坏心思，有些犹豫不敢上前，一时就愣在了那里。见状，Andy噗嗤笑了出来，总算是把Roger彻底惹毛了。他一语不发地大步冲向Andy，伸向他下身一把抽出了书本，虽然很快速，但书的下沿重重地、无比清晰地划过贴着的人的下体，连轮廓都勾画了出来——他拿着书上边是能感觉到的。“…再来一遍！”Andy正要表演出一个爽得快射的表情，Roger扭头黑着脸就走了。

他进去的时候听到Andy在身后喊了句“我等你吃饭”，差点没气得一脚把教室门踹开。不知倒了什么霉碰见个不要脸的疯子，喋喋不休烦了一路、捉弄得起劲，还害他开学第一节课就迟到了。Roger没想到他说“等你吃饭”，就真的坐在教室门口等了两节课。还好已经平复冷静了两个小时，否则出来看到Andy还在那儿时真的会晕倒。

Andy刚才被汗浸湿的头发已经干了，那个脑袋在阳光下闪烁着金灿灿的光。他光着上身坐在台阶上，一边抠着指甲，一边用无忧无虑的眼睛四处乱瞟，看到Roger出来了，就立刻站起来。“你下课啦，累不累，饿不饿，想不想吃饭？”

Roger双手抱在胸前，叹了口气无可奈何地说，“你到底想干嘛？”

“我想吃饭，和你聊聊天。”Andy笑了，举起手挠挠头。

“你见了哪个不认识的人都这样么？我凑巧捡到个球，你就闹了一出。”

“我知道刚才我做的太过分了，对不起啊。我请你吃饭，算是赔礼道歉行不行？”

他不说胡话、不乱捉弄的时候，好像也像个正常人。Roger虽然还防备，但气消了些，勉强开始考虑这个提议。这时，Andy又开口了。

“你不答应也没办法，刚才你上课这两个小时，我已经把你的课表弄到了，你走哪，我就在哪等你。哦对了，还有宿舍地址，哈哈哈哈！”

Roger扶住额头，屏息压了压肺里又一次要喷出的火。

他最后还是答应了，因为不答应，大概一个学期都没安生日子能过。那时的他，完全不知道这天的闹剧改变了后来整整十年。

他们去了一条街上的咖啡馆，据Andy说，那里是他自大学开始就一直去的地方。装修不算华丽但很温馨，从饭菜到音乐到服务，全部颇为满意。店门外面是露天餐桌，坐在那里可以眺望到海边的风景。不像瑞士，迈阿密的天很晚才日落，景致也极其不同。饱满的日盘以肉眼可见的速度一点点沉下海平面，卷着火红的晚霞烧过半边天空，海天相接的地方是紫色与金色的光彩，慢慢泛出蓝紫的光泽，最后趋向于淳厚的深蓝。连成一片的棕榈树的剪影在湿热海风下微微摇晃着，夜灯初上，游客和居民开始聚集在海边玩耍。

不知怎么回事，Andy吃饭的时候很安静，吃得小心翼翼的，时不时偷看Roger两眼。

“你要看就看，还偷看干什么？”Roger板着脸，低头只顾自己吃东西。

“我是在看你还有没有生气。”他一边还在嚼东西，张开嘴就笑起来。

“你是怎么弄到我的课表的？”

“这还不容易，”Andy得意地端起饮料喝了一口，“小事情。”

“……课表和宿舍号都是学生的隐私，你总不能凭一个名字就从老师嘴里问出来。”

“我都说了，小事情。”

“……”

“怎么，你想知道啊？”

Roger用力地搅了一勺意面塞进嘴里，过了一会儿，还是用不屑的语气说，“怎么问的？”

“我连你是哪个学院的都不知道，怎么找老师。我直接跑到教务处，对的，光着身子跑进去。今天是开学第一天，许多学生和领导都在，全看着我不知怎么回事。我气冲冲地说，刚才在篮球场上打球，有个叫Roger Federer的人把我衣服顺走了，以前一起打过几次球，但不熟，不知道他是哪个学院的，光知道个名字。”

“……”

“你放心，我没说你偷我衣服，我说你是顺走的，大概拿错了，想找他把衣服拿回来，能不能把他课表给我，我也好知道什么时候、去哪找他。我光着个膀子冲进教务处，大家都信了。正好又有那么多人在旁边，值班的老师怕我闹不愉快，只想赶紧把事情处理，就调出档案给我了。”

“我竟然真的在这跟你吃饭……”

“只是一件衣服而已，不是偷了贵重物品，而且拿错的概率的确很大，他们不至于直接派人去教室抓你出来核实。还有住宿，我拿着要来的课表跑去隔壁办公室，说我是Roger Federer，前两天……”

“别说了，”Roger揉了揉太阳穴，撑着头缓了好一会儿。

“你是不是又生气了？真是不好意思，我就想和你认识认识，交个朋友。”

Andy望着对面的人，看着他的头发、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，整个人笼罩在蓝紫色的夜色里，表面像是晕着一圈柔顺的光泽，远处的夜景和星光都被他遮盖了。回想起一天干的傻事，自己都忍不住笑了出来。他以前从不相信一见钟情这种狗屁，今天突然明白了什么叫被击中的感觉。


	16. 回忆线(二)

§16 

Roger以为，和他吃完饭就算了事了的，没想到这只是个开头。Andy每天一早就来宿舍找他玩，好在他不爱睡懒觉，否则要被活活气死。不仅如此，Andy还像模像样地跟着他去上课，连课本都没有，坐在他旁边，听着八竿子打不着的内容。一到课间休息 ，立即对着Roger滔滔不绝地扯皮。

“你自己就没有要上的课么？”Roger撑着头整理笔记，耳根都被烦疼了。

“我那些课呀，不上也一样。”

他瞟了他一眼，既好心又无奈地劝道，“别再跟着我了。”

“我突然对金融很感兴趣了，还不能来蹭两节课？刚才有个地方我没有听懂，你给我讲一遍好不好？对对对，就是你现在写的这个地方，”Andy把头挤到他耳边，指着他的笔记，热热的呼吸撒在Roger脸上。

Roger防备地往另一边挪动了几厘米，继续写字，不动声色回答道，“你直接去问老师吧，他讲得一定比我清楚。”

“这个老师凶死了，我怕他。”

“你别坐得这么近，”Roger的头都快歪到座位外面去了，努力与追着凑过来的Andy保持一段适当距离。

“躲什么，你这样写字眼睛会看坏掉的。”

他们坐在阶梯教室的中间座位，一来一往的举动有些惹人注意。Roger觉得自己总不好像个姑娘一样一直躲闪着，片刻又把身子正了回去。Andy见状，颇是欣慰地说，“这就对了，学习就该有学习的态度，歪歪扭扭像什么样子。”

他急着在第二节课前把笔记整理完，懒得理会Andy的无聊。

“你为什么会来迈阿密？”Andy问。

“……”

“你在这有认识的人没有？”

“……”

“上次和你说篮球队校招的事，考虑得怎样了？”

“……”

“哑巴了？”Andy把头贴在Roger手边的桌面上，仰视着他那张正在努力忽视自己、眉头微皱的脸。

“真哑巴了？”Andy又轻又小心地戳了戳Roger胳膊，“还是木头人？”

Roger闭上眼睛，慢慢呼出一口喷火的气，较真儿地不去应答他的圈套。这时，Andy放在桌子下面的手突然抚上了他的大腿。Roger一巴掌把笔重重地拍在桌子上，整个人从座位上弹了起来。

同学们被这声巨响所吸引，纷纷回头。正巧老师进门准备上课了，他高高的一个人矗立在教室中间，竟又条件反射地立马坐了下去。

“我、我还以、为、你在玩、木头人、的游戏。”Andy的喉咙和鼻子里都是憋笑的气息，憋得肩膀都在耸动，艰难地压低嗓音说，眼睛已经笑弯了。

Roger看着黑板，脸上一点血色都没有。他被惹怒的时候，总是一脸不屑和冷漠的，“你这个人是不是有什么怪病。”

“你怎么又生气了，我不就碰了一下你的腿……我们这里的人都是这样勾肩搭背的。”

老师开始上课，Roger就不答话了，看似若无其事地认真听完了后一个小时。Andy知道他又烦又不悦，没有再去做什么小动作打扰，趴在桌子上睡起觉来，他大半张脸埋在两条抱起来的胳膊里，只露出半只眼睛。被讲课声吵醒的间隔，他就眯着眼睛偷看Roger。

他的眼窝可真深，Andy心想，睫毛也不短，像个娃娃似的。头发好像很软很顺，下次找个机会摸摸看吧，要是能把脸也摸到就好了。这么张脸，整天拉长着，也不知道对我笑一下。

Andy看着看着又睡着了，差点睡过头，再睁眼时，大家都起身站着收拾东西。

“我和你认都不认识，你到底为了每天跟着我？”Roger好像没急着走的意思，严肃又刻板一边整理东西一边说。

“我们开学第一天就认识了。”

“你既然这么闲，就去找你的朋友玩去。”

“我想和你玩儿。”Andy爬起来，揉揉眼睛，又揉揉头发。

“我这个人很无聊，没什么好玩的。”

“怎么会，你好玩死了。”

Roger顿了顿，似乎要问什么重要的问题，“你真的只是想和我做朋友？”

教室里只剩他们二人了，风穿过落满阳光的桌椅，微微拂起Roger的头发。他的侧脸被照得明亮亮的，中间横着一道窗户栏杆的阴影。

“我想追求你，可以么？”

闻言，他正在合书的手停了一下，随即又继续动作，“我是直的。”

“没关系，我想追求你，可以么？”

“不可以。”Roger站起来，拿着东西准备走了，Andy二话不说也跟上去。

“打个赌怎么样，你马上就要喜欢上我了。”他眯着眼睛，褐绿色的眸子里满是笑意。

开学第一周就这样过去了，Andy自然又要缠着Roger问他周末做什么。他跟进宿舍，和他的舍友Severin Lüthi问候寒暄，大概是觉得自己天天来打扰影响到了他，反而表现很好很正常。Andy像在自己房间里似的一屁股就在Roger床上坐下，Roger看了一眼，没有说什么，自己坐到椅子上去了。

“你想打球么？”

“我不太会打篮球。”

“那你以前都玩些什么，滑雪？”

“这儿哪有雪让我滑。”

“不如我们去吃些好吃的，再去海边游泳。”

Roger放下正在玩的手机，郑重其事地说，“我哪儿也不去，别再问我了。”

“周末都不出去玩，我才不信。”

在旁边默默听着这段尴尬对话的Severin Lüthi突然插嘴，“是真的，我让他明天陪我去一趟城里，他说他要去图书馆呢。”Andy每天钻到他们宿舍黏着Roger，Roger又一副嫌弃敷衍的态度，是个明眼人都能明白大半了，此刻听到他俩在面前打闹，忍不住也想添油加醋看好戏。

Roger清了清嗓子，有意提醒Severin不该向Andy暴露自己的行程。

“哎，我真羡慕你能和他住在一起……这个家伙平时对你也是这样拉长了臭脸的么？”Andy从床上起来，跳到Roger身边，“我明天正好也要去图书馆，我们一起吧！”

Severin倒是没忍住笑了出来，然后去做别的事不看Roger了。

“……不行。”

“我陪你上了一周的课，自己的课一节也没听，你就不感到愧疚么？”

“又不是我跪下来求你陪我去上课的，”Roger心里自然有些过意不去，但嘴上却回击着。

“你答应和我在一起，我就不用这样死缠烂打了，对不对？”

Roger赶紧瞟了一眼他的舍友，Severin装作没听见那句话低着头看手机，脸上的表情倒是已经出卖了他。

“不可能，”他降了降声调说。

“那你得带我去学习，不然这样下去我就毕不了业了。”

“你这个人耍赖皮可真有一套，”Roger眨了眨眼睛，没有丝毫表情的显露，“可惜用在了错的人身上。”

Andy高兴地忍不住往他身上靠了靠，“我当你是答应了。”

身体被接近，Roger立刻搬着椅子挪得远一些，活像在躲什么可怕的东西，“我早上很早就要出门，你要是能起得来就去吧。”

周六他们共同吃了早餐就往图书馆去了，三楼整层都是自习室，时间尚早，却已经有一些人在用功。Roger抱着电脑转悠了半天，找到一个较为偏僻的地方坐下。这里离主室很远，不知是不是因为处在大楼的背阴面，格外清凉又安静，确是个学习的好地方。

Andy穿了件宽松的T恤，头上反扣着白色棒球帽，趴在桌上对着一本翻开后就没动过的书发呆。这张桌子四周被提供免费报刊的书架包围着，像是独立的一间小屋子。东侧开了一扇窗，窗帘被温柔的海风吹拂起来懒洋洋地在飘动，他们面对面坐着，场景倒也十分和谐。

“你的鼻子生得好大呀。”Andy趴在桌上看对面的人，嘴一刻也闲不住，又开始讲悄悄话。

Roger只管自己学习，头都没抬一下。

“他们说，男人的那家伙，和他鼻子的大小是成正比的……”Andy的眼睛弯成两道月牙，捂着嘴压低声音，一副分享天大秘密的样子。

“无聊。”

“这可是有科学依据的。”

“胡说八道，”Roger忍不住应了一句，立即意识到自己踏进陷阱里了。

“那你意思是你的那个，长得不大咯？”安静的自习室角落，Andy的偷笑声沙沙作响，“你让我看看，我就相信他们是胡说八道。”

“你要是不看书就出去，不要影响别人。”

Andy端坐起来，稍稍安静了几分钟，然后又从背包里变出两瓶汽水摆在自己和Roger中间，“你喜欢橘子味还是蓝莓味？”

“谢谢，不用了。”

“吃不吃威化饼干？这个口味是新出的。我还带了水果，”Andy把饼干和饮料都推到Roger面前，自己剥开一根香蕉吧唧吧唧咬起来。

Roger看了一眼面前的东西，语气淡淡地问，“你是来学习的还是换个地方吃饭？”

“自习室是可以饮食的呀，快喝，还是冰的呢。这饼干很好吃，我从小吃到大。”

“你这张嘴，除了烦人就只会吃东西了。”

“谁说的，我还会……”Andy伸出舌头，沿着那根香蕉的根部舔到顶端，然后整根含进嘴里开始吞吐，边看着Roger边目光灼灼地朝他眨了下左眼，一脸享受的表情。

“你，”他一时欲要发作，最后隐忍了半天，还是扶着额把头低下去不看Andy了，心里懊悔着一开始就不该搭理他的闲话。

“你该不会是害羞了吧？”Andy吐出被他含了半天的香蕉，又毫不介意地一口一口吃掉。

“闭嘴。”

“你下面到底大不大？”

“闭嘴！”

Roger现在只想一巴掌拍死这个家伙，气得拧开饮料喝了一口，忘了自己刚才推脱着不要喝。

“原来你喜欢橘子味的，”Andy开心地笑了笑，眯着熠熠发光的眼睛看他，赶紧接道，“好，我闭嘴，我闭嘴。”

他们的整个周末都是在这种状态下度过的，第二周，Andy依然每天跟着他去上课，买一堆吃的，追着他东扯西扯。班上不少同学以为他们是关系很好的朋友，偶遇Roger一个人时还会问起Andy去哪了。他一边对所有人解释他们什么关系都没有，一边又懒得叫Andy别再跟着自己——反正他也不听劝。偶尔被他一些行为和话语烦到时就由着性子摆臭脸，Andy也还是没皮没脸地贴上来，毫不气馁。

俩人的确是每天出入成双，如此过了一阵子，Roger发现这家伙看起来老大不正经、实际上也挺成熟的，性格张扬，大多数人都很喜欢他。时刻保持警惕毕竟也是累人的事，Roger渐渐卸下了防备，他们之间的对话也从以前的独角戏变成了正常的交流。和他聊聊体育、学校、生活，倒也十分有趣。

虽然已经不讨厌这个家伙，但依旧无法理解他从认识的第一天起就莫名其妙、不知疲倦地讨好他。Roger问过Andy许多次为什么对自己如此执著，他就笑嘻嘻地逗他，净说些没羞没臊的话。作为追求者，Andy可能是热烈过头了点，但作为朋友，他绝对是掏心掏肺的那类人，值得深交。Roger以为，反正这人不坏，长久相处下去也是可以的，等他热情褪去，自然就不会再对他抱有不切实际的幻想了。

还有三个礼拜就是期中，老师布置了本学期第一次大作业，Roger便往图书馆跑得更勤了。说来也不容易，像Andy这么个人，竟然沉得住气陪他在里面一待就是一下午，不仅如此，还主动请缨揽下了占座位的活儿。这天饭后，Roger又抱着电脑去建模型，如往常相同，Andy已经坐在那个位置等他。

正午的太阳非常毒辣，饭点时间，冷气都吹不跑人的倦意和燥热。似乎是怕热，自习室里大家都坐得稀稀疏疏的，那些常在图书馆打照面、已经脸熟的同学也不见几个，大概是要等午休后再过来。Roger放下东西，静静把捎给Andy的热狗面包搁在桌上，然后就自管自用功了。

他认真地算着参数，隐约感觉有点不对劲，原来是Andy一反常态，没有胡作非为来招惹他。  
“怎么，今天不想找骂了？”他一边敲着键盘一边说，不知为什么嘴角扬了一下。

“哎，”Andy无精打采地趴在桌上重重叹气，看起来十分疲惫沮丧。

在Roger印象里，还没见过他这副蔫儿不唧唧的样子，盯着看了一会儿，Andy也没有理他，耷拉着眼皮盯着地上发呆。

“…你怎么了？”他看他脸色似乎不是很好，今天又格外安静，忍不住关心了一句。

Andy神情木然地继续望着地板，置若罔闻。他不吵闹的时候，那股年轻开朗的俊气在脸上更加分明，细细一看，还是挺养眼的一个人。许久，Andy把胳膊叠在头底下，有气无力地拖长了声音叹到，“啊——”

“有什么事你就说，”Roger迅速瞟了他一眼，然后转移回目光接着看屏幕。

顿了几秒，Andy缓缓开口，“好想做愛。”

Roger抬头望望周围，并没有人坐在附近，他恢复了往常的模样，面无表情地接道，“你要发情我不管，别在图书馆里说这种话。”

“啊，好想和你做愛。”Andy继续怨声载道，半点没有收敛的意思。

“你稍微读点书吧，不然将来找不到工作。”

记忆当中，最炎热的那段时间都是如此度过的——Andy坐在对面发呆睡觉吃东西，重复了一天又一天。不论过去多少年，Roger的脑海里总是记着那些漫无天日、闷热潮湿的午后，每一个午后都有Andy在那里，太阳底下的金发闪闪发亮。


	17. 主线(十五)

§17 

 

Adrian捋了一下额前金色的碎刘海，沉思片刻，“你有对他说过Andy的事么？”

“怎么可能。除了你，再没有人知道了。我为什么要告诉他？”

“也对，难怪他一直以为你喜欢我呢。”

Adrian在面前如此坦诚释然地微笑着，反而叫Roger的心被压得难受，他也很想哄哄Adrian，说喜欢他、爱他，可是他和他之间，连互相舔伤口都做不到。

两人喝完饮料又坐了很久，等到天完全变暗才回去。他不想放着Rafa不管，也不忍责怪Adrian什么，更不愿回去面对那个烂摊子。

“Rafa那边，我打算处理完这次的事，以后就不联系了，”Roger走在他身旁，望着海边风景说，“麻烦会越来越多，我不想这样。”

“是么，”Adrian仿佛有些吃惊，某一瞬间他以为Roger是为了他才这么决定的，然后又马上领悟，他是为了他自己。“那你想好怎么处理了？”

Roger不冷不热地笑了笑，“完全没有。他竟然敢把我锁在门外不让我进去呢。”

“我要不要去看看？”

“你去看什么，”Roger皱了下眉头，觉得这个提议十分糟糕。

“等你没办法的时候来找我吧，他是什么感受，我可比你清楚。”他们步行至楼下门口，Adrian留下这样一句话，便独自离去了。

屋里依旧是安安静静的，外边的灯光落满了地面，Roger走到卧室前收走了东西，不知所措地转悠了一会儿想给自己找点事干，还是坐立难安。

还有那个劲儿摆水杯，情况应该没那么差吧，Roger心想。他转了转门把手，丝毫不动。

“你再不开门我就硬闯进去了，”他又站在外面喊，说完觉得自己态度好像太强硬了，连忙补充道，“让我看你一眼我就出去。”

四周沉默得像是没有半点人气儿，这种被动的处境叫他很讨厌——什么都不清楚，什么都做不了。虽然Roger是个有条理、喜欢给东西分门别类的人，但因为从来没用上过，仍是想不起来卧室的备用钥匙都在哪里扔着了。没办法，他只好跪在地上翻箱倒柜，运气好的话或许还能找到。

书桌旁最上面的那个抽屉是唯一带锁的，里面放了一些贵重东西，钥匙和家门的钥匙挂在一块儿。他一般不会打开这个抽屉，因此费了大半天的劲儿找完其他地方，最后才来查看这个。Roger已经很久没去动过那里了，其实里面并没什么大不了的东西，几份保险、房产证、各类合同、一张照片和一个小盒子而已，屋里内室的钥匙拴在一起静静地在角落躺着。

 

竟然放到这儿来了，他心想，一边拾起钥匙一边迅速合上抽屉。停顿片刻，还是重新打开，抽出那张照片瞧了瞧。

相片上的两个人都很年轻，俊秀稚气。他一看到Andy的脸，就后悔把它拿出来，赶紧藏了回去。

钥匙上没贴标签，试了几把，门锁终于转动了，“Rafa，我进去了，”他说完便轻悄悄地推门而入。卧室里没有开灯，一时看不清情景，四下静得连脚步声都格外突兀。

“你醒着吗？”Roger坐到床边，将被子稍微扯下些。

Rafa的眼睛合得很紧，不知怎么回事，头发湿湿的。他大概一动不动在被子里待了很久，全身散发着灼热的温度，Roger伸出手放在他额头上，略有些烫，不能确定是发烧了还是太热了。他继续把被子往下褪，袒露出轻微起伏着的胸膛。

身上的痕迹差不多已经消去了，他又快变得光光滑滑、一尘不染的，但Roger一想到那晚就后背发凉。“Rafa，”他弯下身子，在他耳边轻柔地唤道，“Rafa？”

我把他叫起来又能怎么样呢？正这样想着，Roger看到他睁开了眼睛。

“你为什么在这里？”Rafa两天没开过口，一说话声音都是哑的。

“我为什么不在这里？”

“出去。”

Roger仿佛丝毫不意外也不介意他这么说，装腔作势地轻笑了一声，“这里是我家。”

他们借着外边的亮光只能隐隐看见对方的脸，神情被那混沌暗沉的阴影给磨去了。“那我出去，”好久，Rafa平静地答道。

他的感情总是写在表面的，一读就读透了，可现在他的声音听起来没有任何浮动。他或许是心寒至极；又或许这两天自己已经想通了；也可能这是崩溃前的伪装——Roger第一次猜不出他在想什么。他不喜欢这样的Rafa。

“你能到哪去？要回公寓吗？”Roger垂着眼睛睥睨他，忍不住露出了那副听不得别人抗拒于他的神情，仿佛在昭示他对Rafa的控制权，“你就在这……”

“我想回家，”他突然打断了他，不紧不慢、不悲不喜地说，“回我自己的家。”

Roger愣了愣，诚实坦白，“抱歉，这我帮不上你。”

“那你就出去。”

“我只想看看你还好不好。”

“看完了吗？快出去。”

“对不起。”Roger弯下腰凑用双臂撑在他头两侧，想要找清他的目光。

“你哪里有错，一个字都不用说了。”

“你还想让我怎么样？”

他终于皱了皱眉头，眼泪一颗一颗往外滚，“求求你，让我一个人待着。”

Roger觉得他可能倒不是因为别的事，而是实在无法忍受看到自己的脸、但又没办法所以急哭了，就像五六岁大的小孩儿一生气就会急得跳脚那样。

“Rafa，”他摸了摸他的头发，顺着抚到脸上，低头想去吻他的嘴。

“你别碰我，”这份主动示弱的情意被推远了，Rafa一边避开一边哆哆嗦嗦重复道，“别碰我。你一碰我我就会死。”

“Rafa，”他又叫了他一遍，握住他两只手腕按在枕头上，那晚Rafa心灰意冷的眼神在眼前浮现郁积，“你是不想让人碰，还是不想让我碰？”

“你把我从那里带回来，不就是想做这事的吗？”

“给我躺好，”Roger用腿压住他乱动的膝盖，身下的人整个儿都热热的。

“那天晚上，你为什么只在旁边看着？”这是他第一次自己提起那天的事，让Roger颇为意外，接下来的话更叫他无言以对，“为什么不加入他们？”

“你是不是疯了？”Roger有些生气地问。

他睁着湿润的眼睛定定地仰视着他，“回答我。”

“我对那种事没兴趣。”

“既然没兴趣，那为什么还要去？坐在那里让我看Adrian给你口郊？”Rafa想把手挣脱出来，上面压着的劲儿也相应重了一些，两人一通胡乱发力，“你为什么留到最后才走？你为什么把我带回来？你什么都不解释，竟然还叫我躺好？”

他不知哪来的力气，胳膊从空档里抽了出来，混乱下肘部一个惯性不偏不倚地甩到了Roger脸颊上。那道击中的声音倒是很清脆，顿时两人就安静了下来，惊讶地看着彼此。Rafa差点顺口道歉，说他不是故意的。但他眼看着上方那张脸堆起了怒意，立刻劝住了自己。

“你越来越大胆了，”Roger淡淡地说。照道理他原本就没做错什么，小心翼翼照顾了他两天、破天荒地让他睡在自己的床上还挨了一下肘，难免有点点不悦。

就在Rafa以为他要动怒的时候，Roger低下头不由分说朝嘴唇贴了上去，强横地探入其中搅动起来。他狠狠地在Rafa舌头上咬了一口，然后像舔舐伤口那样火热湿润地卷过，从内部吻到嘴角，从嘴角吻到脸上，如饮甘霖般舔去又苦又咸的泪痕。

他们就这样莫名其妙、干柴烈火地亲得难舍难分了，Rafa的手明明已经挣脱出来，现在又自己搂上了他的脖子。可能我脑子还晕着，Rafa心想，不知所措地闭上眼睛等着晕劲儿过去。结果那股眩晕的感觉越来越浓烈，浓得他开始觉得舒服。不知什么时候起，发热的身体一个劲冒冷汗，直到他冷得全身打颤。

Roger听见他轻哼了一声，像是不好过，又抖得厉害。“怎么了？”他缓缓退了出来，托着后颈将他扶起坐好。Rafa一语不发，弓起双腿边发抖边淌着冷汗。突然他眉宇间一紧，Roger便明白了，立刻伸手去替他捋背。

还没来得及转头，一股灼烫汹涌的胃酸就从喉咙里涌了出来。Roger木然地看着他在自己床上呕吐，不知该如何反应，只是等他吐完了，把他捞起来抱到沙发上，再回来收起被子和床单丢进洗衣机里。等他忙完回来时，Rafa绻在沙发里紧紧搂着毯子。

他甚至都不想知道他是想起了那天的事觉得恶心，还是被他亲了觉得恶心，还是身体不舒服所以吐了。“你今天可能睡不舒服了，”反正以后也不会再有交集了，关心那些事大概毫无意义。Roger关了灯，在他身边躺下，两人在沙发中并排挤着，“我不能睡地板上。我背上有伤，你知道的。”

听到Roger说起那个神秘的伤痕，Rafa抬了抬眼皮，但没有过多反应。黑暗中他们僵硬地躺在一起，两人第一次一起过夜，竟是这种情景下的。Roger以为自己又要睁眼到天亮了，结果听着身边的呼吸声，熬到半夜犯起了困。

他这几天也是累得够呛，虽说迷迷糊糊睡了过去，但多少是不太适应，天刚放白就醒了。醒来时一道柔和的阳光正从眼前穿过，安静地落在Rafa脸上。他看到自己搂着他，一条胳膊被压了一宿，麻得失去了知觉。

窗外都很安静，屋里听不到任何声响，Roger却像是怕被人看到什么不得了的事，连忙把手拿了出来。他站起来揉揉肩膀，托着疲惫的身体走向浴室去洗漱。

昨天也是糊涂了，竟然把被子直接扔进了洗衣机里，他拖出沉甸甸的湿被子打包好，准备上班路上送去洗衣店里烘干。时间尚早，Roger冲了一杯咖啡喝完，心想不知今天又该如何与Rafa相处。他们之间简直一天一个样，好像每次都有意料之外的事情发生。

Rafa没有别的地方可去，S那边也还剩着屁股没擦——他不可能毫无理由地就把他留在自己这边而不给S任何交代。想到这里，他开始考虑还要让Rafa在家里住多久。

我怎么还在多管闲事？Roger正准备拨电话，猛地意识到这个问题。

“你知道现在几点钟么？”Adrian懒洋洋地答道。

“早上八点，”他一边下楼一边说，“你昨天是不是又去喝酒了？”

“没喝。没喝你也不能这么早就把人吵醒啊。”

“我一会儿要工作，没时间和你讲电话。”Roger跑到楼下的咖啡屋买了两份早餐，重新回去留了一份在桌上再出来。

“什么事？S这里我已经处理好了。”

“你怎么和他说的？”

Adrian打了个哈欠，继续用没睡醒的嗓音敷衍他，“这还不容易，你就别管了。”

“既然这样，”Roger顿了顿，一时忘了作答，他心里很明白Adrian是故意装作那么无所谓地说的。Adrian其实是想让他知道自己一直在让步、一直在讨好他的意愿，希望他不要忘了这点。他从来都没有忘记过。Roger接道，“那，谢谢你了。”

“你那边怎么样？”

Roger坐进车里，准备等挂了电话再扣安全带。“没怎么样，还是这样。”

“昨天没发生点什么？”

“我亲了他。”

“然后呢？”

“他吐了。”

Adrian沉默了足足一分钟，最终无比艰辛、语气难测地说，“五年或者十年后我回想起这段对话，可能会笑得没命了的。”

“你想的话现在就可以，”Roger不介意Adrian拿他寻开心，他自己都觉得有点可笑。

“不不不，你，我还是舍不得这样当面嘲笑的，”虽是如此说着，Adrian已经憋得在床上打起滚来，“这个小朋友真不简单，看来你遇上对手了。”

被Adrian这么一闹，Roger心情稍微松了些，也半开玩笑得调侃起来，“行了，你的声音都在抖。”

“他身体还好吧？”Adrian缓了缓，放过了Roger，又正儿八经地问道。

“说真的，我也不清楚。”这事本和他们都无关，莫名成了两人共同操心的问题。他知道Adrian从来都不是真有什么恶意，所以即使由他而起，也怪不到他头上。

Adrian小时候更不堪、更糟糕，他因此格外早熟，熬了这么多年，虽然早就不在乎过去了，但看到别人的经历，是忍不住会生出同情和爱护的心思的。这一点，Roger懂。

“你昨天说，以后不打算跟Rafa有来往了，”他抛出了这个耿耿于怀的问题，“是真心话吗？”

“是啊。”Roger系上安全带，打算发车走了，“我答应你。”


	18. 主线(十六)

§18 

同事们看到Roger又穿得一板一眼、矜持不苟地来上班了，仿佛非常失望，没有瞧够他昨天那副打扮。他若无其事地和大家讲了几句笑话，一人回到办公室重重地摔进椅子里。刚开起电脑，门又被推了开来。

“你是不是生病了？”走进的是隔壁部门的Stan Wawrinka，他俩离得很近，经常互相串门。

“我脸色不好么？”Roger伸手摸了摸自己的脸，昨天被肘到的地方倒还有点疼。

Stan绕到他身旁，倚在他的桌子上，似乎要跟他多聊几句。“说不上哪里，反正看起来不对。”

“或许是太累了，最近没有休息好。”

在公司里，哪些人对他有好感——男男女女，Roger是一清二楚的，比如Stan就算一个。对待每天相处的人和对待S那里的男孩肯定是两码事，他就装作不知道，维持着既不疏远也不迎合的距离。

“像是真生病了，”Stan凑近了些，伸手好似随意地摸了一下他憔悴的脸，“要不要休几天假？”

有时候他就喜欢这样装傻、任人示好，然后看着对方以为他不知道自己的心意而又急又喜的样子。Roger对于这种事是有备而来的，他自然地笑了笑，忽略了那个略显亲昵的举动，“我今年的假期还剩几天？”

“一天都没休，你年年都是休假用不完的那个人。”

Roger喜欢工作，并不在乎多干几天少干几天。他往常年假都用来回瑞士看望家人，或者去欧洲找Adrian玩了，Adrian常在法国、意大利、英国之间到处逗留，他在哪，Roger就去哪。除此之外他没有想干的事，也没有其它要干的事。

但这一次，好像就有了。“行啊，”他随口接道，“让我歇几天吧。”

“就打算在家待着？”Stan试探着他，“你挣这么多钱，也不知道消遣娱乐。找个人一起出去逛逛多好。”

我的钱都进了S的腰包了，Roger暗自打趣，心想要是让这些同事知道他的私生活，估计会吓得不轻。

“还没有想好呢，”他轻而易举地读懂了方才Stan试探他的用意，为了避免面对他进一步的表示，信手拈来，“Adrian回来了，我可能要陪着他。”

“噢，就是先前那个小伙子吧？”还没递出话就被若无其事地泼了冷水，Stan有些慌张，“我只见过他一两次，你又很少提起他，还以为你们已经分开了。”

“我们一直都是很好的朋友。”Roger淡淡地抿嘴微笑，不再透露解释更多，他这样回答总是没错的。

前一阵子的市场稍稍起过较大波动，然后就风平浪静了，最近没有太多需要关注的地方。Roger安心地交接完工作，就舒舒坦坦下班迎接休假去。回到家时，看到Rafa光着身子坐在餐桌前吃他留下来的早饭。

Rafa看到他，一下子停了下来。

不错，还知道肚子饿了。他脱下外套挂好，走到他跟前，“别吃了，我们出去吃。”

“我不出门。”Rafa继续低头嚼着，活像一个不听家长话的小孩。

“你一吃冷的，胃又要不舒服。今天再把沙发吐了，我们就真的没地方睡了。”

他只是随口一调侃，Rafa却当真了，以为在责怪他，便更加倔倔地不动弹，“我不出去。”

“就在楼下，要不了你走几步，”Roger从衣柜里拿出两条适合他穿的衣服放在他大腿上，“我也饿了。把衣服穿好。”

Roger以为，一直躲在家里会躲出心病，能先让他出去见见人也是好的。他弯下腰叉住Rafa的腋窝把他提起来，抓住T恤就往头上套。

“我自己会穿衣服，”他撇了撇嘴，似乎是因为不得不妥协所以一脸不愉快。

他就这么被半拖半拉地带出了门。下楼时Roger牵着他的手，脸皮厚得根本不管他是否愿意被他碰到。

Roger和Adrian都很少拉手。偶尔在夜店那种人挤人的场合，他会拉着不知道谁穿梭经过人群。可现在楼道里空荡荡的，Roger像是担心Rafa转身拔腿跑了，一直把他紧紧攥在手中。

Roger不知多少年没有和人在大街上手牵着手走过了，感觉怪怪的，又有些担心自己是不是操之过急了，不该这么快就让他出来。这条路的人行道很窄，因为靠近海边，客流又很大，大家都是摩肩接踵地走着。Roger看了他一眼，不作响，小心翼翼地想要绕到他外侧。

他这一动，Rafa的手突然就去握住了他。

“怎么了？”Roger侧头轻声说，“我是让你走里面。”

Rafa没有回答，眼睛望着前方继续被他拖着走。他完全没有意识到自己越来越用劲，已经把Roger的手给捏疼了，等到了那家名叫Dirty Peach的咖啡店门口，才稍稍松开。

“…坐吧，”Roger给他拉开椅子，不敢去问他有没有事、还好不好。他以前没干过这种照顾小朋友的活儿，自己心里也没底。

这是他们第一次一起吃饭，当年在这里，就是Andy第一次把他带来的。“想吃什么？”Roger把菜单推到他面前，一边打量着他的脸色。

“你先看吧。”

“菜单我都能背出来了。”

Rafa打开它，略过前菜和主食直接翻到了最后面。Roger稍微探了探身子，发现他正在看甜品。“他家的蛋糕都太甜了，”他提出了中肯的建议，“别看那个了，先点主食。”

“我想吃巧克力布朗尼，”Rafa抬头望他，似乎还很谨束。

“那个是最甜的。”

“又不是叫你吃。”

Roger笑了一下，心想这个孩子还挺有趣，看不出这么喜欢甜食。结果Rafa把菜单还给他，剩下的都不管了。Roger就随便点了几样，担心他两三天没吃饭饿得厉害，最后摆了大半桌。他有些好笑地望着Rafa，看他净捡那些爱吃的，剩下的碰都不碰。

“…先把甜品端上来吧，谢谢。”Roger对服务生说，然后继续看Rafa在自己碗里挑来挑去。

除了推不掉的商务晚宴和顺道与同事一起吃饭，Roger大多数时候都不会叫别人。他觉得吃饭真的是一件很私人的事，与不想待的人在一起进餐心情会很沉重。这些年他和Adrian在一起的次数是最多的，他们从这家店吃遍了整个城市，经常跑去不同餐厅换换口味，但最终还是觉得这里最让人舒坦——或许是因为方便，再加上这个地方之于他而言有特殊意义。

Roger差不多吃完了自己的份，顺手端起杯子喝了一口果汁，“你不累的话，一会儿我们可以去海边走走。”

“你喝的是我的饮料。”

“什么？”

“你拿错了，那杯是我的。”Rafa用嫌弃他的小眼神盯着自己杯子，好像在心疼他的果汁被别人抢了。

“不好意思，”Roger抹了下嘴角赶紧放下。他都不知道自己什么时候这么卑微了，大概是心有愧疚，莫名还觉得哄小孩儿很有意思。

离开的时候他站着等Rafa，心想既然他没表态，就替他决定算了。Roger犹豫了一下，重新拉起他的手穿过人流向海岸线走去。日落中他们都很安静，但走着走着开始尴尬——这副情景像是情侣似的。不知哪刻起，两人的手便分开了。

湿润的海风温柔地吹拂起Rafa的长发，他沉默地跟在Roger身旁，眼睛望向远处。夕阳笼罩着海面和每一个人，他看着这副景色，突然想坐在沙滩上大哭。

“这里和西班牙有些像，”最终他只是如此说道。

“你喜欢的话每天都可以来，”Roger抱着双臂面朝海浪，“我明天开始就休年假了，时间很多。”

Rafa并不知道他是特意为此休假，以为只是个巧合。晚霞越来越淡，两人一语不发地光知道向前走，直到游客不太会去的地方也没停下。天已经黑了，远处灯火通明，海岸线被各色灯光点亮，弯弯曲曲地蔓延。这里的潮汐似乎更高一些，沙滩上干干净净的什么都没有，墨蓝色的海浪反复卷积着冲向他们脚下，再流连退去。这远离人烟的地方，也只有大海在作响。

“走得太远了，歇一会儿？”Roger侧头看着Rafa，他其实是怕他累了。

“你想回去的话就先走吧，我不会乱跑的。”

“我不想回去，我只想坐一会儿。”他一屁股陷进柔软的沙滩里，好似随意。

“Roger？”

“怎么？”

“你为什么在这里？”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，你为什么要在这里，”Rafa一边转向他，一边捋了捋被风吹乱的头发，“你在这里做什么？”

Roger轻笑，流利地答道，“休假。”

他们一站一坐，在黑暗中对望着彼此矇眬的剪影。片刻Rafa把头扭了回去，仿佛在说，大可不必。

“你不想让我在这里吗？”Roger问道。他不敢引出太多关于那天的事，也不想直接得知Rafa对他的想法。但他们谁都清楚，发生了那些后，不论说什么都会被联系过去的。

“你这个人，很奇怪。”

“Adrian倒是说我很好懂，”Roger抓起一把细沙玩着，任它们在指尖缓慢流失。提起了Adrian，就不得不小心翼翼。他在寻找一种平衡，一种既不否认这事因他而起、也不会在Rafa面前太过维护他的平衡，“先前有很多误会，我和他已经争吵过了，你……”

“你爱他，对不对？”

Roger的手顿时就挺住了，他抬头凝望Rafa，完全不知道这话是从哪儿冒出来的，“为什么这么问？”

“因为他爱你，我看得出来。”

“我没打算和你讨论这个话题。”

“你只用回答‘是’或者‘不是’就行了，”暮色下，海浪扑到Rafa跟前再缓缓退潮，如此重复。他突然向前走远了两步，“无所谓，我已经不想知道了。”

Roger望着他的背影，沉默了片刻，答道，“是啊。我爱他。”

“你以前从来没承认过。”

“或许我自己也不曾意识到吧，”Roger重新握起一把沙子，用指尖摩捏着那些细小粗糙的沙粒。他不知道为什么，如此顺理成章地撒着谎。月亮早已爬上了天空映得大海一片明亮，皓白如镜的水面下，暗潮涌动。他拍拍手掌上的细沙，站起身来走到Rafa旁边。

“除了他，你喜欢别人么？”

心中泛上一股苦楚，记忆深处的鬼怪又开始叫嚣，他喉咙又紧又干，哑着声音说，“当然。”郁积在低空的闷热空气现在开始冷却了，海风渐渐大了起来。

Rafa不再作答，他一直望着远处，眼睛倒影着大海的模样。两人沉默许久，直到Rafa伸手脱去了自己的上衣。他弯腰把衣服放在脚边接着扯开鞋带，再是小心而谨慎地拉下裤子。Roger瞪大了眼睛看着他把自己脱得一丝不挂，然后转身走向前方。

水面淹过了他的脚踝，连接着小腿的跟腱在背面突起着，景致绝美。Rafa的身形像是不曾在任何人、任何东西面前裸露过自己的少年，第一次沐浴在月光下。他身上的痕迹已经消退大半了，尽管如此，还是被照得耀眼。气温降了下来，但被太阳照射了整个白日的海水依然是温热的，翻涌着一点点吞没他的双腿。Roger并不知道他是以怎样的心情走进海里，独独能看到泛着鳞光的整个海面在他眼前明暗闪烁。他的身影越来越远，及肩的长发飘在脑后，背肌中央凹着一道长长的沟壑从颈椎爬到尾巴骨。那个令人过目不忘的臀部已经被水淹没，他线条迷人的胳膊从腰间抬起来微微张开，像是又害怕、又兴奋地等待着大海把他整个吃掉。

Roger愣在原地，俨然已经看呆了。他的背影在视野中越来越淡，直到海水已经升到了下巴。他突然停下不走了，慢慢转过头来望着Roger。他镀着一层灰白色与雾蓝色的光彩，晃动的阴影在那张轮廓立体的脸上交织。两人隔得远远的对视片刻，随即，Rafa一低头扎了下去。失去完那个无法移开视线的人影，海洋依然是往常地潮涨潮落，风声与浪声不曾停歇。

等到Rafa重新冒出水面时，他像小狗一样轻轻甩了两下头发，撒开眼前迷蒙的水帘，月光下的他闪闪发亮，很快又消失不见了。Roger就站在那里等他回来，陷在如水如天的幻景里。

原先向Adrian提起这个男孩的时候用了“特别”这两个字，Roger现在意识到，当时的他其实并不真心觉得Rafa有什么特别——他见过成千上万个脱裤子、再拿钱的工作者，好像他们生来就是干这个的。

Rafa生在海边，长在海边，如果没有诸多意外，十八岁的他，本来就应该是披着月光跳进海里的无忧无虑的少年，而不是搅在成年人那些既随性单纯又叵测肮脏的事情里面受人凌辱。Roger见过他赤裸的画面无数回，但仿佛今天才刚看清了他长什么样子。Rafa并不是张白纸，他从来都是有着自己的色彩的。

比如，有时候像朝霞里的太阳，炽烈火红，一靠近他都会被他烫到；有时候像月光下的海，净澈蔚蓝，不知疲倦地翻腾着明亮雪白的浪花；有时候像沾着雨露的新果，碧绿酸涩，滋味却格外上瘾；有时候像透明纯净的雨水，反射着天地万物的光辉，头脑发热般毫无保留地就瓢泼下来；还有些时候像看不见的风，净是些猜不透想不着的好玩的小心思。当然，他也可以是粉色——快乐的、忘情的、颤抖的粉色。

可最近这些颜色全部黯淡了下去，他的眼睛变得深不可测，像是吸收一切包括光线的黑洞，甚至叫Roger不敢直视；倒是刚才入水之后，那对眸子终于映出了些许明光。

Rafa开始往回走，全身湿淋淋地淌着水珠，他把头发顺到后面，高高的颧骨格外好看。上了岸之后，他们也不说话。

这种沉默叫人不安，对于Roger来说，猜不透对方的心思是一件很可怕的事。他也不想问Rafa现在心情怎样、身体如何、厌他与否，每一个听起来都又傻又没意义，但他的确不明白。

夜晚似乎还很漫长，他们沿着原路返回，那些璀璨的灯光、喧闹的人声又渐渐近了。Rafa身上全是未干的水，湿透了的衣服紧紧贴着皮肤，他把粘在脸和脖子上的头发拨弄开，放下手时，正好又被Roger一把握住。


	19. 主线(十七)

§19 

今夜和昨晚一样，又是只能睡在沙发上。Rafa洗漱完毕后默默躺了上去，盖好毯子准备休息了。等Roger揉着刚吹干的头发从浴室走出来时，看到他缩在里面背对自己，弓得像只虾米。

“睡着了么？”

“还没有。”Rafa面朝着沙发靠背说。

他关了灯，悄无声息地在他身边躺下。借着外边的光依然可以瞧见那面容姣好、稚嫩未脱的脸，Roger转向他侧卧，两人背贴胸膛地屏息着。他们明明干了许多次最亲密的事，但现在这样仅仅是一起躺着都叫人十分在意。除了彼此细小的呼吸声在耳边作响，四周都是黑暗混沌、安静沉寂的，他们保持了这种状态和姿势很久很久。

“睡着了么？”Rafa问。

“还没有。”Roger面朝着他的脑袋说。

两人从躺下到现在装模作样了这么长时间，总算是酝酿得差不多了。Rafa似乎有话要讲，却又迟迟不开口。Roger缓慢抬起手，温柔地放在他光滑的肩上摸了摸，见他没有动弹，范围就扩大到了上臂和肩膀，他听见他喉结滑动的声音。

“抱我，”他说。

听到他这样讲，Roger其实一点都不惊讶，因为Rafa无处可躲——他没有别的地方可以藏，没有别的人可以拥抱。

Roger轻轻把他的肩头扳过朝向正面，另一条胳膊顺势插到了脖子下，搂住那个光滑温热的人儿。Rafa扑在他的怀里，双臂紧箍着他后背。他把脸埋得死死的，恨不得打个洞钻进去藏在他身体里一样，闷在那儿毫无动静，只有胸膛贴着他一起一伏。

掌心下的皮肤柔软细腻，他的整个怀里都温暖极了，Roger一伸手就摸到了他修长的双腿和赤裸的腰腹。两人密不可分地抱着对方丝毫都不陌生的肉体，突然一股灼热的电流从后颈涌了出来，Roger的下身硬硬地戳在他小腹上。Rafa颤抖了一下，不敢说话也没有别的反应。

他向来不是强人所难的人，但若真的想做，Rafa一定是束手无策的。那股性欲十分真实强烈，但他生平第一次有了种下不去手的感觉。

Roger咽了口唾液，不敢动一下怕摩擦到了某个器官。他慎重地没有轻举妄动，试图想明白Rafa此刻的心意。作为一个成年人，先前还从来没有为这种生理反应感到尴尬过。

可越按捺，就越感到它在发热发胀。他有些口干舌燥，想尝到点甜甜润润的东西。

敏感的顶端抵在那片温暖中，甚至已经把Rafa的肚子戳疼了，但他没有挣脱，仿佛害怕得只能装作什么也没发生、什么也不知道。在Roger看来，这种反应又像是在等他主动作为。

“Rafa？”他叫了一声，轻轻捏起他的下巴把他的脸从衣服中抬起来，黑暗中，藏在阴影里的眼神若隐若现。或许可以说点什么，或许什么也别说最好。

“别，”Rafa开口道。

“什么别？”

“随便什么，反正别。”

他们的呼吸变得好近，空气是浮躁的。他很在意，Rafa是否会想起那天的记忆，是否还不愿让自己碰他，是否别有用心地问起他“有没有喜欢的别人”。眼下这种情况让人觉得，他虽为他做了这么多事，但关心的依然只有性。

可就算他关心的只有性，又有哪里不对？他们相识的目的本就只这一个。就算他被勾起了不堪的回忆，Roger也没有理由为一个萍水相逢的人如此设身处地。就算他不愿被他碰，也无计可施，反正他已被作贱成那样了。至于“喜不喜欢”，就更是无稽之谈，与他毫无关系。

“如果我说我想做，你打算怎么办？”Roger隐忍着胯间的焦躁，问了一个可笑而可怖的问题。他并不真的要那样，只想试探试探他。

Rafa连眼睛都没眨一下，他的冷静与Roger的悸动形成了鲜明对比，“不打算怎么办。我还能怎么办，我爱你。”

兴许是刚才在海边那番谈话给了他底气，那三个字就如此毫无征兆地被说了出来。Roger虽然早就明白，也万万没想过Rafa第一次直白吐露是在现在这段时候。可那个冰冷的爱字听起来就像在说，求求你快去死吧，再也别让我看到你这张脸。

心跳咚咚地从胸膛里传来，Roger试图稳住自己不太正常的脑子，最后还是厚颜无耻地说，“可我爱别人。”

“我知道，”Rafa稍微动了下腿，牵动着腹部无意蹭动Roger的某个部位，“你没有错。”

他的意思到底是指Roger爱别人没有做错、还是因为爱着别人所以对他的遭遇袖手旁观没有做错，永远都不得而知。

“你是不是早已对我失望透顶了？”

用“失望”来讲的话，未免太仁慈了点。他们此刻都非常需要避免与对方的眼神接触，Rafa没有回答，在他臂弯里翻了个身。看不见彼此后，一下子就好过多了。身后的怀抱跟上来，两人赤裸的皮肤贪恋着对方的体温。

Roger想要自己的欲望不那么直白，可它硬得厉害，只能这样戳在Rafa腰上。这个姿势实在太方便了，膝盖一挑就能将他的腿打开。他闭上眼睛，压制着本能的冲动——吻他、分开他、进入他，摸摸他的大腿，没命地顶撞，再把他射得满满的。

“晚安，”Roger在嘴边的头上亲了一下。这个漫长的夜晚又火热又冰凉，十分难熬。

他迷迷糊糊的时候在想，Rafa学会了拒绝究竟是件好事还是坏事。尽管只是简短而厌他的几个字加上不明不白的态度，但他的确不再像以前那样任他摆布了——虽然发生了那样的事，不可同日而语。或许比起厌他，不如说是厌世。

Rafa走进海里的样子，无法不让人胡思乱想。除了当时那些人和三个旁观者，他可能也会厌恶卑贱的、肮脏的、无知的他本身——鬼知道Rafa会用什么词来看待自己。如果这事发生在别人身上，Roger不会如此在意，比如那些男孩，他们都是自己选择的这条路。尊严是最不值钱、最可笑的东西，倘若因此就想不开，还会被人耻笑不懂得寻欢作乐。这就是成年人的思维方式，凡事只要习惯了，怎样都不会稀奇。Roger见过比那还要下流一百倍的场面，身在其中的人们半点都不会把那些事与伦理道德挂起钩来。

但他没想过让Rafa也变成那样，他和别人永远都是不一样的。这也就是为什么当Rafa在药物的作用下失控时，他会不堪忍受。那画面在眼前好几天了都挥之不去，Rafa被人揪着头发，撑开嘴如动物般野蛮发泄，他全然不知自己的喉咙被顶弄得眼泪直淌，手还在下身抚动着——那里已经一滴都射不出来了；而后转了个身抬起臀部，眼神失去了焦点。

说实话，那副未成熟的妖冶的样子让他很想要他，但当着这么多人的面，Roger只觉得心寒。既心寒，又愤怒，又同情，又不甘，又想要。

很有可能Rafa根本就不记得后来的事了。但万一他记得，还能接受这样的自己么？他明明连在众人面前脱去上衣都会感到害羞。这整件事情，比表面看上去的还要复杂很多。

想到这里，Roger忍不住把怀里的人抱紧了些。他已经睡着了，沉沉地呼吸着，原本蜷缩起来的肢体略微展开。

看，他本就应该是这样，Roger心想——本就应该这样被温柔地、安稳地拥抱着。他是个大活人，有自己的意识，有爱着的人，虽然“那个人”没用到了极点；但他依然会眷恋自己的庇护，大抵也是明白“爱”和“恨”并不能简单地正负抵消。如此看来，Rafa才不是个单纯的小孩，他的勇气和觉悟远在大多数人之上。刚才他说“我还能怎么办，我爱你”的意思，是指面对爱情，你无处可逃，无计可施。

Roger突然觉得胸口疼得厉害，摸了摸Rafa的头发，动作轻柔谨慎地将他的脸转过来一些。

“我成为不了你想要的人，”他声音极低极轻地呢喃，“你也不该和我这样的人待在一起。”

月光如水，四周寂静，Roger贴到他的唇上，舌尖如蝴蝶般划过，小心翼翼探入后，又做贼心虚地退了出来。Rafa没有醒，歪着脑袋双眼紧闭。他看了一会儿，确定他毫不知情，重新覆了上去，大起胆子尝了尝他的味道。触到湿润柔软的内部，好不容易冷静下去的渴望又蠢蠢欲动了。他索性放肆地搅弄吮吸，突然Rafa动了一下。

好像是被抓了个现行，Roger紧张得瞪着他，但他只只翻了个身、滚进他的臂弯里了，脑袋贴在下巴一边沉沉呼了口气，一边不自知地搂上他的腰。

早晨醒来时还是这个姿势，Rafa把他箍得紧紧的一晚上都没松手。Roger不知道，他亲的第一下时Rafa就被吵醒了。

他当然很高兴Roger吻他，但是这高兴里多少还带着心碎和猜忌。Roger要是早一点显露出这种态度，很多事情便不会发生，他也不至于心灰意冷到如此。

就像Roger自己说的，他爱着别人，即便这样还是对他的温柔充满了自暴自弃的渴望与贪图，仿佛仅凭这点施舍就足以原谅他了；另一方面，Roger的种种行为都像在给某个目的做铺垫——最单纯、最原始、最本能的目的。Rafa不能确定哪一个才是真实的，他们就算靠得再近，也总有什么东西阻隔着。

他比他早先醒来，无言地躲在他的怀抱中。在这安宁清净的时刻里，也算拥有过了他一秒。Roger的下巴长出了些许胡茬，微鬈的头发散乱在额头和眉骨之上，大概最近也没休息好，面容疲倦。他想伸出手摸摸他的脸，最终还是没敢动作，看着他等待阳光一点点布满整间屋子。

“你醒了？”Roger睡眼惺忪地说，好像躺得不舒服，无意地翻了个身正摊在沙发上。

他们的身体一分开，就没有了再去拥抱的契机和勇气，属于Rafa的一秒已然用完。

“醒了，”他说。

两人并排躺在窄窄的空间里，经历了昨晚那番对话，气氛尴尬凝重。Roger忍受不住，坐起身揉揉肩膀、活动了一下腰，“今天可以去取被子了，和我一起么？天气很好，你知道，适合开车兜兜风什么的。”

他一边说一边站起来，赤裸的脚面沾到地板上。后背那道疤痕依然醒目，从左边肩胛骨表面凸起的皮肤一直弯曲蔓延到脊梁，十分可怖，但Roger总是表现得如同它不存在一样。

有没有可能某天他会对自己说说以前的故事呢？Rafa心想，这个伤是不是和Adrian有关，他们仿佛一起经历过许多许多；就算与他没有关系，他也一定知道缘由，毕竟Roger爱着他——爱着这个伤害了自己的人，而他伤害自己的动机，则是因为他和Roger互相爱着对方。Rafa突然觉得这一切都是自作自受了，因为每个人都会做傻事，而Adrian也是爱情里那个手忙脚乱、不知所措的一方。

提到伤害，Roger比Adrian伤他更深，尽管他现在好吃好喝供着他，还带他出来兜风。他们又在Dirty Peach吃了中饭，然后驱车至洗衣房拿回包裹。Roger合上后备箱，问他是否想在这片街区逛逛。他又像昨日那样牵住他的手，Rafa便没有了拒绝的理由。

海风阵阵，阳光下他们漫无目的地在街道上走着，偶尔停下看看，直到来到一家冰淇淋屋门口前，Rafa突然走不动路了。

“…你想吃？”Roger看他一直盯着玻璃门，就随口问了句。

Rafa露出十分严肃的表情，紧张地回答，“想吃！”

到底是个孩子，这有什么不好意思开口的？Roger心里打趣了一下，转身正要过去，Rafa在后面喊道，“Rog？”

“怎么了？”

“巧克力味…”

两人像刚下了学的小朋友，一手一个甜筒边走边舔。Roger祈祷着千万别在这时候偶遇什么公司里的同事，瞧了瞧Rafa，他都快吃完了。“你就这么喜欢甜食？”

“我叔叔对我管教很严，不总是允许我乱吃这些…”提到了家人，Rafa的话戛然而止。

Roger也是一阵尴尬，笨拙地赶紧接上，“我吃不进了，这个也给你吧。”

那只手递在跟前，握着甜筒的下部。Rafa看了会儿，低下头凑近他的手，伸出舌头又轻又慢地舔了一下，“一口就好，”他说。

Roger愣了神，没想到他会作出这种在成人看来略带挑逗意味的举动。这种无心是最为诱人的，就像此刻他嘴边粘了一小滴奶油，挂在湿润通红的唇角。他们停在人行道中间，Roger搂住他的脖子压到自己鼻子底下，同样伸出舌头舔去了那抹甜甜蜜蜜的味道。

“不好意思，”Rafa连忙低下头，目光移到别处去了，“我吃东西总是这样。”

他们早就干尽了所有亲密的云雨之事，这简简单单的一个暧昧举动竟然会叫人乱了方寸——而且还不止Rafa一人。掠过那两片凉凉甜甜的嘴唇时，Roger忍不住多停留了一会儿，离开时还发出了轻微的吮气声。或许是因为正站在人流中，他觉得自己做得过火了。

像这样悠悠哉哉地在马路上边吃冰淇淋边闲逛仿佛已是上个世纪的事了，Roger以为，这个假期休得还挺有意思。他不介意每天这么虚度时光、消遣夏日，更忘了一件事重复21次就会成为习惯——就如当年Andy也是这样走进他的生命里的。


	20. 回忆线(三)

§20 

他打开宿舍的门，看到Andy又在外面等着了，心里纳闷了一下他的耐心还能支撑多久。Andy如往常一身运动装扮，头上反扣着白色的球帽，背着一个大包在过道里晃来晃去——那个包里自然又是装满了饮料和零食。Roger轻描淡写地笑了笑，马上又抿起嘴角向外走去。

路上碰见了Andy的几个朋友，Roger之前没见过，礼貌简短地做过介绍打了招呼就站在旁边等Andy与每个人嘻嘻哈哈完。他们似乎交情很深，说了很久的闲话也没停下的意思。

他果然和每个人都是这样的，这家伙还挺受欢迎，Roger默默注视着他们。

这周五就要交作业了，Roger急着去图书馆，没有心思在这耗。他脚尖不耐烦地轻踢了下路边的小石子，心想Andy这张嘴，聊到图书馆闭馆都是可以的；忽然一个警觉，他和Andy只是“顺路”而已，自己与那些人也不认识，为什么要站在这里等他？

“Andy，我先过去了。”他朝他们挥挥手道再见，露出一个标准的笑容。

大家望着他，一阵慌乱，连忙把Andy赶走了，仿佛担心把他的男朋友惹不高兴。

“他们说你高冷呢。”Andy跑着追上来，转述了亲友团对Roger的评价。

Roger没说话，好像是不满毫不相识的人对他评头论足。

“你还要这样到什么时候？”Andy懒散地拖着脚步跟在身后，“每天都是教室、宿舍、图书馆三点一线。我们好久没出去玩过了。”

“我又没在跟你约会。”

“大家都以为我们在约会。”

Roger捋了捋头发，大言不惭地讲道，“那你就别再跟着我。”其实他们已不是谁跟着谁的问题，而是形影不离了。

“不能。我一天见不到你就难受得上蹿下跳。”

“你见到我的时候也是上蹿下跳的。”

“晚上去海边吃饭？”Andy笑眯眯地想把脸搁到他肩头，被Roger一掌推开。他的手按在Andy下巴上，Andy反应神速，撅起嘴吻了一下他的虎口。

以前遇到相似的情况时Roger还会生气，现在已经习惯了他的无赖。“我最近很忙，你也知道的，期中作业的deadline快到了，”他一脸嫌弃地在Andy衣服上蹭了蹭手上沾的口水。

“你可答应了吧，我接下来也会很忙，没法儿天天陪你了。”

他头一次听说Andy竟然也有要忙的事，忍不住轻笑一声，想来他可能是厌倦这种乏味的生活了才这么讲的。“你做什么去？”他很好奇这一次Andy又要怎么满嘴跑火车。

“今年的校内篮球联赛马上要到了，记得么？这周开始训练。”只要能待在Roger身边，被他使唤来使唤去成习惯也愿意，他喜欢和他做一切生活中最平凡最普通的琐事，但这次的确不是Andy在胡诌，“真的不能陪你啦，我是我们院队的队长，每次训练都得到。”

“噢？你这么个人竟然还是队长。”他听到了真话，反而有些不乐意——真是莫名其妙，Roger心想，没有他在一旁吵闹不是很好么？

“你要是想我的话就去球场看我训练，”Andy听出了那股暗藏着什么的语气，一时有些得意——但不能表现出来。对付Roger这种人，最好的办法就是装作不知道他不悦，还要跟往常一样嬉皮笑脸。

“不去。”他脱口而出，皱了皱眉头加快步伐走着。

最炎热的那段时间已经过去了，气温依然很高，但不至于像先前那样难以忍受。两人又在那个位置坐下，不一会儿，Andy就趴着睡着了，一头乱发金得耀眼。

Roger望了望，替他感到辛苦。明明就可以在床上舒舒服服地睡，非要逞强，每天起个大早跑来这与他格格不入的地方。早晨的阳光从东面那扇窗子直直地射落在他们身侧，Roger悄无声息地走到窗前把帘子拉合。眼皮外面不再被照得光亮，Andy好像惬意多了，一睡就是两个小时。他醒来，看到Roger还是在眼前端端正正地坐着，低头微蹙，亮白的电脑屏幕倒映在褐色双眸里，一脸专注。

“哎呀，我差点睡着了。”Andy揉揉太阳穴，小声反省。

Roger瞟了他一眼，懒得理睬他那不知是故意还是无意的傻话。

“困不困，我下去买两杯冰美式。”

“你睡得这么香，是该提提神了。”Roger还是没忍住打趣起来。

Andy算是摸清了他的表达方式，对于不想要的东西他会不留余地的明确拒绝，但对于想要的东西，绝不会开口说想要，甚至还要留有余地的婉转拒绝——比如这个咖啡。事实上根本不用问，他们已经养成这个习惯了，不论谁去买喝的都会带回两杯，当然，Andy跑腿的次数更多。

冰块儿在冷褐色的液体里叮哐作响，他拿着杯子大摇大摆走回那个专属于他们俩的小书桌。Roger正靠在椅背上，仰起脸眯着眼睛任由海风吹拂，神情松弛而自然。

Andy站在后面看了他很久，然后才回去。他把另一杯放在Roger手边，突然想起了很重要的事。

“刚才我说，你要是想我的话就去看我训练。”

“怎么？”Roger端起杯子喝了一口，“我说了我不去。”

“对，你说的是‘不去’，而不是‘不想’。”

Roger大咳一声，差点被咖啡呛住。他一向冷淡稳重，竟然也会这么慌张，着实让Andy看得过瘾。他整个上身趴到桌上，脑袋越过电脑凑在Roger眼前，茶绿色的眼睛里星光流离，“你是不是有点在意我了？”

“坐回去。”Roger板着脸又欲顺手推他，想起Andy刚才的把戏，手伸到一半又僵住了。

Andy笑得神采奕奕，简直都想蹲到桌面上去亲他。他握住了那只半空中的手，这还是他们第一次如此正式地肢体接触，“喜欢你。”

“放开。”

“我喜欢你。”

“不要闹，”Roger用力往回抽，可他被攥得死死的，“你怎么老是这样，这里可是图书馆。”

Andy自以为已经把他撩得乱了阵脚，觉得现在是乘胜追击的大好时刻，只想把他的手握一辈子，再说一万遍的喜欢你。他紧紧盯着Roger防备的眼神，刚俯身向前准备吻他时，隐约听到“啪”的声响。

他们同时低下头看，然后全世界都陷入缄默——Andy碰翻了那杯咖啡，满满当当、实实在在全浇在了键盘上，大概连主板都烧了，屏幕是黑的。

“对…不…起…”他颤颤巍巍地说出几个字，已然意识到事情的严重。Deadline近在眼前，别说是今天一上午的工作，就连Roger这段时间辛辛苦苦做了这么久的东西，可能都被他毁了。

Roger的脸色结了冰，停顿片刻一把推开了他，眼神里的情绪一度要爆发，最终只是皱起眉头严厉地说，“你真的很恼人。”

他端起电脑转身就要走，Andy吓得魂飞魄散，一个健步冲到面前拦住不停地道歉。

“你让开。”Roger面无表情地说，看也不想看他。

“对不起，对不起！你别生气好不好？”

“松手！”他终于压不住火，冰冷恼怒又心急地呵斥了一声，“…我现在去找人做数据恢复。你让开。”

他留下这句话就头也不回地走了，Andy不敢跟上去，因为他的确一点忙也帮不上，也不想让Roger更烦他一些。

他们的东西还摊在原处，Andy左右为难，最终还是默默地收拾好，一个人垂头丧气地把Roger的书送回了宿舍。他向Severin问起Roger，但他说他并没有回来过。

“你们不是应该在一起么？”Severin眯着眼睛，搞不懂这两人在玩什么捉迷藏。

Andy挠挠头发，心累得不想提刚才发生的事，随口应付了句，“出了点小意外。”

“怎么啦，他又生气了？不用放在心上，他就是这么一个人。”

“不不不，你不知道，”Andy懊悔得恨不得蹲在墙角抱头痛哭，“我完蛋了。从头到脚都完蛋了。”

Severin很喜欢Andy这个人，也喜欢看他们俩磕磕绊绊、扭扭捏捏地越走越近。现在两人好像遇到了阻碍，让他忍不住想出谋划策，为这场时间线拉得够长的好戏添上一笔——没准将来Roger会感谢他呢，“别这么沮丧。你说来听听，能帮上的我一定帮。”

但等Andy讲完事情经过后，Severin立马是忘光了刚才自己承诺了什么的样子，“你完蛋了，”他看着Andy说。

“噢，我知道，”Andy无力地笑了一下，“我这辈子都追不到他了。运气好的话，他把事情解决完就会回来杀了我。解决不了的话，他今天就会杀了我。”

“这的确不是道个歉就能过去了的……今天是周一，如果周五之前Roger找不到处理的方法，完蛋的人就是他了。”Severin无奈地摊开手，“我们那个教授是全学校最严厉的老师，这次作业在最终成绩里占比也很大。我自己都头疼得要命，所以更加不惊讶Roger会这么生气。他已经花了很久的功夫了不是么？”

“别说了，我有点不舒服。”Andy捂住脑门，似乎是想拦着它往墙上去撞。

“不过，他当时还是想到了一些办法对么？Roger是个聪明能干的人，一定能顺利地应对下来的。”没有别的可以安慰Andy，只能讲些有的没的暂时平抚他的情绪。

“我天天打扰他，又添了这么大麻烦，他一定讨厌死我了吧。”Andy吹了口气，头顶的几根头发随之飘动。就算他不完蛋，“他们”也完蛋了，不会有以后了。

Severin突然顿了顿，意味深长地说，“他要是讨厌你，才不会天天和你待在一起。”

“你不懂他有多难搞定。我讲了这么多笑话，一次都没把他逗笑过。”

喜欢一个人，哪怕只是看着他都会不自觉地笑起来——就像待在Roger身边时的Andy，但他已经发了疯，视野里都被火焰烧得灼烫变形，注意不到那些眼神里无意的温柔、粘在嘴角的浅笑，或是莫名其妙的蹙眉不悦、说翻脸就翻脸的阴晴无常。这些情绪对Andy来说都太过含蓄了，他体会不出。

球队的训练时间快到了，他们又扯了几句，Andy就道过再见去了篮球场。天天追着Roger跑，他已经好久没摸过球了。说起来他们第一次遇见就是在这个地方，但是此刻Roger不晓得在哪里，而他也只能心事重重地干着活，组织热身、体能训练，还要装作正经地训几句话。

我在瞎操什么心？Severin说的很对，他肯定能处理好，Andy坐在篮框下心想。对面半场来了几个人，似乎与队员们发生了一些口角。本以为几句话就能够结束的事，结果越闹越开了。他又不想动又着急地跑过去，拨开人群，看到一个瘦瘦高高的男生带着他的人正在兴风作浪，不太脸熟，像是低年级的人。

这些小孩子整天就要多事，Andy心想，虽然我自己以前的脾气更爆，“怎么了？”他有些不高兴地问，麻烦总是一个接着一个。

对方的人七嘴八舌就说了起来，双方顿时又开始争吵，大概是为场地问题起了纠纷。Andy先拦下他的队友，客客气气地说，“我是队长，我的球员有哪里做的不妥就慢慢跟我讲。”

Andy虽然是研一，但长相偏嫩，对方以为他和他们都是本科。“这块球场可不是你们家的，凭什么占着不让我们训练？你们是新闻与传播学院的吧？”他们似乎只想挑拨事端，旁边一个男生说，“新传的人现在都这么厉害了？”

“噢。我的确是新传的，专业是体育报道方向，我叫Andy Roddick，老家在内布拉斯加州，今年22岁，喜欢吃披萨，还有什么要问的吗？”他对着那个人说，“你要是问完了就别浪费大家的时间，叫个能解决问题的人出来跟我说话。”

队长已经出面了，剩下的人就安静下来听着Andy怎么翻嘴皮子。对方几人互相看了看，这时中间那个高瘦男生开口了，“我是Novak Djokovic，”他故作友好地笑了下，“联赛马上要开始了，每个球队都要训练。你也看到了，每个场地都满了。”

“先来后到，是这么个规矩吧？”Andy心情不好，十分想挑衅人，“第一天都是练体能，喏，他们已经跑圈跑得快吐了。别想不开，我要是你们就高高兴兴地回去睡觉。”

“其他球队都是在半场练，你们占了整个全场。”Novak不理会他，“刚才我们过来想借一个半场，你的人说不行。”

“是谁说的不行？”Andy装模作样问了一句，当然没有人答话，“你问他们没用，是我说的不行。”

“大家都是同学，这样的小忙都不帮是不是过分了？”

“我们球队人多，占一个全场的确不过分。还有，呃，你叫什么来着？”

“Novak Djokovic，”他又挤出一个尴尬的笑容。

“Novak，场地都是要向学校申请的你不知道吗？我劝你们找个靠谱点的姑娘当领队，把这些事都办妥了。我们的领队申请的就是整个全场。”

闻言，Novak愣了愣，然后向远处一个坐在地上正自拍着的女生看了一眼。有人喊道，“Jelena，你申请场地了没？”

她一头漂亮的银发，长相甜美，放下正在玩的手机朝他们摊开手，意思好像是“没有”，也好像是“我不知道还有这回事”。Novak唰地把头扭回来，几人一通眼神交流，然后很默契地转身走了。Jelena不知发生了什么，也就跟着一起动了。

“那么明天晚上球场见了，”他一边拍着球一边回头说，意味深长地看着Andy。

Andy笑着挥挥手，不忘加上一句，“记得把那个姑娘也带来，她长得真漂亮。”

训练就和别的球队结下了梁子，大家却都在窸窸窣窣地笑着。送走了他们讪讪而去，Andy开始一本正经地队内总结，“都别笑了。以后还是要避免和其他球队起冲突，知道不知道？”

“知道了，”他们纷纷答道，准备听队长接下来的肺腑指点。

“能打架就尽量别吵。”Andy丢下这句玩笑话，自己又闷闷不乐地坐到篮框底下去了。他一点都不想管这些破事，他只想见到Roger。


	21. 回忆线(四)

§21 

Roger仿佛是人间蒸发了。早上去找他，Severin说他已经出门；晚上去找他，Severin说他还没回来；既没去上课，也不在图书馆那个固定位置，上下几楼找遍了都不见踪影，不知道他一个人偷偷跑去了哪里用功。Andy越看不到他，就越觉得这段关系已经告吹，但他也不想没羞没耻地硬要出现在Roger眼前，毕竟他犯了错，还是有些惧怕。

如果能再见到他，就老老实实地当普通朋友吧——如果还有那个机会的话，Andy心想。他找不见Roger，无所事事，只好去上几节自己的课，然后下午到球场带训练。但他若是知道Roger被他害得每天昼夜不分抢救作业，也没那个脸皮对他的境遇不管不顾了。

这天深夜，Roger拖着疲惫的身体悄悄回到宿舍。Severin还没睡，他也被马上要due的期中作业折磨得不轻，点着台灯在书桌前开夜车。

“你回来了，”他没有抬头，打了个长长的哈欠，“怎么样？”

“弄完了。”

“弄完了？”

“嗯，”Roger倒在床上，累得连脱衣服的力气也没有，“运气不算差，Tommy很靠谱，帮了我大忙。”

“哪个Tommy？”

“Tommy Haas，认识么？我最近一直在他那边。”

“听说过，”Severin心想Andy要是知道，肯定气得跳脚，“你的男朋友今天又来找过你好几次了。”

“我再说一遍，他不是我男朋友，”Roger哼了一声，不屑地撇清与那个家伙的关系。

“噢。”

“他很烦人。”

“是嘛。”

“他以为自己很幽默，总是不合时宜地开着玩笑。”

“我觉得他蛮好玩的。”

“从一天开始就那么不正经，两个月过去了，变得更加过分。”

Severin想打断他，因为他现在没有多余的时间闲聊，但床上那个人好像沦陷在了自己的碎碎念里。

“且不说这次的事情，他平时也净乱添麻烦。坐在我面前吧唧吧唧咬饼干，喝苏打水喝到不断打嗝。也不好好走路，虎背熊腰地晃来晃去。”

“Roger……”

“跟我去上课的时候除了睡觉就是讲笑话逗旁边的女生玩。他好像从来没有值得烦恼的事，我甚至有些生气，因为只有傻子才会每天都这么快乐。”

“他或许是想逗你笑。”

“逗我笑？你知道么，他这么大一个人了还会跟出租车司机吵架。上次我们在超市里碰到一个人走路莽莽撞撞，撞到了旁边一个小女孩，他随口道了歉。Andy特意把那个人追回来，说他不够诚恳，要他真心实意地道歉，然后他们就闹得不可开交。有时候在图书馆待得无聊了，就跑到楼下门口大声唱歌，引出门卫再溜到楼上问我能不能听见。他干的这些事都得我帮他擦屁股。”

“Roger，”Severin苦笑道，“你不准备休息了么？”

他一愣神，表情怪异地坐起来脱下外套，“抱歉。我先睡了，你也早点休息。”

“你已经忙完了，明天还是不见他？”他背对着Roger，藏起笑容来偷乐，“你都躲他躲了好几天了。”

“我没有躲他，只是不想看到他而已。”Roger一想到那张烦人的脸就头疼。他想，这回算是个契机可以摆脱Andy了。周五一过，上交作业，皆大欢喜，以后就能回到正常的生活。

真的烦人么……？又过了几天没有那个跟屁虫的日子，耳根是清净了，但也有些无趣。Roger走在傍晚的校园里，突然觉得没事可干。之前这个时候他都在干什么？好像是被Andy拉去做各种无聊可笑的事。他望着慢慢落下去的太阳，想起这会儿的操场一定很热闹。去看看？不少朋友可能都在球场上。

他心里很明白，Andy一定在那儿。果不其然，远远就望见了那头耀眼的金发。他们在和另一只训练的球队打对抗赛，周边还聚了不少人观看。Roger站在外围，默不作声地望着。篮球算是Andy少数几样能认真对待的东西，他一点也不像平时那副吊儿郎当的样子，对球场上发生的一切都专注极了。他是队中的得分主力，自然会吸引去旁人的关注。站在前面的几个女生正在谈论他，Roger听到了，忍不住都想跳出来告诉她们那个球场上的“大明星”其实有多讨厌。

总之他打得还算不赖，Roger挑了下眉毛。没有人在计分，但Andy的球队取得了优势明显的胜利。人群慢慢散去，Andy和几个浑身淌汗的人走向篮框下面准备拿水喝，突然就看到了后面的他。

他们好像是不认识彼此似的，隔着稀疏流动的人群安静而陌生地对望，球场的灯光在身后夜空里闪耀。Andy穿着球衣背心，湿透的头发摒在脑袋上，睁着大大的绿眼睛一边看他一边仰起头喝了一口水，然后缓缓地向Roger走去。他面前没有镜子，看不到自己眼里的星光又璀璨起来，但他能感觉到海风变得温暖起来，空气好像有香甜的味道，耳边仿佛放着轻轻的歌声。

“你怎么来了，”Andy不好意思地捋捋头发，低下头笑着。

“随便看看。”

“我打得好吗，帅不帅？”他望着Roger这张好久不见的脸，晚风中的他双臂抱在胸前，似乎也有很多话要说，“训练了一个多礼拜，累死我啦。”

Roger欲言而止，没回答。球场上的人好像都在看他们，有说有笑地议论着。有人在后面吹口哨，Andy转过头去挥了下手让他们别闹，嘴倒是笑得快咧到耳朵边上去了。

“你的事……最后怎么样啦？”

“处理好了。”

“那就好，那就好。还生我的气么？”他不像之前那样逮住一切机会和他发生肢体接触，只是拘谨地站在相隔一个身位的前方，像是等着被训话的小学生。

“如果凡事都要较真，我早就被你气死。罢了。”

Andy心里盘算着，他该不会非但不生气，甚至还有点想我？“我们一会儿要一起出去吃饭，你来吗？”他知道Roger无论如何都不会爽快答应，立马补充道，“你应该很久没去海边了吧。”

“海边？倒是可以考虑下，”Roger很自然地接上。

“等我一会儿，我们马上好。”

Andy回到球场中间，队友们在身边聚拢，亟不可待地想知道那人是谁。他把大家凑起来，“地点变了，一会儿我们去海边的餐馆吃。”

“怎么又……”

“嘘，小声点。”他清清嗓子，像模像样地说道，“今天就到这里，散了吧。一个小时后碰头。”

Andy怕那位情绪多端的瑞士人等不耐烦，急忙跑回去伺候他。他们走出长长的球场区，剩下一堆人留在身后行注目礼。Andy一边拍着球一边打开了话匣子，好像什么都没发生过一样对他讲着最近好玩的事。出门时迎面碰到了前些日子见过的Novak，他们二人对视一眼，Novak又随即看了看他身边的Roger，虚情假意地笑着同Andy打招呼，擦身而过时却又故意撞到他们。

“Jelena呢，今天没有来？”Andy对他的挑衅不以为然，顺便问候了一下他的纯真女友。

Novak装作走太远没听见，自己向球场去了。“这人是谁？”Roger瞟了他的背影一眼问道。

“我给忘了，好像是和Popovich差不多，”Andy耸耸肩膀，“你们欧洲人的名字都很难记。”

“我的名字就很简单。”

“我的名字更简单，Rod加上dick，”Andy哈哈大笑。

Roger并没有被这个没品笑话逗出多余的表情，一板一眼地问，“比赛什么时候开始？”

“后天打揭幕战，来看看吧。”

“你们是去年的卫冕球队？”

“当然啦，否则怎么揭幕，”Andy得意地把篮球放在指尖旋转，他的浅色球衣上沾了几个脏脏的痕迹，“去年我也是队长。”

这家伙也有能好好干成的事，Roger心想。他没给准话，只是不以为然地随口一句，“快去洗澡吧。”

Andy去了无数回Roger的宿舍，但Roger却从没去过他的。屋里没人在，和预想中的一样，这家伙简直就是住在垃圾堆里。“你的舍友就不会对你有意见？”Roger皱了下眉头，捡着唯一干净的床坐了下来。

“他比我更邋遢，”Andy边说边脱下湿透的上衣，突然意识到此刻氛围很微妙——独处一室，赤身裸体。他站在床前，缓缓扯下球裤，十分好奇Roger会如何反应。

Roger没有说话，直到Andy脱掉了最后一层遮盖也面无表情。他身材结实，大腿根部和腰间的肤色很白，与经常暴露在阳光下的部位形成了对比，从上到下都洋溢着年轻的活力，配上那双明亮的笑眼和金灿灿的头发，倒也是副好景象。

“你在想什么？”Andy向他走近了一步。

他抬起头，毫不怯场的样子，“什么都没想。你愣着干嘛，快去洗澡。”

“Roger，我还要多久才能追到你？”

“老天，你又来了。”

他往后坐了些，试图与越靠越近的那具裸体保持距离。这不是引狼入室，这是自投罗网，Roger心想，或许就不该和他一起回来，在随便什么地方等他洗完澡出来都行。

Andy光着湿漉漉的身体立在他跟前，目不转睛地凝望他的双眼，感觉自己随时会硬，但对方那股抵触的情绪是十分明显的，“好想和你做愛，”他轻声说。

“你的脑袋里就全是性，”Roger嗤鼻不屑。

“我的脑袋里全部是你。”

他转身走向浴室，留下了那股火热的气氛于不顾。认识这么久了还没亲过嘴，全垒打更是遥遥无期，Andy一边冲澡，一边感叹自己真是太惨了。他猜不透Roger的心思，不知道日久生情这招对他有没有用，只是奢求与他尽可能多地待在一起，遇见他已是奇迹。这么一个人，竟然让我给找到了，他心想，不知是幸运还是遗憾。

若能和他发生什么，最好不过。若一辈子只能停在朋友这层，也不错。Andy至今都陷在初识的狂热中出不来，他想把Roger介绍给所有的朋友认识，让他们也瞧瞧，这世上还有这般存在。

Andy看着身边的Roger，他一副“和你没完”的表情，既温柔又冷漠地同他的队友们聊天。想来大概是Andy把所有人都叫来、如介绍男友一样地介绍他，这阵仗把Roger给吓到了。他总是一副体贴入微、礼貌友好的气度，同时又带着让人不敢贸然靠近的傲慢。这两种对立的特质在Roger身上奇妙地融合了，甚至十分和谐。

连这样古怪的他，Andy也自寻死路般被迷得如痴如醉。Roger常问自己到底喜欢他什么——真是不识趣啊。每个人都有头脑发热的时候，每个人都会疯狂地迷恋什么。他鬈鬈的棕发，深深的眼窝，大大的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇，全部都可爱；他认真的态度，怪异的脾气，聪明的脑子，高傲的气质，全部都喜欢。看得见他的时候，怎样都不会无聊；看不见他的时候，怎样都很无聊，不过一闭上眼睛，他又跑出来了，在大脑里面东摸西摸、拳打脚踢，搅得人每晚都是又欣喜又痛苦地睡去。这种经历有一个甜蜜的名字叫做狂热，并不是所有人在生命长河中都能有幸体会的。

当然，喜欢一个人是不需要理由的，可是爱一个人，一定是因为发生了什么。始料未及的事端总是在意识反应过来之前就偷偷埋下了别的东西——人们称之为“降临”。它可能会在毫不相识的两人中间降临，“哗”的一声溅起巨大水花那样；也可以在一点一滴的时光中累积起来，但它很爱戏弄人，残酷而调皮，从不提醒谁“你已经坠入爱河了”，只是偶尔在斑斓的晚霞里、涌动的海水里、湿暖的呼吸里、灼烫的目光里悄悄闪烁一下。


	22. 主线(十八)

§22 

取回被子后，他和Rafa就没了一起睡的理由。头天晚上，他乖乖地往沙发上一躺，Rafa便走进卧室关上门，什么话也不说了。第二天从外边闲逛回来后，他们甚至在沙发上一起看了90多分钟的足球赛，可一到点，Rafa又像是上了发条般回到卧室去了。第三天、第四天，接连如此。作为屋主，Roger已经很久没在自己的床上睡过觉了，实在可怜。

今天回来也一样，Rafa正在里头洗澡，Roger独自仰卧在他的“小床”上望着天花板，舒适惬意而无所事事。这样的日子已经重复很久了，他着实休了一个安逸的假期，时间就这样一点点消磨在炽热的阳光下、广阔的海洋边，没有和Adrian出去找乐子，没有在各地赏景参观。并且，也没有性生活，简直快让他自己笑掉大牙。

其实这事本就不属于必不可做的名录，Roger先前只为打发时间而已，有时遇见个能看对眼的，也没有拒绝的理由。前几日在海边玩的时候去商店买饮料，遇到一个向他疯狂示好的陌生人。那人长着漂亮的脸蛋、浅蓝的眼眸，小麦色的皮肤在阳光下宛如绸缎，及肩的金发束成一个辫子，他靠在货架上，一边嚼口香糖一边摸了下他的腰。Roger回头看他，心想金发对于自己来说还真是有特殊的吸引力。他差点若无其事地把他带去洗手间了，犹豫片刻，礼貌地拒绝了对方。要说理由，他也讲不上来——无非就是让Rafa在沙滩上多等一会儿罢了。但他带着两瓶汽水回去时什么也没说，Rafa正抱着双腿坐在那里休息。

他还是不和他做任何过分亲密的事，拉手、偶尔亲吻，仅此而已。甚至于现在洗澡，都要在里面把内裤换好了才出来。

正这样想着，Rafa便从眼前走过。他的头发湿答答的，水珠滴落在光滑的肩头和脖颈上，还有几颗不识好歹地顺着脊骨滑落至腰间。他每天都在穿Roger的衣服——包括内裤，从来都是拿白色的。那两条修长的双腿十分招摇地穿过客厅，即使在昏暗的光线中，也藏不住裹在紧绷的布料下面若隐若现的双峰。

这样迷人而抑郁的背影，Roger每晚都要看一遍。“晚安，”他照例对他说。

Rafa没有应话，默默走进了卧室。他们的关系依然很扑朔，总是隔着无法消除的芥蒂。无论之后如何，那些事已经永远地改变了什么，也永远地让Roger心怀愧疚。他不是没有那个脸皮对已经吐露心迹的Rafa怎样，毕竟他真正在乎的人只有自己。可Rafa摊牌以后，不但没有束手就擒的感觉，反而占据了主导，他过得非常坦荡、硬气，把一切秘密揣测的活儿都丢给了Roger去做。

我是怎么了，为什么要劳神费力地猜疑他的小心思？Roger问自己。今天好像有那么点不同，他抬头望望。Rafa的确是如往常一样进了卧室，但，没有关房门。

他爬起来轻轻走到门口，看到Rafa已经躺下了。

“睡了吗？”他站在那儿，身前的影子一直拖拽到床前的地板上。

“马上，”Rafa说。

“要我帮你关门么？”

如Roger所料，他们陷入了短暂的沉默。这段沉默仿佛是有温度的，热热地烤着两人的后颈。或许他不该把这个烫手山芋抛给Rafa、让他来回答，而是主动点爬上床就好。不过经历了先前那几次，Roger已经不想轻举妄动了。

“我记得你说，背上不舒服，”Rafa缓缓开口，“到床上来睡吧。”

Roger不动声色地笑了下，挪动脚步坐到他身旁，“你是在体贴我吗？”

“这里本来就是你家，你想睡哪里就睡哪里。”

“你现在想起来这里是我家了，”Roger把垂着的腿移到床上，他们一下子变得好近。躺下的时候，枕的也是同一个枕头。

床明明那么大，枕头也有两个。Rafa动了动，准备给他腾出空间，突然在被子下被捉住了手腕。

“怎么了？”他有些紧张地问。

Roger松开手，温柔命令道，“别动，这样就好。”

这样就好么？一点都不好。Rafa的头发贴在胸前，窒热的气息萦绕耳畔，侧着光溜溜的身子靠在怀里，糟糕透了。他很顺手地抚着他后背，所经之处立起一片悸动的鸡皮疙瘩，诚实而隐晦地反应着他的心境。他想让我怎么做？Roger并不知道。

“你最近都没有和S联系过，”Rafa突然说。

“是，”他莫名提起那边的人让Roger有些惊讶，“不用操心，别的事我交代Adrian了，他会帮忙。”

“你最近和他见过面吗，”Rafa又问，他能听见Roger说话时引起胸膛的震动和那底下的心跳声。

“上周见过，还是上上周，我不记得了。通过几次电话。”

“我是不是打扰到你了？”

“你到底想问什么？”他好奇地摸了摸Rafa的下巴，抬起他的脸摆在眼前。黑暗中他看不见他的神情却依旧这样做着，仿佛在鼓励他赶紧交代清楚。

“没什么，只是我印象里你的生活方式并不如最近这样。”

噢，他明白了，Rafa的意思是他既没有联系S叫人过来，也没有机会和Adrian亲密一番，是不是因为他赖在这里碍事，“我想做的时候自然会做。”

“和谁？”

“我不知道。”他听出了那有些蕴意深刻的语气，觉得又好气又好笑，“放心，我不会勉强你。”

“你为什么不和Adrian待在一起？我天天在这里，他生气吗？”

“不。”因为他已经答应Adrian以后不会和Rafa再有来往。

“他一定是生气的，你没有真正在意过罢了。”

Roger也知道这样对Adrian很不公平，但他安慰自己，他们从来都是这个样子的。“Adrian这会儿也正躺在不知谁的床上，”他对Rafa说，“我和他不会干涉对方。”爱都是自私野蛮、妒忌叵测的，他俩竟能相安无事地处了那么多年。这根本不是爱，这是某一方的委曲求全。

“可你之前说他对我有意见。”这码事果然在Rafa心中悬而未解，毕竟一切都由它而起。

“那时候你在纽约，我吃饭的时候跟他说我想和你做愛，他就生气了。”

“你们都是这样直言不讳的吗？”

“每个人都有欲望，坦白欲望并不是什么丢人的事情。”

“可我们一起待了这么多天，你什么也没做。”

Roger闭上眼睛，无声地呼出一口气，他知道自己越来越不坦白了，“是你让我别碰你。”

“我以为你不是那种会在乎别人想法的人，”Rafa的睫毛眨动时，轻轻刮过他领前。他停顿片刻，仰起头贴上近在咫尺的嘴唇。这种心情正在将他撕裂，就像这个长吻一样又火热又苦涩。

“你是在暗示我还是考验我，Rafa？”他听见他颤抖的呼吸，他们都在颤抖。Roger一字一句地说，“我现在再问一遍，如果我说我想做，你打算怎……”

“我爱你。”

Roger翻身一把将他摁在床板上，两人一上一下地对视着，他甚至能看到Rafa眼里的水光，“你不该这样说。”

“我爱你，你会觉得我卑贱吗？”他被禁锢在Roger双臂圈成的空间里，胸口剧烈起伏着，“这具身体，你会觉得……”

他怕Rafa再说出什么，连忙低头封缄住他的嘴，即使如此也堵不住自己心里汹涌溢出的情绪。这两个人都渴望得到救赎，搂在一起发了疯般地亲吻。

还是那么苦涩，还是那么火热，他们吮吸纠缠着对方，奇妙的东西正在血液里乱跑，让人兴奋到双手发抖，舒服到头皮发麻。这个空间里除了汹涌澎湃的情潮，其他一切都是多余的。Roger既想温柔地对待他，又控制不住残虐的性欲——他以为这是身体的本能，才会如此失去理智地索取着Rafa的潮湿和温暖。还来不及喘几口气，他从他的嘴唇来到躯干上舔舐厮磨，这片让人惦记了很久的肉体尝起来比记忆中更加上瘾。一边吻着Rafa的腹股沟，他试探着将手摸向他胯间，那里坚硬如铁。

Rafa抓住Roger的手腕想要他停下来，绵软的呻吟变成了警觉的吸气，这种触觉依然冰冷，让人可以忘记当下的欲望。“不要，”他仰起头看着他说。上一次他冷得浑身冒汗，恶心反胃。

“不，”Roger回答。已经不能不要了。他扯下那块紧绷着的布料，握住Rafa吞进嘴里。

“Roger，快停下。”

他好像是聋了，试图用最单纯的愉悦缓释Rafa的情绪。

“我来给你弄，你停下好不好？”Rafa捂住自己的眼睛，不知道苟且成什么样了才能说出这种话。他不是没有快感，只是这种快感太过绝望而疼痛，“我很冷。”

爱是冷的，越做越热；心是热的，越爱越冷。Roger停下了动作，吐出柱体在顶端亲吻那条溢出了前液的细缝，他第一次觉得Rafa的快乐比自己的快乐更重要——身体上和精神上的，他想要他们回到以前，“可我还想和你互相取暖。”

那股寒意在他口中慢慢融化，慢慢蒸发，直到最后一丝冰冷也变成了灼烫。他几乎是虔诚地等着他的身体达到高潮，然后用自己的体温安慰他颤抖不已的喷射。

白色液体洒在弓起的腹部沿着侧腰滑落，那片光滑细腻的肌肤上落满了潮湿的痕迹，肌肉在阵阵抽搐，他却沉静得连呼吸声都没有，被畅快和痛苦同时掐住了咽喉发不出一丝动静。积压了那么久的情绪也被一吐为快，他卸下了无法负载的重担后，整个身体里都是空荡荡的了，Roger总是这样摧毁着他的一切。漫长的空白后，Rafa开始大口喘气，仿佛刚刚经历过缺氧的恐惧。

Roger从他的身上缓缓爬起，不声不响地脱掉了衣服跪立在他的身体上方，那根突兀的东西在空气中显得咄咄逼人。

他放弃了抵抗，没有那个心情，也没有那个力气——爱情里的人都是这么慷慨凛然，“你想要什么，就拿走好了。”Rafa摊开四肢，像是准备赴死那么决绝。

这番话似乎是投降般的挑衅，Roger弯下腰，用一条胳膊撑在他耳侧，举起另一只手，意欲对他有所作为，最终只是落在了自己的下体上面抚动起来，“我想要的是完整的你。”

“这就是现在的我。”摆开在眼前的，已经是全部了。

“那我不能要。”他如欣赏一幅画上的肉体一样看着Rafa，专注地愉悦手里胀得发疼的器官。憋了很久的火经不起任何煽动，Roger吐出一口呼吸，抑制那阵美妙的感觉蔓延太快。

Rafa呆滞了片刻，身前来回摩擦的动静越来越大，简直无法坐视不理。“你要自己解决？”

“我说了，我不碰你。”

“永远都不？”

“直到你变得完整。”

他的心早就给了Roger，现在他嫌这颗心是碎的，生气地丢还给了他，好像在说怎么拿这种破烂过来。Rafa拉住他的小臂拦下他，将他的右手抚在自己胸膛上。

“Rog，你不要我了？”

他的手沿着锁骨到脖子摸索，然后轻轻磨挲着颌骨和脸颊。未干的头发缠绕指尖，肌肤与掌心的接触是那么温柔。“不要了。过了今晚，你就走吧。”


	23. 主线(十九)

§23

情浓路短，他们本就走不到任何地方，现在连原点也回不去了，哪怕只是单纯的肉体关系。你也看到了，他很痛苦——Roger对自己说。他继续他的脸上抚摸停留，以为这样就能愈平亲手留下的创痕一样，“Rafa，留在这里对你没有任何好处。”

——真可笑，难道让他回那个地方就好？Roger叹了一口气，他已经疯了，不知道自己在胡言乱语什么。

“你让我去哪儿？”Rafa哑然失笑，Roger不但嫌弃这颗破碎的心，还要把它踩得稀烂再还回去。

Roger缄默无语，如一个捂住耳朵不想听到任何责骂的孩子，急于推掉自己惹下的责任。他低头诚恳地凝望，折起双腿分跪在Rafa两侧，仿佛自己才是更需要被解救的那个。

反正已经没有尊严了，就再异想天开地乞讨一下他的慈悲吧。Rafa抓住他的手，阖上眼睛问，“我没有地方可以去，你真的不管我、不要我了吗？”

“Rafa，”他哑着低沉的嗓音唤了一声，“我本就是个恶劣的人，我告诉过你。”他希望所有人都离他远远的，这样既不会伤到谁，也不会被伤到。可是Rafa已经闯了进来，甚至把他逼得无路可退，“最近这些日子就当什么也没发生，白白浪费掉了吧。”他自己也知道他们之间确实发生了什么。无力像先前那样否认，只好劝服说，一切都是场错误的交集。

“不用等到明天，我现在就走。”

Rafa用胳膊肘撑起身体后坐直，他满脑子“我受够了，不想再期盼任何东西”的念头，心却渴望着被重新揽进怀里——再怎么出口伤人，只要Roger愿意，都可以把说出去的话收回。他就是这么卑微惶恐、毫无原则地爱着他呀。

“不多待一会儿了？”Roger怔怔问道。分明想呵护他却还要把他推开，像要推开了的时候，又舍不得了——他劝不动自己。

“你的伤害我不会原谅，你的温柔我也不会忘记，”这听起来的确像是分别时说的话了，他们面对面看着彼此，突然都哭了起来，怕对方不懂自己真正的心意。Rafa第一次知道Roger的眼睛也会冒出水来，心里一软，大哭着扑到他怀中，“我还有最后一个问题。那天晚上在海边，你说的话是真心的么？”

他爱Adrian，他喜欢Andy。全部是假的，他不爱Adrian，他对Andy也不是“喜欢”二字。但Rafa不知道Andy的存在，还以为那个“别人”指的是自己。

“当然是真的，”他脱口而出。我心里有你——很想这样说，但害怕Rafa追问，只是捏起他的下巴送到嘴边。

这个吻漫长得快要将他们溺死在湿润的窒息里。像两个傻瓜一边哭着互舔伤口、一边吻得情欲饥渴，他们抱紧了跌回床单上，似乎在比谁更能安慰人，争先恐后地想占据主动，在绵软的被子里厮磨缠绵来回翻滚。

Rafa坐在他的胯上，趴在胸前被咬着嘴唇发狠吮吸。即使做着很粗莽的事，他的唇舌依然那么柔软。Rafa伸起手摸着他的头发和眼睛，好像在确认他是否是真实存在的。如果从头到尾都是一场幻觉，那么现在是时候被敲醒了，可Roger蹙着眉头十分犹豫，似乎也不想醒来。

这样还不够真诚？他从Roger口中退出，火热的气息犹存，对视片刻，Rafa将头埋到了下面去，抓住他身体的那个部分握在手中。几次想要张嘴去含都没能跨出那一步，被Roger看出了极力隐瞒的勉强和不适。“不用为我做这么多，”他压低了沉沉的嗓音说，“不值得。”

“留我在这里，我多少还是有点用途的对么？”Rafa推开了Roger意欲阻拦的手，一闭眼吞了进去。没关系，Rafa拼命劝慰自己说，没关系，不是别人，是他的话就没关系。

噩梦般的记忆在脑海里炸裂，他麻木地吞吐着那个器官，不知该以什么方式对待它，一脸享受的、还是十分痛苦的？在Roger跟前面露难色，大概会被认为是故意为之、扭捏作态吧——Rafa知道自己可以淫乱成什么样子，管它是主动的还是被动的，全部被Roger见过了。虽然这样破罐破摔地想着，身体还是绝望抵抗起来，喉咙一阵阵发紧，手心和后脊也冒出冷汗。Rafa咳嗽两声，本能地将口里的坚硬异物吐了出来，一丝黏稠的透明液体沾在头部和嘴唇中间。

“我留你在家里这么多天，不是为了让你发挥什么‘用途’，”Roger轻轻拍着他的后背，尽管那短暂的服侍十分舒服，他也不忍强迫他继续下去了，“你不需要为我做任何事。”

“我可以为你做任何事，”Rafa咽了咽嗓子，重新将它塞回嘴里，一边上下摩擦柱身一边用舌头舔弄。鼻腔中被一股血腥气填得满满的，他忽视掉自身的情绪，卖力取悦他。

Roger低头看着Rafa如他们第一次时那样笨拙地逞强着，他能感觉到那根很久没用过的器官在湿润柔软的口腔中已经兴奋得难以自持了，从头到脚都被颤栗的欣喜反复碾过。然而这个时刻，所有的欲望都很丑陋肮脏，他没有颜面去侵犯已经千疮百孔的他。

“够了，停下吧，”他坐起来，将Rafa从胯间捞起抱在怀中。

“怎么了？”他仿佛犯了错，表情失落而委屈，“我做得不好吗？”

“不是，”他们缩在偌大的床中间叠坐着抱着彼此，每一寸赤裸的肌肤都在叫嚣着渴望得到对方的抚摸。Roger把鼻子凑到他的颈窝里，试着去嗅他过去散发着的阳光的味道，“我很想要你。”

“我就在这里，”Rafa苦涩地回答道。

他端起他的身子慢慢放到床面躺下，确认Rafa没有任何抵触情绪后，难耐地伏在他胸前亲吻起来，手逐渐滑向两腿中间，正要碰到那道缝壑时又畏缩地避开了，眷恋地在大腿根部与内侧来回摸索。

真的可以吗？Roger问自己。他将Rafa翻了个身，从后面颔首吻住他的耳朵，这里很敏感，他记得。从耳后一路缠绵到脖颈，舌尖湿湿地滑过颈椎线在背肌中肆意乱吻，Rafa的膝盖已经弯了起来，这里也很敏感，他都记得。

Rafa忽然颤抖起来，因为狂热的湿吻眷绻来到了腰下。Roger像是爱惜地捧着什么宝物，一手汆着半边臀肉缓慢而热情的揉捏抚摸，同时吮吸啃咬着另一半边。他小心翼翼地对待他，掌心之下那个臀部好像尽在控制之中，百般呵护，万般挑弄，直到Rafa释放过一次的下体又举了起来。

恐惧和反感正在被温柔一点点杀死，欲求不满的激情变成急促的喘息从口中溢了出来，他身后又酥又麻，急不可耐地想要那些停留在表面的亲吻更加深入。Rafa感到身体里的什么东西收缩了一下，他动了动腰忍不住迎合起来，Roger正在期待他这样做，欣慰舒坦而求之不得地沿着股缝向下舔舐。

在古老的文化中，以口亲吻对方的生殖器官代表臣服，除了女人之外，地位尊高的男人甚至可以接受其他男人的口交，但通常不会替女人口交。这种潜移默化的暗示在今天仍然有一定适用度，以各种不尽相同的方式体现着。Roger和数不清的人发生过关系，但未曾给谁从后面舔过——即使是Adrian也没有。他并不觉得这样如何如何，只是单纯地不想做而已。此刻，他低头埋在Rafa的身体里，轻柔而怜悯地吻着那个被人虐待过的入口。

那是Rafa永远的伤口，再怎么愈合，都是鲜血淋漓的。他或许还没准备好，刚干了的眼睛又湿润了，咬着嘴唇沉默不语，断断续续的呻吟像是哭累后的呜咽。那片带褶的皮肤又薄又细腻，在舌尖下隐隐缩合、湿润无比。Roger抚了抚身下发抖的躯体，然后将手指缓缓推入。这个狼藉的空洞是他亲自刨伤的，需要他重新填满。

“Roger，”他抓住床单失声惊呼，不知道该让他停下还是继续。微凉异物正在进入他的身体，Rafa蜷起腿，腰部肌肉绷得紧紧的。

“嘘，”Roger的嘴唇贴在光滑温热的臀上小声安慰道，“别怕。”其实他并不比Rafa更轻松，满头大汗，从来没觉得这事这么累过。

Rafa刚一松懈，身后就挤进了深深浅浅的试探，他捂住嘴倒吸凉气，手心里的床单已经揪得凌乱变形。久违的情事啃咬着后颈，令人感到耻辱的快感就这么丝丝渗进骨髓中。这种紧致包裹的热度同时也在折磨着Roger的神经，他随时会失去控制如往常那般野蛮地搅动起来。等到湿腻的水声伴着进出的频率滋滋作响时，他再也忍不住了。

“我要进去了，”他扶住坚硬的下体在入口磨了两下。

Rafa依然是不动不弹地趴着，不敢看身后的情景。这副受到了惊吓的样子又可爱又可怜，Roger脑袋一热，稀里糊涂就拱了进去。充满弹性的肠道如饥似渴地吸附着，他如一把利刃刺破了他的生命。

“Rafa……”他托起他的腰以极小的幅度抽插起来，尽量安抚下躁动的情欲，“Rafa，你还好吗？”

“我没事，”他的额头抵在被子中，散落的长发遮住脸颊，如那晚一样狼狈落魄。

“我是不是弄疼你了？”Roger慌张地拔了出来，侧身拧亮床头台灯。柔和的光线均匀散落，在阴暗中张大的瞳孔骤然缩聚，一时间视线有些模糊。他眨了下眼，看到Rafa如任人宰割的鱼肉跪趴在身下。“你想让我停下的时候，我立刻就会停下。”Roger扳住他的下巴扭过来亲吻，他睫毛上挂着水珠，眼睑周围红红的。

Rafa仰起头让那番柔软的唇吻落满脖子，搂着他的背说道，“你没有强迫我做任何事。我想让你这么做，我需要你。”

就像脆弱的肉体需要奔流的血液，他需要他的温暖，哪怕只是虚假的温柔和原始的本能，身体结合时依旧那么舒慰。Rafa张开双腿，把赤裸裸的下身展露在他眼前，“你什么时候变得这么扭捏了？来吧。”

残存的扭捏是他最后的理智，Roger拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出一瓶润滑液挤满手心，然后来回湿润着埂起血管的下体。他再次插进他的身体，比刚才顺畅多了，直接滑入深处。舒爽得寒毛直立，Roger掐着他的侧腰用力抽插起来，狠狠捣弄那个给人无限快感的地方，他想这样做已经想了很久了。

紧致的入口咬着敏感的柱体来回吞吐，连接处很快便泛起水光，他们看着对方的脸，仿佛明天就是世界末日那样毫无保留地享乐。Rafa被顶得侧弯了头倒在枕头一边，身体上下晃动着，他握住Roger的手腕吃力地大声喘气，想要他慢一些，也想要他更快一些。

“Rafa，”他将他的双腿架到肩膀上，这个体位之下顶到了最深处，“我想永远留在你的身体里。”

刚才不是还要赶我走？Rafa已经无暇顾虑男人在床上说的话有没有一句真的了，只能闭着眼睛承受狂风骤雨般落下的冲撞，每一下都刺激得身体阵阵发抖，甚至意识不到自己正在高声喊叫。他的气息被打乱，大脑中只剩下置身云峰的愉悦。如果可以什么都不想，那是再侥幸不过了，可过去发生的事情如鬼怪般缠绕在心尖，他对于这样不知廉耻寻欢作乐的自己感到非常恐惧，接着，内心里的寒冷又快把他吞没了。Rafa绝望地在一片黑暗中摸索着，希望有什么救命稻草能把他从冰冷的深渊里拉出来。

一只不算温暖、但柔软可靠的手慢慢扣上他的五指，他蓦地睁开眼睛，看见Roger俯身下来贴在脸旁。他的呼吸也是紊乱的，几缕鬈发挂在额前抖动着。“怎么了？”他吻着他的耳鬓低语，“我在这里。”

Rafa低头，用力咬上他的右肩。他有多舒服，就有多用力。Roger忍着突如其来的疼痛托住怀里人抱得更紧了，腰腹加快了频率，大腿与臀部拍打的声音简直可以穿墙而过。他的喉咙呻吟起来，兴奋地在Rafa体内横冲直撞。不知什么时候，肩上的疼痛忽然松了口，Rafa一脸精疲力竭的表情，汗淋淋地叫唤着他的名字。

“Rog…”他的呜咽已经很明了地显出他想要释放的冲动。

“不，”Roger直接拒绝。他掐紧他的根部，一边用拇指堵在顶端。

“我要射了，”Rafa哀求道。

“不，”他目光灼灼地望着Rafa胡乱顶撞，手上愈发用力地阻止他，“和我一起。”

乘骑的时候总是能让他舒爽得肌肉抽搐，不知是想愉悦他还是折磨他，Roger滚下躺至床面，拉开Rafa的腿坐到自己身上，手依然牢牢掐着他接近高潮的器官。Rafa的身体倾斜仰去，一手撑在Roger的膝盖上，一手抬起抓着长发往后捋，脖子以上的肌肤涨成鲜嫩的粉色，与白皙的胸膛对比鲜明。他在上面起起落落，看起来已经不知道自己身在何方了，煎熬地发出满是哭腔的曼妙呻吟。

Roger压住小腹里的烈火继续抽动着，看到手中东西溢出了一滴混浊的液体沿着爆满青筋的柱体淌下，愈发兴奋狂躁，没命地捣弄他的敏感点。顿时一阵毫无规律的痉挛绞着他的下体收缩吞吐，他低吟了一声松开手，两人同时喷射出来。这种欲仙欲死的畅快许久不曾发生过，他能感到自己射了很多，满满地全部灌进Rafa的身体里。他一边呻吟一边看着他高潮时的样子，白色液体汩汩洒出落在曲线迷人的腹部，汗水沿着颈下凹陷的沟壑滑落至胸前。沉寂良久，他们才从巅峰的余韵中回到现实世界。


	24. 主线(二十)

§24

从云端慢慢坠下的感觉是矇眬迷幻的，身体和脑袋都处于完全失重状态，如一片羽毛轻飘飘地穿越盘旋。Roger长长叹了一口气，稍微清醒时发现不知什么时候Rafa已经趴在怀里。他摸摸他的脊背，满手湿滑，连接着的身体也是黏腻不堪，热液从内部逐渐涌出淌湿了床单。这种带着困意的疲乏让人感到安心，他们叠在一起几欲睡去。迷迷糊糊间，Roger又忽然被惊醒，他张眼看到Rafa睁着疲惫的眼睛正在凝望自己。

“怎么了？”他小声呢喃一句，转身把他从胸膛放到床上。

Rafa缩进他的怀里，装作什么也没发生。他的肌肤仍是一片粉色，在柔和的灯光下闪着水泽。

“想去洗澡吗？”Roger用手拨着他乱乱的黑发，虽然这样问着，但困得半分不想动弹，“我射在里面了，抱歉。”他正想说，告诉过你多少遍不要让任何人射在里面，猛地意识到他已经不可能让Rafa和除了自己之外的“任何人”发生什么了。占有欲这种东西真是不讲道理，无论对谁，他都想把他们把玩在手中。但对于身边这个男孩，似乎不仅占有欲这么简单。

“知道了，”Rafa沉沉答道，“我以后会注意的。”

他听出了他话里的意思，托住他的后脑勺按在怀中，“不走了。”

“嗯？”

“我说，不走了，”Roger有些幼稚地重复了一遍。“其他的事你不用担心，我会想办法”

听到这番话，Rafa并没有很得意或很欣喜，更像是如释重负。他用指腹轻轻磨挲着Roger肩膀上被自己咬出的痕迹，那里有些发青发肿。两人沉默了一会儿，好像是为刚才的对话感到害羞。

“很久之前你说要做饭给我吃，”Roger莫名浅笑，疲倦的褐色眼眸染着氤氲的雾气，“还算数吗？”

“你家里连锅子都没有，”他摇摇头，无奈地扬起嘴角。

这好像是自那之后Rafa第一次露出笑容。Roger心里的重担仿佛落了地，他现在不想管其他任何事，也希望自己能像个好好的人那样和他一起睡去。这么多年来，没有谁能在身边躺着还让他如此宽慰，哪怕有时和Adrian在一起，也会感到沉重。为什么Adrian没做到的事，Rafa就做到了？不明白。就当做暂时给他提供一个避难所吧，或许过几天，一切又会恢复原貌，他终究不能放心地留谁在身边。这些年都是这样过下来的，Adrian就是最好的前车之鉴，但此刻姑且可以不用考虑以后的事。

上午，Roger是被电话吵醒的。他生气地在枕边摸索震动的手机，睁开了极不情愿的迷糊睡眼，一看是Adrian的名字。Rafa还在旁边熟睡着，Roger悄无声息地爬起来走到卫生间接通了电话。

“怎么了？”他揉着左肩疲倦地问。

“你还在睡觉？”以往这个时间点，都是Roger用电话把Adrian吵醒的，“亲爱的，今天是周一了。”

“我在休假。”

“去哪里玩了？你听起来比平时还累。”

“哪也没去，”Roger无奈地笑了笑，用手揉揉头发试图让自己清醒点，“去海边晒太阳、游泳，去Dirty Peach吃饭，有时去运动。更多时候都在家里哄小孩。”

话里外松懈的语气让Adrian隐隐猜出几分，他张口就问，“Rafa怎么样？”

“好很多，看来我用不着请你出面帮忙了。”Roger这样打趣他，心里也是长长松了一股劲。

“你们…”Adrian欲言又止，他好笑地发现自己竟有种看戏的心态，“你们有没有…”

“上了，Adrian，”Roger揉着太阳穴，捂住眼睛答道，“上了，上了，上了。”

“几次？”

“就一次。”

“我不信，”Adrian在电话另一头哈哈大笑起来。

“十九次。”

“他是什么反应？没有吐在你床上吧？”

“你闭嘴，”他无心和他开玩笑，语气沉重地说，“他说他爱我。Adrian，我都不知道该怎么办。”

“昨天S来问我，Rafa什么时候回去。似乎很多客户留意着他，S一直推脱，心里多少有些不悦。大概也是因为我上次替你递过去的钱快用到头了。”

Roger心里清楚，Adrian给他打电话一定是有事要说的，他顿了顿，吃力开口，“我暂时还没打算让他回去，”Roger犹豫着要不要把真实想法坦白出来，他依然是在乎Adrian的，不希望他因此不高兴，但现在没有别人可以一起想办法，“如果可以的话，让S放他走吧。他本来就不该待在那种地方。”

“你的意思是，我活该待在那种地方，干这么多年下贱的勾当？”Adrian的语气不像是生气了，仅仅轻蔑地嘲讽着。在他俩打得最火热的时候，Roger也从没说过一句让他别再在那里做事。

“当然不。你是自己选的，他是被迫的，对么？”

“Roger，你觉得S答应的可能性有多大？”

“他是个生意人，我们交情再深，也不至于让他立刻能放人的，”对于这点Roger很明白，“现在开口，他会坐地起价。”

“一直以为你不在乎这个呢，差点忘了你是个从小就懂怎么管理财产的瑞士人。”Adrian笑道。其实他也懂，替一个萍水相逢的人做到这个份上已经很慷慨了。

“我的钱也不是随随便便从地上捡来的。该花的一分都不会少他，但现在不合适。”

“下午我过去一趟怎么样？”Adrian突然放柔了语气问，“好久没有见面了。”

Roger有些迟疑，下意识地朝卧室看了一眼。他还没说话，电话中紧接着传来Adrian的声音，“我想你。”

他不想让他失望，开口便答道，“好啊。我也想你。”

Rafa是否愿意见到别人？还没来得及细想，已经答应Adrian了。挂掉电话后，他洗漱一番又回到了床上。

天气一直很好，阳光安静地落在地面、床单和Rafa的枕边。他睡得很熟，偶尔颤动几下睫毛，其余时候都乖乖地一动不动。Roger坐在旁边弓起腿托着脑袋看他，不知不觉看了很久，他的手好像闲得无事可干，总想伸过去抓起Rafa的长发发梢玩玩看，捏一捏他的小耳垂和脸蛋。侧头一瞟自己的右肩，昨晚被咬过的地方赫然一圈紫色的印记，泛着青色和黄色的淤痕，大约三天都消不下去了。Roger爬到他身上，用手指挠了挠他的下巴，似乎是太轻柔，睡得正香的人仅仅把头扭了个方向，眼睛依然闭得很舒服。他用下身撞了撞他，Rafa便被拱醒了。

“你好重，”他不满地把脑袋在枕头上左右蹭了蹭，嘴里嘟囔着。

“我好疼，”Roger把他的脸扳正，凑近了说，“你自己看看这里。”

Rafa反应还不太灵光，他迷糊着睡眼呆呆瞥了会儿，敷衍地在那咬痕上吻了口，一倒头又睡下了。

“骗吃骗喝还咬人，你今天该干活了，”Roger把他的脸在两只手掌里来回摇晃，好心帮忙赶跑他的瞌睡劲儿，“一会儿要做饭，听到没？”

“没有锅子。”他想翻身趴着睡，但被压着不得动弹，十分委屈地想让Roger停止吵闹。

“没有就去买，快起来。”

“……”

“Rafa？”

他脑袋被摇晕了，皱着眉头一脸瞌睡的样子，装作没听到。Roger倒是自娱自乐得很开心，一会儿用指尖戳他的睫毛，一会儿摸着他光溜溜的胳膊，最后不声不响地伸向了下面。

“你这里怎么回事？”他轻力掐了掐Rafa微硬的下体。

“你这里又是怎么回事？”稍一卷腹，就蹭到了旁边同样微硬的东西，Rafa闭着眼睛无精打采地说。突然一片凉凉的东西沾到了唇上，正要睁眼，Roger的舌头就伸了进来。两人不深不浅地缠绵了一会儿，空气中都是海风温暖的味道。

从前和他接吻时，几乎每次都有可能跟随着一场暴风骤雨的性愛。Roger细细吮着他的柔软，满意地吭了一声，什么都不做，这样似乎已经够好了。

“开心吗？”Rafa突然停下来问他。

“什么意思？”

“你以前看起来总是既不沮丧也不开心，现在好像有些不一样了。”

Roger有些诧异，因为他脸上总是挂着很标准的微笑，除了Adrian没有人觉得他会不开心，讳莫如深的往事也从未被读出。或许是Rafa捕捉到过他眼神里的情绪碎片，他以一个最简单直白的问题把他给问住了。开心吗？Roger答不上。还有很多事情没有解决，没有很多回忆压在心里，但今早醒来的时候只觉得轻松。

“我天生就是这么一张扑克脸，”他抿住薄薄的嘴唇如此敷衍应和。既不沮丧也不开心，的确就是他的形象了。

表情会骗人，眼神不会。人会掩饰说谎，但细节不会。Rafa安静地望着他，Roger的嘴没有勾起，眼睛却在笑。别人看不见的世界里，他突然被一束孱弱的阳光照亮了，所谓互相取暖，就是这么苟且偷安的一回事。

不情不愿起了床，Rafa被拖下楼载去一个蛮远的大超市。他闭着眼靠在车窗玻璃上，头摇摇晃晃的，Roger便这么时不时瞟他一下。

“你竟然喜欢这种歌，”Rafa冷不丁冒出一句。

“AC/DC对于你们这个年龄来说太过时了？”

“没有，我就是有点惊讶，”Rafa的嘴角微微扬起来，艰难憋下了笑容。

Roger愣住，然后表情怪异地把CD切换到了电台，于是Rafa的笑脸就更明显了。他们到商场之后，Rafa好像突然清醒了，兴致勃勃地挑选起来，Roger什么也不懂，推着购物车跟在后头。他偶尔掂起一样东西说“这个蛮好的”，就会遭到Rafa的嘲笑，然后乖乖放下。商场里的冷气很足，环境也很舒适，感觉可以这样逛一整天，他太久没做过这件事，对一切都充满了好奇。

“Rafa，”他叫住前头的人，“你想不想坐在车子里面？”

“坐在里面做什么？”Rafa手里拿着一捆他叫不出名字的食材，挑起眉毛满脸困惑地问。

“不知道。或许我可以推着你…玩，什么的。”

Rafa忍不住露出一个僵硬的表情，又好笑又无奈，“我又不是8岁的小孩。”

“好吧。”

“你在这里等我，我要去买锅子，还有别的厨具。”

“我不一起去？”Roger俯在购物车的上面，无聊地前后滑着轮子。

“你…你碍手碍脚的，”他几乎是惊讶地发现，Roger对于这些日常琐碎的东西真的一点儿也不懂，“在这等我。没用的东西别乱拿。”

我怎么活得这么憋屈了？结账时，Roger心想。他们买了整整两车的东西，简直一副要迁居的阵仗。他们花了好大的劲儿把东西带回停车场，辛苦搬运了一阵，坐回座位时两人都热出了汗。Rafa把头凑在冷气跟前吹凉，长发飘在耳边，蜿蜿蜒蜒的汗迹从额头爬到下巴，T恤也沾在胸前。他一直撩着头发，撩多了，这个动作就变了味。Roger眨眨眼睛，努力尝试让自己别像个从来没见过男色的愣头青一样盯着他的身上看。

“我要中暑了，”Rafa把手伸进衣服里抹了一把汗。

“Rafa，”他满脸沉重地叫他。

“怎么了？”

“给我口一会儿。”

“¿什么?”

“它硬了。”

Roger抚上他的后脑勺准备把他的头按下去，以往这样时Rafa都会顺从地照做。可能是低声下气地供了他这么多天，脾气也硬了，Rafa竟然有些推脱地不愿意。“这里是公共场合，”他红着脸说。

“不会有人看见的。”

“现在是白天！你怎么了……”Rafa被按到跟前，一阵狂热潮湿的吻落了下来。他几次想逃出，但Roger把他索取得死死的，连呼吸的时间都没有。最终，Rafa只好稍稍退让一步。“回家、回家做，”他棕色的眼眸里闪着温柔又迷人的光泽，像高兴得四处乱撞的小鹿。

不知有没有超速，回程的路比来时快了许多。进门的瞬间，两人抱在一起心急鲁莽地拥吻。某瞬间，Roger几乎以为这种冲动像是热恋时的感觉——欣喜、糊里糊涂的、渴望又心悸。他的裤子褪在脚踝间，把他下身扒个精光然后端起来压在门板上撞击着。Rafa挂在腰上，他抓着Roger的后背，伸进衣服中抚摸那片肌肤上微微凸起的疤痕，仰起脖子在狭窄的空间里艰难喘息，小腿随着节奏摇摇晃晃。内部是很湿滑的，但连接处疵得有些干疼，他也不介意；Roger第一次比他先射，他也不介意。这样一个坦诚而粗鲁、好像最近才刚刚得了趣而对性愛上瘾的Roger也很迷人可爱。

没想到有一天会用“可爱”这个词来形容他，Rafa低头看着他踞在下面用嘴帮自己弄出来，一时兴奋抽插了两下。本以为Roger会不高兴，但他好像无所谓，拉起Rafa的两条腿夹在肩膀上，从下而上将他悬空的那部分重量托住。单单靠摩擦力是不足以不往下滑的，Rafa抓住门把，抬起另一条胳膊反转过来撑着门板。下面传来的快感又享受又折磨，他的身躯贴着门难耐地扭动着，胳膊肘在高空中摆动颤抖，这副情欲驱使的本能反应也在使包裹住他的人越弄越快。Rafa突然惊呼一声，绷起脚尖把身体里滚烫的液体注入他的喉咙。

Roger抹了下嘴角，用发红而温柔的疲惫眼神看他。他们倚在门上休息了会儿，直到他又被抱了起来，不过这次是走向了沙发，像是准备接着再来一次。

“怎么？”Roger笑着问一脸困惑的他，“没那个意思，已经被你榨干了。放过我吧，我已经不是18岁的小伙子了。”

“我没有那个意思，”他躺在沙发上辩解。

“东西还在后备箱里，我去拿上来。”

“我和你一起去。”

“一会儿还要做饭，你就在这里休息。”Roger穿好裤子便出了门。

他莫名很激动，离开瑞士之后，从来没有人在家里给他做饭吃。Adrian的生活习惯一塌糊涂，不会做饭也不想做饭；至于Andy，就更是笨手笨脚的一个马大哈。


	25. 回忆线(五)

§25 

Andy躺在Roger床上，百无聊赖地看着他坐在身边玩手机。前几日刚刚恢复了以往的相处，他有一肚子话想跟他说，但Roger依旧是那副爱理不理的样子，时而满脸笑容地和他聊天，时而又冷冷淡淡的，仿佛还在为先前的事情生气。比如今天，他花了好大的劲才把Roger请动去球场看他打球，训练结束后也是没皮没脸地跟回他宿舍赖着不肯走。但Roger现在已经不抵触了，还会一起坐在床上，当然，这很可能是因为房间里只有他们两个人，Severin出去了——他总是消失得很适时。若他在这，Roger就会摆出冷冰冰的姿态。

“这里的肌肉好疼，”Andy按着自己的小腿肚子说。

Roger没有搭话，很投入地打着什么字。他悄悄探过头，发现他正在编辑一条推文，是用德语写的，一个字也看不懂，但后面加了一大堆表情符号，Andy忍不住噗嗤笑了出来——这家伙常常在小细节上显现出一些与他外表极不相符的幼稚。

“你在写什么？”他夺过他的手机，“让我看看。”

“你又看不懂，”Roger不高兴地去争抢。

“这些表情符号我还是能看懂的，”他转过身子用背护住，快速扫视着屏幕，“一个海浪，一杯饮料，一本书，一个跑步的小人儿，一个大太阳……”

“你不需要读出来。”

“怎么加了这么多？噫，后边还有一颗篮球呢，”Andy把手机递回去，笑眯眯地问，“你到底写了些什么呀？”

Roger摁灭了屏幕，放下手机丢到枕边，似乎是被人偷窥到了小秘密，不准备发了。他拍了下Andy架在他身上的腿，让他给自己腾出点躺下的空间。

“我的小腿好疼！”Andy哭丧着脸撒娇，“后天就要打比赛了。”

“你每次训练完都不揉腿，乳酸堆积了当然会疼。”他的语气有些指责。

“我不会揉，你教教我，”他安静地侧头望着他，既然躺在一张床上，必定得找机会耍流氓。

Roger知道他是故意的，也没有再说什么，坐到Andy两腿中间开始帮他按摩发硬的肌肉，“最近，辛苦了，”他一边说一边认真地低头做事，两缕鬈发挂在专注的眼睛前面。

那两只柔软的手在肌肤上来回摩擦，Andy抖了一个机灵，故作镇定地问，“后天你有空吗？来看比赛吧。”

“有时间的话我会去的。”他不轻不重地从下而上按着那条疲惫的小腿，青色的静脉在表面凸起，又长又粗，“你们队里的人都很出色。”

“他们现在见到你比见到我还尊敬客气，”Andy笑道，很惬意地动了下腰让自己躺得更舒服些。Roger的手来到了膝弯处，摸得人很躁动。“这里也疼，”他指指大腿。

“是嘛。”

“我上周把大腿内侧拉伤了，一直没有恢复完全，”Andy抓住他的手放在短裤裤管右边，“对，就是这里。”

Roger掐着他光滑白皙的大腿，没想到自己这么听话，毫无怨言地按了起来。他运动的时候总是很小心，每次都会把自己照顾得妥妥当当防止意外受伤，对付这些小疼小痛也很有法子，有条不紊地沿着肌肉慢慢捋。原本是件很得心应手的事，他隐约感到气氛有点微妙，手上也不太灵活了。他盘腿坐着，Andy的另一条腿就架在他的膝盖上，好像轻松一勾就能让他整个身体扑进怀中。

“怎么了？”Andy问。

“没怎么，”他装作什么都没想，继续干着自己的事。

“你害羞了？”

“这有什么可害羞的，我又不是大姑娘。”Roger抿嘴答道。是啊，这本来就是极其普通的事，他以前给很多球伴儿都揉过腿，还有腰背。怎么突然间就感觉这么别扭了？

Andy勾住他的腰回拉，果真把他勾倒了。虽然早有防备，但Roger还是失去了重心摔在他的胸膛上。“我就知道，”他没好气地说，用胳膊肘把自己支撑起来。

“让我亲一口？”Andy用两腿将他牢牢锁住，明亮的双眼满是星光。

“你又开始胡闹。”

“Rog，承认了吧，你早就喜欢我了。你要是不喜欢我，那天就不会不声不响地跑到球场看我训练，我那个时候就明白了。”

喜欢他么？没有想过，只是自然而然地接受了待在一起时的状态和感觉。Roger轻轻哼了一声，“你哪点值得我喜欢？又烦人又粗心，连三条以上的优点都凑不出。”

“长相好，身材好，对你好，还有……”Andy嬉皮笑脸地反击，沉思片刻接道，“手活儿好，口活儿好，这样够了吗？”

“不要脸，”他想从他身上爬起来，无奈被箍得死死的，“Andy，我准备生气了。”

“你一点都不生气。”

“快别闹了，我说了我不喜欢男生。”

“为什么非得给自己贴标签？你不像是这种条条框框的人，你只是不好意思承认。”

Roger挣扎了一下，却越闹越近，眼看两人的脸快贴在一起时，门口传来了声响。Severin走了几步，看到他们以这种姿势抱在床上，三人一阵死一般的寂静，然后Severin立马僵着脸倒退着走了出去，“砰”的一声把门关好。再次剩下Andy和Roger两人，他们都有点心情复杂。

“你该回去了，”Roger从松懈下来的腿弯里爬起，坐着捋捋凌乱的头发说。

“好吧。”让Severin一直待在自己的房间外面也不合适，Andy只能错失这个良机，但他已经嗅到了萌发的新芽蠢蠢欲动的味道。

虽然这晚弄得很尴尬，但后来的比赛Roger还是去看了。他一到场，气氛就变得含蓄而生动，队员们对他毕恭毕敬，又带着些调侃的感觉，在Roger面前，Andy装模作样地向大家解释他俩只是普通朋友，似乎也没谁愿意相信，抓住机会就起他们二人的哄。正式比赛的场地在室内球馆，赛前热身时，Roger甚至在球员席待了很久，作为毫不相干的局外人与Andy商讨战术，给了一些他的建议。回到第一排观众座位时，他看到不远处坐着一个男生很脸熟，好像是前些日子撞见的那个。

Andy上场前还特意跨过隔栏跑到观众席上，把自己的手机钥匙等私人物品交给Roger保管。球员们的东西都是由负责后勤的领队看着的，就他一个人不嫌麻烦，非要“特立独行”，大家看在眼里，笑在心里。Roger没有推脱，只是默默收好，鼓励了他几句。

“Hi，”临走前Andy朝另一边的Novak招招手，脸上挂着挑衅的笑容。

“加油啊，”Novak半冷不热地搭理着，他多瞟了几眼Roger，十分留意起这个与他关系好像非比寻常的人——上回见面时，Andy身旁也是他。

Roger记得他们明明是不太待见对方的样子，现在又开始套近乎了，“你还真是和谁都自来熟。”

“你不知道我们有过节，其实我和他互相讨厌呢，”Andy压低声音说，眨眨眼睛就跑下去了。

这第一场比赛没有任何悬念，从哨响争球时就已经分出胜负了。无论是场上局势还是场外人气，Andy的球队都获得了压倒性的胜利。当天在场观看比赛的还有很多其他球队的人，仿佛都和Andy私交甚好，虽然之后可能会交战，但此刻全毫不掩饰地表达着支持。

Roger一脸镇静地观望，不像别人那样大呼小叫的，即使是终场结束了，也仅仅站起来一边鼓掌一边沉默地看着他们。整场的焦点都在Andy身上，许多观众纷纷议论着这个长相帅气、打球又出色的人。吊儿郎当的他，似乎也有发光耀眼的时候，越是这样觉得，Roger就越想笑。

大家还在场上整顿收拾的时候，Andy已经跑向看台。他顶着一头又湿又乱的金发，汗珠爬满了下颌与脖颈，在人群里乱挤乱窜，一边和碰到的朋友打招呼，一边心急火燎地朝向Roger那边移动着。

“你不和球队一起走？”Roger故作镇定地问道。实际上，Andy在众多注目下跑到身边来让他感觉很高兴，他有点想让所有人都知道这家伙平时都是怎样黏着自己的。

Andy没有回答，朝队友们招招手便从观众看台上下去了。他们俩随着散场的人流晃晃悠悠，但四周的人尽是绕着他们走，然后小声谈论着八卦。

“我打得怎么样？”

“还不错，”Roger瞟了他一眼，“我看你挺受女生欢迎的。”

“可不是嘛。”

“那怎么这么想不开？”Roger把脸转向正前方，微微抬起下巴，“别在我身上浪费时间了。”

“我是不是真的浪费时间了，你自己心里最清楚，”他笑着顺手抬起胳膊搭到Roger肩膀上，一下子被拍开。“勾肩搭背的才像话，你这样扭捏，反而会招惹大家的注意呢。”

Andy又厚着脸皮把手放了上去，这一次倒是很顺利。他十分得意，恨不得搂着他像个地痞流氓那样子招摇过市地走路。忽然身后传来一阵欢呼哄笑声，回头一看，是自家的球员背着东西出来了。他们一个个都面带含蓄的微笑，像是怕被恋爱的酸臭味熏到了，全部快走着从旁边超了过去。

“难怪Andy这些天一直说腰酸腿疼。”

“明天也有比赛，晚上记得悠着点。”

“没有安全就没有爱！”一人经过时，用两只手做出了一个撕开某种物品的动作。

小伙子们丢下这些糟糕的话就跑开了，留下两人在后边发愣。说来惭愧，他们其实连嘴都没亲过，Andy试探地望了望Roger，他已经板着脸从胳膊底下闪开了。每次他准备和他酝酿些什么事情的时候，都会被突如其来的意外扰乱。也不是说非要上了床才安心，过了这么久连关系都还没确立，也实在是吊人胃口。但他心甘情愿被他吊着，偶尔捡漏占占便宜就很有趣了。

“今天再给我捏会儿腿好不好？”Andy追在后面问。

“我要回去休息。”

他又在假装不高兴了，真是可爱到了极点，Andy不依不饶地求着他，“我是真的腰酸腿疼，你也知道。”

“不。”

“Roger？”

“不。”

“这里离你的地方近，我顺路过去一趟，不碍事吧？对了，再找Severin为前天的事道个歉。”Andy想起来还没有问过那次他想干坏事被撞到之后Roger是怎么和Severin解释的，一定很精彩——精彩之处在于，Severin明明心知肚明的，Roger却还要自作聪明地掩饰。

“他不在，”Roger语气难测地说，“他出去了，这几天都不在。”

或许他想为他们制造空间？或许他是怕再撞见那种场合而尴尬？总之，Andy准备事成之后向Severin磕上三个响头以表谢意——且不说究竟还要多久才能办成事。他如往常那样开始耍无赖，轻而易举地又混到Roger房里去了，这件事倒是变得越来越容易。

“我要洗澡，”他脱下背心说。

Roger坐在床上，叠起两条腿应道，“随便。”

他到底是想留我还是不想？冲澡时Andy在思忖这个问题。要说他们只是普通朋友的话，的确有点牵强。可他总是表现得很不屑，仿佛是被烦腻了才允许Andy靠近一些似的；另一方面来看，以Roger的性格，不会纵容自己不喜欢的人这样放肆胡闹。

多谢了最近的球赛，让他们经常有这样亲密接触的机会。上回在他面前全裸的时候，他好像很正常，安静又高傲；这次洗完澡出来站在他眼前，Roger竟然把眼神飘到别处去了，望着空白墙壁装模作样。“你看看我，”Andy正对着他叉开两条腿，举起胳膊前后捋动潮湿的头发，长长的身躯拉出一道裸露的线条。

他好似轻易地侧回头，抬起下巴垂着眼皮和他对视，“怎么？”

“看这里，”Andy浅浅笑道，“不敢看？你又不是没见过。”

“看这里做什么，早都见过了。”

Roger轻蔑地回答，眼睛却又移向身后毫无焦点的虚处。见状，Andy忍不住抿住嘴角憋笑，这副故作矜持的模样反而让人想再多逗他一会儿，“你哪时候才和我上床？我真的太喜欢你了。”

“抱歉，没有那个想法。我是不是无意做了什么说了什么让你产生误解了？”

“你这个人要是能诚实一点就更好啦，不过这样也很可爱。我看你还能装到什么时候去。”

“Andy，我真的没有任何想法。”

“好好好，麻烦给我腾个地方，我的腿快站断了。”他光着屁股直接爬上了床，从Roger的腿上面掠过，摊开四肢就在旁边躺下了。

“把你的衣服穿好。”

“衣服潮潮的，我不想穿。”

Roger舔了下干燥的嘴唇，又是无所谓地说，“随便。”他不经意间深呼吸了一次，意外地感到自己心跳很快。相反，旁边那个不知廉耻的家伙倒是很惬意，舒舒服服地枕着手臂，时不时望向他一眼。Roger担心被发现什么不对劲，就拿起手机开始看了。

过了许久，沉默的氛围被他自己打破，“你们队里那个控球后卫好像没太多经验。”虽然一直在玩手机，心里却被身边躺着的全裸的人膈应得上下焦虑。

余光里Andy的脑袋歪向他这边缄默不语，似乎在认真听着他的意见。

“你是很能得分，但不应该什么都要自己来做，多练练他吧。”

回头一瞟，原来这个家伙竟然睡着了。

第二天下午Andy出现在球场时，腿上和胳膊挂了两块浅浅的淤青——好在没人注意到，否则真是要引起什么淫秽又内涵的误会。他也不明白昨晚到底怎么回事，为什么只不过大意睡着了而已，Roger就生气得把他一脚踢下了床。赤裸裸的身躯撞到地板上滚了两圈，还挺疼的，又惊又恐地爬起来问Roger发生了什么，他就冷着脸不回答，捡起球衣扔过来赶人走。

“我最近太累啦，”Andy被直直地往门外推，一边踉跄着套上内裤一边道歉，“对不起对不起，你刚才想和我说什么？”

Roger根本不管他穿戴完了没有，手掌按着他的背从床边一路推到了玄关处，面无表情地说，“累了就回你自己的床上睡觉。”

“你的手劲儿怎么这么大？等等等等，”Andy只穿了一件内裤，趿拉着球鞋站在楼道走廊里，用脚堵住正要合上的门缝，“明天一样的时间，来看我好嘛？”

“不去。”

“我记得你说过明天没事。”他委屈巴巴地在狭窄的缝隙里伸着头说话。

“有空也不去，”Roger用足尖把Andy的脚往外顶了顶，“以后都不去了。”

“啊？”

回答他的是响亮又强硬的摔门声。他肩上搭着球衣和球裤，半裸着被关在房门外，活像一个惹怒了女友的求欢失败者——不过这幕发生在男生住宿楼里就很有意思了。Andy不以为意地和路过围观的人插科打诨，没有想到Roger的话是当真的。

已经快到点了，他还没出现在球场上。

至于生这么大的气么？难道他说了很重要的事，Andy心里猜测，又或者，他一个人自顾自在旁边睡大觉让Roger感到被冷落了——说不定他很期待能发生什么呢，Andy噗嗤笑了出来。

“队长，你好像很开心。”旁边站着的队友提醒说。

“昨晚过得很愉快，”趁Roger不在，Andy自然要开始吹牛胡说，“他的屁股可真水灵啊。”

闻言，大家都扔掉球跑到他身边去了，几个叽叽喳喳的脑袋凑在一块儿闹着要Andy描述细节。

“累死人啦。你们别看他Roger平时不紧不慢、温温吞吞的跟头奶牛一样，到了床上，就变成小狼狗了。”Andy大言不惭地开着玩笑，当然了，没有人以为他在开玩笑。他指指自己胳膊上的淤青，“看到了么？这是昨晚……”

“这是昨晚什么？”

众人齐刷刷地回头，发现刚来的Roger站在身后僵着脸问道。

“这是昨晚我表现不好的惩罚，”Andy吓得哈哈大笑，“我不该，我做错了事，让他失望了。”

大家憋着笑立刻就散去了，留下Andy独自应付场面。他担心那些话被听到了，小心翼翼地卖傻，“我还以为你不来了呢。”

“我不想来的，Tommy非要叫我一起。”

“Tommy？”他这才注意到旁边还有一个长相颇好的男生。

“你好，我是Tommy Haas，”那人笑着伸出手，也是一股德语口音，“Rog和我说起过你，今天终于见上一面了。”Tommy当然知道Andy这个人的存在，毕竟差点被Andy毁掉的期中作业就是他劳神费力地帮忙搞定的。

Rog？他叫他Rog？Andy有些木楞地握了一下，脑海中飞速转过无数情节。没来得及细想，那两人就亲密无间地走到看台上去了。这样还不够，比赛结束时Andy带着胜利的笑容去看Roger，发现他俩已经一起走了。

后来的每一天，都是这个不知哪里冒出来的Tommy陪着他过来看比赛。由于小组赛内没有其他强劲的队伍，每场比赛都成了Andy靠打对手出气的个人表演秀——不小心睡着的后果竟然是这样，Roger也太小心眼了。他的心上人玩起了捉迷藏的游戏，Andy的心思也被分散到了球场外面，不过出线依然很顺利，即使不用布置下严谨的战术，单靠一个人的火力也足以晋级到半决赛。听说下一场的对手是Novak那个队伍，大家被提起了几分兴致。


	26. 回忆线(六)

§26 

出人意料的是到了半决赛这一天，Tommy又不来了。Roger坐在原先的位置上高高地望着他，仿佛这些天什么都没发生的样子。半决赛吸引了比往常更多的观众，不少人都是为了看卫冕冠军的华丽演出来的，没有人觉得结果会有什么悬念，Andy吹着口哨和热身的Novak打了个招呼就跑向Roger那里把私人物品交给他。他想从他的眼神里挖掘出什么信息，但Roger一如既往把自己藏了起来。

先前两队在球场上结下的梁子还埂在那里，双方都没有忘了这茬儿，因此除了比赛输赢本身，互相还要争口气。Andy他们一路都打得很顺利，只要维持在这个水平的发挥就没有任何阻碍。不过这种预判有些偏离了实际情况，以往的对手都把主要防守力量放在了Andy上面，即使做出一些很过分的动作，Andy也能凭力量对抗赢下局势出手投篮。

而今天呢，从开哨起就只有Novak一个人在盯他。控球后卫被包夹地滴水不漏，打了几分钟，球路总是到一半就断了。这种脱离掌控的感觉叫人很不舒服，好不容易接到了球，还要面临Novak的贴身防守。Andy用一个欧洲步晃过了他，以极快的速度刺向禁区上篮，球在框上滚了两圈却没有进去。他通常不会出现这种失误的。Andy不满地皱起眉头，跑回去时和Novak的肩头轻轻相撞擦过。他们对视了一秒，眼神挑衅而轻蔑。我可不能输给这个不知天高地厚的小子，Andy心想。

他的领域在三分线外，只要能出手，就不怕拉不开分差——作为小前锋，他经常把对手硬生生给投死。跳投是他最拿手的技能，从双脚腾空的高度到球摩擦着空气的入网声，一切都是那么熟悉无比、尽在掌控中的。跃起的那瞬间，Andy正好在一片晕影里瞥见了Roger模糊的脸。他自信满满地出手，球唰得就进框了，干净又利索。

奇怪的是，他比往常更卖力，比分却一直咬得不相上下。是后场的问题吗？的确，今天的进攻总是磕磕绊绊的。休息时Andy咕咚咕咚灌着水，寻思着要是这时候能问问Roger怎么办就好了，他就是很聪明，无论对什么东西都能讲出一些见解。对方的战术得到了成效，就愈发针对他们的控球后卫，Andy有些焦躁，恨不得自己上去打那个位置。可他真正擅长的也只有拼命出手、靠蛮力快速得分，这一点在Roger第一次碰见他打球时就已经看清了。越着急，命中率就越低，比分渐渐被超了过去。

观众们看得过瘾，场上的人却很难受。他们正在被牵着鼻子走，失去了比赛的节奏。

“Come on Andy, 快耍个帅给你男朋友看看啊！”场边的球员们一边拍手一边大声呼喊着。

“我不是他的男……”Roger想去申辩，但没人理他。确实此刻的局势太紧张了，根本无人料到会出现这种结果。

Andy满头大汗，但怎么也摸不到球——实际上整条锋线都没有得到太多机会。队内控球后卫的毛病其实一直都存在，但先前比赛里由于Andy的发挥太出色，再加上没有遇上实力相当的对手，这个短板的隐患被掩盖了。一旦Andy的命中率下降，球队就会处于极其被动的状态——也正是当前的状态。

比赛结束时，他们落后了12分。其实以这个分差翻盘也不是什么比登天难的事情，但Roger看得出来，Andy已经心烦意乱，完全不在状态。加上激烈的防守动作和Novak那帮人的神气劲儿，场上火药味十足。

短短的暂停时间里，Andy拿毛巾胡乱擦抹疯狂淌着汗的脑袋，他们仿佛连静下来好好商讨应对法子的心情也没有了，一群小伙子都很焦虑。相反，Novak那边倒是愈战愈勇，几个脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕，士气高涨，Jelena正在场边声嘶力竭地大喊大叫着。从情绪到局势，从氛围到预感，四周发生的一切全让Roger隐隐开始担心——通常他的直觉都是准确无误的。

最后一节开始后，场上就出现了激烈的对抗，差点引起冲突。Andy黑着脸拉开了自己的队友，用这种行为来虚掩内心的浮躁和不悦，如果他先乱了方寸，那比赛就完蛋了。Roger倒是看得很明白，Andy离爆炸只有一步之遥——不，半步而已了。客观地来看，他的性格并不适合担任队长这个职务。Roger忍不住站了起来，皱着眉头盯住场上的一举一动。

正在他们准备重新发球时，Novak在已经转身准备跑回去的Andy耳边说了什么。Andy扭头就是抡起一拳，直直朝着Novak的脸上过去。在人群的惊呼声中，一场酝酿已久的斗殴发生了。其余人上来拉架时，Andy还在破口大骂。无论当时Novak说了什么，他简直生气得过了头，把所有场外情绪也带进了此刻的混乱里，这失控的场面足足持续了一分钟——直到裁判接连紧促的尖锐哨声把他叫醒。Novak吃到一个技术犯规，而Andy直接被罚下场。

Roger抱在胸前的手用指尖来回搓捏着肘弯处的衣服，与身边汹涌喧哗的人群形成鲜明对比，他不关心赛场上还在发生什么，只是一语不发站在上面，独独望着Andy一个人。他背对着他，坐在场边低垂下头。自责也好、不甘也好、愤怒也罢，这场比赛已经不用再看下去了。

卫冕冠军折戟半决赛，输球又输人。在所有人还在场上虚情假意地行赛后礼时，Andy已经站起来走了出去。他向来是喜欢风风光光、惹人注目的，现在独自悄无声息地溜走了。看台上的支持者都沉浸在惊讶和失落的情绪中，甚至没有人注意到明亮热闹的场馆里那个落魄离去的背影。

Roger蹙起眉心，从拥挤满是人的过道挤开跑去追他。离开了窒闷的球馆，空旷通透的室外仿佛是另一个安静的宇宙。他四下张望，发现Andy一个人坐在远处的草坪上背倚栏网。

“你真傻。”他安静地在他跟前站定说道。

“是啊，”Andy的脸上挂着两道湿润的痕迹，眼睛通红，抽噎得双肩微微耸动。

“你竟然会被那种小毛头挑衅到，真傻。就算是以前有过节，也不……”

“闭嘴，别来说教我，”他难得对Roger讲话强硬了一次，却哭得更起劲了，“他在我面前侮辱你，我可忍不了。”

“噢？他说我什么了？”Roger不以为意地慢慢蹲下，伸手擦了下Andy的花脸。他印象里Andy总是无忧无虑、嬉皮笑脸的，突然间哭成这个样子，让他有些不知所措，像是某种坚硬的东西崩了条缝，疼疼的。

这个动作体贴又暧昧，Andy吸吸鼻子，哽着声音答道，“他说，‘把球给我，你和你的轧姘头回家吧。’我是很喜欢你，但别人不可以这样胡说。”

“不要再哭了，”Roger顺势将手掌留在了他的脸颊上，他们的呼吸很近，“就算你没被罚下，你们也赢不了。战术从一开始就错了。”

“我知道。反正全部是我的责任。”

Andy的碧眸里又掉出两颗圆滚滚的泪珠，簌簌而下。他哭得鼻子都堵住了，胸口沉闷喘不上气，撇着嘴揉了一会儿眼周，抬头时，一个凉凉的轻吻落到了嘴唇上。

宇宙里好安静、好澎湃。时间在某一刻是真的会停止的，空无一人的草坪角落，Roger跪坐在Andy身前，他们踌躇谨慎而缠绵疯狂地吻着对方。他的舌尖是那么柔软温热，比想象过一万次的情景还要叫人感动，Andy举起双手按住他的后脑勺压近着，害怕时间停止了停止。心尖传来的感觉既像在被撕裂，又像在被填满，他喜欢他喜欢得快要活不下去。

Roger微微转过一些角度，侧着头吞完了他们之间的初吻。他睁开眼睛，看到Andy垂着湿漉漉的睫毛，神情就像已经经历完了春夏秋冬。尽管他天天净胡说些没羞没臊的话，真到了这个时候，又表现得有些忌惮和意外。

“你是在安慰我吗，”Andy抹了把湿润的脸颊。

“是啊，”Roger低下头，舔了舔嘴唇答道。

“谢谢你。”他似乎恢复正常了，从方才失控的情绪里走了出来。但这个猝不及防的吻又叫他们陷入更加不可言说的氛围中，“…只是安慰而已吗？”

Roger浅浅地笑了起来，抬起手往后撩着刘海以此来掩饰脸上的表情，“你想说什么？事到如今，我们还在互相试探的阶段吗？”

“我不知道你所想的与我是否一样，Roger。”

他没有回答，站起来向Andy伸出胳膊，“走吧，你可不能就这样跑开了，队员们都在等你。”

输球之后想要面对大家是一件很困难的事，但也是必须承担的事。回球馆的路上，Andy走在Roger身边，莫名就感到坦然了一些。没有谁永远是冠军，但一直会有人成为冠军，这原本就不是唾手可得的东西，一切都是因为今年他们在技术和心理两方面都做的不够好。虽然栽在了半决赛里、卫冕失败了，但这依然不是最后一场比赛——他们还有争夺第三名的机会。沮丧是一定的，可现在就停滞不前是作为队长彻底的失职。

Andy和大家围成圆圈坐在地上开了一个长长的队会，Roger一直在旁边等他。这也算是一种陪伴，对么？那个突如其来的吻也好，安静又温情的眼神也好，Roger的心意，已经传递得很明显了——虽然他嘴上不说，Andy就不敢确认。

他们像平时那样一同走回宿舍，却在门口分道扬镳了，Andy没有如往常一般跟回他的房间。或许他还在为晚上发生的事感到难过，或许他被他的举动给吓到了，总而言之，Roger也不多过问什么。

“明晚比赛结束后我们要去聚餐，大家想让你一起来。”Andy站在台阶下对他说。

“好啊，”他答道。

“这是你答应地最爽快的一次，看来我以后该多多哭鼻子。”

“我还是更喜欢你笑的样子。”Roger挥挥手。

他刚才是不是说了“喜欢”两个字？Andy摸摸脑袋，但Roger已经转身进去了。

他们揣着各自的心事一夜难眠，Andy直到中午才起床。他没有睡醒，但时间不允许了。正在洗澡的时候，听到外边传来敲门的声音。屋里没别人在，Andy小声咕哝了句，踩着湿淋淋的脚印穿过房间，一边用手遮住裆部一边开了门。

“你来的好巧，”他对Roger说，立刻放下了手。头上还留着冲了一半的泡沫，Andy整个人看起来都狼狈极了，踮着脚又跑了回去。

“至少围件浴巾？”Roger关上门，那副语气简直像在指责他行为不检点。

“怎么过来这么早，”Andy的声音在氤氲的浴室里回荡着。

他清清嗓子，站在外边对他说，“今天我不能过去看你的比赛了。前几日Tommy参加了一个设计比赛，他需要我一起做些东西。”

两人一阵沉默，然后Andy若无其事地回答，“…没问题啊。”

“我不喜欢欠人情，他上次帮过我。”实际上，那件事还是因为Andy自己——尽管他并不清楚。

“我说了没关系。”

“晚上的聚餐我会过去，你们到了地方就打电话给我，好么？”

“嗯。”Andy应了声，从浴室里出来了。他正在用毛巾捋着下体潮湿的毛发，脸上有些不开心。

“你知道，我真的很想去，但是……”

Andy前俯过去在他的嘴上蛮狠地吻了一口，吃掉了他没说完的话。“你知道，我真的嫉妒他。你对所有人都很和善慷慨，除了我。我嫉妒你身边每一个无关紧要的人。”  
“别像个小孩似的，Andy。”Roger没有躲开也没有回应，只是安静地讲着他想说的事实。

“去忙你的事吧。”他摆摆手，转身去拾掇准备了。

闷闷不乐地道了别，Roger就消失了。他好像把Andy撇得很干净，直到比赛结束后都没有来一通电话问候。什么事这么要紧？Andy用胳膊夹着季军奖杯与队员们浩浩荡荡地往回走，度量起他们的关系来。反正也不是情侣，Roger其实没做错什么。

吃饭时，Andy无精打采地托着脑袋。他发了短信告知他地点，可他还没有出现。他讨厌别人迟到，讨厌别人含糊其辞，讨厌别人叫他扫兴，所有这些讨厌的因素聚集在Roger身上，他依然那么喜欢他。他和Tommy似乎很好，这没关系，但他从来不解释，也不给自己一个明确的答复。Roger说的没错，他们依然还在互相试探的阶段。

“Andy？你好像有点低落。忘了这些事吧，明年我们会重新开始的。”队员们在安慰鼓励他。

他笑笑，拒绝了他们递过来的酒杯，“谢谢。我不喝酒。”

“这种场合喝一杯不碍事的。”

“我真的不会喝酒，”Andy重重靠在椅背上，胳膊举起叠在脑袋后面，“一会儿Roger来了，你们可以帮我把他往死里灌，我绝不会拦着。”

“他在做什么？”旁边一人随口问了句，然后递给他一支长长的卷烟。圆柱体有些不规则，烟纸上面印着花花绿绿的图案，在尾部拧成一撮，这是自己手卷的麻油叶。

“他在伤我的心，”Andy衔住它轻轻点燃。火星燃烧的时候，那股迷人清淡的香味就飘了出来，青雾在口鼻间缭绕，舒坦极了。

觥筹交错，每个人都有说有笑的。Andy捂着眼睛一口接一口，尽管与大家在一起也很开心，但他满脑子都是那个迟迟未到的Roger。当所有人都在自得其乐时，记念会显得孤单而强烈。他真的很想他，想要他在这里。飞得越高，这种不爽的心情就越强烈。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”一个熟悉的、好听的嗓音在身边响起。Andy回头看，Roger正在身侧抽出椅子坐下。

“天呐，我听到你的声音都快射了。”脑袋里尽是些迷幻的念头，他上下搓搓自己的脸笑着说。

“你怎么了？”Roger探过头在他耳边问，温热的呼吸直对着Andy的耳朵。

“我没事，你做好准备吧，他们要把你灌翻。”

“迟到的人是不可能清醒地离开这里的，”大家还在起哄，Roger面前的酒杯已经被满上了。他大大方方地端起来一饮而尽，然后与每个人打招呼问候。

“怎么，我成了众矢之的了？”Roger悄悄问Andy，“你是不是生气了，说了我不少坏话。”

“我不生气。只要你来了就好，都好。”他傻呵呵地笑着，眼前隐约出现了重影。刚才那股晕眩是苦涩的，现在又变得美好起来。

Roger想认真吃点东西，无奈被大家轮番攻击着。空腹喝酒是很危险的事，一不小心就要上头。但无论如何，Roger的酒量并没有他看上去的那么好。等Andy撇掉不知第几根烟尾时再去看Roger，发现他已经喝大了。

“你不和我碰一杯？”他歪着头问Andy，平时冷淡的脸上表情开始生动。

“我不喝酒，他们都知道。”Andy盯住他，望着他脸颊上的红晕发呆。

“Andy，”他们的肩膀靠着彼此，在众人面前卿卿我我地咬耳朵，“我过来，你开心么？”

“开心。我还想和你做些更开心的事。”

“比如什么，”Roger笑了起来，他笑起来与板着脸时完全是两幅样子，双眸几乎藏进深深的眼窝里不见了，只是闪着迷人的光泽。

Andy吸了一口烟含住，贴上了Roger的嘴唇。他们默契地同时微张唇齿，丝丝缕缕的烟雾被吐进了Roger的嘴里，然后悠闲自在地从他鼻子里轻柔溢出。整个世界迷幻而甜蜜，熊熊燃烧。

“你很在行嘛，”Andy说。

“这东西在瑞士是合法的，”他温柔地说，“再来一口。”

他们坐在晚风中，旁若无人般绵长地湿吻。Andy心想，他要是能一直都是这副喝醉的模样就好了。聚会散场时已经凌晨，大家三三两两地动身离开，Andy大起胆子牵住他的手，两人摇晃着倚靠住对方的身体与其他人道别。

“我不想回去，”Andy说。

“时间已经太晚了。”

“是啊，太晚了。我都瞌睡了。”

“Severin不在，你可以回我房里睡。”


	27. 回忆线(七)

§27 

他们搀扶着对方跌跌撞撞进了房门。Roger往床上一趴，蹬掉鞋子爬了上去。他一边爬，两手捂在身下解开皮带抽出来，叮哐一声扔在地上。Andy被这副情景惊讶到了，觉得他可爱得糟糕。

“你不睡觉么？”他眯着眼睛说，微长的鬈发散在额头和耳边。

Andy踌躇而上，在他身边躺了下来。虽然都穿着衣服，却比先前赤身裸体的时候还要紧张。两人听着彼此的呼吸默不作声，好像在比谁更能沉得住气。如果我现在吻他，他有足够的意识明白我在做什么吗？Andy的四肢摒得笔直，不知道该不该有所作为，其实他也晕得厉害，残余的理智并不比Roger多。

“Hey，”他傻乎乎地叫他。

“怎么了？”Andy转过头，鼻子蹭到了他的脸。

“你不是想知道昨天晚上我为什么吻你么，”Roger摸摸他的短发脑袋，带着笑意平静地说，“我喜欢你。”

“Roger，你是不是喝多了？”

“我说我喜欢你。”他有些迟钝地重复着，“虽然你很讨人厌，但我喜欢你。”

Andy揽住他的脖子压向自己，软绵绵地吻了起来。天呐，他太好亲了，尤其是现在放下了姿态的模样，Andy靠近了身体肆无忌惮地抚摸乱蹭，两人哼哼唧唧地吻了一阵子，“当真喜欢我？”

“你想要我说几遍？到了要紧关头你又开始磨叽了，我不但喜欢你，还要和你做愛。”

Andy几乎要拍着床单哈哈大笑起来，但还是好声好气地追问道，“那你答应和我在一起，好么？”

他仰面摊开，柔顺的发丝在Andy的臂弯里轻挠滑过，“好啊。”

现在，他们该做他们该做的事了。Andy揪掉自己的上衣，解开拉链，他已经硬了，碍事的裤子褪下后舒畅了许多。这种梦想成真的感觉仿佛是虚幻的，让人忘了要干什么，缓过神来时，Roger已经脱光了，衣服扔得到处都是。

“你最好知道要怎么做。”Roger仰着脸蛋看他。

“当然，当然。”Andy很羞愧地发现自己竟然紧张地手脚直哆嗦，用膝盖跪立起来时一阵头晕，立刻栽坐回了床单上。他用手撑开Roger的双腿，向前拱近些。当然不应该这样做，只是他已经发疯了，只想马上进入他的身体里。

“Roger？”Andy扶着自己，磨磨蹭蹭了半天。

“怎么了？”

“我……我找不到！”

“什么找不到？”

“在哪儿？”他抓住他的膝盖胡乱挺腰动了动。

“Andy，你在顶我的大腿，”Roger在黑暗中翻了一个白眼望向天花板，“你该不会是个处男吧？”

“怎么可能？我好像飞高了，有点头晕，”他自诩身经百战了，不知是不是太久没做还是真的头晕目眩，一时感到非常生疏。

“你到底行不行？让我来，”Roger腰腹的肌肉一卷，上半身就坐了起来，扑向Andy准备把他按下去。

Andy挥舞着胳膊拼命躲闪，“你别动，你给我乖乖在下面待着。”他们行为幼稚地打闹了一会儿，直到Roger突然停下动作，跪坐在他两条腿围成的圈中。

“快躺好，”Andy说，隐约感觉他的头埋了下去，“Rog…？？？”

他含住他的下体，不管三七二十一地就吞吐起来，让Andy又惊又喜，心脏蹦到了嗓子眼。看不出来他这么饥渴，Andy想逗他几句，但在这番热情洋溢的服侍下舒爽得只能嘶嘶吸气。原本只硬了七分的欲望在湿润温暖的口腔里越胀越大，莽撞地触到了深喉，Roger好像是不开心了，合上牙齿咬了他一口。

“你咬我干什么？”Andy疼得嗷嗷直叫。

“你戳我干什么？”Roger一口吐了出来，抬起骄傲的下巴表达不满。

“来，再吃一会儿，”Andy连哄带骗地说，“这回别咬我了。”

“不吃。不好吃。”Roger爬向一边，似乎准备躺下睡觉。他放下自尊腆着脸取悦他，没想到Andy这么没用，竟然找不到地方，有点扫兴。

Andy跟着爬过去，两人好像又变回了一上一下的姿势，他跪立在Roger的身体上方，“乖，再吃一口，”他弯腰前倾，把下体送到他嘴边，Roger一脸不悦地躲开了。

“怎么了？”Andy弓着背扳住他下巴，低头吻上了那两片不知在闹什么别扭而抿得紧紧的唇。可是他并没有过多抵抗，一滑就滑了进去。

他好甜，甜得想让人停下来咂咂嘴，Andy心满意足地在里面索取着，一直吻到两人气喘吁吁地分开，再在他的脖子和锁骨上乱亲乱舔。

“Andy，”Roger冷不丁地冒出一句，“你也下去给我吃一会儿。”

他像是受了重大指示，急急忙忙地往下倒退趴到Roger胯上，伸手一摸，简直烫得不像话，他撸动了几下，用包皮重重地摩擦着头部，“那个说法还挺准的。”

“什么说法？”

“就是关于鼻子大小的那个说法，”Andy伸出舌尖舔了一口顶端的细缝。

“…你真无聊，”他一如既往地呵斥着他的不正经，嘴角却浅浅地笑着。不过等Andy认真开始弄的时候就笑不出来了，这张嘴不但说话的时候很灵活，干别的事情也很灵活。Roger本能地抓住他的头发把腰往深处挺了挺，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

怎么没有早点答应和Andy干这些事？他可笑地问自己。噢，因为他一直没让Andy追到他，他要故作矜持。现在已经没那个必要了，Roger仰起脖子畅快地呻吟着，一股湿湿咸咸的前液从顶端溢了出来，也被Andy尽数舔净。正享受的时候，微凉的异物探入身下动了动。他警觉地一收腰，Andy的手指就滑了出来。

“别怕，”他嘴角闪着湿漉漉的水光，舔得津津有味。

“我没有怕。”这种被入侵的感觉让Roger很不适应。重新试了一次，比刚才好了些，但依然无法自制地绷紧了腰腹。

“你弄得我好紧张。”Andy用手腕擦擦额头，整个人都在淌汗，下体立得高高的，躁动又难耐。他觉得他向往已久的事要被搞砸了。

Roger喘了口气，试着放松下身体。他调整了肌肉的用力方式，那个小口子含着的东西似乎进出得顺畅起来，过了一会儿，甚至带出了黏腻的水声。

“这样就对了，”Andy吻着他大腿内侧柔声说，“看，你这里明明很想要。”他在又软又热的内部摸索着、按压着，不知什么时候起，手指根部都湿透了。“感觉怎么样？”

Roger没有回答，于是第二根手指悄无声息地滑了进去。出乎意料的是没有任何阻碍发生，变宽敞了的地方被肆意进出欺负。“…Andy，”他忍不住叫唤了一声，身体随之颤抖。

他继续着手上的动作，用舌头舔弄刚才正在吞吐的东西。他的囊袋也吊得又高又紧，Andy含住其中一颗用力地吮吸起来。“Roger，我忍不住了，”他从下面抬起头，扶着自己的欲望伸到入口。两根手指的宽度与这玩意儿还是相距甚远，撕裂的疼痛突然袭击而来，Roger猛地倒吸一口冷气。

“拿出去，不舒服，”他生气地大叫着，“快拿出去。”

Andy无暇理会他的抗议，咬住下唇，又往里刺入了一些。他的弦已经绷得很紧，松不下来了。那片没有开拓过的地方像是天堂的通道又温暖又狭窄，几乎把他夹得生疼。“忍耐些，我会把你伺候好的，”Andy按住他正在乱动的小腿贴到自己腰上，掐着两边的膝弯开始抽插。

“停下，”他断断续续地喊着，“Andy，停下…！”

“我不行，”Andy只好实话实说。他不但停不下来，反而更加用力了，粗鲁摩擦着稚嫩的入口。

Roger暂时放弃了口头反抗，皱起眉头一语不发。每一次后退和冲击都让他疼得身体为之蜷缩，他双肩收紧隐隐发抖，胳膊折弯在胸膛两侧，一手抓着床单，一手贴在嘴唇上，像是被烫伤了那样，尖锐的喘息丝丝喷洒在绵软的手指上。

“疼么？”正在快速抽送的Andy假装体贴地问他。

Roger依然不说话，只是无力地呻吟了一句。后面传来的痛觉抽干了力气，他修长的两条腿弯曲着，脚尖绷直，身躯上下摇晃。

“是不是很喜欢我这样对你，嗯？”内部的紧窒叫人情迷意乱，Andy脑袋一热，重重地撞进了深处，于是便无法抽离了。他掐住Roger的腰又往底部一顶，Roger狠狠地颤抖了一下，下意识咬住手指堵住软弱的惊呼。

他咽了口唾液，仿佛感到难堪似的坦白道，“…我很疼。”

“求我的话我就停下，”Andy似乎要开始动真格，托起他的后腰，坚硬的柱身甚至又往里刺了一些。

狂风骤雨般的撞击砸落，Roger的大腿根和臀部被拍打得发红。他闭着眼睛，喉咙里溢出的喘息随着节奏时高时低，想要咬紧嘴，却又不得不一次次张开喘气。Andy也不知道自己哪来的劲儿，这样暴力的场面持续了几分钟，直到Roger突然叫唤起他的名字，尾音染着哭腔。

“你怎么了？”他伸手扳过那张藏在床单里的侧脸，手上竟然又热又湿，“我的天呐，你该不会哭了吧？”

Andy知道自己不应当这样说，但在脑子反应过来之前话已经蹦了出去。

他蹙着眉头上气不接下气，湿润的水光从红红的眼角蔓延至太阳穴滑入鬓角的发丝中。Andy已经看呆了，Roger正在他眼前像个孩子一样抽噎，精细的小臂挡在下巴和脖子中间，锁骨高耸，胸膛起伏。即便如此，他依旧不愿开口求饶，这副模样却让Andy更想蹂躏他了。

“说出来，”Andy俯下身体搂住他颤抖的肩膀，火热地舔舐着他的脸颊和耳朵，“说你受不了了，我马上就停下。”

“做梦，”他哽咽地反击道，试图把眼泪收住。

“你可想好，”Andy微微绷住腰腹蓄力，“你明天要是还能自己走下床，我也算是白混了。求不求饶？”

Roger的眼睛里烧着湿润的怒火，抬起腿几乎要把Andy一脚踹翻，却在那瞬间被捉住了脚踝。他惊恐地意识到另一条腿也被拎了起来，整个人就这样折成了一枚回形针，Andy用肩膀架着膝弯压在胸膛上，再次大力地抽插。在啪啪作响的肉体撞击声和黏腻的水声中，Andy听见身下人又绵软又颤抖的喊叫。

“Andy，”他抓着他的脊背和头发，眼眶阵阵发红，“我受不了了，快停下。”

回答他的是更加凶狠的顶撞，Roger愣了愣，用手拍拍Andy的脖子，“你在做什么？”

“不够，再叫几声给我听听看？”Andy把他的两只手腕按在枕头上，这个角度Roger很难发力反抗。他低头吻他，却被重重咬住舌头，还是不知痛，用吮吸和舔舐热情地回应那些啃咬。搅动一阵后，这番打斗变成了互相追逐纠缠的热吻。他一边呻吟一边抽动，渐渐松掉手上压制着他的力气，Roger的胳膊竟然自己搂了上来。

“感觉好么？”Andy在他的颈窝里啄吻，气息灼热，“那里越来越湿了。”

Roger深呼吸了一下，闭着眼睛不予理睬。不知什么时候起，撕裂般火辣的痛感消失了，甚至还有深处躁动的愉悦畅快。他慢慢将手伸到两人贴合的小腹中间握住自己上下抚动起来，双重快感掀起一身鸡皮疙瘩。触到头部的时候，那道细缝竟然是湿漉漉的淌着液体，Roger满足而低沉地哼了一声。

“就是这样。”Andy的嘴唇贴着他的肌肤表面，温柔又渴望，“好舒服。”

“那里…”

“什么？”

“刚才那里，”Roger迫切地给他指示，甚至自己动了下腰。

“这儿？”

他向着一个点胡乱顶了顶，Roger就只剩下呻吟了。Andy记住了那种方位的感觉，用力攻击捣弄着他的敏感之处。不久之后，Roger的耳根都红透了，后脖颈也晕上了浅浅的绯色，就像过敏了那样。

“亲我，”Andy对他说。

 

Roger停顿片刻，眯着满是雾气的眼睛仰起头覆上他的嘴唇。他们狂热地抚摸过每一寸肉体，身躯紧紧贴合，在混乱的床上边吻边翻滚了个身，结合之处还是锁得牢牢的，Andy托住那个紧实的窄臀往身上挪动一些距离好让他坐在自己的跨上。他们保持这种姿势摩擦对方，突然Roger挺直了腰身、撑开双腿固定住自己。

“Andy，”他一手抚慰着自己，一手扶住Andy的下体缓缓拔出，“看着我。”

“我正在看。”

Roger将它对准了重新坐下，整个过程都十分顺畅，肿胀的头部直直戳到那最柔软的一点。他开始上下起伏，用湿润的后穴吞吐那根粗壮滚烫的东西。平日里冷冰冰的脸上交织着愉悦舒畅的神情，额前鬈发随着节奏不断晃动，Roger一边呻吟，一边快速撸动着胀得发疼的下身。

“我觉得你可能真的喝多了。”Andy傻傻地评价道。

“或许吧，”他喘着气，连呼吸声都好听极了，“我快出来了。”

“我也是。”Andy捏住他的腰，拇指来回抚摸两侧凸起的胯骨，从下而上疯狂顶撞。

“就是这里，”Roger沉沉地叫唤，举起双手拂过额头前细密的汗珠插进自己的头发中，喉结在仰起的脖子上滑动。

“Rog…我真的要射了，”他抱着耗尽最后一丝体能的念头在里面横冲直撞，屋里充满了各种淫秽的声响。Andy骂了一句脏话低吼着喷发出来，随后裹着他的内壁一阵抽搐，像是要吞掉汩汩热液一样紧致地缩合，Roger的胸腹上挂满了白色的液滴，浓稠滚烫。

Andy高声喘着气，视野还没从空白恢复过来，一个柔软的吻落在唇边。他抚摸着他的背部，感觉自己正在天上。缓了一阵子，胸前伏着的人慢慢坐立起来，他睁开眼看到Roger修长的身形如油画一般美好地展现在面前，他的嘴唇湿润，面容疲倦而柔和，高潮后的眩晕在眸里眷绻徘徊。

“Andy？”

“怎么了？”

“我想再来一次。”

他笑了笑，拍了一下Roger的大腿，“好啊。我说了，你明天别想下床。”

“你还没软吧，就这样继续？”Roger用臀部把Andy夹紧了，来回动了动腰身。

“…不歇一会儿？”

“又不需要你动。”

“你还真是体贴。”

“那我就开始了。”

Andy又一次含蓄地笑了起来，“我可真没看错人。”

“你那天跟他们说我是小狼狗，嗯？”Roger双手按在他的小腹上，用挑逗而挑衅的眼神盯着Andy的眼睛。

“我错了，我不该说你是小狼狗，”Andy吞咽了一下嗓子，“…你简直就是头小狮子。”

屋里洒满了中午明亮的阳光，走廊外面十分吵闹。Roger睁开眼睛，太阳穴疼得耳边嗡嗡直响。他看到自己光溜溜的身子旁边躺着光溜溜的Andy，胳膊还搭在他肩上，愣了愣，咕噜一下爬起来。他刚走下床就立刻趴在地上了，腿是软的，脑子也是晕的。

这一声摔在地上的动静把Andy给吵醒了，他满脸迷糊地皱着眉头探出脑袋，看见Roger光着屁股跪在床前地板上欲要溜走的样子。

Roger的神情惊讶而惮虑，两人无言对视了片刻。

“你别告诉我你什么都不记得了，我不会信的。”Andy抓着自己乱糟糟的金发坐起来，浑身筋骨一通乱响。

“记得是记得，”Roger扶住床沿，依然坐在地上和他说话，“就是有些模糊……”

Andy挪过去，伸出手想拉他，又有些畏缩，“…你自己讲的话还想的起来么？”

“我说什么了？”他其实是记得他对Andy说喜欢他的，但害怕自己还真忘记了什么不得了的话，于是警觉地问。

“你说爽死啦。”

“别闹，”Roger顿时就恢复了平时的状态，重重拍了拍Andy的胳膊，“我到底说什么了？”

“你答应和我在一起了，不要赖。”

“现在几点？”

“别想了，你的课肯定早就睡过了。”

“……先去洗澡，洗澡，”Roger终于站了起来，丝毫不知道自己脖子上挂着几个红得发紫的吻痕，整个身体袒露在Andy眼前。他瞥了一眼皱巴巴的床单，不声不响地走进了卫生间。

Andy坐在床上，一边数着床单上一共有多少摊他们留下的痕迹，一边在想Roger该不会提裤子不认人吧。他有些心烦意乱，想跑到他面前去晃悠试探他，便也下了床。

里面的人正在洗澡，他们看了对方一眼，没有说话，气氛怪尴尬的。

Andy随手拿起Roger的牙刷牙膏就用，低头使劲地刷着泡沫，不敢看镜子中身后那个人影。那种事就不该在酒后做，既显得不真诚，又给人随意开脱的借口。万一连普通朋友都没法做了怎么办？鬼知道以Roger的性格会选择如何处理。早知道我就不干他了，Andy心想——不，实际上是他干了我。

淋浴声戛然而止，Roger湿答答地走出来，抽下浴巾裹在身上擦水。他俩瞪大了眼睛看着镜子中彼此的脸，依旧沉默。

Roger边看他边向门口走，就在擦身而过时突然转向Andy，从身后抱住了他，在他后脖上亲了口又若无其事地出去了。

未干的水滴还在后背上滑落，生平头一遭，Andy这张嘴说不出话来，傻傻地站在洗手台前恍惚。等他终于明白发生了什么，立刻扔下牙刷，吐掉满口泡沫冲了出去。

“干什么，”Roger用力推着那个扑面而来的怀抱，以嫌弃他激动成这样子的语气说，“我不是答应你了么。别蹭我，你嘴上还有牙膏。”


	28. 主线(二十一)

§28 

Rafa摊开四肢躺在沙发上吹冷气，皮肤变得又光又凉。他翻了个身，头趴在自己交叠起的胳膊上，抬眼望着窗外的蓝天，淡得如雾般的云丝丝绕绕，炽热的空气在烘炙着玻璃。这时候要是能吃上一桶冰淇淋就棒呆了，Rafa心想。天气这么热，给Roger做点什么好？印象当中，瑞士和德国差不多，除了肉、奶酪、香肠、和土豆什么都没有，但Roger在迈阿密待了那么久，口味应当是很包容的。说到迈阿密的食物，Rafa又忍不住感叹，哪儿的菜都比不上西班牙的好吃。

想了半晌的菜单，Roger总算回来了。“快来接着，”他的两条胳膊中兜满了东西，用脚踢开了门才勉强进来。

Rafa爬起来，赤着脚走到他跟前正要帮忙拿，才注意到Roger的两根手指还箍着一支正在融化的冰淇淋，几滴奶油已经从甜筒里溢了出来滴落在地板上。

“我让你接这个，”Roger缓缓松开手，让甜筒下端小心翼翼地被移交到Rafa手中，“有家冰屋离停车的地方不远，我顺手就买了。”

还真是顺手啊，Rafa心满意足地把已经乳化的奶油舔净了，像个局外人一样看着Roger是如何抱着那堆几乎不可能由一个人拿动的东西冲向厨房的。他快要拿不住了，靠着厨操作台边缘弯下腰松开胳膊，那堆东西就凌乱地摊了一桌面。

“拿不下就拿两趟，万一在路上掉了什么，你甚至没办法捡起来，”Rafa咔嗞咔嗞地咬着脆筒，有点好笑地望着看起来累坏了的Roger，“我都想象不出你这样还能去买冰淇淋。”

“我转了个身，对他说钱在裤子兜里，自己拿。我只需要用手指夹住递过来的甜筒就行了，”看到他悠悠哉哉地站在那里吃得高兴，Roger不免想卖个老装装可怜，“但是我的腰闪了，你究竟买了多少？”

“你既然能把我端起来压在门上，就不该抱不动这点东西，”Rafa吃完拍拍手，走到他面前。

Roger搂住那个还裸着的人儿的腰，轻柔地抚摸他身后光溜溜的皮肤，“我肚子饿了，”他压低了声音说，Rafa正在用既腼腆又欣喜的眼神看他。他倾向前，如上次那样舔了舔他唇角的甜蜜。

早上Rafa问他，开心吗？Roger没有回答。他恍然大悟，开心是那么一种直白的情绪，就是此刻他钻在这样微小而舒坦的瞬间里不想出来的感觉，几乎像要内啡肽上瘾，而Rafa本身也很让人上瘾。

“谢谢你给我买冰淇淋，”Rafa垂着睫毛，眼睛望向他脖子以下的位置，“还有和我去逛超市，还有这些天陪着我浪费时间，谢谢你让我住在家里。”

“之前的事，我们算是和解了？”他托起Rafa的下巴，仔细测度着他的神情。

“你是说当作什么都没发生过吗？”Rafa无奈地笑了一下，语气淡淡的。

“我不可能这样要求你，这对你不公平。”Roger搂紧他的后腰，把头搁在他的肩膀上，无论如何，他现在会把他保护起来，“你在这里很安全。”

Rafa靠着他的身躯，安静地待在他的怀抱里，Roger说这里很安全，他相信了。

“我真的好饿，我想吃饭，”Roger在耳旁小声嘀咕了一句。

“那你还把我揪这么紧做什么，”他笑着欠出身子。

奇怪的是，无论他们发展到什么状况，Rafa常常会露出腼腆害羞的样子，好像两人第一天认识似的。Roger觉得这种特质可爱极了，伸出手掐了一把他的脸蛋，于是Rafa就不说话了，耳根隐隐发红；接着他又掐了一把他的屁股蛋，然后Rafa低头走回客厅飞快地穿好了衣服；回来做饭的时候，Roger挤在他身边吵他，也不帮忙，一直瞎添乱，终于被Rafa赶了出去。

刚坐到沙发上，Roger猛然想起了什么。他踌躇了片刻，还是向他呼道，“Rafa？”

“又怎么了？”被他烦怕了，Rafa拖拉着声音回答，一边在哗哗的水龙头下清洗食材。

“Adrian今天要来找我，”他背对着厨房，特意没回头去看Rafa的反应，但从声音判断他应当是停顿了一秒的。Roger继续补充着，“你知道…那边有些事我要和他当面谈。”

又安静了一会儿，正当Roger开始感到后悔的时候，他听见Rafa问，“什么事？”

“你的事。”

“我没有事。”

“你不想看到他的话我可以出去见面。”

“我没有不让你见他，我只是说我没事。”

Roger暗自苦笑，他好像又把小朋友惹生气啦。“一会儿吃饭的时候再谈好吗？我现在不吵你了。”

回答他的是一声炖锅被桩在台板上的闷响，好像在说“我没有饭给你吃”。Roger偷偷回头瞟了他一眼，Rafa俯首正在理着什么。倘若是他站在Rafa的立场上，也绝不可能轻易地说个“好啊，让Adrian来吧”。从一开始，Adrian的出现就让Rafa很在意，况且还发生了后来的故事，他其实并不清楚Rafa心中对于Adrian的看法是怎样，也许远远比想象中的要驳杂纷乱。

“Rog，”Rafa嘟嘟嘟地切着蔬菜，又在厨房里叫他。

“嗯？”

“Adrian为什么讨厌我？”

“他不讨厌你，”Roger无奈地坦白，“甚至还很关心你。”

“之前他对我说过很难听的话，”这是Rafa第一次向别人说起那天Adrian毫无由来地把他贬低了一通，“就在我从纽约回来的第二天。后来的事你应该很清楚。”

Roger心中咯噔了一下，提到那件事他比谁都紧张，尽管Rafa只是轻描淡写地略过了。“他这个人讲话就是这样，你知道，和他的生活方式有关，做事情也是如此。”而后，Roger又解释道，“我没有袒护他的意思。这段时间都是Adrian在照顾S那边的问题，否则我也没办法让你留在这里好久。”

刚开始的时候Adrian的确是对Rafa很好的，看到Roger摆冷脸给他还会帮忙体贴他的情绪，但那建立在Adrian根本没把他放在眼里的基础上——毕竟Adrian在Roger这里见过太多来了又去的人了；后来Rafa触碰到了他的警戒线，再加之一系列戏剧性的恰巧偶合，本不会发生的事就发生了。实际上这其中的因果，Roger一清二楚。可正因为如此，他和Rafa跑到了一个完全没意想到的方向上去。

“既然如此，”最后，Rafa说，“你让他来，我有问题要问他。”

Roger再没有可以回绝或劝阻的东西。他很讶异，Rafa的想法和Adrian一模一样，他们俩都希望当面面对彼此，先前在Dirty Peach和Adrian分别的时候，他也说道“要不要我去看看”。他完全不明白他们要怎么谈、谈什么，只是说服自己，与其时时向两人藏匿对方，不如把问题交给他们自己去。这件事也该走到结局了。

Rafa做事总是一丝不苟的，甚至可以说是细致刻板。简单的两人餐他足足忙了一个多小时，总算在Roger快要饿晕过去的时候大事完毕了。说来可怜，其实也只有两份主食、一道菜配一盘汤，Roger都心疼他为这么点东西下那么大工夫，赶紧跑去帮忙摆餐具端盘子，还替Rafa拉开椅子让他快坐。

“你居然没给自己做甜品，”Roger开他玩笑说。

“今天吃过冰淇淋了，no？”他拉开一冰罐汽水咕咚咕咚地喝着。

面前的盘子里是一份红灿灿的龙虾饭，几粒海虹、边上摆着一瓤柠檬，闻起来有股番红花的香气。看起来没什么特殊的，味道却是让Roger激动地用德语感叹了一句。米饭口感偏硬，嚼起来时依稀能品出虾肉自身的甜味，与他以前吃过的海鲜饭不同之处在于没那么多汁水。Rafa一边吃一边紧紧盯着Roger的脸，于是他微微笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Rafa问。

“好吃。”

“嗯哼？”

“你太能干了。”

“还有呢？”

“先前不让你做饭实在是我的不对，我大错特错了。”

Rafa把汤推到他面前，汤也是浓稠艳丽的橘色，浮着几片红肠和碎香料叶，“尝尝看。”

番茄的味道Roger能搞明白，但这种馥郁的口感让他吃惊，像是混了奶油一样绵厚。夸也夸够了，Roger只是一个劲地吃着。另一道是煎烤蔬菜什锦，有西葫芦、芦笋和长得像观赏性植物的一种东西，方才在超市时Rafa已经教过他，这叫洋蓟。他不关心什么是什么，反正好吃就对了。

“做饭累不累？”

“我觉得蛮有意思的，”Rafa知道他在假体贴，还是老老实实地回答。

“那你天天做吧。”

“Rog，我还想买个烤箱。”

“买。”

Rafa把头低了下去认真吃起饭来，不知道又藏起了什么小表情。他们安静地面对面坐着吃饭，偶尔说话，像是已经对此习以为常了那样，实际上Roger离开瑞士以后从来没有人在他家里给他做过饭吃。自当初搬来这里时，厨房的用途就仅限于冲咖啡和热面包片。Rafa的出现让他的生活又变得不一样了，而他以毫不自知的速度接受了这些变化并忘记了过去的执拗。

理所应当地，Roger把碗洗了，还收拾了厨房，但Rafa检查后觉得不满意又埋头捣腾了一遍，Roger实在是看不出有什么区别——除了瓶瓶罐罐都被转向正面朝外。

忙碌了一个白天，还在间隙中云雨了一番，两人吃完饭都开始犯困。Rafa窝在沙发里看电视看得半梦半醒的，Roger走过来问他要不要吃水果，他点点头，还没等一个猕猴桃削完，他已经睡着了。站着看那又疲惫又惬意的脸，Roger记得上回一起挤在沙发上过夜的情景，再到如今，仿佛发生了一个世纪的事。

他弯下身子抄起Rafa的膝弯，一手搂着他的背端了起来。18岁的小朋友还是挺沉手的，Roger小心翼翼地抱着走回卧室，放到床上时把他弄醒了。Rafa嘟囔了一句，胳膊却环上他的脖子，很快又进入睡眠了。Roger呆呆地看着他，看他是如何一边睡觉、一边还能把自己箍得那么紧的，看他茂密粗短的睫毛和随着呼吸起伏的胸膛，看他无意识的时候双腿蜷缩起来然后又在怀里蹭蹭脑袋。

以前Adrian也像Rafa这般黏他，他却没有心平气和地对待过，也从来不会这样什么都不干、好奇地看着他睡觉。也许因为Rafa在他眼中就是个要去庇护的未成年人，而Adrian在相识之前早就经历过人生的一切了，他认为他不需要也看不上这种温柔。直到后来，他才明白Adrian是如何宽宏而绝望地爱着自己，彼时他们的相处已经发展成了畸形的陪伴。

按理来说，Roger一辈子都不可能和Adrian这样的人搭伴儿，却在恰恰的时间点遇上了他。每个人都以为自己是独一无二的，事实也的确如此。他无法被取代、同时永远不能取代任何人——Roger多希望早点明白。有些人在出现时就耀眼无比，让你感觉脑门上迎头一棒；有些人唯有在你需要时才显得被需要，他对Adrian就是这么残忍。

Roger想着这些乱七八糟的思绪，头一歪也睡了过去。他做了好多个扑朔迷离、逻辑混乱的梦，只记得在梦中时好像一连跟人打了几场架那样疲累，醒来却一点想不起梦了什么了，Rafa正探着头在上方看自己。

“Rogi？”他说，“你的手机在响。”

他感觉颧弓上方有些轻微跳动的疼痛，用手按了两下然后摸向床头柜接起手机。Rafa趴在身上，一边帮他揉太阳穴一边安静地听他讲话。

“Hi，”Roger应道，接着静默了几秒，“我们俩都在家里。”

Rafa知道是Adrian，他的手指在Roger额头两侧不紧不慢、轻轻揉按着，Roger仿佛很享受，眼睛都闭了起来。

“你现在要过来么？”他继续问，再简短地回答道，“好的。待会儿见。”

道完别挂了电话，Roger随手把手机撇在了枕头上。Rafa还是恬静乖巧地替他揉着太阳穴，也不问什么。

“等会Adrian要来，”Roger说。

“嗯。”

“我还想睡一会儿，”他行动迟缓地脱掉上衣，侧过身调整舒服姿势，“别按了，你也歇着。”

Rafa放下手不做声，又躺回了Roger旁边。他望着他的背，颈部椎骨在皮肤表面凸起了几节，由于上臂自然垂在胸前，牵引着肩胛骨也耸起了，那道疤痕就从左边划过，看起来依然叫人发憷。他的脊梁偏右侧有一颗痣，Rafa抬起手指摸了一下，平平的，很光滑，然后又用指尖反复缓慢地磨挲着它。

“怎么了？”Roger问。他说话的时候，胸腔里传来一直传播到脊背上的微弱震动。

Rafa没有回答，于是Roger翻了个身正对他，伸出胳膊将他揽进怀里，“是这样吗？”

Rafa的脑袋柔软地挤在他颈窝中，呼吸痒痒热热的。“刚才和你说买烤箱的事情别忘掉啦。”

“我没忘，你要买什么就买。买回来了多做些好吃的。”

天气明亮又炎热，铅白色的窗帘都闭合了，室内仍旧是一片通亮。即使在这种环境里Roger迅速地再次睡着了，又开始梦个不停，他以为自己睡了很久，其实只过去了一个小时而已。醒来时Rafa不见了，赤裸的床单上只有他留下的褶皱。卧室房门被关了起来，Roger隐约听到外边有声响，两个很平静的人正在进行平静的对话。


	29. 主线(二十二)

§29 

Adrian已经来了？他猜想。Rafa一个人不会有问题么？Roger很好奇他们在单独谈什么，却又觉得这时候走出去可能会打断某些很重要的东西和他俩刚适应好的氛围。与此同时客厅内，Adrian正递给了Rafa一张相片。

“这是我当时开的welcome party上拍的，”Adrian垂眼看着它。

Rafa还在犹豫要不要接，这张相片已经被递到了手中。照片上的Adrian比现在小很多，也是那样一丝不挂跪趴在地板上，写了同样的字、摆了同样的姿势，私处还塞着一根尺寸吓人的道具，而他回转过头，脸冲着镜头在笑。

“龌龊吗？”他问。

Rafa猛地抬起头把视线移开，不知如何回答他。

“这个就是我，我认识Roger的时候已经是这样了，或许我永远都只能这样，”Adrian轻蔑地笑了一声。

可他不会从一开始就是这样的，对吗？Rafa心想。他常常听到Roger说Adrian过去如何不堪，但他还是不清楚他到底经历过什么。Adrian是真正洒脱的人，他既不对他的身份感到自卑，也不试图去了解关心他人对自己的看法。他对过去只字不提，仿佛那些伤痕早就愈合得叫人想不起来了，却又变成了只有受过这些伤后才会变成的样子。

“其实根本没有谁真的留意这种事，那些人都不过在凑热闹罢了，”Adrian继续道，“如果你痛苦，没有人会同情你；如果你享受，也没有人会觉得你下賎。除了做愛时的那点热烈，剩下时候大家都很淡漠。我的意思不是指这件事放在你身上也没什么大不了的，相信我，我完全明白你的感受。但人最后都会对心里的介怀麻木，甚至生出畸形的无谓和轻视。说句夸张的话，为了把自己和那些低级骉子区别开来，我对于他人心存顾虑的任何事情都抱有强烈的好奇和兴趣；同样谁要是一副自以为与众不同的姿态，我就忍不住想去糟蹋糟蹋，把他贬低到尘埃里去。”

“这就是原因？”Rafa困惑地笑了一下，“和Roger无关？我认识他时根本不知道你的存在，也没有自以为与众不同…”

“但你的确是与众不同的，”Adrian打断了他，“我想你最吸引Roger的地方，就是你根本不清楚自己有多么特殊。有件事你可能不知道，那晚我和Roger到公寓之前，他把我骂得狗血淋头呢。其实他根本没有看上去的那么冷静又薄情，相反，他是我认识的人当中最感性的一个。”

关于那段回忆他基本上已经选择性遗忘了，不太愿意听到别人提起任何细节。Rafa猛然想起了一些零星的片段，那天他们俩消失了一下午。“即便如此，他也还是什么都没做，”Rafa如一潭静止的泉水，用亮琥珀的眼神注视着Adrian.

“真的吗？”Adrian反问了一句，同样很平缓安静。

他真的什么都没做么？Rafa又向自己确认了一遍。他把他带回了家，自那一刻起就发生了好多好多的事。

见他一时半会儿没有作答仿佛在思忖什么的样子，Adrian接着话头问了下去，“你可以永远不宽恕我，这不重要。重要的是你原谅Roger了吗？”

“Roger他，”Rafa下意识地呼出他名字，很快又陷入了阒然的犹豫。“Roger有时候很淡漠，有时又很温柔，但他温柔的样子更叫我彷徨。”

“没错，”对此，Adrian表现出了十足的赞同，他的神情之中流露出一种Rafa无法理解的悲观，“所以我干脆不去管他了，他想做什么就随他去，惦记着这么一个人的温柔就是自杀。”

“我搞不懂你们的关系，但他毕竟喜欢你。”

“谁告诉你他喜欢的人是我了？”终于，Adrian脱口而出。

“他自己说的。”

Adrian平平又不甘地笑了一声，“知道么，我就是他的挡箭牌。他不想回答的问题、或者没法说的事情，都可以踩着我跳上去。”

“我不明白Roger在掩蔽什么。”

“他觉得你没有必要知道，我也是这么想的，”Adrian的碧眼静谧地望着Rafa，伸手轻拍了下他的肩膀，“也别再去问他了。”

事到如今，Rafa对于他俩如出一辙的隐瞒遮掩而怄气，好像他们自然而然地把他按在了“什么都不懂”的角色上面。Roger从来没有解释，而Adrian也帮着他闪烁其词，他们之间存在一种Rafa无从参与的默契，最叫人恼火的是他确实半点都不清楚Roger的过去。

“我不问他，那么你会告诉我么？”Rafa回想起和Roger在海边的那晚，“他一定是爱着什么人的。”

“总之那个人不是我，也不会是你，”Adrian这样说道，话语很直白听起来却带着善意的安慰和劝勉，“他爱的人早就离开他了。”

Rafa的眼睛微微睁大，露出了一副Adrian已经预料到了的表情。就在Rafa正要发出任何声音之前卧室房门被推开了，Roger一边走出来一边看着他们，而他们也齐刷刷地回头看着Roger。“Well，”他说，被两人目光盯得有些莫名其妙，“你们完全可以把我叫醒的。”

“你不要担心，我不会欺负他的，”Adrian捏住他的肩膀又把他往卧室里推，“去去去，再去睡一会儿。”

“等等…”房门被甩得砰响，Roger又被关进去了。他知道自己出去的果真不是时候，但不晓得他俩在说什么事，也只好乖乖地待着。

“听我讲，”Adrian瞟了一眼卧室的门，扭头对Rafa低声说道，“我只能告诉你这么多了。无论你有多好奇或多难受都不要去问Roger，尤其是接下来几天。”

Rafa被弄得一愣一愣的，他还没从惊愕中反应过来，傻傻重复道，“接下来几天？”

“他没告诉你下周我和他要去奥马哈？”现在Adrian的神情和Rafa一样难以置信，“还有三天就是下周了，他打算出发前五分钟再跟你说么？”

这件事Rafa可以肯定Roger没对他提过，可脑袋里似乎有些微薄残存的印象。他回想了很久，恍然大悟。Adrian到迈阿密的第一天，他们三个人就在这间屋子里胡闹了一场，事后他听到Roger与他在卧室里对话，大概说的什么“下个月月底你和我一起去吗？”，兴许指的就是这件事。

“你们去做什么？”

Adrian摇摇头没有回答，走到门前将Roger放了出来。他既困惑又纳闷地探出头，好像在询问有没有打扰。

“我不会问你们说了些什么的，”Roger摊摊手，但是也没有谁关心他问不问，反正他俩也不会如实回答。

Adrian没被诡异的氛围影响到，转而变成平时轻浮嬉笑的样子过去和Roger聊了起来，Rafa只是呆站在原地。他的思维完全跟不上透露的各项事实，包括一个他不知道的人的存在，包括Roger马上要去奥马哈——既然他没说，就意味着Roger不打算把他带上。

“Rafa？”Roger说到一半停下来叫他，“怎么了baby？”

“Baby？”Adrian眯起眼睛问Roger。

“嗯？”Roger假装什么也没发生，他自己都没想到这个称呼会从嘴里冒了出来。

Adrian又转头去问Rafa，“讲真的——baby？Roger现在怎么变成这样子了？”

“忘了这回事，”他稍稍不好意思地笑了笑，“刚才还没问完，你要不要留下来吃晚饭，Rafa做的饭很棒。”

“我晚上还有约，”每次Adrian说这话意思就是约了野男人，“其实我以前还幻想过你说诸如baby之类的词，真的听到的时候，感觉有些肉麻。”

Rafa看他们在面前一来一去，恍恍惚惚地说着劝Adrian留下来吃饭的话，但他待了一会儿就与两人道别了。送走了他，Roger便讨好地跑到Rafa身边去，“baby？”

“现在这是我的名字了？”Rafa苦笑道。

“你好像有心事。”

“Rog，”他环住他的腰，下巴移至他的肩膀上，“你下周要出远门？”

Roger停顿了一下，随即答道，“嗯。”

“那我呢？”

“在家乖乖的。”

“不能和你一起去吗，”突如其来地，Rafa开始觉得委屈，而他望了望Roger的眼睛，意外发现他的眼神也很黯淡。

方才Adrian反复强调了那个不知道是谁的人提不得——尤其是最近，接着又说了他们要去奥马哈的事情。Rafa虽然不会问Roger，但也容易猜测出他们这趟行程必定是和那个人有关了。

“我两天就回来了，”他摸摸Rafa的脑袋，之后对于此事再没提过。

可Roger的表现随着日期的临近越来越不安，他的脸上向来不会透露出任何摇摆的情绪，只能从细枝末节琢磨出来。比如起床时他不再吵着把Rafa弄醒，自己坐起身来揉揉肩膀便去洗漱了；尽管日常做的还是那些事，他却变得心不在焉。分别前Roger温柔的样子有点故意，仿佛是在向他允诺等他回来时他也还会是这个样子，但他嗅到了不好的预感。接着Roger就和Adrian走了，自始至终没告诉他此行目的。

Rafa一个人无所事事地待着，没劲了就出去运动，在家时便自己做饭吃。烤箱买回来了，还弄了一堆原料与食材照着他以前的方法改进钻研一下，做了好多甜品和小点心，Rafa尝了一点后剩下的全存进了冰箱。他望着凌乱狼藉的厨房，没有Roger在旁边添乱，好像连做饭都没那么有趣了。或许是因为担心，Roger离开还不到一天，他已经想他想得快坐在地板上大哭一场。对于Roger到底去做什么、见什么人毫不知情让Rafa失望极了，只能像现在这样边等着烤箱里甜蜜的香味溢满空荡荡的家、边祈祷Roger下一秒就会出现在门口。

天黑得很晚，窗边夕阳慢慢镀上海水的蔚蓝，最后失去了白日的亮堂。Rafa把所有灯都点亮了，他讨厌一个人在家过夜。卧室被冷气吹得凉爽无比，他又开始讨厌这种没有生气的惬意，打开窗户让湿热的海风飘进屋子。其实这一天也算从早忙到晚，他却感觉自己除了既谨小慎微又快要按捺不住地等待之外什么也没干。Rafa从床上捡起枕头抱到沙发上躺下，听着电视机里毫无意义的声响。他用手掌轻柔地抚摸身下凉凉的皮革，相遇的第一晚，他们就在这里；后来还一起挤在沙发上睡过两夜，Roger根本不会懂那两晚对他意味着什么。

需要你，Rafa心里想道，我需要你在这里。

Adrian陪他去见的那个人到底是谁？他从没提到过还有这般存在。照Adrian说的，那个人才是他心里的人。等Roger回来以后是否还是那个Roger，Rafa连猜都不敢猜。一个Adrian已经掀起了太多波澜，他真的认为自己没法再承受任何变数。他就想独占他的温柔，最好永远别再冒出什么人来打扰。

思来想去到最后，Rafa安慰自己反正那个人和Roger没有在一起，那么这点事也不会影响到什么。可惜这勉强的侥幸假设很快被焦虑击碎。好不容易睡着觉，第二天早晨Rafa从沙发上醒来时，依然感觉糟糕。他只盼望Roger赶紧回来，一进门就摊开双臂接住跳上去的自己，盼望他眼睛笑吟吟的样子。他坐完飞机应当很累，正好给他尝尝做好的东西，如果Adrian一起来了也可以给他吃，只要Roger回来就对了。

这一刻真正到来时Rafa就知道他不好的预感都是真的。Roger和Adrian站在门外小声说了几句话，两人神情都不太好看。见到Rafa，Roger抱了抱他，自己进了里屋。他准备和Adrian道别，却站在玄关下被Adrian一把拉住。

“给他一点点时间，”Adrian只是这样说，“我保证他马上就会好的，我了解。”

Rafa不懂什么意思，但Adrian已经走掉了。他进去时Roger躺在床上，房里没有开灯，也看不清他的表情。这氛围已经给了他一阵消极的挫败感，Rafa甚至不敢和他说话，他们安静了很久。

“Rog？”

Rafa试探性地叫了一声，并没有指望他会如往常那样笑着、声音上扬地回答自己。Roger闭着眼睛点了点头，意思就是问他怎么了。

“你累了吗？”

“嗯。”

谢天谢地，他还是会说话的。Rafa走到床边凑近了，他看起来的确很累，颧骨上方的皮肤都没有精神。“我做了很多东西放在冰箱里，你要不要吃？”

“好，”他试图笑着回答，只是这个笑容也太苍白了，“但我现在不饿。”

“烤箱买回来了，我这两天一直在研究烘焙。”

“嗯，那很好。”

“你不想看看吗？”

“等我饿了就会去吃的。”

“都是些小点心，不占肚子。”

Rafa马上要走出去拿，被身后一阵微弱的叹息止住了脚步，Roger屏住呼吸，像是后悔被听到了这本不该发出的声音。

“你是不是烦我了？”

“没有，”他说，“抱歉，我不是想叹气的。”

“那到底怎么了？”Rafa又走回他身边，顺着床沿爬了上去。Roger侧头望他，眼睛如同夕阳下泛着粼粼波光的大海，“你看起来很不好，”他伸出手摸了摸Roger的脸颊。

“你会不会觉得别人对你的好真的很沉重？尤其当你是个无可救药的家伙的时候。”

Rafa迟疑地对视着他的眼睛 ，不确定他在暗示什么。还没来得及说话，Roger很快制止了他的回答，“算了，没什么，别放在心上。”Roger又对他笑了笑，但与往常自然流露出的温柔的笑容很不一样。当一个人时时刻刻都在强调刻意的笑容时，他肯定在掩饰什么。

“我这样简单的要求有什么难？”Rafa畏缩地握住他的手，摸起来凉凉的，“甚至都没追问你和Adrian去见谁、做什么。我现在只想知道你怎么了。”

Roger耷拉着眼皮望着Rafa的拇指在自己手背上轻柔地拂拭，嘴角慢慢僵硬起来。他试图说些什么，结果沉默了更久，而Rafa始终凝望着他的脸，这种注视让他感到脊背刺痛又滚烫。“回来的路上我一直在想这样是不是真的好，”最后Roger开口道，“我们本不该变成现在这样的。”

他又开始了——Rafa对自己说。与过去不同，这一次Roger仿佛在道歉，而不是固执。“你真的是个无可救药的家伙，”他回答Roger。

“对啊，”Roger嗤鼻嘲笑着自己，然后再次闭上眼睛躲开他的视线，“我早说过了，我成为不了你想要的人，你也不该和我这样的人待在一起。”

Rafa俯身贴上他的嘴唇，小别之后的吻与想象当中甜蜜的疯狂完全不同，他能感受到Roger的软弱，因为他既没有回应他的热情也没有叫停这种行为，仅仅是束手就擒地“让”他吻他。“成为不了我想要的人？”Rafa从他身上轻微伏起一些，双手捧住他的脸颊，“我在家里等了两天，想你想得快疯了。这就是你回来后要对我说的话？不该和你待在一起？”

Roger不会承认这番质问让他心上的口子裂得更深了。在这个不算太热的夜晚、在这个安静的卧室中、在Rafa贴着他的鼻尖前，Roger忽然失去了情绪控制。他准备再无耻一次，为了让自己不那么难受而去伤害Rafa，因为伤害到他就可以证明他是爱自己的。

“我知道你想知道什么。我去看他了，”Roger说，“他是我唯一爱的人。”

这绝对是世上最恶劣的恐吓，Rafa心想，“所以呢？”

“什么所以？”他捂住眼睛，湿润的水光在眼尾闪烁，“这样还不懂吗？所以我不会爱别人，你可以离开了。”

“你干什么总是叫我走？不知道第几次了，”Rafa苦涩地笑着问道，“你说的这些话我一句都不信。”

“Rafa，我什么都给不了你，”他哽咽着声音说，“因为我什么都没有剩下。”

他的一切，都被Andy带走了。

“但是我的全部都可以给你。我已经给你了，”Rafa咬了咬嘴唇，看到他这副样子，心里觉得他又自私又脆弱，不知那个人对他做了什么，“你不和我说说以前的事么？”

“不，”Roger闭上眼睛摇头，睫毛凝成一撮一撮，“不。”

他很想追问下去，可当前这个情景不忍也不敢再去揭他的伤疤。比起得知那些让他不甘心的事实，他现在更想安抚他，吻吻他冰凉的嘴唇和湿润的眼睛。“有什么我能为你做的？”

“有，”他的身体在发抖，声音也是支离破碎的，双眼通红，“帮我个忙。你要么现在就走，要么就再靠近些。”

Rafa以前觉得被他的控制欲所占有是一件令人满足的事，可突然间Roger在他面前卸下防备，他恍然大悟，他也不想把Roger让给任何人。


	30. 回忆线(八)

§30

自从正式确立了恋爱关系后，Andy发现Roger变得越来越奇怪了。他竟然会不知廉耻地抱着他在房间里亲热得哼哼唧唧的，结果不巧回来的Severin又撞见了他们以某种姿势、摸着某些部分、马上就要脱掉最后一件衣服时的情景——这已经是本周发生的第四回了。Severin说了句抱歉，很识相地急匆匆退了出去。两人无奈又好笑地对视了一眼，叹着气平躺倒下。

“你说他不会回来的。”Andy提醒他，仿佛Roger的什么小阴谋露出了马脚。

“我以为他不会回来。”

“行了吧，Roger，你这个人太好色了。”

“闭嘴，”他用鼻子轻轻嗤笑，“你的自制力要是有比我强那么一点点，也不至于Severin现在都不敢回寝室了。”

“每次我们收敛了一下午也不见他人影，刚一开始，他就出现了。”

Roger缓慢把头转向他，柔顺的鬈发摩擦着Andy的肩膀，“我觉得这样不太好，是我们做的不对。”

“噢，‘是我们做的不对’——你可真说得出口，”Andy无法再忽视那只正抓着自己下体的手了，Roger一边懒洋洋地和他说话，一边没停直过摩擦它。“Rog？”

“嗯？”

“问你。你想不想和我搬出去住？”

“你是说同居？”

“没错的，虽然听起来很傻，但我真的想每一分钟都和你待在一起，而且总是这样打扰到Severin也不合适，”Andy握住他的手腕阻止他，表示自己是在认真地询问他的意见、以及他对于这段感情的重视与诚意，“你如果愿意，我们就搬出去住。你不想说话的时候我绝对不会吵你，你想说话的时候我就乖乖地和你说话。虽然毛手毛脚了一点，但我这个人还是挺勤快的，绝不会让你累着。你看这样能不能行？”

Roger还没回答，立刻被Andy紧张小心又跃跃欲试的追问打断了，“其实我知道一处房源正合适。Dirty Peach的那条街上，离它隔壁几户就有三层公寓，我对那一片很熟，周末去看看？”

或许是因为最近发生了很多事，而他和Andy之间也终于拨云见日了，Roger感到自己浑身上下冒着汹涌愚蠢的激情和对新奇未知的向往。Andy说他想每分钟都和他待在一起，其实Roger也同样。于是没什么犹豫，他们自然而然地决定搬出去同居了。

那处房子确实不错，刚好够两个人生活，有飘窗和可爱的小阳台，向远眺望，海岸线的风景盘踞了大半视野；楼下是开了许多店面的热热闹闹的步行街，他们最常去的Dirty Peach就在街拐角。唯一需要操心是先前那户人搬走时把房间里搞得乱七八糟的，连墙上的墙纸都破烂不堪了，他们现在面对着的就是一片废墟。原本Andy以为Roger会因此不满意或不愉快，但他又表现出了与平时下巴抬得老高的模样完全不同的一面。对于他们这个“新家”的建设，Roger简直比Andy还要勤勤恳恳、任劳任怨。房间里能改动的布局、家具的挑选，全部都是他的主意，Andy觉得反正他那么聪明，自己只需要点头说“好”就行了。

在他们租下这间公寓的第三天，所有清理的工作全部完成。刚入夜的傍晚吹起了温度宜人的海洋风，由于多事的Roger要把客厅的墙重新刷了，所有窗户都大开着，新窗帘飘个不停。他们一起干活、偶尔Andy也会胡闹，最终还是很快地搞定了这项任务。Roger仿佛对什么都在行，即使是他不熟悉的工作，做起来也很有法子。漆完墙壁，Andy就累得撒手不管了。房间里除了一张光秃秃的床垫什么都没有，他躺到面上开始大呼小叫。

“Roger？”

“怎么，”他在卫生间里脱掉上衣一边洗脸一边应道。

“我好饿，我可不可以打个电话叫张披萨饼上来？”

“要吃你就吃。”Roger走出来，软软的脸颊上挂着成串的小水珠。

Andy迅速地替他们叫好了晚餐，在床垫上翻了个身，半张脸埋进胳膊当中抬眼望着Roger。他好似随意地瞟了一眼Andy，问道，“你干嘛偷看我？”

“因为我爱你。”

他发誓他看到了Roger眼睛中那丝隐藏起来的笑意。Andy心里面觉得他又可爱又好玩，感觉自己快幸福死了，“Roger？”

“又怎么了？”

“你可不可以上来跟我一起躺一会儿？”

Roger没搭话，只是默默地爬上床垫。他们又热又累，安静地躺了会儿后由于一个甜蜜的眼神对视就开始吻对方的嘴了。Andy翻到上面，托着他的脑袋按在自己脸上再也不想松开。“我发现我每一天都比前一天更爱你了，”Andy微微放过被他舐咬着的双唇，手指轻抚他的耳鬓。

“你的情话也太老土了。”虽是这样说着，Roger的眼神没有半点分心，他也如Andy那样望着对方虹膜之下闪烁着温柔星光的流波。

“其实最近这段时间我真的很感动，你明白吗？我本来都没指望你会答应。”

“以后你惹我生气，我就可以把你从家里赶出去。”

听到他说的不是“房子”而是“家”，Andy甚至想蒙头大哭一场。但他没有，只是贪婪渴望地一遍遍吻他。四周一片凌乱，他们在打开了窗户点满了灯的屋子中间那张裸露的床垫上做愛，空荡荡的房间内响着他们的回音，墨蓝海风卷起咸湿在肌肤之间穿梭而过。

Andy汗津津地爬起来走到窗前风口吹凉，他的腹部沾满了黏腻的液体，一吹就变得更粘稠了。所有窗户都开着，Andy叉开双腿站在那儿，夜晖笼罩着他骨骼四周发达的肌肉，金灿灿的头发看起来又短又硬。

“会有人看到的，”Roger还坐在床垫上看他，“过来。”

“我不介意别人看见我的家伙。”

“过来。”

“好吧，我要去冲个澡，”Andy怕Roger骂他，便乖乖走了回去，“把我的衣服给我，刚才刷墙时都弄脏了，我顺便去洗掉。”

Roger没多在意，把两人那堆搅在一起的脏衣服向他推了推，然后又躺下了。一会儿后门外响起了敲门声，Roger准备去拿他们的披萨，忽然发现他的衣服也一条都没了。

“Andy？”他咚咚敲着反锁起来的浴室门，“我的衣服呢？”

“被我洗了。”一个正在憋笑的嗓音从缝隙里传来。

“那你把浴巾给我，”他知道Andy在胡闹，因为他才不会洗衣服呢。

“我在上厕所。”

有些不耐烦的敲门声再次响起，Roger回头环视一周，除了一张床什么都没有，可以说是家徒四壁——唯一能用来遮挡身体的是Andy脱下来的棒球帽。他拿起帽子扣在裆部，试图挤出一个微笑然后开门。可他刚一开，Andy就从卫生间的门缝里探出了脑袋看他这副模样，眼睛弯成一条线，已经笑断了腰。

Roger从满脸写着问号的外卖员手里接过比萨，礼貌地道了歉又说了谢谢。他走以后，Andy手舞足蹈地从浴室里跳出来哈哈大笑。Roger把他生殖器上按着的帽子一把拍到Andy脸上胡蹭一通，接着他们又开始打闹了。

“你小心一点，”Andy一边躲闪一边有模有样地说起他来，“把披萨饼放下再打我好不好？”

他黑着脸走开不去理会Andy了，谁想到Andy在背后又掐了一把他的腰。Roger生气地转头回去，他便举起双手开始认错，“好好好，我不招惹你了。”

Roger再次背对他，刚走了一步又感到臀部被Andy拍了一下。他几乎是把披萨盒“扔”在了地上然后扑向Andy，举起胳膊准备跟他把账算清楚，但Andy早有防备 ，用双臂把Roger紧紧锁在怀中。

他的眉头不高兴地皱着面对Andy那张坏笑的脸，Andy突然撅起嘴在他的脸蛋上亲了一口，他一时没反应过来，紧接着又被Andy用力地捏了捏最柔软的侧腹部。

“Andy，”Roger的声音变得低沉认真了。

“我不闹了，我真的不闹了，”他褐绿色的眼睛里星光熠熠，讨好地望着Roger。

“放开我，我要吃饭了。”

“好的嘛。”

Andy乖乖松了手，Roger弯下腰拾起地上的披萨盒——其实他在弯腰后的一瞬间就有了预感，他不该把赤裸的屁股抬高了对着Andy。伴随着一声清脆响亮的拍打，Andy的巴掌落在上面，疯了般地狂笑。

Roger的脸颊通红，他又回忆起了刚认识这家伙时常常被气到失语的感觉，过去这么久了，他还是每天都想打死他。Andy知道自己把他惹毛了，不依不饶地扑上前去，Roger很戒备地后退一步保持安全距离，结果Andy托着他的后脖颈、压向双唇毫无道理可言地吻起来。

“Andy，”他在热烈亲吻的喘息之间断断续续、支支吾吾地叫他，好像在说，你可别想就这样打发了我的愤怒，但厚脸皮的Andy完全没有理睬。

甜蜜的胺多酚让Roger很快就忘记刚才发生了什么。他不可否认他喜欢Andy胡吵瞎闹，愿意这样让他歪缠一辈子。

大约过了两礼拜，他们最终搬了进去，在一个炎热难耐、手忙脚乱的下午正式开始了同居的生活。住到一起之后，他们对彼此了解的程度顿时飞升到另一种层面。这可以是好事也可能成为坏事——也许五天之后你就忍受不了对方乱扔衣服、或是挤完牙膏后不盖盖子的习惯了，而在那以前，你所了解到的他只是他想要展现给你看的样子。人人都会被英俊、风趣、年轻、刺激等一系列的魅力吸引，但不是人人都能在抱怨、繁琐、矛盾、平淡中容忍下来的。Roger和Andy在朝着积极的方向努力，他们不希望三个月以后谁收拾东西离开了这里。

Roger算是个有理智的人，他还没谈恋爱谈到忘了朋友。之后的某个周末，他们二人邀请Severin来家里玩。Severin印象中已经很久没和Roger好好说过话，因为即便是上课时他也和Andy在最后面坐着不晓得搞什么小动作，下了课又亲亲密密地走了。他知道这片街区的位置很不错，也想来看看两人到底把房子捣鼓成了什么模样。

对于已经在宿舍目睹过许多次不堪入目的场面的Severin来说，他一点都不意外看到几天没见的Andy一脸被透支的倦容。他们三个在玄关处寒暄问好拥抱，然后就领Severin进去了。他小心翼翼地走着，虽然室内很干净很整洁，但他感觉随时都会踩到一个用过的安全套。

Roger看到他的表情有点好笑又诡异，纳闷问道，“怎么了？”

“没怎么，”他连连摇头，“这里太棒了。”

“Severin，”Andy在旁边叫他，从阳台角落的一只盒子中抱起了什么，“看。”

一条还不太会叫的小奶狗，黑亮的鬃毛，头顶有一块不太规则的白色印记，颈部与四足也是白的。他们走到Andy旁边蹲下，Roger看狗的眼神比看Andy还温柔。被三个人包围之后，小家伙眯着眼睛在Andy怀中蹭了蹭。

“他叫什么名字？”

“大王，”Roger回答，专注地看着他们掌心之下那个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“嗯？”

“他叫大王。”

——不用问，肯定是Andy取的名字。“这是波士顿梗？”

“嗯，”Andy说，“你看他头顶上这块白色，像不像一颗爱心？”

Roger勾了勾大王的下巴，又挠挠他的鼻头，大王伸出又软又薄的小舌头舔他的手指，他却把手抽走了，转头嘱咐Andy，“手上有细菌，不要让他舔，也别让他乱舔地上。”

“好。”

“小狗会生病的。”

“好好好，”Andy托着大王的两只前爪、将他举到空中端详着，“以后我就是这个家里地位最低的人啦。”

他们玩了很久的狗。Severin离开后一个人走在回学校的路上，忽然从容舒心地笑了起来。他第一次在宿舍里见到Andy来找Roger的那时候，就知道他们俩肯定会走到今天这样。这二人或许能在一起很久呢，搞不好要结婚的。

“我们什么时候才能带他出去溜？”Andy坐在地板上，盘起双腿把大王放在中间。

“他现在太小了。”

“我抱着他，不会让他下地的。”

“你这个人怎么不听劝？”

Andy委屈巴拉地撇撇嘴，轻抱起大王放回了铺得厚厚的盒子中。“好了，他想睡觉了。你都玩了他那么久，我也想和你玩儿。”

虽然总是板着脸，但Andy知道Roger很喜欢听他撒娇的。他拍拍屁股站起来，拉起Roger的手走到窗台前。太阳还没落山，但逐渐下沉着，远处海岸线又是一片流光溢彩。他侧头看着Roger，茶色虹膜里透出的铬蓝和橄榄绿格外鲜明。Andy不知道以后会发生什么，但如果一切都停留在这一刻也足够了，他对未来又憧憬又惶恐。忽然Roger也转过来看他，眼神里涟漪着温情的潮水。


	31. 回忆线(九)

§31

不知道是好事还是坏事，Roger和Andy几乎不像刚刚在一起的情侣，而是毫无过渡阶段地习惯了一天24小时，一周7天的共同生活。他们一边包容了解对方、一边约束反省自已，渐渐就磨合得很舒服了。尽管如此，另一个人身上总管有些你无论如何都理解不了也改变不了的地方。比如Roger喜欢安静，到了睡觉前他会把窗户都关起来，再将窗帘阖得好好的，而Andy总抱怨说关着窗睡觉很闷，不厌其烦地一次次去把窗子都打开。

“你晚饭吃得太多了才会觉得胸口闷，”Roger躺在小沙发上说，双腿交叉叠在一块儿，身下压着柔软的毯子。

“我没有，”Andy又只穿着内裤站在阳台前晃悠，“听听外面人们的喧闹声不是很好嘛？他们看起来可真快乐啊。”

他将头微微向里扭了过去，不去看Andy也不去阻止他开窗，“早上汽车的声音会很吵。”

Andy没应声，回到客厅转了两圈。

“大王人呢哪去了？”

“在桌子底下。”

Andy蹲下身子张望了一下，用手指轻轻敲了敲地板，黑亮亮的大王就爬了出来。它还是不太会叫，走路也是蹒蹒跚跚地扭着屁股在地面上缓慢扑哒。“小伙计，”Andy抱起它摸着它的头走向Roger，“你帮我去哄哄他？”

大王被放在了Roger的肚子上，然后笨拙地在他身上踩来踩去，最终爬到了Roger胸口。Roger枕着自己的一条胳膊，另一手温柔地抬起来罩上大王的脑袋来回抚摸，大王伸出小舌头舔他的脖子和下巴。也许因为有点痒，Roger露出了浅浅淡淡的笑，垂着长睫毛、眼睛微合看它，一句话也不说只是用手指玩着大王头顶那块白色的毛。

Andy站在旁边注视着他很久，然后静悄悄地转身走到柜子前。他打开门，里面摆了许多小瓶罐，基本都是各类维生素和微量元素的复方制片。

“你又在吃那些乱七八糟的玩意儿了，”Roger轻轻哼了一声说。

“运动员当然要注意身体，”他像模像样地回答道。事实上Andy最近都没怎么运动，同居之后已经胖了一些，还是天天乖乖地吃好每一种五颜六色的小药片和胶囊。据他讲，他身体缺微量元素，已经吃了很多年了。

“我最近也感觉不舒服，你挑几种给我吃一点？”Roger觉得好玩，Andy这样毛糙的人竟能每天都记得、坚持养成习惯。

“维生素这些东西，不缺的话就吸收不进去，没用，”Andy咕咚咽下一口水，又回到了他身边，“你不缺就不要乱吃。喏，我看你应该吃这个。”

Andy拉扯下内裤把自己掏了出来，嘻嘻哈哈地扶着根部在Roger面前甩了甩。出于恶劣的兴致，Roger真的张嘴唆了两口。大王蓦地停止了乱舔乱闻，探出小脑袋一动不动地望着他们俩。

“孩子都要被你带坏了。放进去，”Roger把Andy的器官塞回内裤里，“快放好。”

大王不知所措地趴着，Roger抱起它放到地板上，它便很乖地自己跑回睡觉的地方了。随即Andy便取代了大王的位置爬了上去，抱着Roger弯起双腿。他把脸藏在Roger胸口，高大的身躯尽可能地卷缩着，黏人得要命。Roger又像摸狗那样，手掌温柔地抹着他金灿灿的短发脑袋。

“Andy，”Roger说，“这一个学期马上就要过去了。”

“是啊，”他闭上眼睛，头安稳地躺在Roger怀里。

“你假期里要做什么？”

Andy睁开眼，对着地板空空地望了一会儿。“回奥马哈。”

“只是回家吗？我是说，你有没有计划旅行，什么的。”

每天沉湎在陪伴当中，他们还没有空档去想接下来的事，Roger和Andy意识到他们将要分别两个月之久。尽管Roger的暗示已经很明显了，他依然郑重地问了一遍，“我要回瑞士，你想去玩儿吗？我们可以一起走。”

“我当然很想去，”过了会儿，Andy回答道，“但我也要陪我的家人们。”

“在圣诞节之前回去不就好了，”Roger看似平静地继续细问道。

“佛罗里达到内布拉斯加州那么远，我回去一趟也不容易，”Andy朝他笑笑，感觉他有些不开心，“再说冬天的瑞士也太冷了，我是在迈阿密待了好多年的半个南方人啊。”

“那我懂你意思了。”

“Roger？”

“干嘛？”

“你看大王身上是黑的，四只脚下边的毛都是白色的，像不像穿了两双球鞋？”

“噢。”

“Roger？”

“干嘛？？”

“你生气了？”

“没有，”Roger说。

Andy在他怀里翻了个身，用额头蹭着Roger的下巴，“你这张脸真是说变就变啊。”

他没有答话，因此Andy确定他是真的不太高兴了。Andy一直都知道自己是个直来直去的冲脾气，但他发现Roger其实比他更情绪化，有时像个小孩似的；尽管他什么道理都明白，但就是控制不住那些幼稚的心情和反应。这在Andy看来甚至是可爱的，Roger极为少数的缺点让他看起来更需要被人理解和爱，而Andy竟然成了主动去包容的那一方。遇到Roger之前他从没想过自己会为了什么而去妥协，现在他每一天都觉得心甘情愿。“如果不是我，你本来想找个什么样的人？”

“什么人？”Roger不以为意地问，Andy又开始说胡话了。

“女友啊，男友啊，共度一生的人。”

“我不知道。乖一点，听我的话就行。”

金头发的美国人哈哈笑了两声，Roger又补充道，“最好是个会做饭的家伙，不像现在这样只能天天跟着你吃披萨外卖。”

他们又打闹了一会儿后开始犯困，在睡着前，Andy都在等着Roger问他同样的问题。如果没有对方，他们会选择什么人？Andy的理想中也没有什么特殊的条件或要求，他只是想告诉Roger说，在遇到你之前，我甚至不想遇到任何人。黎明的曙光还没降临到这个城市的时候Andy就醒了，他在昏黑中睁开眼往Roger身上挤了挤。无论什么时候他总是想去触摸他，黏着他，把他困在自己的怀抱里，但Roger并不总是配合，他说那样很傻，像高中生谈恋爱似的。

时间一点点地过去，到后来Andy明白了，或许他骨子里便有这种故意推开别人的性格。Roger就是如此，他害怕被人看出自己离不开谁。他喜欢冲Andy发脾气，喜欢吵完架后对他不理不睬，似乎在说我爱你可没有你爱我多，然后等着对方来和解。Roger就像个孩子，需要做一些傻傻的事来证明和确认自己是被爱着的。那些傲慢、倔强和幼稚，Andy照单全收。他总是不以为意地笑着，嘻嘻哈哈地在朋友们面前捧着Roger，说自己在家里的地位还不如一条狗。但后来他再也不讲这话了，因为将近一年后的某天，粗心的Andy在溜大王时让他跑丢了。Roger把他臭骂了一顿，然后自己坐到沙发上哭，Andy也坐在旁边哭，最终大王还是没能找回来，而两人从此再没养过宠物。

对于Roger而言，Andy是一种不可预料的、生命中的安慰。就像第一次遇见他时没想到会这么爱他一样，Roger从没想过他们会如此地契合了对方的生活。在一个充满了欲望、沉浮和好奇的年龄阶段中，Andy不偏不倚地出现在那里，让他感到自己被爱着、那些美好的爱情是有可能降临到每个人身上的。当他回忆那段时光时，讲不清他们到底做了些什么，只记得Andy活在他的每天里。他们在海边晒太阳、跳进水里游泳，醒来就到楼下拐角的Dirty Peach吃饭，看Andy与餐厅里的每个人嬉笑打闹，周末就去市中心闲逛，为了追赶末班地铁、两人手拉着手在夜晚的大街上奔跑，Andy会在空旷无人的车厢里吊着头顶上的拉手玩，伸出腾空的腿去勾他。那些回忆是属于Andy一个人的。

因为与他在一起总是被爱着，所以他放肆地利用其实是个暴脾气的Andy对他的喜欢、依赖和退让。Roger并不是不知道自己的态度时好时坏，但他看到Andy那张似乎对什么都不介意的笑脸时便忍不住向他倾泻所有不稳定的情绪，有时甜得不像话、有时冷得不像话，这种模式从他们相识的第一天起就形成了。一来他很信任Andy，他相信Andy绝对不会离开他，二来他已经习惯了这样，因此往后的这两年里他们都是如此生活。他们俩一起认识了许多人，交了许多朋友，直到毕业前的最后时刻，他们都是快乐的。

第二个圣诞的时候，Roger依旧没有说服Andy和他一起去瑞士，然后又闹了几句不愉快，最后不了了之，Andy也始终没带Roger去过奥马哈。他说他的家人都还不知道他的同性恋情，还没准备好向家里袒露，对此Roger没什么可说的，只能妥协了。无论如何Roger已经决定了会长久地留在迈阿密，那些事可以推至更遥远的未来再商量。到了三月份大家便都开始计划毕业旅行，Andy也兴冲冲地拉着Roger一起看旅游攻略，但那时Roger已经在Brickell①找到了工作，没时间整天和Andy扯皮，旅行计划就全交给了他去操办。

直到有一天，Andy像是发现了不得了的事情那样兴奋地囔囔着，他想和Roger来一次公路旅行，从佛罗里达开车到西海岸，一毕业就出发、路上可以走走停停，在八月中旬前赶到约塞米蒂国家公园山谷，那时是英仙座流星雨的最佳观测时机。Roger不知道Andy还对流星雨这种东西感兴趣，美国人神神秘秘地告诉他，他要去许愿。

“你还是小孩吗？”Roger略有不屑地问他。

“我这辈子可没有几个真心的愿望，”Andy无所谓地笑笑，又开始好言相劝，“走不走嘛，我的好Roger。”

他们花了两周的时间制定路线、计划预算，Roger早就拿到了美国驾照，因为已经开始工作、同时也为出行方便，他买了一辆车。那时人们谈论着的东西，已经从哪个酒吧好玩、哪里的姑娘有趣变成了毕业后的打算与各自的职业规划，等到大家开始频繁地参加分别派对时，所有人都知道Roger和Andy要去公路旅行了。Severin会回到瑞士去，如果不是Andy，多半Roger也会选择回欧洲。

毕业典礼的那天，是Roger最后一次见到所有朋友在场。往后的生活必定会因为客观与主观的因素而分叉渐远，他们心里都感受到了，只是这种变化来得总比想象要突然和快速。Roger作为优秀毕业生代表要去台上发言，他对于这种事有种与生俱来的娴熟，站在上面往下看，Roger忽然觉得如果不是因为Andy的出现，或许他在此刻不会有那么多感触。Andy坐在第一排指着他和旁边的人交头接耳，似乎在向人们炫耀着“看见了吗，那是我男朋友”。然后Andy望向他狡黠地笑了笑，提起自己的西裤裤管给他看——他一身正装的下面穿了双匡威帆布鞋，袜子是印花图案的。Roger微低下头抿着嘴笑，装作没看到他的恶作剧。

后来他们拍了张照片，可能是唯一一张Andy看起来正经的照片。Roger与他都穿了正装衬衫，打的领带是同款花色的，肩膀靠着彼此。在阳光下Roger望着镜头，偏偏那时Andy去看他，因此拍下的那瞬间Andy是侧着脸的，安静地笑着，双眼注视身边Roger，虹膜上倒映着他的脸。再后来的后来Roger心想，如果时间在那个时候停止，一切都是最美好的。

在这天之前Andy就告诉过Roger，他老家奥马哈的朋友们要来迈阿密玩。Roger从来没接触过他在迈阿密以外的任何关系，不认识他的家人和其他朋友。Andy说要把他介绍给那些从小一起长大的同伴，对此Roger是感到高兴的。那一伙人恰好在他们毕业的那天到了迈阿密，因为他俩很快要发出去公路旅行匀不出更多时间，他们便把聚会定在了当天晚上，Roger还叫上了Severin和Tommy，他们俩又分别叫上了自己的朋友，结果一群人在酒吧里又遇上了同校的几个熟识。那晚可以说是热闹非凡了，尽管是几个不同圈子里的人，有些Roger还叫不上名字。

Andy的朋友大多与他有相似点，随性而爽朗，其中有一个姑娘名字叫Brooklyn Decker，给Roger留下了最深的印象。事实上她吸引了所有人的注意，因为她实在是漂亮得过头了，Roger还注意到她与Andy关系好得不一般。大家坐在一起时，Andy搭着Roger的肩膀跟Brooklyn嘻嘻哈哈地说着关于他俩谈恋爱的事。

“Andy一直跟我提起你，”她对Roger讲，“每次回来，他说的都是你。”

Roger笑了笑，可他对于眼前这个女生是一无所知的。她生了对蓝眼眸，头发颜色很浅，脸庞精致。她看着Andy的眼神是充满了爱意的，无论那是什么爱，都叫人无法忽视。

“Andy这家伙竟然还能勾搭到这么好看的女孩，”一旁Severin悄悄跟他说，虽是开玩笑的。“可惜了他喜欢男人，”Severin又补充道。

众所周知的是Andy不喝酒，其他人都在干他们该干的事。从场面上来看，大家相处得融洽友好，没有什么尴尬发生。但这一个月来每个人都参加了够多的派对，事到如今有些人已经对此倦怠了，因此没有谁特别兴奋。Tommy和Severin那伙人一直拉着Roger玩，毕竟他们没有太大的动机去和朋友的男友的朋友或是朋友的朋友的男友的朋友打得火热。为了顾及这边，Roger更多地也是同他们交流。

过了一会儿，Andy就又抱又亲地黏上来问他怎么不理他。Roger贴到他耳朵旁，“跟我出去一下？”

他俩手拉着手暂时逃离了这拥挤喧闹，在门口的台阶上坐了会儿。“你怎么又不开心了？”Andy问道，用胳膊去把他拉进怀里。

“不是，”他回答，“我已经犯困了。”

“拜托，这才不到一点。”

“我早上不到七点就起来了，同学院的人一起排练了几遍毕业典礼的流程然后回家喊你起床，”Roger温柔地抓抓Andy头顶的金毛，“我们今天早些回去，行吗？”

“行是行，但我的朋友们大老远过来找我玩，你还没和他们说上几句话就要回家了。”

“Brooklyn似乎和你很好啊，她一直看着你。”

“你该不会吃醋了吧，”Andy咧开嘴就大笑起来，“Brooks是好朋友。”

“没有，”Roger否认了，“她人很好，我也喜欢她。只是真的困了。我现在只想和你回家去，做个好愛然后睡觉。”

Andy搂着他的脖子，在他脸上亲了口，“Rog，你是不是已经喝多啦？”

“别胡说。”

他们又在门外坐了一会儿，凌晨的海风有些凉，呼吸却是温闷的。Roger感到Andy的皮肤贴着他裸露的手臂，抬眼看向墨蓝天空，他一度产生了他们能永远坐在这微醺的海风里、永远这样下去的错觉。


	32. 主线(二十三)

§32

Rafa向Roger身上又挤了挤，他想感受到他过去的体温，却觉得曾经温暖了他的火熄灭了。是因为别人，Rafa心里想，世上存在着一个别的什么人会让Roger变得这么脆弱——这想法折磨着他。“看看我，”他捧着Roger的下巴，将他的脸靠着自己，“我就在你眼前。”

Roger湿润的睫毛在他脸上滑过，他眼睛的色泽会像情绪一样呈现出不同的光彩，而此刻Rafa什么也望不见。他又一次吻他，想把他拉回自己身边。Roger说他什么也没有剩下，可他明明从他那里得到了许多；哪怕Roger是空荡荡的，那么Rafa还可以用他的爱、他的唇舌、他的耐心和他做的小蛋糕去重新填补他。

“你让我难过，”过了一会儿，Roger哽咽着细声说。

“为什么？”他在他薄薄的嘴唇表面浅吻，亲着他颌骨皮肤上长出的青色胡茬。

“因为你太好了，你们一个个都这样，对我好过头了。”

“比如什么时候？”

“比如现在，”Roger扶住Rafa的右脸，掌心在他长发间抚摸。

他重新贴住他，闭上眼睛，Roger尝起来就像快要破裂的泡沫，“你想要我靠得多近？”

Roger没有说话，伸手揽住他的腰。他们开始扯掉身上的衣服，当心里所想太多、无法宣泄表达时，只有原始的方法管用一些。在热烈的情欲和撕扯中Roger忽然停下了一刻，他还在怕自己只是像需要Adrian那样需要他。当然了，他不是Adrian，可他也不是Andy。他的身体赤裸着，肌肤表面散发着柔软的金色光芒。Rafa不是来取代任何人的，他只是他自己。恰恰Roger长久以来抗拒的是另一个人的出现导致Andy在他心里面不再是独一无二的那一个。他太想念Andy留下的回忆了，以至于他不希望痛苦被崭新的快乐掩盖。

“Rog，他是谁？”Rafa退出片刻，光滑的胳膊与他的交缠在一块，“我想知道你爱着什么人。我想让他把你还给我。”

“我们不要再谈论这个了好吗？”他温柔地请求着他。

Rafa俯头吻上他的脖子和锁骨，他替他脱掉上衣，Roger伸手去关掉了房间里的灯。现在他不希望Rafa看到他的脸，他想在黑暗之中、在亲吻里躲藏一会儿。在那个时刻，Rafa很想再一次去问他的，问他有没有爱着自己。但这些话就像Roger无法对Rafa说出Andy的名字一样，怎么也讲不出口。

他用口腔湿润了他下身的欲望，竭尽全力去吸引他的注意。Roger很坚硬可他没有表现出热情，或许是因为没有力气来回应了。然后Rafa怨恨地、委屈地卖力吞吐着他，“性”这一层面的关系使他感到安全，像抓住了救命稻草，无论如何他们还可以靠这种方式保持接近；更多的是因为过去Roger对他这样做的时候，Rafa心中会产生被爱的感觉。他有一股同样的冲动，想带给他这种美好。

当他亲吻前端最敏感的部位，Roger能感受到内里澎湃涌出的欲望，可不知道如何向他表达自己了，只是不说话、有些无动于衷地任他在身上动作。过去他习惯了对Adrian发泄，眼下这般情景却觉得对他有力也使不上了。他们才是两个互舔伤口的人，尽管Rafa并不懂Roger的过去。

对于这个男孩Roger抱有悲悯和疼惜，现在他反过头来安慰自己，让Roger心里充满了动情地痛苦。

“Raf，”他的手伸到下面摸摸他的后脑勺，抚着他，将他拉回怀里。其实只要抱一抱他，睡上一觉，也许明天就会没事了。Roger已经过于疲惫和空虚所以无法去回答Rafa此时的热忱。

“怎么了？”Rafa用嘴唇磨咬着他的耳垂，呼吸的热气柔柔地吹进耳朵里。

“我们休息吧。我太累了。”

“你的心里，”他有些怫郁地问道，“此时此刻，你的心里在想着别人吗?”

Roger没法回答他的问题。Rafa的爱是扑面而来的，面对这汹涌的浪潮Roger犹豫了，转身向岸上逃去。身后的波涛高高地越过了他，将他淹没卷入怀里。曾经也无数次坠入海底深处，Roger受够了冰冷的滋味，忽然被温暖包围，叫他更加害怕。

他扭过头，侧身逃避着Rafa的亲吻。于是他缠抱住他的后背，将脸贴在Roger的脊骨上缓慢轻柔地用眼睛和鼻子蹭着他，这像是一种安抚，也像是一种请求。

Rafa还没有机会真正地看过他长什么样子，虽然现在在一片黑暗中，反而稍稍看清了一些。他抚摸着Roger背上的伤痕，愈合后再生的皮肤摸起来滑滑的软软的，“还疼吗，”他知道他问了一个幼稚的问题。疤痕布满了手心里的触觉，Rafa继续口吻着他身后。

“一直都在疼，”过了会儿Roger回答道。

以前连问都不让问的事，现在毫不设防地展露给他了——Rafa心想，无论那是什么意思，他都愿意去抚平它。

“我不想你心里想着别人，”他如实说。

“他和别人不一样的。”

“怎么个不一样法？”

“Rafa，你也是想从我身上得到温柔对吗？但他给了我无限的温柔。人人都觉得我坚硬，只有他觉得我脆弱。”

“你现在看上去就很脆弱。”

“那也是因为他。”Roger说话时背腔跟着一起鸣动。Andy与别人不同的原因太多了。在他尖锐、傲慢的年纪里，Andy用自己的行为教给他看什么是包容、原谅和释怀。他第一次真正理解爱情，是从Andy身上懂得的。

Rafa猜想Roger过去一定是被保护和被守卫的那个角色，在那个人身边，他永远觉得安心，甚至是有恃无恐、仗势欺人。可如果Roger偶尔想被爱护，他也可以做任何事。

当Roger再一次闪躲的时候，Rafa毫不气馁地追上去重新抱紧他赤裸的躯。Rafa只是想要Roger感受到他的存在，因为现在在他身边的人是他啊。他沿着Roger的脊背抚向后腰，而后Roger停止了动弹，什么也不再说了，沉寂地只剩下呼吸声。

“Rog，”他这样叫他，用耐心、温柔而又低微的语气。Roger身上很凉，他继续向下摸至他的臀部和大腿。

他让Rafa抱着他，让Rafa肆意地抚摸他的身体，无论Rafa现在想做什么，他都不会拒绝了。甚至于如果Rafa问他情啊爱啊这些话，他会静下来公平地想一想答案。可Rafa还是没有讲出口，而Roger感谢他没有在今晚问。

“我可以，”Rafa犹豫地试探他，“我可以这样做吗？”他扶着自己下体在Roger的臀缝中磨了磨，意思非常明显了。

“你想这样做吗？”

“如果你不介意的话。因为…我是说，你似乎很累了。”

他和Andy在一起的时候，大多数情况都是由Andy来做的。Roger表示了默许，他在思考Rafa为什么会产生这个想法。从他们认识开始，Rafa始终像任他宰割的一只小猫——但或许那是因为他先前本就对男人之间的事不知所以。他忘了十八岁的少年一定拥有着无法忽视的要强、好奇、欲望以及热情，Rafa不是Adrian那类生来就有些阴柔的人。

尽管如此，他们花了很久才让Rafa能够真正进入。Rafa很紧张，他既没干过这回事，又担心Roger随时会生气似的。在最初的很长一段时间内，Roger都保持着沉默，一度让Rafa以为他感觉没来。

“Roger，”他咬着嘴唇略带喘息地说，额头上满是汗珠，“你不喜欢的话就算了吧。”

他握住Rafa搭在他侧腰上的手腕，身体向后移了移，“你做的很好。”

Rafa猜想那应当是一种安慰和鼓励。他能感受到自己是高涨的，因为今晚的Roger让他看到了不一样的一面，去呵护这样的他，情欲变得既柔软又坚决。同样，因为另外那个人的存在，占有的爱欲疯狂地在他心里生长。

Roger闭上眼睛，试图回忆过去Andy和他做的感受。但这感觉实在太怪异了，很快他停止了去想Andy。他迫切绝望地想要快点射出来，然后在疲惫中让这彼此都艰难的一晚过去。他没有说谎，Rafa做得很好，身体的愉悦永远是诚实的。

“过来，”他翻身朝向天花板，对Rafa说。他要教他做另一件事。

Roger张开双腿弯曲起来放在Rafa两边。他伏在中间，那根坚硬的东西躺在Roger的低腹上，Rafa伸出舌头从根部缓缓舔向顶端。他用手指抚摸表面又薄又嫩的皮膜，细小的血管和脉络微微凸起着，Rafa像对待爱人的嘴唇一样温柔地、饥渴地亲吻吮吸着冠状沟处那片布满神经的褶皱，他听见Roger在深长地喘息。

在Roger的引导下，他开始舔舐茎头顶端的细缝直到它变得湿滑无比。Roger不让他碰其它地方，只是持续地针对那道口子动作。他明显地感觉到，当开始用指腹来回摩擦他的小孔时，Roger的肌肉都发抖了。为了让那里保持足够的湿润，Rafa需要时不时停下来用舌头舔它。他不知道这样重复做了多久，也许有五六分钟吧，然后Roger的胯部强烈地收紧着，他加速了摩抚的频率和速度。汹涌的液体喷了出来，没有气味也没有味道，量大得惊人，洒在Rafa的身上和四周。Roger沉沉地呻吟着，或许他把Rafa吓了。

“只是未经过滤的水分，”片刻后他对他说，呼吸依然急促。

“每个人都可以做到吗？”

“我想是的，”Roger回答，“可以连着来上好几次。”

接着Rafa又替他弄了两回，直到他的膀胱和前列腺都非常兴奋了。Rafa爬上去，他们以极其淫乱、下流、狂放的方式湿吻着对方，热烈的喘息萦绕在黑暗中，他再次进入他里面，方才Roger连续的身体失控让他感奋而冲动。在温热的包裹中，Rafa鲁莽地进出着，他希望Roger知道他并不总是被动地等着他来做什么，他拥有自己的渴望与爱意，远远多于Roger的想象。

高潮后的温存非常短暂。Roger知道床上一定乱七八糟一塌糊涂的，但也懒得去管了，两人就倒在这狼藉泥泞里昏睡起来，Rafa抱着他的身体不肯撒手。大约过了两个小时，Roger从睡眠中醒了。

他们身上都湿湿黏黏的，因贴得太近而感到热。他摸索着摁亮壁灯，眯起眼睛用手揉了揉额头，Rafa趴在他的肚子上熟睡着，他迷迷糊糊地回想起刚刚发生的一切，脑海中，交歡的美妙令人后颈发热。

Roger抹了一把颈窝的汗，小心地抽身出来走下床。他需要去洗个澡，让自己从这两天的心情和今晚发生的事情中醒来。现在回头想想，他对Rafa做了那样的事感到不可思议，而他也真的就让他做了。

不知道是刚刚起身时惊动了他还是水流声吵醒了他，过了一会儿，Rafa揉着迷蒙睡眼踉踉跄跄地走进来找他。“Roger，”他嘀咕着说。

Roger将头发捋向额后，抹去眼前的水珠，看着Rafa像个刚学会走路的婴孩那样边张开双臂边往前扑。他抱住了他，两人站在水中沉默不言地倚靠着对方的身体。Rafa看起来像还半梦半醒的样子，侧脸贴在他胸前，眼睛闭着。头顶倾泻而下的水流淋刷着他们，Roger温柔地抚摸着男孩的肩头和后背，他身上好热，皮肤又滑又光。

“我现在饿了。饿得快吃人了。”Roger对他讲。

凌晨的厨房里，四周黑漆漆的，只有一盏橘色的暖灯亮着。Roger只穿了内裤，靠着厨台坐在地板上，而Rafa正对着跨坐在他的大腿上。Rafa手托烤盘举在两人眼前，给正在吃琳琅满目的小饼干和蛋糕的Roger端着。二半夜的还在吃甜点，Roger看起来完全没任何罪恶感。

“我更喜欢这个，”他说，“每种都很好，但巧克力永远都是最棒的。”

Rafa一直看着Roger的脸，也没有多说什么话。过了一会儿等到Roger没那么狼吞虎咽的时候，他注意到了Rafa的安静。

“Baby，”他说。这熟悉的称谓让Rafa心底稍稍自在和高兴了一些。

“嗯。”

Roger放下小饼干，双手手掌托住男孩的脸蛋。他们抵着彼此额头，Rafa贴过去亲了亲他的嘴。

“我没有告诉你我要去奥马哈，没有说和Adrian去做什么事，把你一个人剩在家里。我知道你很不安。”Roger摸着他后脑的长发，表现出了十足的认真在道歉。

“回来后还对我不理不睬的，尽说些胡言乱语。”Rafa补充上了另一条罪状。

“嗯。对不起，我让你担心了。”他也亲了亲他，眼神看起来非常冷静平和，“这和你无关，你什么都没有做错。我不该让你承受我的负面情绪。”Rafa有自己的难处和痛苦，让他来安抚慰藉自己，Roger心里过意不去，其实他是想好好地照顾他的。

兴许这时候可以问问他过去发生了什么，但Rafa还是忍住了，他记得Adrian的劝告。“Adrian说你很快就会没事了，你现在是没事了吗？”他勉强地笑了下。

“嗯。”Roger回答道。Rafa和Andy有个相似之处，他们都很容易原谅迁就他。

“明天我们去做什么？”

“你想烤蛋糕就烤蛋糕，想做什么就做什么。”

“一个人闷了两天，我快坏掉了。我们出去吧。”

“没有问题。”

“我想去赌博。”

“？？”

“前天晚上看了个电影，忽然有点手痒想玩牌。”

“迈阿密的赌场可不是你这样的小孩出入的。”Roger挑起眉毛笑着质问他。

“我满十八岁了，no？”他一脸“我不是小孩”的表情，露出了略有深意的笑容。“Rog，”Rafa轻轻抱住他的脖子，嘴唇靠上那些微鬈的发丝。

“嗯？”

“今天是我生日。”他在Roger耳边轻声说。

Roger愣了愣，望向Rafa的眼睛，而Rafa贴着他肩膀温柔地沉默地注视着他，他从没提起过。也许Rafa不认为在迈阿密会有人陪他过生日，Roger原本也不认为他会关心一个萍水相逢的男孩。他们对于彼此来说，似乎都是极其偶然的、又命中注定的，极小概率发生的事情，只能用命运来解释。

回忆这件东西本身就是说不清道不明的，可能是一段有跨度的时光，或者是这其中的几件事情。时间总会自己解决一切，既不需要谁的允许，也不需要任何帮忙。没有人会刻意在脑海里倒放过去的分秒。可是忽然听到了一首歌，闻到一阵熟悉的风，偶然看到一个身影，眼泪就掉了下来。Roger不希望再有谁带来一段只能用来追忆的故事，他害怕失去。即使此刻Rafa在他身边，他也不想对他允诺任何关系，因为他还没有准备好。

“Baby？”

“嗯。”

“生日快乐。”


	33. 主线(二十四)

§33 

Adrian套上衣服走下楼，他看到Roger的车停在公寓门口等他。车里只有他一个人，Roger戴着墨镜，胳膊搭在方向盘上。“早安，”他钻进车里，贴过去亲了一下Roger的脸颊。

“睡得怎么样？”

“还行，”Adrian对着后视镜整理自己的头发，然后留意地盯着他的脸，“你呢？”

Roger没有回答，转而解释道，“我刚才出门办事，顺道路过这里，正好跟你说两句话。”

“小朋友怎么不在，”他问，“昨晚回去之后有没有发生什么？”

这个问题难以回答，Roger想了想。发生了许多事。“他有点低落，因为我没打招呼就和你出远门去了。这两天，他一个人应该很难过吧。”

“你向他解释Andy的事了吗？”

看到Roger摇摇头，Adrian又无可奈何地苦笑了一声。

“我的情绪也不太好。”

“这我当然知道。然后呢，小朋友是怎么把你安慰好的？你今天看起来还不错。”

“他，”Roger停顿了一下，“他把我睡了。然后给我吃小饼干。Adrian，你也应该尝尝，他做那些玩意真的很在行…”

“他把你睡了，”Adrian重复了一遍他的话。

Roger转过头来耸耸肩，“他说他要干我。我就让他干了。”

“好吧，”说不清心里是什么感受，Adrian只能装作不在意地敷衍过这个话题。他有些震惊和困惑，以及某种程度上的嫉妒——并不是因为他也想干Roger，反正他从未有过这个想法；而是因为Rafa做的每件事都让他变得越来越特别了。

“我还想再问一句上回拜托你的事。”

“你的推测基本是对的，”提到这个问题，Adrian正经严肃地起来。“因为Rafa再也没回过公寓，但他的东西还在房间里。我找了一圈，他的护照和其他证件被人拿走了。”

“S不放心Rafa一直待在我那里。他嘴上没对我有任何不满，实际上还是提防着的。”

“Rafa是他花钱买过来的，这我理解，但偷偷摸摸搞这些动作，让人有点不爽。S握着那些东西就不怕Rafa跑掉。”Adrian摊开手，表示无计可施，“你帮不上他。”

“今天是Rafa的生日，”Roger静静地说，“我知道他一直很想回家。”

“即使现在他能回家了，你舍得让他走吗？”Adrian看似打趣着问。但他没等Roger接上话，又抢先讲道，“你觉得什么条件能让S愿意放走他？”

“狮子大开口。交情是交情，生意是生意。”

“在我看来S希望Rafa一直替他做事，先前因为Rafa的到来，他又接触到了一些新的优质客户。我认识他这么久，以他的盘算，这种男孩势必会让他抓得紧紧的。”

“现在只要给他足够令人安心的信号，保持这种状态，他不会采取进一步措施的。”

“你似乎是真的想帮他啊，”Adrian坐在车里抽起了烟。Roger没说什么摇开了车窗，Rafa闻不惯烟味。

“他只有十八岁。我在那个年纪时，还是个情绪多端的爱哭鬼。你也知道他来到迈阿密之后经历了什么。”

Adrian看着窗外，“你也知道我在十八岁之前就经历了什么。”

“我没有别的意思，Adrian。”

“我也没有别的意思，”他轻描淡写地笑笑。“听说他家境很好，是个小少爷呢。真意外他竟然没对迈阿密这个混乱阴暗的城市感到绝望。”

Roger想起了那天和他走在傍晚的海滩上，夕阳跌进浪潮里，金色的余晖洒满了Rafa的脸庞，夜晚降临时，月光下他裸着身体走进大海中。或许那个时候是因为他站在岸上等他，绝望才没有阻止他从海水里走回来。

“那么，今晚你们要怎么给他庆祝生日？”Adrian的声音打断了他的思绪。

“去赌博。”

“Rog，你真是个糟糕的大人。带着刚成年的小朋友上赌桌？”

“这是他自己提的，作为小饼干的交换，”Roger笑着说。

Adrian招招手，懒得去理会了。他走下车，站在那儿抽完了烟，“下回见，”他俯身向Roger道别，然后关上车门。

“Adrian，”Roger叫住了他。

“怎么？”

“谢谢你。”

他没有回答，转身走进了楼里。Roger发动车子驶出这片街区，公寓位于酒吧密集之处一栋商业建筑，在这周围总能见到各种各样的小店铺，唱片店、手作店、搞着看不懂的艺术的集合店，即使是白天，形形色色的人们聚集在街上嬉戏、游荡着。在路口等红灯时Roger瞄到那家眼熟的贩售成人用品的铺子门口贴了新的广告。他仿佛突然来了什么恶劣的灵感，停到门口走了进去。十分钟后，Roger带着什么离开了。

Rafa又在做饭，他永远都不会对这件事感到不耐烦。听到开门声，他向外探了一眼，Roger正把车钥匙扔在鞋柜上。

“那是什么？”他看着Roger手里的东西问，外面用不透明的包装裹得很隐秘，“生日礼物？”

“其实并不能算是。但我希望今晚能用上。”

“扑克秘籍？”

Roger走到身边看了看他在弄什么。烤箱中有温热香甜的味道飘出来，蛋糕胚在里面闪耀着诱人的光芒。连生日蛋糕都可以自己做，也太能干了，Roger心想。他正要好好夸夸他，Rafa舀起一勺什么东西塞进了他嘴里。

“豆豆，”他嚼吧嚼吧说。

“味道怎么样？我撒了瑞士干酪末进去。”

“很好，”Roger心满意足地说，Rafa又喂了一勺炖豆豆给他。“中午你要请我吃什么大餐？”他绕着厨房里四处张望，还拿手东碰西碰。

“没有大餐，出去，不要添乱。”

Roger出了汗，又去冲了个澡。浴室里一块Adrian以前送给他的羊奶皂，不知道什么时候用得只剩下这么点小。他望着它心想，在不知不觉快速流逝的时光里，Adrian的耐心是否也如此被慢慢消磨着？可能哪天他留意一看，就只剩下个小不点了。

但那未必是件坏事。Roger以为，Adrian在劝解他不要再这么执著前也应该劝一下自己不要再这么执著。Roger不想永远地消耗着Adrian——只要Adrian愿意放弃。

浴室地漏表面的过滤网被无意间踢开了，下水口露在外面。那块只剩一点点小的香皂从Roger手里滑了出来，直接掉进了下水道。Roger愣愣看了一会儿，他知道无论有没有发生这小插曲，它也总会没了的。

吃完了Rafa做的炖豆豆，Roger开车带着他出门了。首先他们去了一家市中心的男士boutique，因为你总不能穿着牛仔裤和球鞋进赌场。它避开了最繁华的区域和商业街，隐匿在一条充满了设计品集成店与高档餐厅的小路上。通常Roger穿的套装都在这里定制，因为时间太紧，只能替Rafa挑选成衣。

传统的黑色料衬不出他年少的特性和西班牙人的气质，最终Roger给他选了深藏青色的Dormeuil面料搭配鸟眼格纹的一套，衬衫则是最普通设计的样式。过于庄重的套装还不适合现在的他，加上外套已经有了花型，不需要其它的点缀和装饰了。店主与Roger像是旧识了，他们俩用法语交谈，Rafa隐约能听到Roger告诉他今天是这个小朋友的生日。那人听说后，甚至挑选了一根领带作为礼物送给他们。Roger在付账单的时候，Rafa瞟了眼价格。直到回到车上，他还在向Roger小声嘀咕他不该买这么贵的衣服。

“你不是小少爷吗？”Roger一边开车一边打趣他。

“我的家人从来只让我买最便宜的东西。”

“我还有别的东西给你，”他戴着墨镜，两手搭在方向盘上，嘴角抿着一个若隐若现的浅笑。

这笑容让Rafa感受了一丝危险，他有些困惑。“不是什么扑克秘籍吗？”他开始装傻，试图转移走话题，“其实今天你愿意陪着我我就非常高兴了，不需要再送什么。”

“我是为了满足我自己而已，”瑞士人脸上的那股子笑变得更加明显了，看起来相当…风流。

Hard Rock是迈阿密最负盛名的赌场，Roger在楼上的酒店订了一间房。泊好车出来，他们直接上了电梯先去房间里。

“你什么时候取的房卡？”Rafa问。

“白天出来过一次。”

“就为了开房？”他笑起来，“打个电话就好了。”

“还要托人找点关系，”Roger挑了挑眉毛，“这是正儿八经的赌场，不是去玩街上的老虎机。你身上有证件吗，一会儿怎么入场？”

“那你是怎么搞定的？”

“找到对的人，给点好处就行。没有人会和钱过不去的。”

“Roger，”他跟在他身后出了电梯，“你刚刚说的到底是什么？”

“现在就给你，”他又开始神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟地笑了。

两人走进房间，撂下所有携带来的物品。Roger不紧不慢地来到床边，把他下午在街上买的东西放到被子上，而Rafa就在旁边有些好奇和隐隐担忧地看着。从袋子中取出的是一个礼盒，“打开吧，”他的眼睛略微弯起来，不动声色对他道，“我觉得会很适合你。”

Rafa掀开盒子，看到了两副皮质吊袜带。其实没什么，他在心里给自己灌输这个想法。接着Rafa拿起来的时候，发现底下还有一个长着一小团毛茸茸的球的塞子，毛球是粉色的。

……他很快明白了那是什么。

“Roger，”他看着他的眼睛认真地说了一遍。

“嗯？”Roger也同样认真地、只是笑着回答，“我很确定。”

“认真的吗？”

“当然，”他抿着微微笑的嘴唇，“我要你把这些都穿戴好，套上西服，然后和我出门去。”

“包括这个？”Rafa往后退了一步。

Roger立刻向前追去，牢牢握住他的两只手腕。“怎么了，”他对他的震惊置之不理，“我觉得蛮可爱的呀。”

“你是不是疯了才想让我里面塞着这种东西在人群中装作若无其事？”

“这不是什么可怕的东西，”Roger利用那一点身高优势将他禁锢在自己的可控领域内，低下头在他耳边说，“你会喜欢的。”

在一阵短暂的对峙之后，Rafa妥协了，因为他实在不怎么学得会拒绝Roger。他脱下衣服，Roger已经把衬衫递了过来。像是在勾引什么似的，Rafa慢慢地扭上口子、胸口坦开两颗露出了锁骨和一小块胸膛。接着他穿上束在大腿处的衬衫夹，金属扣贴在皮肤上有些凉凉的，黑色夹带挂落在腿部肌肉边，他看起来诱人极了。Roger把他推倒在床上，不明不白地浅浅笑着，这幅样子像是要做什么似的。Rafa平躺着仰视他，这人的下颏生得清高又冷傲，眼窝深陷，因此有些时候却让你感到他的狂热更加吸引人。

Rafa抬起小腿勾上他，用脚踝上下缓慢地摩擦着他的下肢，扣夹随之发出轻微的碰撞声。

“看，”Roger站在那儿、用直白的眼神打量着他，“你已经进入角色了嘛。”

他继续往上不安分地磨蹭，脚背顶了顶Roger的裆部，裤子底下那包沉甸甸的东西晃动着，随即Roger立刻捉住了他的踝部，拎着腿将Rafa翻了个面。

Roger用膝盖爬上了床，跪立在Rafa分开的两腿中间，然后扯下他的内裤。一看到那个圆润饱满的臀部露出来，Roger忍不住一巴掌就拍了上去，而Rafa下意识地轻叫了一声来表达他的不满和……舒适。

“把腿张开，”他命令道。

Rafa不但顺从地照做，还主动抬起了屁股。紧绷的内裤挂在大腿根处，他感觉到Roger的手指轻覆了上来在穴口周围揉按试探。忽然间冰冷的异物强硬地撑了进去，尽管并不深入但还是有些不自在，Rafa转过头去，看到自己长出了个小短尾巴。

“Bunny，”他唇角的笑容开始扩散到整张脸，Roger的眼睛陷在眼窝中都弯成了两道缝。

“真的要这样出去？”Rafa抖了抖腰，小毛球的存在让他不太适应，“会被人看出来的，no？”

一意孤行的那个人根本不理会他，将他从床上拉了起来搂进怀里，用手揉弄着内裤之下小毛球微微顶起的那部分。Rafa小声哼哼想要制止他，被布料勒紧着、塞在身体里的东西似乎又往里进入了一些，而任何动作都会引起它与内壁的摩擦。

Roger弯下身，替他穿好了两只吊袜带，最后将大腿处挂着的扣夹夹住衬衫下摆。Rafa红着脸站在他跟前，修长的腿上分别束着上下两幅黑色皮具，白衬衫将他的麦色肌肤托显得十分光滑细腻。他抚撩着男孩耳边的头发，心想等会儿必须把他给看得死死的才行，Rafa还在摆弄调整着腿上的束带，抬起眼睛用小动物般的眼神瞧着Roger。他们望着彼此过了一会儿，Roger率先避开了他的注视，他恐怕自己现在就想在这地板上把他解决了。

穿好了衣服鞋子，Rafa仍旧是很在意。他在镜子前转来转去地拉扯了半天，尽管Roger一直告诉他从后面看不出小尾巴的存在。等到终于出门时，Rafa已经满头大汗。他感到害怕、紧张和性奋，每走一步路，那个地方都被顶弄和挤压着。在电梯中，Roger在其他人注意不到的时候悄悄把手伸到后面揉着他，而他的脸看上去像是什么也没发生，一本正经儿地正视着前方，这同样也让Rafa感到刺激。

出电梯时他们走在最后面，Rafa听到他在耳边小声地撩拨，“你的耳朵都红了。”

“多谢你，”Rafa气鼓鼓地拍掉了那只还放在他臀上的手。

穿过装修奢侈的大厅，他们走向赌场入口。Roger出示了他的证件，安保照着他的名字与手里一张纸条比对了一下，于是就让Rafa同他一起进去了。这地方热闹非凡，大多数都是些衣冠楚楚的赌徒，还有游客模样的人也在里边玩。越往赌场的内部走人们就越安静，连侍者放下空酒杯都是小心翼翼的。

“Roger？”

走过一条走廊的时候，他们俩都听到有人在身后叫Roger的名字，于是双双回头去。眼前的男子个头挺高，短短的头发微鬈，发际修剪成一字型，嘴唇上部与下颏蓄着一些胡子。这人的眉弓与鼻子生得恰到好处，深棕色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，睑裂不是很宽。他打扮得时髦花哨，看起来要比他应有的年龄更大一些，但又不失踊跃的活力。

Roger略显吃惊地望着这个男人，然后露出了诧异的笑颜，“Grigor？”

Rafa看着他们走向彼此，笑着拥抱了一下。“你怎么到迈阿密来了？”Roger和他一边说着，一边共同走回Rafa身旁。

“和我的朋友在这里，我会待一阵子，”他非常含糊敷衍地回答道，接着把目光移向了Rafa。“这是…？”

“Rafa，”Roger说，向他们介绍彼此，“这是Grigor。”

“Grigor Dimitrov，晚上好，”Grigor伸出自己的手与他握了一下，Rafa始终感觉对方在盯着他通红的脸看。

“Rafa Nadal，”他有些不好意思了，假装自己没什么不对劲，却又下意识地往Roger身边微微靠了靠。看着这人，Rafa莫名感到他与Roger有某种程度上的相像。

“我和Grigor以前共事过一小段时间，但很遗憾后来他离开了。我想我们起码有两三年没见过面了吧？”

Grigor点了点头，他带着非常礼貌而客套的笑容面对Rafa说——似乎是要解释给他听，其实在虚掩着某些心照不宣的装模作样，“当时我刚刚毕业就遇到了Roger。从他身上我学到了很多。” 

显然他们俩都还记得曾经发生过什么，实际上Roger和Grigor还有过一夜各取所需的露水情缘。他内心里对这个年轻人的期许和看待还是很高的，当然，仅限于工作上面，没有什么情和爱的想法，上完床也只是一般朋友而已。再后来Grigor出于别的原因离开了，听说去了别的国家，自此他们几乎没有联系过，直到这晚他与Rafa在这儿遇见他。


	34. 主线(二十五)

§34 

Grigor注视着Roger的时候，让Rafa感到一阵惹人烦躁又具有吸引力的情感，他猜想他应当是倾慕、憧憬甚至是爱重Roger的。但当Grigor转过头来看着自己时，Rafa几乎能接受到同样震荡着的情意。他有时给人的感觉真的很像Roger，可他们明明是两个截然不同的类型。Rafa知道Grigor——或多或少地、对他产生了好感，而他无法否认，这个男人同样抓住了他的好奇心。

“你想和我们一起吗？”Roger问Grigor，他的胳膊在后面搂住Rafa。

“好啊当然，”Grigor仓促地笑了笑，这样答道，“我去和朋友打个招呼，然后来找你们。”他看到Roger的手在Rafa腰上，他不确定他们是什么关系，也不太好直接过问。印象中Roger的私生活并不单调，可他一直是单身，唯一一个他现在还能想起名字的人好像是个叫Adrian的金发小伙。

他们俩人先走了。Rafa扭头的时候，看到Grigor还在望着自己，一直用炽热直白的、带着笑意的眼神看他。Rafa不禁紧张了一下，他想是因为他的脸看起来太红了，举止也有些不自然，但这个Grigor表现出的意思像是很喜欢这种笨拙。Rafa避开了与他的进一步眼神接触，转身跟上了Roger。

“Rog，”在厅堂里走的时候，Rafa问他，“Grigor也是…吗？”

“是。”

“你们以前关系很近？”

“讲不上，”他回答，“是熟人，但也不是特别好的朋友。”Roger心想还是不用告诉Rafa他和Grigor也上过床了。只是他的问题忽然带回了过去的一些记忆。

Grigor Dimitrov在刚出现的时候就引起了很多人的注意，他属于男女老少都会喜欢的那种人。接着他开始来主动亲近Roger，以一种没有令人反感的方式。在越来越多的接触当中，Roger发现他的某些风格与自己很相似，尽管他们从第一眼上完全不同——关于这点，Roger想Rafa应该已经感受到了些许。至于Grigor对自己的好感，Roger也很清楚，那个时候他的举止言行里常常透露着倾慕。他们保持着不近不远的距离，直到有天晚上在一个酒吧里，就像今晚这样，毫无征兆地碰到了Grigor。

Roger是一个人去的。他顺道路过那里，没有叫上朋友的念头，更没有找男人的念头，只想喝一杯然后回家睡觉。Roger刚推门进去，迎面出来一个人差点与他撞个满怀，然后他们四目直视望着彼此，惊讶地向对方打招呼。既然出现在这种酒吧，就说明他们都是志同道合的人了。

他们很自然地一起到吧台坐下，Grigor穿戴得很得体，一看就像是出来找男人的。两人先装模作样地聊了聊工作，Roger知道Grigor很快就会问他的私人生活了。虽然他不喜欢回答，但却期待着Grigor来打探他、好奇他。

“你为什么让他们把金酒和汤力水分两个杯子装然后再自己倒进去？”Grigor一手托着脑袋，一边放在自己的大腿上，脸侧着问Roger道。

“这样他们不会加额外的糖进去，”Roger把飘着青柠檬的汤力水倒进金酒里，晃了晃玻璃杯，微仰起脖子饮下一口。

他正在喝第四杯GIN，而Grigor点的一直是只加冰块的伏特加。“你经常来这里吗？”Grigor又问，他把放在大腿上的手挪到了台子上，手指在自己和Roger中间的地方轻轻叩打着桌面。

“偶尔会来，”Roger微笑着耸了耸肩。

“总是一个人？”

“通常是和男孩子一起。”

“哈哈，你看起来也不像是独自喝酒的人，”Grigor笑了起来，顺势去抓了一把Roger的手腕。他自然地松开他之后，手就搁在距离Roger只有一厘米的位置了。Roger知道他的意图，而他也知道Roger知道，“你有男友吗？”

“不，没有，”Roger又微笑着，继续抿了一口酒。他松开领口的两粒扣子，但不为了调情什么的，而是酒精使他的身体发热。反观Grigor，这家伙坐在旁边像喝自来水一样喝着伏特加。

“那固定的伴侣呢？”他的眼尾微微翘起，目光在Roger身上暧昧地打量，“我是说，床伴。”

“非要说的话，有一个，”Roger如实答道。

先前他们的交往都建立在工作的基础上，此刻在这种场合下谈论这个话题，叫他们都产生了一阵异常的兴致。Grigor见到的Roger总是一板一眼、严丝合缝的，他早已幻想过这个人私下是什么样子——比如在床上的时候。

“你脸上这股子冷淡是天生的吗？”Grigor伸出手，摸了Roger的脸颊。他用手掌缓慢地拂拭着他下颌处被修剪过后刚刚冒出一点头的微青胡茬，皮肤的触感又软又烫。

“冷淡？”Roger从容地说，带着一种欣赏的笑容任他继续做着挑逗的行为，“我并不冷淡。”

Grigor把酒杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，起身说他要去洗手间。Roger坐在那儿，看了看时间，差不多也该离开这地方了，他已经感到头晕。或许今晚到此为止就好——与工作环境中的人发生关系并不是他的首选。

“Roger，”他听到Grigor回来了在叫他。转头去看时，Grigor站在他的高脚凳旁边开始吻他。实打实的、热情的亲吻。Grigor搂着他的脖子，在他唇上笑盈盈地说，“去你的地方还是我的地方？”

他们回了Grigor的家。Roger几乎是摔倒在床上的，他的思维还清晰，但身体开始不受控制。之后的事情很简单，他们拉扯掉自己和对方的衣服，亲吻，抚摸，用坚硬的地方摩擦对方的身体。Grigor的身材非常好，腹肌结实，四肢强壮，但他弯曲下去给Roger口交时柔软得就像一只虾米。

Grigor的个头比Roger要高，当他伸展开手脚后在体格上压倒了Roger——实际上他的确是压倒了他。Roger陷在软绵绵的床垫中，他看着天花板在上空旋转，就像身体内的快感一样时远时近地模糊游离。“你早就知道我想要你，对吗？” 他听见Grigor在问他，“当然，”Roger回答道。

“一直都知道？”

“那倒不是，”Roger笑了笑，“我还不至于每三秒钟就想一次与性有关的事。”

“我见到你的第一眼就知道，有一天我们会睡到同张床上去的，”Grigor一手撑在Roger的头侧，另一手在下面抚摸他大腿内侧和根部，“说实话，比我预料的快了一点。我很喜欢你，Roger。”

“噢？有喜欢到我冲你大喊大叫发脾气也不计较的程度吗？”

“你要是还会冲人大喊大叫，我会更喜欢你的。”

“但我现在不想乱发脾气了。很伤人。让人后悔。”

他一定是喝多了，开始说些平时不会说的话。Grigor仔细地瞧着他，Roger的眼睛也定定地望着自己，但Grigor很确定刚才他脑子里想的绝对是其他事。

“你想从我嘴里套话，是不是？”Roger微微笑着问，“我还没醉到那个程度。”

“我从不追问别人不想回答的问题。”

“当然，你是个好人，很好的人，Grigor。”他抬起手摸了摸Grigor的脑袋，简直就像长辈爱护着年轻人一样。尽管此时Roger身处被压制的那方，他依然让Grigor感到自己是附属的。“有的时候，你也很像我。不过这些话等到明天清醒后说更好。”

结果那些话一直都没有再说。Grigor进入他的身体里，他的表情看起来像是他既在这里又不在这里。这种貌似掌控实则把握不定的性和Roger本人一样充满了魔力，神秘感总是很诱人的。某个瞬间在疯狂的激情里Grigor以为他已经完完全全地融入并被他控制住了，但当那一秒高峰逝去之后，Roger赤裸地躺在那里、脸上自然流淌着一股松弛的充满距离感的神情，Grigor又像受了冷落般地不甘心。他觉得Roger在俯视他，哪怕他的眼神非常温和，甚至是温柔的。Grigor躺倒在他的身旁，他想去抱他，却没有那么做。他打赌Roger不知道当时他疯狂地迷恋着他，这晚之后，他知难而退了。清早醒来后他们又做了一次，这次是Roger来做的。

然后他们像普通朋友那样道别，像普通朋友那样在工作中交谈交往，这晚的事从没发生第二次。大约过了半年，Grigor离开迈阿密去了别的地方。说实话Grigor和Roger在那段共处的时间里并没有介入彼此很深。他不知道他究竟是喜欢他还是想成为他。

再次相见的时候，也就是刚才，Roger很快就察觉到Grigor对Rafa表现出的兴趣。他看到Grigor看Rafa的眼神，他曾经也这样看过自己。尽管没有表现出来，其实Roger是有一点点不高兴的。首先是因为Rafa挂着一脸一览无余的红晕、用无辜的眼睛到处乱看——虽然那也不是他的错，但他在Grigor面前露出那种表情让Roger很不爽。其次是因为Grigor丝毫没有掩饰对Rafa的好感，他是故意的。

Roger很明白Grigor，他可以同时喜欢一百个人，渣得一塌糊涂。但他对这一百个人的喜欢都是真情实意、真实有效的。

“Rog，”Rafa对他小声地说，“Roger……我有点不太好。”

他看了看他，额角贴着几缕汗湿的鬈发，一副忸怩拘束的表情，呼吸不太平稳。“不太好？”Roger贴近他，鼻尖几乎碰到他的脸。

“我想…这样子我没有办法坐下来。”Rafa的眼神湿淋淋的，绯色红晕正在耳朵上蔓延。走路的时候，坚硬的异物摩擦顶压着他的身体里面。他们逛了一圈，Rafa已经感到双腿发软，如果要坐下来，它只会插入得更深。

Roger发现自己疯了一般地喜欢他身上这种感性的魅惑力和脆弱的未成熟。如果不是因为恰巧碰到了认识的人并讲好了等等要再会，Roger想立刻把他带回房间里。现在他将继续卑鄙恶劣地揉磨他。“是你想来赌场玩儿的，不是吗？”他轻佻佻地笑着道，“拜托，我们不能就这么回去了。”

Rafa踌躇了一下，默默跟在旁边走着，Roger知道他想问能不能把它取出来但最终还是没说话，也许他怕扫自己的兴，或是他其实很享受——总之这幅样子又可怜又可爱。

他们来到一张桌子旁边，Roger率先坐了下来，他身边跟着Rafa，于他左侧缓缓落座。屈腿的那个动作让Rafa紧张了片刻，果不其然地，他在坐下的那瞬间感受到了强烈而突然的刺激。

Roger抿着嘴唇面不改色地望着他的脸，眼神里倒是露出许多上下打量般的浮动。他强作无事地抹了抹额头上的汗，等待牌局开始。这时，Roger的手掌在桌子底下悄然覆上了他的大腿。

“……”Rafa转头看他。这个人眼睛望着桌子和其他人谈笑风生，演得倒是很自然。他不动声色地用手缓慢抚摸着他大腿内侧，隔着布料依旧能感受到掌心温热。

当Roger手指滑过腿根上勒着的扣夹皮带时，Rafa忍不住颤抖了一下，合拢腿想避开他的触摸，但那只手也稍稍加重了力道，掐按着他不让他动弹。大腿半腱一使劲，臀肌也跟着收缩，挤压着体内异物——他感觉自己快要硬了，或许已经硬了。

“Hey，”身后传来Grigor的声音，他不知道什么时候突然出现旁边。Grigor抽开Rafa左侧的椅子坐下，他瞥见Roger的手正在摸他，“Hi，Roger。”

“Hi，”他瞧了一眼Grigor，朝他笑笑，又把脸扭开了。

Rafa被愣愣夹在这两个人中间，后颈如有针扎般热了起来。他悄悄垂目偷看，下体的反应还不是那么肉眼可见的明显。而Roger仍在他的腿上四处游走，他白皙修长的手指微微折曲着，指骨关节突锐，手背上鼓着几条青筋，熨帖的西服和衬衫袖口下露出半掩的金色腕表。

如果说强加的刺激是润滑剂而已，那么Roger本身彻底撩起了他的性欲。Rafa感到坐立难安，这样下去他会忍受不住的，于是挪开了自己的腿。但在Roger那边以为是他怕Grigor看到所以不好意思，Roger觉得这不用遮遮掩掩的，不晓得他瞎害羞个什么劲儿——除非Grigor的出现让他感到不自在了。

“Hey Grigor，”隔着Rafa，Roger探出身子跟Grigor唠嗑，“我们以前一起玩过牌吗？”

“没记错的话，应该没有过吧，”Grigor回答说。

Rafa坐在他们中间，不停地往耳朵后面撩着自己的头发，他抬起目光正好撞进了Roger的眸里。那双窅眇深邃的眼睛越过他，镇定自若地盯着Grigor却带有寻衅般的强势。

桌上一共六人坐满即玩，无限下注，由Grigor旁边的女士率先坐庄。大小盲注下完后，他们拿到了自己的底牌。低头等动作可能会让你在恢复坐姿的过程中吐露出某些肢体语言给其他玩家，所以Roger的脊背总是挺得笔直只垂下眼睛看牌。他交叠双手用拇指掀起牌角，9Ts，Roger跟注。Rafa盖牌，Grigor和庄家都跟注，大小盲盖牌。当Roger坐在枪口位时他会更激进，因为无论如何都处于相对劣势所以不如去冒风险。公共牌翻开，一张不同花的A和与他底牌同花的5，8，Roger下注，Grigor加注两倍，庄家盖牌。他知道Grigor手里面捏着高张，牌局刚开始，他想试探试探他。Roger选择再加注两倍，Grigor跟。

转牌翻出一张新花色的K。通常Roger不会这样去游戏，但他继续下注并打赌他们不会见到河牌的。Grigor犹豫片刻，然后弃牌了，他耸耸眉毛朝身旁Rafa笑了下。

对于Roger来说，Rafa绝对算得上是一个很紧的牌手。轮到Rafa发言时他有80%的时候会fold，当他加注三倍时你就知道除非起手牌是99+或AJs+，否则乖乖走人就好。退出时Roger一直在观察他们，他发现Grigor手里没牌和手里有牌的时候拿筹码的姿势不一样。Rafa始终很努力地专注盯着牌桌，脸红扑扑的头上不停冒汗。

在Roger手握口袋JJ并且翻牌圈没有出现高牌时被Rafa喊all-in，他震惊了。虽然知道Rafa绝不是在诈唬但这手牌要盖掉还是有些犹豫，然后Roger心想反正都是我的钱。

这局钵满盆满后Rafa忽然说他要去洗手间便头也不回地走了。Roger迟疑地看着他的背影，这时Grigor跟着站了起来。“他是不是不太舒服？”他问Roger，事实上这并不是询问而是一种通知，“我正好也想去上厕所。我去看看吧。”

他们俩一前一后地跑掉了，桌上只剩下Roger和另外三人。Rafa走得急是因为他需要立刻冷静一会儿。他解开衬衫胸前两颗纽扣，弯腰趴在洗手台上用冷水湿透自己的脸庞和额头，身体里泛上来的溽热和情欲使他快要喘不过气。

“你还好吗？”他听到有人问，他以为Roger会马上跟出来因为他就是这样希望的，但那声音是Grigor。

“我没事，”Rafa从水龙头下抬起脸，他在镜子中看见Grigor站在他正后方非常近，于是立刻直起腰想要站好保持合适的距离。他不知道那一瞬间Grigor是不是刚好向前走了半步，他的大腿正正顶撞上了Rafa的臀缝，将他羞于启齿的东西往内部又挤塞了一些。

“抱歉抱歉，”Grigor连忙道。

Rafa错愕赧然地转身躲开了他，靠着洗手台微微发抖，说实话刚才那一下让他有点吃不消。Rafa红着脸惶恐地看着Grigor，Grigor也睁大了眼睛望着他——他的腿清晰地感觉到了那里塞着什么东西。

他的胸口上下起伏，白色衬衫口露出一片光滑的闪着麦色光芒的肌肤，湿润的长发贴在颈窝里，眼中弥漫着湿润的水雾。一时，Grigor也愣住说不出话了。

“Rafa？”

他们蓦地望向入口，Roger急匆匆地大步冲了进来。他看到他们俩以这种格局在镜子前站着，径直走到了Rafa身旁。“没事吗？”他低头轻柔地问他，用手抹了抹他脸颊上悬挂着的水珠。

Rafa有些委屈地咬着嘴唇摇摇头，他不知道怎么描述刚才发生的那一幕。然后Roger又去看Grigor，好像在说你可以走了，尽管他没有表现出任何不礼貌或是生气，但这种氛围让Grigor感觉自己很多余。

“你们还回去吗？”Grigor问道，稍显窘态。刚才他的确是想去亲近一下Rafa的，但撞破他的小秘密绝不在预料之中。然而，此时他希望Roger知道刚才发生了什么小插曲——无论Roger后续的反应会是怎样。“Rafa，”他蓄意对他说，“真的很抱歉，我不是有心的。”

在Roger正纳闷他为什么而道歉时Rafa抢先接上了话，“Rog，我们回房间去吧好吗？我不想玩了。”

于是他们开始道别，尽管Grigor的意外出现并不是让Roger感到百分之一百的愉快，但见到老熟人仍然是件高兴的事。他又同Grigor讲了几句话，还说他俩的筹码都归他了。Rafa没怎么作响只是在Roger身旁靠着，他有些等不及地用某种肢体语言催促Roger快走吧。

他们从电梯里开始亲吻。终于只剩下两个人的时候，Roger带给他的慰藉感和体恤的柔情让Rafa意识到自己在精神和肉体上都如此依赖于他。不知道这个时间点对于赌客们来讲是不是还太早了，房间走廊里空无一人。他们搂着彼此踉踉跄跄地边走边吻，Rafa一手揪着Roger的外套下摆另一手覆在他的胸口，而Roger抱住他的腰领着他向前走不至于两人一起在走廊上摔倒。他把Roger狠狠地按在房门上。倚靠着他、摩擦他、吻他，听到他手足无措地在身上口袋里摸索房卡。

终于他们回到了不受打扰的地方。Roger立刻抢据回他的主导权，将Rafa托起端着他抱在身上走向床边。Rafa双腿弯曲夹着他侧腰，涌动的、急切的情潮让他变得湿润不堪。他们把外套随手扔在地上，Rafa脱掉裤子，重新露出了那一身打扮，这时他的模样叫Roger脑袋直发热。

“Roger，”他说，嘴唇吻着他的耳朵，伸手解开了Roger衬衫的纽扣。

”等一下，“Roger被撩拨得有些慌乱，结结巴巴地说，“我们还没吃你做的蛋糕呢。”

Rafa不予理会，转身趴在床边缘用胳膊支撑住自己。他张开那两条肌肉优美、勒着黑色皮束带的腿，抬起臀部扭头凝视Roger，然后慢慢挨个松开衬衫夹。“你知道蛋糕只是饭后甜品，”他勾勾地看着他的眼睛，长发散落垂在脸庞前，双眸和颧骨看起来带着一股稚嫩的妖妩。

尽管半张脸在灯光下、半张脸在阴影里，Roger的神情被他燃着闪烁星光的深眸展现得一览无余。他咽了咽嗓子，突起的喉结滑动着，“你想要我吗？”

“我要你，”他扯下内裤，露出了那个可爱的小毛球。

“要我做什么？”

Rafa向后靠了些调整好姿势与高度，徐徐从容地摆动腰部用臀缝里小毛球摩拭顶弄着Roger两腿中间，那条笔挺紧贴的西裤裆部鼓得坚硬，甚至能看到柱状物头部在布料表面撑出的形状。“我想要你干我，”他继续用屁股蹭着他的生殖器，眼巴巴地望着Roger。

性欲未被满足的男人拉开裤子拉链时的动作就像纯粹、原始的野兽，Roger手忙脚乱地解开自己掏出来，抵着Rafa磨了磨。松软光滑的毛球细毛轻柔扫过他最为敏感的顶端，Roger皱起眉心舒畅地长长叹息了一声。

刚才还在卖弄风情的小朋友转眼又是可人楚楚的模样，Rafa搂上他的脖子，抓住他的手放在自己胯处。Roger抚摸揉弄着Rafa的下体，从他身后缓缓取出那个已经折磨了他很久的东西，Rafa忍不住呻吟起来。他湿润极了，并且已经不需要任何准备。

“Baby，”他在耳边叫他，Rafa的肌肤又温暖又光滑，身上闻起来有股脆弱干净的无辜香味。Roger沉身进入他，他无法再等待一秒。

午夜时他们精疲力尽地倒在床上，两人蜷缩在唯一还干燥的地方。Roger又开始喊叫着肚子饿了，他们把带来的蛋糕连盒子一起摆在被子上，他给他唱了首生日歌。

正在吃蛋糕的Roger忽然想起了什么，他舔了舔Rafa嘴角的奶油，不依不饶地问他，“刚才Grigor为什么要向你道歉？”

“好吧好吧，”Rafa如实回答，“我们撞到了，他发现了我的小秘密。我是说，我的屁股和他撞到了。”

Roger沉默了一刻，伸手把蛋糕搁回床头柜。“你完蛋了，”他说，重新把Rafa按在了床单上。


	35. 回忆线(十)

§35 

当Andy和Roger回到里面时，局势完全变了。除了Brooklyn之外，Andy的几个朋友都在舞池中央放飞自我，桌边坐着Severin和Tommy等人，有两个男生凑到他们桌上来跟Brooklyn瞎搭讪。于是乎Andy就有些不大高兴，他觉得他们不该把Brooklyn一个人剩在这儿。

“那两个男生是谁？”Roger问Tommy。Tommy摇摇头表示不知道也不在乎。

Andy在Brooklyn身旁坐下，他把胳膊搭在她的脖子上搂着她肩膀然后和那两个人说话。他们在讲什么Roger基本上都能猜出来，那两个男生想和Brooklyn认识认识交朋友，而Andy不希望别人去烦她。她太漂亮了，有人来和她说话就是想和她睡觉的意思。为女性朋友出头很正常，Andy又是个耿直正气的人，Roger还不至于小气到为这种事情吃醋，但是当他看到Andy开始帮Brooklyn挡酒的时候远远不止诧异可言。他认识Andy两年了，还没见过他的嘴唇沾过一滴酒。

“我还以为Andy不喝酒呢。”Tommy对Roger说。

“我也以为，”他答道，眼睛继续看着他们几人。

“你觉得那个姑娘喜欢Andy吗？”Tommy老实巴交地问。Roger是他的朋友，他有什么都会对他说从不遮拦。

Roger也很清楚，Tommy不是在问他的看法而是在告诉他，他觉得Brooklyn似乎喜欢Andy。在座的人可能都是这样想的。对于Andy在迈阿密之外的过去Roger并不了解，他是第一次见他的朋友们，印象中的Andy应该整天和一群同他差不多的身材强壮、头脑简单、正直单纯的愣头青待在一起。结果他带来了一个这么光彩溢目的女生，其实让Roger有些不适应和困扰。

但她毕竟是Andy的朋友。Roger、Tommy和Severin就在那儿看Andy和Brooklyn与那两人一来一往的，感觉他们都快真的交上朋友了。时间一长Roger开始坐不住了，他早就想回家，也已经告诉过Andy想早点回家。他又犯困又头疼，后天他们就要出发去旅行，Roger需要休息，当他没睡够时心情和状态都会变坏，然而Andy看上去没有要走的意思。

“Seve，”他问，“你觉得如果我现在去叫Andy回家，会不会不合适？”

“我不知道，应该没什么吧。他不是对你百依百顺的吗？”Severin说。

他心想是这样没错，可Andy希望他和他的朋友们多接触。Roger也觉得就这么先走了有点疏远离间的意思，但他确实累坏了。

即便如此Roger还是耐着性子又等了半个小时，终于，Andy把那两个男生赶跑了。他马上起身绕到Andy身旁，Andy看到Roger走进便把手从Brooklyn肩上拿了下来。

“已经不早了，”他凑近他耳旁说。

“还早还早，”Andy咧开嘴笑着答道，看起来十分快活，不知道是不是喝的有点多。Andy以前都不喝酒，让Roger更加不乐意了。

“我刚才和你解释过原因了，我不想再说一遍。”

他站了起来，拉着他胳膊走开了两步，“Roger，你干嘛这么不合群？我每天都在和你的朋友们打交道，对他们像对你一样好。但是我的朋友难得过来一次，你就吵着要回家。”

被Andy说他不合群，Roger真的有些生气。“你非要留到最后吗？明天还有时间，Andy，我不是不想和…”

“我知道，我在你心里就是个傻不拉叽的人，所以你也看不上我的朋友。”

Brooklyn尴尬地坐在一旁，看到他们快吵起来了，连忙拉住他解围，“Andy，”她说，又看看Roger，“我也想回去了，我们都走吧。”

女生站出来迁就妥协，让Roger脸上挂不住，好像是他任性在乱发脾气似的。Roger也不想在Andy朋友的面前和他吵架，但是Andy刚才那番话把他气得不得了。“你不想走的话我可以先回去，”他僵着脸对Andy讲。

“Roger，Roger，你真的得把你这个脾气改一改，”他看上去又沮丧又失望，“我已经习惯忍受了，可你为什么在大家伙儿面前也要这样？你不知道别人都说你高傲吗？”

他们也常常为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵嘴，每次Andy都会让着他，今晚却硬要与他争个对错，Roger觉得那是因为Brooklyn在这里。此时两个人都非常不理智。Severin冲过来救场了，他告诉Andy他们都忙了一天，他也想要回去休息。“我和Roger先走，你们过会儿差不多了就回去，这样好吗？”Severin问，他不希望让任何人感到为难。

Roger没有提出异议，也不打算争论或勉强了，抓上外套与大家道了别，假装坦然地留给他一个背影。Severin与他一同离开，Tommy还没走是因为他还有几个伙伴还在那里。

他们扬招到一部车子便走了。路上Severin还一直劝他不要生气，Roger始终觉得他已经很忍让了。又不是临时才跳出来说要走破坏了大家的兴致，他和Andy打过招呼，理由也是情有可原的。即便Andy和Brooklyn喝酒，他也没作声。Andy这个笨蛋还说了些没经过脑子的蠢话。

“恋人比朋友更容易因为毫无意义的小事起争执，是吧？”Severin笑了笑问道。

“才不是毫无意义，”Roger倔倔地望着车窗说，“他和Brooklyn都快黏成连体婴儿了，我还没找他算帐。”

“Roger，你就是个醋坛子。”

“你不觉得他们俩好得过头了吗？”

“这倒是没错，”对此Severin也表达了与他和Tommy相同的看法。“我们都不认识Brooklyn。也许他们有过一段过去？谁知道呢。她看着Andy时的眼神，任谁都会觉得那是爱的。”

“Andy明知道如此，还要在我眼前和她亲密无间。真是个缺心眼的傻大个。”

Severin认识他们两年，从来没怀疑过Andy对他的感情，“你能这样想就好，这家伙只是缺心眼而已，”他说。实际上他把一切都看在眼里，Roger对Andy的爱可能也远超乎Roger自己的想象。他其实是个感性的人，如果真的发生什么，或许Roger会接受不住。

他们在半道上分别，Roger进了家门便去洗澡。他换好衣服后坐在床上，心想Andy应该也快来了。他又困又生气，但即使不愿意承认，Roger仍然在等他回家。

两个小时过去了，没有任何动静。要不是因为太累，Roger随时会跑回去找Andy，他已经坐在那儿心里面发了好几轮的火。死要面子的他最终还是给Andy打了电话，却没有接通。自那时起，一切都乱了套。

Roger打给了Tommy。Tommy还没有走，他说五分钟前Andy刚和Brooklyn一起离开。

“其他人呢？”Roger问，觉得有些奇怪。

“你是指Andy的朋友吗？”Tommy对着电话大声吼道，他在酒吧里几乎听不见他的声音，“我不知道。他们好像又去别的地方了。”

“你说什么？”同样地Roger也听不到他。

Tommy夹着手机跑出了门去，终于耳边清净了些。他站在门口台阶上同Roger讲电话，忽然瞥见昏暗的后巷有两个身影。Tommy愣住了，他看到Andy和Brooklyn拥抱在一起头贴着对方，看不清是在说话还是在亲吻。

“Tommy？Tommy，你在吗？”

“我看到他们俩了，”他迟疑着支支吾吾地说。

“Andy打上车了没？”

“呃，Roger，”Tommy不晓得怎么向他描述眼前发生的情景，“我不确定。呃，他们似乎在谈什么事情。”

Roger站起来在床前来回踱步，被搞得一头雾水，“什么意思？你为什么不过去叫他呢？”

“我想我最好还是不要过去了，”他不知道那能不能算是朋友间的拥抱。她的身子微微上扬倚在Andy怀中双臂搂着他的脖子，他们伫足很久，脸庞的剪影交错在一块儿。酝酿半天，Tommy决定实话实说，“Andy和她在那里搂抱着，我看不清楚他们在做什么，或许在亲吻。”

电话里的沉默让Tommy后悔莫及，他不想被涉及进这些事的，可他是Roger的朋友，既然看到了就一定会告诉他。这时Andy和Brooklyn开始移动了，他们朝着小巷的另一头走去。就在Tommy以为他们会在街口停下打车时，他看到两人径直穿过马路，走向了一家闪着霓虹灯牌的旅馆。

“Rog，”他感到如鲠在喉，“我不知道应该怎么想，你自己来判断好吗？Andy搂着她和她进了一家旅馆。”

Roger立在床前，低头盯着床单。可能Brooklyn住的酒店太远，所以先找个地方凑合着休息？他从没想过Andy会和别人发生什么，他相信着他。过了十分钟，Tommy告诉他Andy还没有出来。

虽然窥探别人的行踪让Tommy感觉很不舒服，但出于体谅和关怀的善意，他还是问了Roger道，“你需要我继续在这等等看吗？或者试着给Andy打电话？”

“我打过了，他没有接。”Roger的声音平淡得让Tommy后背发凉。他听起来给人的感觉不是无所谓，而是冷静。当Roger如此镇定、放平的时候，你知道他心里究竟有多少需要克制的。“你回去吧Tommy，谢谢你，”他说，“他是个成年人了，他自己会回家。”

Roger挂断了电话。他重新坐到床上，头脑里回想着今晚发生的一切。他不认为他们会因为吵了一次架就被趁虚而入的。但他不熟悉Brooklyn，如果正如Severin猜测的那样，他们曾经有过什么？似乎没有人了解Andy以前的感情经历，他是从小就喜欢男人还是半道才开始发现自我的？Roger惊讶地发现，他甚至从没去好奇过关于Andy的如此种种。Andy从一开始就表现得太迷恋他了，他给了他全世界最深信不疑的安全感，因此在很多方面，Roger没有足够地去了解、关心过他。

假设Andy真的要和Brooklyn睡觉——想到这里时Roger的大脑停顿了一下——为什么他们不回Brooklyn住的酒店，而要另寻别处？是因为她和其他人的房间连在一起，怕和他们的朋友撞见？可Roger想如果他们俩之间有点什么的话，那伙儿玩伴肯定都是知情的。又或许Brooklyn住得确实远，Andy觉得去那儿不方便他之后回家。也可能他原本只是要送她上楼去，结果被缠住了——不过以他对Andy的了解，如果谁硬逼他做自己不想做的事，他会直接翻脸走人，绝不可能在那儿好言相劝拖拖拉拉。

时间还在流逝，Andy没有回来。屋里的一切都是那么安静。

原本Roger困得难受，现在他闭上眼睛却根本无法入睡。他在独自等待的时间中越来越煎熬了。他一只手放在脸颊与枕头中间，另一手握着手机又给Andy拨了过去。Andy关机了。Roger告诉自己快睡吧，快睡吧，Andy应该没笨到要在这种时候彻夜不归，这不是摆明了要Roger去怀疑他。Brooklyn住在奥马哈，与他是多年朋友，如果Andy想跟她干什么，那么每次假期Andy回去时有的是机会，何必死抓着这一次。

这时候Roger想到了另外一件事。

在他们相处的两年里，Andy从没带他回过奥马哈。他们为此还有过几次争吵，尽管Andy说那是因为他没对家里出柜。可是他也不愿意跟Roger去瑞士，似乎学校放假的那几个月他总是待在奥马哈。他为什么不和他一起过节日和假期呢？

凌晨四点，Roger还没有睡，Andy也还没有回家。他脑子太灵光了，已经把能想到的情况和与之对应的理由或反驳全想了一遍。面对爱情的时候无论你怎么完美都会变得束手无策的，Roger觉得自己已尽量理性了，可他不得不面对真实——他心里完全没底。他蜷缩在床上，心跳得很厉害，感到害怕、郁结、悲伤和颓丧。当天开始亮时Roger起来喝了几口水，他看到Andy的马克杯，想抓起来往地上砸去。不管这晚发生的究竟谁是谁非，不管Andy到底去做了什么，彻夜不归都是不对的。何况自尊心过强的他，又无法忍受在这里傻傻等他回家的自己。

海平面上太阳已经升起来了，朝阳跌进浪潮中，海水像在燃烧。Roger光着上身和双脚站在窗前，清晨的风有些凉。他甚至开始担心Andy会不会出了什么意外。又站了一会儿，海风吹得他头疼，忽然Roger听到了钥匙在门里转动的声音。Andy一脸疲惫和憔悴的神情出现在那里，头发也乱乱的，他惊讶地望着Roger，一边脱鞋子一边走进来，“你已经醒了吗？”

Roger没有回答这个问题，他一整晚的心情要如何重述？Andy一进来就问怎么已经醒了，是不是他原本打算或者以为能在他睡醒之前回家的，然后躺上床假装这一夜他一直在这里？

“你去干嘛了？”Roger问他。

“一直和朋友们在酒吧，天快亮了我们才走，”Andy来到他身边，摸了摸他的脸，“你还在生气吗？对不起。”

Roger望着他，感到身体里某个部位裂了一条缝。他的Andy从不会对他说谎。既然他想隐瞒，就说明真的发生了什么。

“Tommy告诉我他看到你和Brooklyn走进了旅馆。”

空气沉寂了三秒钟，Andy能听见自己的呼吸声和心跳。“好吧，”他承认道，“没错。”

“做什么？”

“本来我要送她回去。但他们住的酒店太远了，我就近找了个能休息的地方让她先睡下再说。”

哦，当然了，这个理由Roger都已经帮他想好了。“Andy，”他冷淡又严厉地问他说，“你知道现在几点钟吗？”

“早上，”Andy木惺惺地答道。

“中间这几个小时你在干什么？”

“我和她坐在房里聊了会儿天，聊着聊着就睡着了。”

“有什么话要说这么久？”

“就是，”Andy手足无措地挠挠脑袋上的金发，“朋友之间的畅谈嘛。我们很久没见面了，现在又是人生中特殊的时期，容易让人生出很多情绪和感想来。”

Roger闭上眼睛，某一瞬间他难过得想哭。他等了他一个晚上，结果Andy告诉他他和别人去开房然后聊天睡着了。他有些摇摆，因为Tommy看到他和Brooklyn在酒吧后巷里拥抱，或许还有亲吻，然后搂着彼此走向了旅馆。最重要的问题在于Andy试图隐瞒这一段过程。他不知道发生了什么，他感觉很不好。

“你们睡在一张床上？”他问Andy。

“是，”Andy犹豫了下，接着说，“…Roger，什么意思？”

“为什么你一开始不承认整晚都和Brooklyn待在一起？”

“你是在怀疑我和她上床了吗？”

“我想知道你为什么不肯说真话。”

Andy欲言又止的样子，他看起来有些心虚，双手紧紧地握着。“我怕你不高兴，说了又要被你骂。”

Roger背过身去，觉得自己很快就要掉眼泪了。“Andy，”他说，“你从来不骗我。我了解你，要是什么也没发生，你不会对我撒谎。”

显而易见地Andy开始慌张了，他完全不知道该怎么办了。“不要开这种玩笑，Brooklyn是好朋友，”他去拉Roger的手，Roger又抽开了，“你可以把她叫到跟前来问昨晚发生了什么。”

“你真敢讲，你明知道我不会这么做的。她喜欢你对吗，所有人都看出来了。”

“我对女人没有兴趣，”Andy摇了摇头，突然皱起眉心，眼眶湿润，那张向来无忧无虑的脸蛋上满是焦虑，“我从没喜欢过女生，我的朋友都知道，连我老妈都知道。”

这时Roger蓦然回过头来。撒一个谎，要用更多的谎去圆它；当一个谎言被揭穿，剩下的也会露出马脚。

“你不是没向家里出柜吗？”——Andy用这个理由拒绝他用了好几次，Roger不可能忘记。其实他在心里恳求着，希望Andy拿得出能说服他的借口，希望他这张巧舌如簧的嘴这时候能派上用场，但Andy只是不作声地红着眼睛。“现在你可以告诉我昨晚发生什么了，”Roger继续逼问他道。

“我已经告诉你了。我没有对你不忠，你不相信我？”

“Andy，我认识你的第一天就领教过你满嘴跑火车的功力了。”

“我发誓我和她什么也没有做，”Andy定定地站在他身前低头说，“我发誓。” 他仿佛看见Roger身体周围有一层看不见的低温气压，压迫着他人、保护着自己，他紧紧地抿着嘴唇眉头深锁，脸上露出虚假的冰冷和不耐烦。Roger不想被看出他心里面的煎熬，他真是相当固执而别扭的一个人，总是装作没有受到任何伤害。

“Rog，我承认昨晚我没有足够体谅你，口无遮拦地说了些蠢话，不该和你争吵，不该和Brooklyn过分亲密，不该整晚都不回家。全都是我的错。”即使Roger没有反应，Andy还是接着对他吐露道，“我可以向你道无数次谦。但你用没发生过的事冤枉我，我很失望。”

”我应该怎么相信你？你讲的话前言不搭后语，全是破绽，”Roger沉沉地呼吸着，鼻后又酸又痛。这整件事让他感到被冷落、被欺骗、被指责、被伤害。他知道过上几天也许他们又能相安无事，但当下他需要Andy一直低声下气地讨好他。人类的安全感并不来源于爱，而是来源于偏爱。

“你总是这样不依不饶的，我已经跪着把台阶给你铺好了，你为什么就是不肯下？”Andy褐绿色的瞳仁周围布满红丝，睫毛湿润，他抓住Roger双手手腕把他推到墙壁边。他们都恶狠狠地怒视着对方，似乎此时打一架最能解决问题。

Roger几缕棕色的鬈发挂在额前，深陷的眼睛憔悴而悲戚，晨光落在他的脸上，他看起来美极了。“Roger，现在你质疑我的忠诚，”Andy说，“我想其实你从来都不爱我。或许只是因为我对你好，或许只是因为我愿意像条狗一样舔着你。”

“你在胡说八道些什么？我当然爱你，”他松开手卸下防备了。这时Roger终于忍不住开始哭，眼泪扑漱而下。

“Roger，对不起，”Andy开始不停地道歉，“对不起。”

“我要去休息了。”

“真的对不起，Roger，”Andy追在他身后拉他。

Roger朝着床边走，再不睡下他会垮棚，“我没有睡觉。让我喘口气，好吗？我现在不能和你说话。”他拉开被子躺倒，转过身去背对着Andy。

Andy坐在床沿，不知所措地望着他背影。看到Roger哭的时候，他感到自己从来没有像现在这么得爱他。他在他身旁卧下，伸出手摸了摸他的头发，Roger已经睡着了。当他睁眼时已接近傍晚时分，Andy正在收拾行李。他爬起来吃了点东西，他们几乎没有说话，Andy不敢去惹他。尽管之后Roger主动来帮忙，他们的交流依旧是浅短而隔阂的。


	36. 回忆线(十一)

§36 

两人就以这种状态开启了毕业旅行。一大早Andy把所有装备拖上了Roger的车，替他买了咖啡和早餐，老老实实地等他下楼来。Roger戴着眼镜、穿了一件深色短袖T恤和牛仔裤，安静地坐到车里面。

“你今天好帅啊，”Andy想逗逗他。

Roger没有搭理。很快他们向北面出发，火药味充斥的冷战模式开始了。电台里唱着他喜欢的Highway to Hell「注:AC/DC名曲」，沿着佛罗里达海岸线的洲际高速Roger油门踩了两百英里，还有不到一半的路程就会抵达杰克逊维尔。

他们停下在油站休息了一会儿。天气好热，Andy敞开着红底白花的短袖衬衫，背心领口露出的胸膛被晒得发红。他跑去给买了两瓶冰汽水递给Roger，他们又无言地坐在那儿。

“还在生我的气吗？”Andy问。

他仰头喝了一口饮料，墨镜之下神情全被遮挡住，“我们最好先别谈这个问题。”

“我想也是。”

“你身上好像晒伤了。”Roger拉开Andy身前的手套箱，拿出一支防晒霜丢给他。

“谢谢，”他急忙接过，“你觉得累的话我们可以多停一会儿。”

“到了杰克逊维尔再休息吧。”

他一边往身上抹防晒乳一边怨声载道，“西海岸远得像在地球另一端。”

“这可是你自己定的旅程。”Roger冷不丁地答道。

Andy感觉他被嫌鄙了，于是老实地把嘴闭上。路上他拆了几袋零食，给Roger吃他也不要吃。结果薯片撒了出来又挨骂了。原本他理想中他们的公路旅行绝不是像这样子低郁沉闷的，不知道Roger是故意冷漠还是专心开车而已。经过杰克逊维尔他们停了两个小时，在快餐厅吃了汉堡。情绪是会传染的，Andy也很低落，他始终觉得Roger在责怪他。从I-95号公路转到I-10号公路后他们便上了朝西行驶的方向。到了莱克城，两人在汽车旅馆歇脚结束了第一天的行程。

洗完澡他们半裸着躺在床上，Andy眼睛睁得圆圆的望着天花板。他抬起胳膊放在Roger头顶的枕头上，看他没反应于是又试探着叫他，“Roger？”

“怎么了，”他说。

“抱抱我，”Andy转过去，硬是把他拢进怀里。他俯首，鼻翼贴着他柔软的散发着香味的发丝。尽管没有做出什么抗拒的动作可是Roger给人遥远的疏离感，甚至让Andy觉得畏惧。

Andy开始吻他，吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，吻他的脖子，把手伸到他的内裤里面抚摸他。按照以往，发展到这时候他们就算是和好了。Andy压在上面热情地对待他，然后钻进被子里含住他的下体。一番吞吐后他感受到了他的坚硬和炙热。Roger没有任何声音只是用力按住他后脑勺。他粗暴蛮横地抽动着，Andy忍住想要咳嗽的生理本能任由他发泄。

他释放在他的口腔中，深深抵住Andy的喉咙。Andy轻抚着他微颤的身体，全部咽了下去，Roger从他嘴里滑落出来。当Andy要再去碰他时，Roger躲开了。他一侧身给自己拉好被子，背对着Andy阖上眼睛。

“你要一直这样子下去吗？”Andy坐在身旁冲他吼道，忽然间他们待在一起变成了互相折磨。

Roger根本不和他说话，让他感觉自己像个傻子，他放弃了，跑去浴室又冲了个冷水澡。冷静之后，Andy还是想和他谈一谈。他知道Roger还醒着，叫了他两声，没有任何回应。最后Andy无可奈何地躺下，他如平时一样搂着Roger把他抱在怀中，心跳贴着他的后背。

”Roger，“他贴着他耳边说，”我这一生的好脸都给你了。“

第二天还没等到出发，他们已经吵了起来。起因是吃早餐时Roger明明说过他要喝黑咖啡，Andy却忘了，抖了一包砂糖进去。“我不明白我怎么会和这么笨的人在一起两年，”Roger说。炎炎夏日，Roger身上就像结着冰。他脸色冷得可怕，不看Andy，只是低头管自己吃着盘子里的煎蛋和烤香肠。

重新要了一杯咖啡他却碰都不碰，Andy也很火大，“无论我现在做什么，你都看不顺眼。”

“无论我现在说什么，你都觉得我是在闹情绪。”他答道。

“讲到底你还是觉得我背叛了你。”

“我不在乎了，”Roger说，“怎么都行。”

“有时候我真的想朝你的脸来上一拳。”

Roger吃完了，折起纸巾抹了抹嘴角，“我们都还没走出佛罗里达，随时可以掉头回去。”

“不行，”Andy直截地回绝了他。“约定就是约定。我们说好了要去看…”

“不是我们想看，Andy，是你想看。是你不知道要许什么愚蠢的愿望。我完全没有出现在那里的必要。”

“你必须在那里。”

“我已经按照答应你的一起来了，你还有什么不满？”

杯里的咖啡正在冷却，Roger转头望向餐厅的玻璃窗外，他恨他和Andy变成了现在这样。重新启程时Andy坐在车里又向他心平气和地道歉了一次，希望今天能有个好开始，当时他接受了他的诚意也承认了自己的不对，然而过不了多久，他们又会因为其他事重新闹起来。Andy感到压抑和窒息，Roger正掐住他的脖子一点点杀死他。他们互相看不惯对方的做法，因悬而未决的事而无法袒露心扉。

在墨西哥湾沿岸某个不知名小镇的公路旁，Roger把车停了下来。他握着方向盘很久都没有说话，然后松开安全带打开车门，留下一句他要出去透口气。他们正身处路易斯安那，空气潮湿，公路被晒得表面晃动着一层水汽。Andy也跟着下车了。他望着背对向他、正站在公路一旁草地里的Roger，他的背影看起来很疲惫。

Andy靠近他，一起眺望着远处天空，四周非常空旷。土壤散发出一股清新而潮湿的味道，太阳快下山了，成片的积云在酝酿着一场大雨。

“今天我们可以留在小镇上，”美国人提议说。

“Andy，”Roger还是望着远处，十分安静地说，“我不想去旅行了。”

“为什么？”

“你知道为什么。”

“拜托了Roger，你…”

“听我说完，”他打断了他，继续道，“昨晚还有今天，在路上时我想了很多。我相信你，Andy，我愿意相信你。”

“那还有什么问题？”

“其实在出发之前就应该把事情解决好。我们太着急了，你同意吗？我没有办法和你像现在这个状态继续上路。我不开心，你也不开心。现在我想回迈阿密待上一阵子直到我们俩都冷静下来了再说。”

“也许等我们到了加州就好了。”

“你是真的很想去，”Roger轻笑了一声。“流星对于你来说非常重要吗？”

“求你，”Andy从身后揽住他的腰，把下巴放在他的肩头，“我说了，我这辈子没有几个真心的愿望。但这次我需要你和我一起。”

“Andy，一会儿我们肯定又会为鸡毛蒜皮的事争吵起来，”他沮丧、无奈且疲乏地告诉他，“两个心中有郁结的人无法24小时都待在一起地互相照顾，互相忍让，克服彼此带给对方的不便。外出旅游是一件非常考验感情的事。我们俩现在做不到。”

“不要这样说好不好？我听了很难过。”

“你知道这就是目前的事实。”

“你打算放弃我们吗？”

Roger转过身子，看起来有些焦躁的模样，“别用这种死缠不放的方式追问。我从没有想过放弃我们，但是现在你让我感到厌烦。”

“所以你只是暂时看我不爽，过两天又会莫名其妙地好起来，是不是这个意思？”Andy的嗓音明显提起来很多，他们又开始讥讽中伤对方了。

“你看，”他摊了摊手，双眼凝视着Andy的脸，“你对我也很不满。”

“我当然很不满，忍不住地想和你动拳头。”他们站在公路边的草地里，Andy对着他的脸怒吼。

“这两年来你已经受够了是吗？”

“我从来没有说过我不愿意这样为你，”他用力推了一下Roger肩膀，“你的好和你的坏，只要是你，我都爱着。但你爱的，只有你想爱的那一部分我。”

Roger没有防备地被向后退了两步。一阵风声响起，他们四目相对无言地望着彼此。过了片刻Roger扭头走向车边打开后备箱，开始取出他的行李。

“你干什么？”Andy追上，按着他的手不让他动。

“车子留给你，”他说，“我要回迈阿密去。”

“你叫我自己去加州吗？”

“如果非要去的话，也可以找个人陪你。”

Andy又气又急直跺脚，“我上哪儿去找，和谁？”

”我不知道。也许Brooklyn吧。”

Roger拖着箱子开始朝公路的反方向走，他听到身后Andy狠狠地砸了一拳车后盖。距离上一个他们经过的、有人烟的地方已是三英里开外，在此之前如果没有其他车辆经过，那么他将步行回那里然后搭车。还没走出二十码远，Andy发动车子追了上来。

“上车，”Andy身子探出窗外，在他屁股后头狂摁喇叭。

“求你让我清静一会儿。”

“Roger，”他忽然大声喊道，听起来十分恳挚的、十分严肃的，“我想让你知道，我从没介意过我爱你比你爱我要多。”

他停驻了脚步。Roger不得不承认Andy的话让他心软了。他们心里都非常清楚，两人的天平从一开始就不平衡。

Andy把车停靠在他身旁，从窗户伸出手拉住他的胳膊，“快上来。我来开车，你休息一会儿好吗？”

在Roger回到车里之后不到半个小时，天空开始泼下暴雨，夜色蓦然降临。这座小镇没有太多值得拜访的东西，他们商量后决定连夜开到新奥尔良市，在那儿可以找些乐子，在一个体面的旅店住下，给彼此留出一两天喘息的机会，然后重新开始。

他们走了一会儿，雨依旧没停下来。Roger有些犯困，他看着Andy的侧脸。车身在夜中快速平稳地行驶着，雨点冲淋在玻璃上，他听着略显单调重复的雨声慢慢闭上双眼。尽管没有说话，Andy摸了摸他的手背，那个沉默无言的时刻，Roger感到非常爱他。他希望Andy能明白。

陷入睡眠前，他心想无论今晚能不能到达新奥尔良，从明天他们会好好地在一起。忽然他困顿的意识被一阵尖锐声响打断了。没等睁开眼睛，他的内耳已经告诉他身体失去了平衡、正在摇晃打旋。Andy似乎正在嘶吼着什么。这一切发生在不到两秒的时间里，还没明白发生了什么，他已跌进遽然到来、模糊不清、无边无际的黑暗。

Roger在剧烈的疼痛中醒来，四周漆黑，大雨还在瓢泼着，车内满是恶臭的血腥气味。他感到自己被卡在弹出的气囊和座位里向前倾斜，身后的疼痛使他无法动弹。

“Andy？”他用尽力气叫了他一声，声音很沙哑，嗓子和咽道里都是血。

除了雨声和因恐惧而剧烈搏动的心跳，没有任何动静。他不知道是否还有别的车和人在这儿，他完全不记得刚才发生了什么。Roger沉重地喘着气，试着去解开安全带，他勉强将左手抬起了几乎不算数的距离，这一动牵连着肩膀到脊背，疼得眼前眩晕，胃里像在抽搐。此时视野里到处都是闪烁的黑白点，Roger知道他伤得很重。

好冷。他卡在座位中动弹不得，牙齿颤颤地磕着嘴唇和舌头。Roger再次动了去摸手机的念头——只要能及时得救，他们都会平安无事——可是他做不到，无论如何都做不到。

“Andy，”他吃力地呼吸着，还没从刚才那阵撕裂般的感觉里缓过来。虽然一丝力气也使不上，但这种真实的疼痛让肌肉不由自主地战栗。

Andy仿佛还在闹矛盾，十分不想理他，不管怎么呼唤都没有反应。这么烦人的一张嘴，为什么这时候就如此安静？他绝望地想哭。时间正在流逝，他的伤口还在冒着温热的血液，Roger感到耳鸣声嗡嗡作响，意识一点点模糊。

后半夜来临，雨逐渐小了下来，淅淅沥沥拍打着车顶和碎裂的玻璃。Roger猛地睁开眼睛，他是被警车和消防车的笛鸣惊醒的。刺眼的警灯灯光在视野里闪烁，消防员们聚集在他这一侧，似乎正在商讨如何将他从被困的车里弄出来。

一直有声音在耳旁和他说话，叫他保持清醒保持住意识，该死的他想让他们闭嘴。Roger半睁着眼睛回答他快去看看Andy怎么样，他不知道自己断断续续的语句是否能被听懂。为什么没有人理睬，难道他们看不到旁边还有一个人吗？

其实Roger很明白。事故的现场如果没有人去营救一名伤员，说明已经没有必要了。没有第一时间去营救的必要了。

Roger大声呼叫起Andy的名字，医护人员叫他冷静，他无法冷静。他不能接受这种形式的告别。他抬起左手向Andy的方向伸去，感觉身后有什么尖锐的东西正插在肌肉里滑动。紧张情绪和虚弱的身体状况让肾上腺素维持在一个很高的水平，Roger甚至已经没有痛感，他摸索着，在一片湿湿黏黏的液体里碰到了Andy，他的手好冰冷。

这个时候Roger开始发抖、哭泣，他没有办法正常地呼吸。医护还在让他冷静下来，Roger一直抓着Andy的手腕在喊叫。消防员们行动了，金属切割发出刺耳的巨响让他听不到自己的声音。

我们还没有到加州，Roger对他说道。不是吵了半天要去许愿吗？我一直忍着没问，你的愿望里有没有我。

因为失血太多Roger在过程中又昏迷了一次直到他被抬出来。他又能感觉到痛了，撕裂的疼痛让全身麻木，有人拉开了他的手，而他没有力气再去握住Andy。他瞥见旁边还有一辆侧翻的货车，这时他才看清他的车被撞击变形得多么厉害，消防员把车切割开才将他弄出来。

那是他的车。坐在驾驶座上的，原本该是他。

Roger再醒来的时候已经是医院里。他看到了Severin的脸，他坐在床边双眼通红，似乎没有睡觉。Severin告诉Roger已经他已经联系了他的家人，他们应该正在来的飞机上。

“我们在哪？”Roger问。他身上疼得连话都说不上来。

“新奥尔良。”

两人一阵沉默，Severin害怕起来，他不想回答别的问题。“医生说情况好的话，下周可以转移回迈阿密的医院，”他连忙接道。

“Seve，”Roger说。

“嗯？”Severin深深吸了一口气，他知道他害怕的问题要来了。

“Andy呢？”

他的双手交叠握着放在膝盖上，说话时止不住地发抖，“他的家人已经把他带回去了。”

“带回奥马哈了？”

“是的。他们还来医院看过你。”

麻药的后遗药效让Roger大脑里非常混乱，他感觉距离事故发生只过了几个小时。“现在是第几天？”

“第三天了。你一直在手术和昏睡两种状态里。”

他们又陷入一阵短暂的缄默。

“葬礼也已经办完了吗？”

”我想是的，“Severin说。

Roger没有再问问题，他闭上眼睛，输液针管从手背流入液体时凉凉的，像极了那晚的雨水。

“警察来过，把事故现场留下的一些东西带来了，有你们俩的行李箱。Andy的被他家人拿走了，你知道，衣服什么的。”Severin哽咽起来，犹豫着要不要现在告诉他。他不想在Roger眼前哭。“他们来看你的时候，说在行李箱里找到一样东西应该是Andy给你的。”Severin揉了一下鼻子，站起身准备走出去，“我放在床头柜的抽屉里了。你再睡一会儿吧，我要去吃饭。过两分钟护士会来。”

Roger点点头，实在疼得不想说话。医生来查看他，给他换了两瓶液。皮外伤基本没有感染，他断了三根肋骨，背上的情况比较糟糕，伤口很深但还是很幸运，肺部没有损伤。讲实话Roger并没有认真听。在他们离开之前，Roger请护士帮忙拉开抽屉，她拿出了什么放在Roger手心里。

他无法坐起来甚至不能抬高头。Roger有些吃力地将手举到眼前，这是个红色的皮质盒子。他用手指翻开，看到一枚铂金戒指。

Roger想明白Andy为什么非要他一起去约塞米蒂看流星了。这时Andy说过的话全部在他耳边回响。我这辈子没有几个真心的愿望。这次我需要你和我一起。Andy原本要向他求婚。

再后来，妈妈和姐姐Diana，还有老Robert也来了。他每天躺在床上，眼睛望向窗户外面，那段时间里Roger的思绪始终很杂芜紊乱。日子在慢慢逝去，从他可以坐起身，从伤口拆线的时候，从他能够自己走路上厕所，直到医生允许他回迈阿密，Roger都处在某种错觉当中，好像Andy是生气地一个人去西海岸了，过段日子，某天下午他就会从房门口走进来。Roger知道自己在错觉里。

和生命比起来，其他东西都是零散的碎片，比如说记忆中房间里的味道，笑容，皮肤的触感，阳光下的金发，印花袜子和板鞋，匆匆的亲吻，湿热海风，声音，情绪，虹膜的颜色。即便他们闹得如此难堪几乎快要分手，即便在最后时刻Andy还是怀揣着他的愿望倾尽所有，Andy让他感到自己的爱简直微不足道。

在他们出事的那天Severin其实是要飞回瑞士的。然后他接到了电话，然后他留了下来。现在Roger的家人都已经在这里，他该走了。最后一天Severin去和他道别，Roger身体好多了，他显得非常平静，就像是已经接受了这一切似的。

“妈妈和Diana想让我回家，”他告诉他。他们坐在窗边，天气一直很好，再也没有下过雨。

Severin知道原本Roger要留下来，可现在一切都变了，他没有理由也不应该待在迈阿密。“你该考虑考虑了，”Severin答道，“回去吧。等你能坐长途航班了就回去。”

“Seve，”他看着飘动的窗帘，眼睑内侧盈着一层水光，“我想不起来我和Andy说的最后一句话是什么了。好像是什么不重要的话，我当时快睡着了。”

“不要再想了，你需要休息，”Severin抓住他的肩膀，不知道该如何劝慰他，“最近很多人来问我关于你的消息，我告诉他们你没事。你会好起来的Roger。我知道发生了太多太多事，你真的需要好好休息一阵子。”

他没有说话，Severin知道他不想走。

后来的后来，Roger的家人还是连哄带骗地把他几乎是绑回了巴塞尔，尽管那时Roger也的确没什么反抗力。他修养了三个月，恢复得很好，连医生都惊叹。瑞士还是那样又干又凉又静，在那里没有人知道Andy是谁，没有人知道他心里想什么。这其实是件好事，他度过了宁静缓和的一段时光，但还是想回到迈阿密。Roger无法放弃这座拥有他们两年时光的城市，他只剩下Andy的回忆了。

爱情里有许多种可能性，戛然而止的那一种或许是最无法停止思念的结局。Roger怀疑自己在手术时可能被拿掉了很多器官或是什么，现在他感到身体里边空荡荡的。其实他没有失去任何器官，只是失去了一个人和他们共同的生活，以及未来的可能性。他开始梦到Andy，梦里他看上去一点也不可怖，还是懒洋洋、笑嘻嘻的样子。于是Roger越来越觉得魂不守舍，他的心被遥远的什么牵挂住了。最终他说服了父母，一个人搬回迈阿密定居。

第一天到时屋里积的灰尘让他咳嗽了很久，这个地方已经好几个月没人进来了。Roger来到窗边打开玻璃，无论他的脚步到哪儿都会扬起一阵灰。迈阿密的温度真的很暖和。他搁下行李，独自坐在一把椅子上，房间里面静悄悄的。

Roger闭上眼睛，感到眼泪开始在脸颊上流动。所有家具和摆设还在原处，好像在等他回家；就连这几面墙也是他和Andy一起刷的。过去两年里的许多小事和细节他已经回想不起来了，只是觉得Andy像空气一样充满了他的记忆。

他希望Andy会原谅他。他希望他从没有怪罪过他。Roger看见自己的眼泪滴落在满是浮尘的地板上凝成一小团一小团。如果那个夜晚没有在去新奥尔良的路上，没有侧经的货车，如果天空没有落雨，没有在傍晚时争吵，如果他没有跑下车而Andy也没有去追他，如果从一开始就开开心心的他们或许早就开出了路易斯安那州，如果没有先前发生的事，如果他愿意为Andy再妥协一步。那枚戒指此时正躺在Roger上衣的口袋中，Andy连道歉的机会都没给他。

Roger回到他们的校园里，球场旁那片金光闪闪的草地是他们第一次相遇的地方。他慢慢躺下来，日光照得人无法睁开双眼，绿草散发着清新的香味萦绕在鼻间，远处传来篮球拍打的声响。然后他重新坐起来，Andy不在这里。比愧疚悔恨更深的是无边无际的想念。他知道时间自然会解决一切——既不需要谁的允许，也不需要任何帮忙。只是Roger不知道这个过程要多长。他想念他，不仅是具体到想看他的脸、想与他交谈、想和他亲密的那种想念，而是身体被挖空了一部分后的强烈阵痛与无措感。


	37. 回忆线(十二)

§37

Roger开始独自在这里生活，他用尽所有努力来适应现在。一切都变了——他们的朋友在离开校园后各奔东西，甚至没有人知道Roger又回到了迈阿密。中间在巴塞尔时那几个月的空档期里也发生了很多事，只是他没有参与到罢了。家门口墙上积着灰尘的小邮箱内塞满了大家留给他的信和便条——问候、追思、安慰、告别，等等，缝隙里插着几支早已枯败的白玫瑰花只剩下为数不多的焦黄霉烂的花瓣在摇摇欲坠，墙角边有蜡烛燃烧过残存的痕迹。所有人都爱Andy。他把每封信件都认真地读完了，一一整理好，与他和Andy的那张合影还有他留下的戒指一起锁了起来。Roger放弃了、或者是他还没有准备与他们恢复联系，他无法开口说，对不起，是我让我们失去了他。

之后的时间里Roger重新回到了在Brickwell工作的地方，或许把精力和注意力扑在别的事情上能对他有些帮助。最开始的几个星期里他每天进出时都会绕着Dirty Peach走开，因为过去他和Andy几乎日日都去那里吃饭喝饮料，从老板到收银到流动性很大的侍者，Andy和每个人都玩得很熟。他不知道他们有没有听说发生了什么。Roger怕一走进去就有人问你跑去哪里啦，你们俩已经好久没来过了，Andy怎么不在？有天当他终于鼓起勇气时却发现餐厅不知在什么时候已经易主了。合同到期老板把店盘给了别人，除了名字没变，这家原先卖Andy爱吃的披萨饼的家变成了咖啡厅，做些轻食和甜品。

没有人认得他，Roger坐在门口露天小桌旁，花纹鲜艳的桌布上摆着他点的色拉和烤面包，远处是阳光下的海边景区，他撕开糖包倒进咖啡里。日常出行的路线，所吃的食物，交往的人，做的事，与Andy有关的生活正在真实地被剥离。他不想忘记他，又怕有人提起他。

Roger花了些时间从强烈的痛苦过渡到了平静的痛苦。周末他不能用工作打发时间，令人昏昏欲睡的阳光洒满阳台，偶尔他会躺倒地板上望着随热风不断飘动的窗帘，感到空荡、孤单和疼痛。迈阿密的天气永远是闷热的，但他时常觉得冰凉，像深夜骤然泼下雨水，像失血太多后身体无法正常维持体温。他想他，发了疯一般地想他。其实只要能再和他说上一句话——抱歉或是我爱着你，都能让Roger感觉好些。可是Andy不在这里，哪儿也找不到他了。深夜时Roger从梦中挣扎醒来，四周漆黑心跳声格外分明甚至有些刺耳——他还真实地活在这世上。

尽管在人群面前依然能够不动声色，但他整日被懊怅遗憾而又深情热忱的怀念包围着。Roger新接触到了很多人，有人对他表现出想法，可他完全没考虑过这种可能性，何况他的食欲、意欲、性慾，全都变得寡淡平平。他知道自己不快乐，当他试图放开的时候，总感到背后有种惩戒的压力使他喘不过气。好在工作对于Roger而言是得心应手的，他开始积累财富，尽管一直住在那间面积不太大但是有着可爱的小阳台和满载回忆的屋子里。置换了一些好家具和软装，Roger慢慢将它改造成了最适合他的样子。

忙碌的时间过得太匆忙，然后有天他惊讶地发现一年中最最炎热的日子已经到临。某个傍晚当他行驶在市中心的大道上看见海岸线燃烧着晚霞，电台新闻里说英仙座流星雨又来了。

Roger买了张飞向加州的机票。在约塞米蒂国家公园，他遇上了一伙儿背着驻扎设备和观测仪器的天文爱好者，他们开着吉普车把他顺载带到了最适合观赏的地点，原来当时Andy制定的线路根本就不灵光嘛。夜幕低垂前Roger帮忙去支好了帐篷，搭仪器这些事就留给知道怎么专业地去做的人做吧。大伙儿都很兴奋，他看着他们，希望自己也能表现出一些高兴。干燥微凉的浩瀚夜空中流星雨如期而至，密集而快速的星体成片成片滑破闪着淡霭夕雾般光茫的天际，高耸着巨杉的树林和远处裸露的岩石群使眼前景象有种令人感动的荒凉和寂寞，他觉得自己非常渺小。来之前Roger不明白自己来这里做什么，因为他对流星雨从来没有兴趣。但此时他站在布满星痕、绚烂闪烁的苍穹之下，非常想要将看到了这般景象的心情与Andy分享，他但愿他也在这里，他祈望一年前他们就已经来到了这里。

隔天他就回了迈阿密，到达家中时已是下午。观望了彻夜流星后，Roger倒头就在床上睡着了。晚上时针指向11时他辗转爬了起来，再也无法入眠。外面的世界灯火通明，他重新穿戴好，感觉今晚需要来上一杯烈酒什么的。或许两杯吧。

Roger出了门，步行到最热闹的街区。人们流连聚集在街头巷尾，大声地交谈着并发出阵阵欢笑。许多漂亮的男孩女孩站在酒吧门口打量着路过的行人，空气里隐隐弥漫着大麻燃烧的香味，小巷的地上扔满了碎裂的酒瓶。他随意走进一间要了杯龙舌兰，很快便喝完了。有人来和他搭讪。Roger含糊地敷衍着，站起身想溜去洗手间。

当他走过拥挤的过道时忽然看到了一个男孩，留着短短的金发，穿了一件花哨的短袖衬衫，牛仔裤腰身低得快要遮不住臀部，朝着后门走去。他长得很像Andy，只不过阴柔一些。那张脸在交错的灯光下一闪而过，Roger愣在人群之中，然后追了过去，这行为让他自己都感到可恶。他当然知道那不是Andy，他永远都不会再见到Andy。

Roger远远地跟随着他的移动，途中看到他与别人不干不净地调着情。这个男孩的举止言行非常轻浮，甚至有些以此为荣。他跟着他一直走出了后门，狭窄的深巷内有人在黑暗处囗交，有人搂着彼此背靠着墙壁拥吻，隔墙而出的音乐声微微震动着空气。周围没有太多人，Roger保持着距离望向他，他双臂抱起，站在一处抽烟，眼神自满又佻薄地望着正前方。

那个男孩蓦然回过头来看着自己，咧开嘴笑了笑。其实Roger非常明白他除了外表之外没有半点儿像Andy的地方，但此刻他感到眼泪几乎在眼眶上面打转，他长得真的非常像他——Roger忍不住又感叹了一遍。

“晚上好，”Roger说，他的声音很沉，但愿对方听到了他的回应，“你一个人么？”

“噢，我的朋友们在里边，”他回答。

Roger目不转睛地盯着他的脸，男孩喋喋不休了一通，有些浮夸轻薄。但他们没有必要互相了解，没有必要在乎对方是个怎样的人。“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“Adrian，你呢？”

“……什么？”Roger有些傻乎乎地又问了一遍，他差点听错了但很快反应过来，在他说出话之前，Adrian已经把身体贴了过来。

“我叫Adrian，”他露出曖昧的笑容在耳边轻声说，下巴靠着他肩膀，一双漂亮的碧眼上下打量着他，“以前没怎么见过你。”

在那微乎其微的瞬间Roger的身体僵硬起来感到不知所措，他已经很久没有触碰过别人了，而Adrian想要发生什么——他显而易见的就是这种作风。在与他说话前Roger没有想过今晚将要如何，他只是被吸引了过来而已。

他们靠得很近，Adrian问想不想带他走，温暖的手掌贴在他胸前撩拨。Roger犹豫了，他在想Andy要是知道的话会不会取笑他、看不起他。当他们挽着对方穿过街道时Roger依然很不确定，此时他还有喊停的机会，但或许他真的需要一些抚慰，如果这种抚慰能起作用的话。

Adrian告訴他他是收费的，他接受了他的报价，而事实证明Adrian的确配得上这个数。他們來了兩三次，暂时性的倾泻完了之后Roger又感到某种程度上的愧怍和失落。不过Adrian是个非常理想的伙伴，他很专业——从技術和职业素养来讲都是。那晚Adrian在他的床上過夜，清晨迷迷糊糊醒来时Roger伸出手抓着他脑袋上金灿灿的头发抚摸着，他终于又觸碰到了别人的体温，但这反差有点生疏，别扭，甚至难受。

在那之后他们频繁地见面，Adrian自然是希望生意越多越好的，不过他错以为Roger迷上了他。尽管保持着距离Adrian也不得不承认他对Roger的好奇心越来越强烈——很简单也很神秘，很温柔又很疏离。他身上有一处很夸张的伤疤，看起來是新的，Adrian从没问过，Roger也从没说过。Adrian是个敏感的人，很快察觉到了Roger心里藏着什么但那时还不太在意，他的工作是陪人睡觉而已。

虽然和数不清的人发生过关系，但Adrian从没正儿八经地谈过恋爱，只是享受男人迷恋他的感觉，他以为Roger迷上了他。但有时候Roger望着他的眼神就像是下一秒钟就要哭出来了，有时候却举手投足间都透露着抗拒和冷淡。Adrian时常在这两种感觉里来回摇摆，随之而来的是从得意、自满的骄傲，莫名掉至被冷落后的自尊心受挫。

几番来往之后Adrian发现Roger从头到脚都好得不像是真的——他优雅，聪明，正直，礼貌，做任何事情都能做得完美。他开始觉得自卑，他想理论上来讲Roger不会对他这样的人心动的。Adrian依然在做他一直做的工作，脫下褲子，从不同的人的床上醒来，但忽然间每天的情绪仿佛会被某种特定的东西牵着走，他时常想着Roger。

哪怕他们对彼此知之甚少，目前仅有的那些接触已经让他失常起来。Adrian会望着他的脊背发呆，欣赏他侧卧时肩胛上突起的骨骼，闻他身上冷冷的香味；他讲英语会拉长词尾”t”的发音习惯显得非常可爱，他的嗓音令人着迷，嘴唇又薄又柔软；当他們做爱时他是那么滚烫、坚硬，用沉默不语的态度做极度亲昵狂熱的事，微鬈的光柔发丝垂在他眼眸旁，肌肉起伏的线条美得像一幅画。这些不曾经历过的情绪让Adrian一下子就知道，完了，他喜欢上Roger了。

Adrian原本以为“喜欢”是一件很了不起的事，可以让人上天入地无所不能，结果不是，他变得更脆弱、更容易悲伤。

搞错的人不止Adrian一个。Roger也很快就知道自己大错特错了，竟然想在一个人身上寻找另一个人的感觉。当他们认识了快三个月时Adrian开始提一些要求，比如给他买礼物，带他去高档餐厅消费等等，在他的那个圈子里互相攀比虚荣的东西是非常普遍甚至流行的——Roger全部都接受了。他从不发表什么意见，也不会表现得一副慷慨的模样，只是很随和、很体贴地满足Adrian想要的东西。

于是Adrian想要更近一步地去靠近他——性爱、金钱、物质上的温怀以外，他还希望得到Roger的情感。他会当着他的面接其他客人电话，高声又刻意地和电话里的人调情；他会假作坦然地对他说今晚不能留下来因为还要去别的地方工作，其实心里巴望着Roger叫他别走——用诸如此类非常幼稚的手段试图让Roger吃醋或是恼怒什么的——然后只是为了发现Roger从没真正在乎过。喜欢一个人才会因为他的一举一动而产生情绪上的起伏，哪怕只是讲了个很蠢的笑话他也会觉得你可爱，哪怕只是随便和陌生人搭讪他就生气起来。Adrian酸楚地意识到除了床笫之间，他没有任何拿得出手的筹码去博得Roger的介怀，因为他根本就不在他心里。

有天Adrian无意撞见了Roger的内心，他才蓦然看清自己距离他究竟有多远。水雾弥漫的浴室里Roger站在镜子前，裸露着身体，手掌撑在洗手台上，低着头不知道在想什么，甚至没有发现有人正在靠近。Adrian从背后抱住他，脸颊贴着他柔软细腻的皮肤，伸手轻抚了一下脊背处的伤痕。他们缄默了片刻，他在等着他说些什么，但传来的声响只有心跳。这时他感到濡湿的、温热的液体滴落在搂于Roger胸膛前的手上，Adrian望向镜子中，两道明熠的水痕滑动在Roger高突颧骨和脸颊上，他湿润的眼睛里流动着一种平缓的悲伤。

Adrian去吻他，嘴唇尝到了些许咸涩味道。谁不渴求这种绝望的亲密啊。

“如果你想要倾诉，”他告诉他，“我可以听你说任何事。”Adrian并不只是“可以”，而是殷切地想要了解他的一切。

“你想听什么？”

“你的故事，随便，只要你愿意说的都行。”

Roger转身走向浴缸里面，“我没有故事。他不是我的一个故事，更像我的一部分。知道这些会让你感觉不一样吗？”

他跟随上他，两人又搂抱着共同躺在水中，浴室的雾气里回荡着说话时的嗓音。“你并不那么特殊。Roger，每个人都有自己的秘密，每个人的心中都藏着些什么。”

“是啊，一点不错。”他如往常一般平淡柔和，手指搭拉在Adrian的脖子和下颌角缓缓的抚拭着他，“那么你呢？”

“你要和我交换秘密？”

“不是交换。我甚至都不知道你今年多大年纪。”

Adrian酸涩地笑了笑。其实他很少再想起曾经的经历了，也没有人感兴趣。停留在皮囊与肉体层面的相知是最明朗美好的关系。“我不太确定你心里是怎么看待出卖身体的人的。8岁的时候我的继父第一次鸡奸了我，之后的几年我都在活在暴力和被侵犯中。他的确是个十恶不赦的烂人，让我感到恶心和恐惧，但进入青春期后我意识到我因此对男人更加感兴趣。”

他的语气那么轻松，让Roger沉默着不知道该如何反应。“难道没有人做些什么？我是说，你的母亲呢，你没有试着告诉任何人吗？”过了半晌他问道。

“你不会懂的，Roger，”他们的腿在水中交叠着，Adrian的身躯仰躺在他怀里，“你明白恐惧的最极致吗？那个人就是恐惧本身，是绝对权力，他就在我母亲面前强迫我给他口交，而她什么也做不了。其实现在我不怪她了，如果你见过他是如何打她的… 她变成一个酗酒的女人，脑袋整日没比她丈夫清醒多少。我就这样长大，我希望我在童年时就已经死掉，直到有一天我遇到了一个男孩。”

“你喜欢上了他？”

“我想是的，起码那个时候是的。他是初中里的同学，青春期的懵懂让我兴奋而担忧地一步步向他走近。我以为他对我也有好感，于是私下告诉了他我是同性恋。第二天，全校都知道了。随后的事你可想而知，霸凌，欺辱，攻击。男生们把我围堵在厕所里问我是不是想吸他们的阴茎。他也在其中，说我令人作呕。后来我不得已退了学，家里也呆不下去，于是准备投奔住在迈阿密的一个姑妈，她已经很老了，也没有其他家人。临走的晚上那个男生来找到我，他哭了，然后吻我，他说他只是不敢承认，内心里的懦弱让他假装自己是个厌恶同性恋的直男。我不知道说什么。”

Roger也不知道说什么，安静地听着Adrian讲述。“现在回过头来想，我可能已经原谅了他。当时大家都还只是孩子罢了。或许他余生都活在悔恨愧疚里，这种折磨也不比我受过的轻。总而言之我来到了迈阿密，这里的氛围开放轻松很多，逐渐我也接触到了同类人，他们带我出入同性恋聚集的场合。然后我认识了一个男人，他打理着男妓的生意，问我要不要替他做事。”

“你答应了。”

“你不知道这个世上有多少人遮遮掩掩地活着，客人的需求量远超过想象。我要做的只是陪睡觉而已，除此之外不要干涉任何隐私，这些有钱男人都不喜欢你介入他们的日常。我知道我是个虚荣轻浮的婊子，但相比而言这种生活简直像在天上。”

“Adrian，你想过改变吗，有没有什么你真正想做的事。”

“我想学艺术，想去欧洲，我的姑妈可供不起我。所以我需要钱，但愿很快就能离开这里了，到没有人认识我的地方。”他轻轻握住Roger的手腕，对他说出这么多感觉有种不适应的密切。“现在你想和我聊聊你自己吗？”

于是Roger告诉了他所有事。从茵茵绿草地边的偶遇，夏日阳光下的时光，一切细微的瞬间，直到故事的结束，以及Adrian看上去与他多么相像。他们两人躺在浴缸里，谁也不说话。其实在看不见的地方里，大家都对不为他人所知的痛彻心扉已经习以为常。Adrian抚摸着他后背上的疤痕，他的伤口只有这一道，Adrian身上却有很多，尽管如此Roger还是想要他的慰藉。

“你是个温柔的人，”Roger对他说道。

“不。但我知道你才是个温柔的人。温柔的人都是一直被温柔对待成长大的，而我不是。我明白我这不是温柔，只是体贴而已。”Adrian没有看他的眼睛，“Roger，我想我爱上了你。”

“为什么？”Roger问道，听起来像个傻瓜。

“如果你不介意我的过去，你愿意…我是说我们可以试着在一起吗？”

他顿了顿，意外地感到不知如何对策。“Adrian，我不介意你的过去，但我现在还没有办法和别人开始新的关系。”

“我可以等，直到你准备好了。现在你只要回答你需要我留在你身边吗？”

“我需要你，”Roger的喉咙哽咽住了，他不想再伤害任何人。

他心里很清楚那只是因为Andy，但他能够接受这种不公。Adrian以为自己享受在虚荣心和男人之间来回的玩弄和纸醉金迷，其实人太想被爱就会变得花心不已。现在他不需要谁的爱，只要Roger愿意骗骗自己就够了。


	38. 主线(二十六)

§38 

Rafa在阵阵酸疼和无力中醒来，皮肤上湿黏的触感让人不适，很快他想起来那是因为昨晚Roger把奶油抹在了他身上。他把奶油抹在他的嘴唇和脸颊然后下流地吻他，再是胸前、腹部，甚至私密部位；他会先用指腹就着奶油摩抚他接着吮吸舔舐掉，柔滑的舌头、柔滑的肌肤与柔滑的奶油三者交融着，他让他疯狂。征服欲和占有欲让Roger失去了平日里那种漫不经心的高雅，这张床被他们毁了——各种体液与乳化的甜腻混合在一起，四处狼藉，肉体看上去凌乱、污浊而野蛮，让人想到正在泥泞中交歡的动物。但此刻他蜷缩在Roger的臂弯里，激昂后平凡的宁静像是一股海洋暖流包围着他，这种感觉提醒Rafa他爱他的事实。

Rafa用头蹭蹭他的脖子，于是Roger也醒了，尽管他并不想起来。两人赖在那儿，睡眼矇眬地咿咿哑哑哼哼唧唧了一通。他们一起淋浴，在水流中亲吻；Roger还试着为他吹干头发，没几下Rafa就吵着不要了，他喜欢头发打湿慢慢风干的感觉。

等到要离开的时候Rafa又开始磨叽，他仿佛有一百件事情要做而Roger早就准备好了无奈地坐在沙发上等他。忽然Grigor的名字出现在手机屏幕上，他发消息说什么昨晚很高兴遇到你们有机会再去登门拜访之类的话。很多人在出现的时候一下子引起你的注意，最后的收尾却又极其平凡；有的人在开始像是茫茫人海中的某一个，到头来变得无法忘怀。Roger给Grigor回了消息过去，他看着Rafa的身影，心想昨晚过后他们俩是否还会记得彼此。

天气明朗而和煦，Roger边开车边跟着电台里的歌轻轻哼着，Rafa就安静乖巧地坐在他身边，心情如天气一般好。他们去超市兜了圈，Roger在食品区给小朋友买他爱吃的东西，Rafa倒是跑去拿了盒飞行棋说回去要和他玩儿。

其实Roger和Rafa一样都喜欢这种毫不起眼的欢愉。这一天是那么普通泛泛却温暖快乐，直到回到家上楼梯的时候，这都像是平凡无奇的一天。

他们提着东西走着，看到家门口的走廊里站着一个女人，她的身影显得有些犹豫，不清楚她是否在这等很久了。两人向她走近后她转过身来，于是Roger楞在了那里。

Rafa疑惑地望向他，又看看这个女人。

“Hi Roger，”她看上去情绪有些不平稳，“好久不见。”

Roger咽了咽嗓子，还没能说出话来。她比记忆中的模样更漂亮了，依然是光彩照人，看到她让Roger有一种心碎的感动。

“Brooklyn，”他艰难地应道甚至打起了磕绊，“hi…你，你好吗？你怎么在这里？”

“我只是来碰碰运气，没想到你还住在这儿，”Brooklyn的眼神看向他身旁的Rafa，他们俩正牵着彼此，“但愿没有打扰到你们俩…这是你男朋友吗？”

“呃，”Roger迟疑了一刻仓促地松开了手，“这是Rafa。”

Rafa无所适从地站在那里撩头发夹到耳后，尴尬地笑了笑和她打招呼，一时间三人都有些窘迫。

“你有时间聊聊吗？”Brooklyn对Roger讲。

他知道一定与Andy有关。Roger示意她稍等片刻便把Rafa带回了屋内，转身便要出去。“Roger，”他喊住他，“她是谁？”

“我会向你解释的，但不是现在。不是现在，好吗？”Roger匆匆道，说罢就走了。

Brooklyn与他一起走到Dirty Peach，他们点了饮料，而后陷入一阵短暂的沉默。她让Roger莫名觉得温情，与Andy有关的一切人和事都已经离开很久很久，即使当年他们也不过相处了短短一天而已。

“你看上去一点都没有变，”Roger淡淡地笑着说。

“你却变了很多。”

“没想到还会再见到你，”事实上Roger没想到还会见到任何与Andy有关的人。

“我也是。我以为你回到瑞士了。这次因为工作恰巧来到迈阿密，十分冒昧地跑来，希望没有给你带来麻烦，”Brooklyn微眨了下那双碧绿的眼眸，“其实我一直担心着你。”

“我没事…现在很好。”

“或许你早就开始了新的生活，不愿听到陈年往事，但…”

“Brooks，我知道，”他亲昵地称呼她，因为不论发生过什么或没发生过什么，他们的生命都曾因为一个人而交织过，他们都是如此地怀念他，“不重要，那些都不重要。”

“对我来说很重要，”她着急地打断Roger。“你们出发去加州后，Andy有给我发短信说你们在吵架。我不知道你到底是怎么想的，但有一件事必须澄清，我和Andy从来都只是朋友。”

“我知道，”他的喉咙低沉地振动着。不重要吗？当然重要，或许就是那一切的开端。Roger在心里已经想过千万次了，但他第一次听到Brooklyn自己说出来。这就是事实。

“我们很早就认识。Andy以前脾气冲冲的，过于耿直，有时候还很莽撞。上大学后有一年他回来突然像是变了个样，我知道一定发生了什么。他跟我说，他遇到了世界上最完美的人。”

Roger垂下眼睛盯着桌面，鼻后腔里的酸意让他不敢开口说话。回想起过去，Andy总是不厌其烦地在体恤和包容。他说的一点没错，Roger的好与坏他都爱着，而Roger爱的只有他的部分——或者说他那个时候还没体会过真正地爱。这个匣子在Andy离开之后彻底打开了，他比从前Andy在身边的时候更爱他，也许更多的是无法释怀。

“Brooks，”他吸了一下鼻子，“我不是有意的，我很抱歉我们失去了他。”

“没有人说那是你的错，意外就是意外，”她抓住他的手轻轻握住。

他很渴望有人这样对他说，他一直徘徊着，等着谁来告诉他那只是个意外。Roger试图从她的眼神中得到某种原谅和认可。

Rafa蜷坐在阳台边，时钟嘀嗒的声响敲击着从四面八方扑来的孤单和哀伤。他忍不住一遍遍想着Roger松开他的手的那个瞬间表现得如此害怕被看见他们在一起。她又是谁，与什么有关？他恨自己总是什么都不知道，也恨Roger总是什么都不想让他知道，常常陷在他带来的猜忌、困惑与隔阂中。

当他开始忘记去数量时间的时候Roger回来了。那个女人没有出现，只是他而已。他走到身旁沉柔地摸摸他的头发，目光中却留存着一缕远在天边的思绪，Rafa将头靠在他的大腿上。

“Roger，”他双臂环抱着他的下肢，“为什么你从不正视我？”

四下阒然，Rafa抬头凝望着，没有得到任何响应——今天他的心情像一片枝桠上落下的树叶在空中悠哉地飘扬了半天，最后却掉在枯败干涸的土地上被荒蛮的脚步践踏。“我是某种累赘吗？你告诉我你爱着别人，因为他你离开去了奥马哈，回来以后没有任何解释，Adrian却知道你的一切，即便是忽然出现的某个陌生女人也能让你撇下我。仿佛所有人对你而言都比我更重要。”

Roger的喉结滑动了一下，他看上去是想说些什么的。

“我感到很遗憾，我就像是…寂默无声地爱着你但无人能证明。”

他的手掌还覆在他的发间，摸着头的这个动作让Rafa一下想哭，他对于Roger的冷水里浸过的温柔已经有些望而却步了。

“我到奥马哈是去……”终于Roger开口道，眼睛看向窗外熙熙攘攘的远景，“其实他根本就不存在。我永远都失去了他，你明白我在说什么？”

Rafa讶异地抬起头，这一点始料未及，因而他现在多少理解了稍许。

或许是见到Brooklyn让回忆又变得格外深刻，Roger看上去有些情绪化，深陷的双眸润泽着一层湿濛濛的光，“我无法忘记他。”

“可是我就在这里，”Rafa抓住他的衣服下摆宛如乞讨着什么，“凭什么你认为我不能分担你的情绪？”

“我不需要你来分担。”傻傻的骄傲和固执让Roger又说了些不理智的话——或许这也是无法自我原谅的表现。

“那么我对你是什么？”

他被问得哑口无言。

Rafa垂下头避开了视线，“你甚至没有对我说过你喜欢我。我不知道自己在这里做什么… Roger，你把我当成什么人？捡来的男妓吗？”

不是那样——Roger试着告诉他，却感到如鲠在喉。他没有思考过，准确地讲是不敢去思考，一种强大可怖的惯性阻止着他。当他仍然踌躇不决的时候，Rafa站起来从身旁跑开了，没有说要去哪里只是径直走出了门。

确实他们需要避让彼此一会儿。然而直到天黑Rafa也没有出现。或许是出门吃东西去了，Roger这样想着——但他不可否认Rafa忽然消失让他感到非常不安。他躺在沙发上安静地等着，等待似乎是他此刻唯一可以做的事。等一个人的感觉让时间变得漫长甚至是痛苦。Roger转念想道自己曾让Rafa在这里独自等了他很久，似乎还不止一次。恍恍惚惚要睡着时他倏然听见开门的声音，有个身影窸窣。

“Hey，”他微微眯起双眼，尽管是在混沌中，Rafa带来的欣喜叫他松了口气忍不住露出笑容来，“你去哪里了？”

Rafa默不作声地在门口踢掉鞋子，全身都湿淋淋的，他知道他去海边了。

“Rafa，”他又叫了他一次。白天发生的事让他感到有些羞愧，犹豫着不敢上前，尽管他已在心里演练了千万遍道歉。

“我明天要回去工作了，”Roger清了清嗓子，准备从容易的开始说起，“你在…”

回应他的是门甩上的声响。Roger望着失去那个人影后空荡荡的客厅，看样子他不想与自己说话。他是对的。

Roger又在沙发上度过了一个夜晚，这经历并不陌生，但距离上回他被关在房外面仿佛已经过去很久似的。他们之间如此脆弱多变，随时发生的事端轻易地就能让两人陷入云谲波诡的困境。他醒来的时候发现Rafa又不在了——在他起床之前溜了出去。或许这一次他真的触碰到了他的临界值，即便是Rafa的宽容也不足以一次次向他的尖锐固执所妥协。Roger想要做出努力，可他甚至不知道该从哪里开始说起。这个时候他便想起了Adrian的体贴，他竟能如此忍受那么多年。

重新开始工作让Roger用了半天时间来适应。他有些担心Rafa，不晓得他一个人在外面会不会遇到什么麻烦。他不喜欢当他做一件事时脑子里想的却全是另一个人，心不在焉的这种感觉很苦恼。

就这样过了漫长的一日后Roger赶到家。他环顾四周，有些东西的位置被挪动过，垃圾桶里有吃完的食品包装和饮料罐——Rafa回来过，可能白天一直都在，只是为了躲开他所以在傍晚前又出门了。Roger试着心平气和地坐下来打开电视，假装对播放着的节目很感兴趣似的思维到处神游。令人奇怪的是他想不起来从前空闲的时间里自己都干些什么了；在Rafa之前，他每天都在做什么呢？此刻他脑袋里完全没有那些去找男孩子们的意想，仅仅是深刻真实地感到Rafa的消失一下子让生活变得空荡冷清。

Roger开始认真思考起来——他把Rafa当做什么？为什么从不正视他的存在？对于他的消失怎么会如此慌张？

Roger闭上眼睛，心脏传来微妙的颤抖让他有些不适。他好像爱上了他——听起来那么荒诞颓唐，甚至是令人惊恐。的确，他想要占有他、控制他，但已经发展到绝不止那么简单的地步。他更想要他出现在所有能想到的场景里，待在视野可及的范围之内、确信他是存在于身边的。Roger一遍遍问自己是不是爱上了他，仿佛难以置信，反复地和自己确认着，现在他真的开始手足无措。

入夜已深，他沮丧地来到浴室开始洗漱。如果今晚见不到Rafa，那么明天必须采取主动才行了——冲澡的时候Roger心里想着，他无法继续等待下去。淋浴间里的地漏好像堵住了，水也下不去，这些琐事搞得他愈发烦躁。Roger擦干身体裸露着走出来，恰恰看到Rafa进了门。

他缄默地看了Roger一眼，很快把眼神垂了下去。

“Rafa，”Roger叫他。

Rafa停在门口背对着等待他开口，结果他又犹豫地磕磕巴巴不知道要说什么才对。

“你还好吗，”他傻不唧唧地问。

Rafa点了下头，两人陷在沉寂里。

“你想谈谈吗？”Roger小心地试探着。

“不，不想，”他轻缓地摇头，声音低沉，“不是今天。”

“好吧，等你想说话的时候。”

这时Rafa又望了他一眼。眼神接触让Roger脸烧烧的，是不是他的在乎全部一览无余？他表现得太殷切了吗？被人看透的感觉太糟糕了，Roger轻咳一声，“今晚我可以睡在床上吗？”

“…当然，”Rafa说。接着他就扭头走向沙发躺了下去。

“别这样，”他百般无奈地叹气道，“Rafa，拜托。”

“晚安。”

“听着，我很抱歉，为我所做的一切。”

“Roger，”他静卧在暗处中，朦胧模糊的黑影笼罩在他们四周，“别说了。至少现在我不想谈，好吗？”

他深深吸气，无数想说的话卡在嗓子眼——我感到非常难过，不能与你交流让我痛苦，我是个无可救药的大傻蛋，我想我爱你。最后Roger只是抱来一张毯子替他盖好，然后又在悔怨与懊丧中翻来覆去独自入睡。

清早余晖还未散去时Rafa便离开了，而Roger也知道他会离开。Roger在空无一人的屋子中醒来，过去那么多年都是如此、他一直维护着这种生活。原本别人的存在让他所抵触，但Roger忽然意识到自己很孤单，他想要在他的身边睁开眼睛。

今天他需要联系安排维修工人来修理浴室的下水道，还要去采购一些日化用品。有了昨天的经验，Roger早早地便把工作做完提前回了家，这时Rafa还不在。他掐算着时间，当维修工门已经上门开始叮叮咚咚，而Roger便寸步不离地待在客厅里、端坐在一进门迎面而来的位置等待着。

过了会儿，Rafa抱着一个购物纸袋出现在门口，他看到Roger在那儿显得非常惊讶甚至是因此不安。“…你今天很早，”他有些提防地说道，避开了直接接触而是径直走到厨房里面。

Roger就像是逮住了行为不规范的中学生现行，心里暗暗高兴。“因为，”他故作姿态，“呃，浴室的地漏堵住了，我得回来找人修理。你今天去哪里了？”

“随便买了些东西。”Rafa含糊地答道。

“你要做饭么？”他站起身来想跑到Rafa身旁去巴结他，“有什么我能帮忙的？”

“我没事。”

“我也没事。”

“Roger，真的不用。多谢。”

“噢，”他讪讪然应和，便又坐下了。

Rafa打开包裹低着头一样一样地往外拿，长发垂在两颊侧，“我是说…谢谢你。我知道你有很多要忙的，把时间花在重要的上面就好。”

“你不就是重要的吗？”

仿佛全世界都听见他刚才说了什么似的，Roger讲完之后就意外地脸红，他不知道自己是怎么了，可能他已经完蛋了。Rafa没有再答话，缄默地在厨房里捣鼓起来看样子是要烤些点心之类的。

维修工人搞定了工作。他们把Roger从客厅叫去，给他看罪魁祸首是什么—— 一块卡在管道里的小香皂，于是Roger记起来那是前阵子他不留神掉下去的，Adrian送的那块。但除此之外还掏出来一条挂在香皂上的手链，就是它们还有一些头发与灰尘堵住了淋浴间的下水口。

Roger捡起手链拿到眼前仔细看了看，试图回想起什么，然而这条花哨的梵克雅宝手链并不属于他。除了手表，他不习惯在双手上戴任何东西，更不记得自己曾经买过手链。Rafa也没有戴手链的习惯，唯一可能拥有的人是Adrian，但他的确没有过这样一条。

这件事变得非常蹊跷，因为过去总有很多男孩会在这边出入，讲不定谁的东西就不小心掉了，而现在只有Rafa霸占着他的家。令Roger感到奇怪的是他明明想不到谁有可能是这条手链的主人，却觉得它怪眼熟的，好像在哪儿见过。他一定在哪见过，甚至可能是不久前。Roger边走向边注视着手心里的链子，抬起头瞥见厨房里Rafa的身影。

他想起来这是谁的手链了。

Rafa正在搅拌着糖粉和软化的黄油，筛过的低筋面粉已在一旁备好了。他听见Roger把工人们送出去，再是房门关上的声音。接着他还意识到Roger正在朝他走来。

“Rafa，”他站在他跟前，摊开手露出什么，“这是你的东西吗？”

非常突然地，Rafa因亮在眼前的东西愣住了。他张了张嘴不知如何回答，在反应过来之前，这些犹豫和惊慌已经被Roger看穿。

“你见过它对吗？”Roger依旧在沉静地询问他。

Rafa抬起头，一时惊慌失语。他很长时间都说不出话来，那个时候Roger知道他多少还是有些惧怕自己的，而他耐心地等着他开口。Roger是个聪明的人，聪明到立刻明白发生了什么。

“这是谁的东西？”他又温和地问了他一遍，语气里含着颤抖的呼吸声。

他们沉默地僵持着，Rafa用湿润的眼神凝视他坦定而黯然的脸。

“是Grigor的，”终于他回答道。

Roger屏息了一刻。“他来过家里？在我不在的时候？”

“是。他来找过我们。”

“为什么他的贴身物品会掉在浴室里面？”再三再四的克制下Roger压抑着冲动说，“请别告诉我他来这里只是为了借用淋浴。”

“Roger，”他眨了下睫毛一颗圆圆的眼泪便掉落下来，“你知道是怎么回事。”

“我当然知道，但我需要听你说。”

Rafa抹了一下脸，手上未擦拭净的粉末沾在湿润的脸颊上，他看上去那么像一个狼狈伶仃、需要依靠的孩童，眼泪沿着下巴滴落扑簌在衣领间。

“你想听我说？”他微微仰起头望着Roger，“Grigor来到这里。他拉我的手，吻了我。他就像我们俩做的那样干我，他让我高潮了。Grigor在…”

他的阐述被Roger所打断——Roger如一只被激怒的野生动物，向他压近用手紧紧掐着他的下颌，额头贴住额头倾侧形成某种威胁的恫吓。

“Grigor在这里陪我度过整个白天，”Rafa艰难地继续说道，“我们做爱，接吻。在淋浴间里又做了一次。我不小心抓断了他手腕上的链子，掉进了下水道里。就是这样。今天我们也在一起，你还要往下听吗？”

Roger的眉头皱拢，神情深深隐匿在凹陷眼窝的阴影里，胸膛随着沉重的呼吸一起一伏。盛怒的模样掩盖不住内心被撕扯的事实，他的手在发抖。

“你就像一个事外人，”Roger哑着嗓音说，“你和我的朋友上床，在我的家里，我的床上，然后若无其事地在我眼前走来走去。 你让我恶心… 我竟然以为你会和别人不一样。我忘了你也只是个卖屁股的婊子。”

他的脸被Roger发狠地捏着，未擦拭净的粉末混着咸涩的泪水糊在脸上，看起来十分邋遢狼狈。“是你告诉我不需要爱也可以和任何人上床，”Rafa毫不畏惧地直视他，眼泪在鼻翼两侧安静地滑落着，“是你让我分开双腿，你教我如何取悦男人。是你玩弄了所有人的真情。是你把我变成这样。”


	39. 主线(二十七)

§ 39

Roger将他推离开，松开了手，他无法再看见他一秒。Rafa的后腰靠着桌边，侧着头长发零落，用手胡乱地抹着自己的眼眶和脸颊。

“你为什么还在这里？”Roger说。“你现在有别的地方去了，不是吗？”

Rafa吃力地呼吸着，等了一会儿直到两人的情绪稍稍冷却下来，然后他从Roger身边走开开始收拾自己的东西。他将他的衣服扔进包里，他的球鞋、他的飞行棋、他的所有一切，统统带走了。

Rafa夺门而出，屋子里回归了平静，Roger站在那些做了一半的奶油和面粉跟前，仍在隐隐发抖。他不自觉地摸向左胸口揪着那里的衣服，仿佛要捂上什么裂缝似的。Rafa离开了。他离开了，如他第一次在这里出现时一样陡然，就像热水浇在雪上。

Roger闭上眼睛，他没有办法思考。他告诉自己明天就会忘了他，他与那些男孩们没什么两样。然而整晚他都醒着，除了背上，这具身体不知哪里又豁了道口子疼得他不能入睡。Roger高估了自己，如铠甲般坚硬的防御像白花花的纸被撕碎飞扬。

他想着Rafa与他的一切。他已经因他鼻子朝下一头栽倒了，掉进这条可恨的河里，或许早就是如此。真切确凿的事实如一个耳光抽打在脸上。

当Adrian的电话拨来，Roger警觉到一定发生了什么事，他甚至害怕听到Rafa的名字。

“你们怎么了？”Adrian问道。

Roger咽了下干涩的嗓子，“你为什么这么说？”

“…我在公寓这边，”他说。“今天Rafa出现了。”

电话那头缄默了很久。“Roger？”

“你可以帮帮我吗，”他的声音断断续续的，“我应该怎么办？”

“你在说什么？”

“Adrian，我爱他，”Roger哽咽了一下，“我非常爱他。”

电话两头都沉寂起来。再次开口之前，Adrian已经调整平复好了自己。“我现在能确定告诉你的是Rafa想要离开这里，我是说离开迈阿密。他去找S谈条件，但两人说了什么我不清楚。”

“他现在在什么地方？”

“我知道今晚他会去一个酒吧，我只知道这么多。”Adrian顿了顿，某个瞬间他几乎也要哭了出来，“…Roger，我有帮到你吗？

这时候Roger才意识到刚才他对Adrian做了什么。Rafa说的没错，他自私地玩弄了所有人的感情。尽管如此，除了感谢的话Roger再没有什么能对他说的。

夜晚下起了大雨。Roger穿过酒吧前门，在昏暗又炫目的摇晃灯光中寻找着他的身影。他尽量表现得从容，假装不紧不慢地扫视着人群中每个人的脸，而事实上明知道他在这儿却又找不到人的现状让Roger焦躁又沮丧。

如果能见到他——告诉他我爱你，我需要你，回到我身边，我想要和你在一起。Roger咬了咬嘴唇，光是想象着对Rafa说这些话已经让他脊背上流出一阵针扎的刺痛。他没有精力再去抵抗自己，他承认了。

然而所有这些美好诚恳的意愿在他看到Grigor的那刻像被迎面泼了一头污水。Grigor靠在暗处的一根墙柱上端着酒杯，身旁没有其他Roger认识的人。他的目光上下打量着那些年轻漂亮的男孩，看上去饶有兴致。Grigor注意到有人在旁边，他看到Roger时的反应就像Roger看到他时一样有趣。

“Hey Roger，”随后他作出一个笑容，让人判断不出那是虚假的还是他真的不以为意。

Roger没有理他，因为他认为自己不出三秒就会和Grigor在地上扭打起来。克制住那些攻击性的冲动是Roger此时能做到的最体面的行为了。虽然没得到回应但他还是从暗处走了出来向Roger靠近。Grigor看起来好迷人，全身上下充满了魅力——这让Roger的四肢和呼吸变得僵硬，他脑海中浮现着他与Rafa做爱的画面。

“见到你真好，”Grigor挂着那脸动人的笑容说，“你…”

“Grigor，趁我在还能控制情绪之前，把嘴闭上。”

他露出一副不解的模样，又显得很随和，“请别这么咄咄逼人。我没有强迫任何人做他不想做的事。”

Roger斜睨着他，双唇紧紧抿住。没有强迫任何人做他不想做的事——他是想说Rafa主动的还是想来进一步激怒他？Roger似乎一上来就输了。他本来就已经输了。

“我问过他的意思。我问他和你是什么关系，他想了想，然后告诉我你们其实不存在任何关系。”Grigor接着讲道，“Roger，虽然我们不是至交，但你也是了解我的。我不会错过递到嘴边的东西。”

Rafa没有说错，Grigor也没有。停顿了片刻Roger沉声询问，“他在这里吗？”

他点头，看到Roger瞬间显露出来被引起注意力的反应。Grigor也从未料到Roger会如此在意那个男孩。

“他在哪儿，”Roger哑着嗓子说，向Grigor讨要关于Rafa的消息这件事伤透了他的自尊。

Grigor朝向远处隐藏在拐角的一扇门指了指，并无过多解释。Roger对这个酒吧很熟悉，他知道那里是人们做什么的地方。两人无言地对视了一眼，Roger的目光让Grigor感受到蔑视、指责与愤怒。

“你想去弄点什么喝的东西吗？”他岔开话题，倒倒手中已经空掉的杯子。

Roger没有再回答，擦过肩膀旁独自离去。他推开走道上挡在他跟前的人们几乎是踉跄地挤向那里。那间屋子里十分昏暗，隐约能瞧见几个人分别散落在各自角落，空气被隔着墙壁模糊不清的音乐震动着，还有起伏的呻吟与肉体发出的声响。周围像是在旋转，他慞惶地寻找着Rafa几乎要喊出他的名字，好像是他把他遗失在了这里一般。

墙角边蜷坐着一个人影，Roger走向他，在短暂的分辨中他们认出了彼此。Rafa头发湿湿的挡住了半边脸，他抬起眼睛，黑暗给藏匿的神情创造了完美的庇护。

Roger蹲下身来，然后看见Rafa手里捏攒着一沓钞票，还有几张散乱在地上。

“Rafa，”他的嗓子哽噎着，“别这样对自己。…别这样对我。”

他平静地用手腕抹了抹嘴角，一些润泽的液体在阴晦黯淡的灯光下反射着惨白光芒。“你为什么来这里？”Rafa只是问道，伸向自己的下半身系上了还松散着的裤子纽扣与拉链，他做那些动作时的反应让整个支离破碎的世界又被碾轧成粉末。“你来到我跟前，”Rafa接着说，“是为了优越的感觉？”

是因为——他倏然顿口无言。那个瞬间Roger意识到自己如此愚昧，他的情和爱是个笑话、如此空洞贫乏又自以为是。在许多东西面前，爱都显得一无所能。他以为自己爱着他就是大义凛然，而对方早已因此千百倍地遭到精神上的强暴。

“跟我回去吧，”Roger去握住他的手。

Rafa摇摇头，“如果你想要我就可以在这里要我。在这房间里。”

“我不会再让你做任何…”

“你没有权利让我做或是不做，”他立刻打断了他，“我不属于你。不再。”

“Rafa，跟我回去，”他弯下腰低凑着就像一个行乞者。

“为什么？是你说我只是个卖屁股的婊子，”Rafa哑然失笑，“你明知道发生过什么。那个夜晚你就坐在旁边对我视而不见。”

Roger感受到酸涩的水雾在眼中弥漫，他前倾过去抱住他的身体以此来安抚自己的颤抖。“我很抱歉，非常抱歉。对不起。但那件事绝不是我想造成的。”

“不要现在跳出来说你没有责任，”Rafa挣脱出来对他大声哭喊，“你很清楚你对我做了什么。

他说的一切都是对的。面对Rafa的控诉Roger知道他才是对他最卑劣的那一个人——再给我最后一次机会，原谅我的无知和骄傲，原谅我的迟钝，原谅我做的所有——这些话他连开口说的颜面都没有。

Roger看见另一双脚步停立在视野里，Grigor来到Rafa的身旁将他从地板上拉了起来。

“我们回去好吗？”Rafa对Grigor说，缓缓靠在他臂弯中，“带我走。”

Grigor又望向Roger，三人沉默良久。Roger低着头站起身子，他不想让Grigor看到自己眼中的眼泪，他不能让他看到。这时Grigor一把牵住他。

“…如果你今晚想要找点乐子，”Grigor温暖的嘴唇贴在他耳边说，“我不介意你一起来…我希望你来。我始终想再和你做一次。”

当Grigor抬起手暧昧地轻抚过他耳鬓、撩动着挂落下的几丝头发，Rafa寂然地望着他们不说话仿佛是一种置之度外的默许，即便Grigor轻扶着Roger的下颌开始吻他。

“或许我们可以就在这里解决，”他边吻他边轻声温柔道。

Roger对于Grigor并不感到意外，但此刻他无法动弹或是思想，只是僵直地站在那里任由Grigor吻他，眼睛看着Rafa等待着——他还没有反应，没有说话；甚至不再因他露出任何表情。

带着一丝戏谑的轻笑Grigor从他口中退出，“我记忆中的你可不是这样。”

他摸着Roger的下体开始抚动，同时转过头去吻Rafa的嘴。他们在Roger眼前缠绵悱恻地吮吸着对方，看上去非常享受。Grigor的手从后面伸进Rafa的裤腰中大力揉弄起来，听到Rafa的呻吟时显得一副得意洋洋的模样。

Roger看着Rafa跪立下去吮吸Grigor的阴茎，他卖力地吞吐着直直抵到深喉，用温暖的口腔润湿他、摩擦他，就像他无数次为Roger做过的那样。Grigor按着Rafa的后脑勺让他不能逃脱出来直到泪水溢出眼角，Rafa非常配合，似乎疼痛给他带来巨大的生理满足感。

这时Rafa睁开眼睛看了Roger一眼，那个眼神像在说Grigor弄疼了我，可他伤不到我。

Roger缓慢地推开了Grigor的手。尽管如此Grigor还是试着去挽留，他告诉Rafa他想看他给Roger口交，主动去为他解开裤子。Roger根本没有勃起。Rafa伏在两腿之间握住Roger的根部，用柱身抽打自己的脸颊刺激着它，很快便充血胀硬了。他的舌尖滑过阴茎头部那道孔缝，酥麻的电流从脊柱上端噼啪流向尾椎骨。

Grigor从身后进入Rafa凶狠地顶撞着，Rafa呜咽着，被塞满的嘴里传出断断续续哭泣般的呻吟。他的手下意识抓住了Roger的裤管，紧紧揪着唯一能触及到的支撑物，而Roger能够清晰地看到他是如何干他的。那对饱满光滑的臀部紧紧夹着Grigor粗长的阴茎，如他的嘴一样将它舔舐得水光淋淋。

Roger闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，而后他从Rafa嘴中抽出来。他穿好裤子，想要离开那里，又被Rafa拉住。 Roger讶异地望着，那时他看着他的眼睛以为他想要和他一起走。Rafa慢慢抬起胳膊，对他伸出手掌心朝上。

他把身上的现金都给了他。夜晚仍在下大雨，道路表面弥漫着一层扬起的水花，四周黑暗。Roger独自在雨中走着，他记起来深深的雨夜可以多么寒冷。

当心灵没有回响时，情欲显得那么苍白和丑陋，甚至还不如肉体上的疼痛深刻。Rafa咬着嘴唇跪趴在Grigor身下，从后面撞进来的阵阵舒爽令人齿寒。他看见Roger哭的时候感到了一丝的满足和成就感，现在他只想要伤害他，直到他痛苦得和自己一样为止。

Roger生病了。Adrian去看他的时候，他连门都不应，伸着四肢软绵绵地瘫在床上。

“那天晚上我见到他了，”听到有人拿钥匙开门的声音Roger就知道是Adrian。

“谁？”Adrian坐到床边，摸了摸他的额头。

“你觉得还能是谁？”

“然后呢？”他拾起床头柜上扔着的药凑到眼前仔细看了看，读着上边的说明。

“…”Roger的眼睛闭着，呼吸非常滚烫，他想了很多最终只是告诉Adrian道，“他和别人在一起。Grigor。”

“就是那个趁虚而入的男人？”Adrian剥开药板，塞了两粒到Roger嘴里，再托起他的脖子猛灌水。

他轻轻咳了两声，抬起手腕抹了抹嘴角，然后又沉重地倒了下去。“Grigor不是什么角色。他只是他一直以来的样子罢了。”

“但据我所知最近Rafa每天都在外面。我是说，工作。”

Adrian的意思很明显易懂。短暂的沉默过后，Roger艰难地翻了个身，发烧引起的关节和肌肉疼痛使他无力做出太多动作。“Adrian，”他吁着气道，“…我感觉自己快要死了。”

“是你把他撵走了，现在又在这痛苦得直哼哼。”

“我无法忍受他在伤害他自己的这个事实。他只是个傻孩子。”

“最傻的人在这个房间里。”

Adrian或许没比Roger好到哪儿去。他等了好多年换来Roger一句“我非常爱他”，竟然还有些解脱的爽快。他知道他永远都无法拥有Roger。

“Adrian，我还有最后一个选择。”

“让他自由。”

他们看着对方，显然这是两人都心知肚明的。“你要怎么做？别想着报警，”Adrian说，“我为S工作了那么多年，我明白他的手段和势力。何况你以为迈阿密警署里就没有喜欢漂亮男孩的’正人君子’？能够把这生意做得如此风生水起是有原因的，他手里拿捏着太多把柄了。”

“你有机会见到Rafa吗？”Roger问。“我想要他过来。”

他用鼻子笑了一声，“这很简单。告诉S你会出双倍价钱，他立马就会把人送来。”

在Adrian走之后Roger独自想了很久。他意识到他唯一能够为Rafa做的就是让他彻底地离开自己、离开这里，或许这是他所亏欠的。第二天晚上Roger给S打了电话。

Rafa来了。他站在那里，与坐在沙发中央的Roger面对面看着彼此。谁也没有说话，他们像是不认识的陌生人拘于凝重中，还有无声的对立抗衡。

“我听说你生病了。”

Roger哑着喉咙答道，“已经没事了。”

Rafa走到Roger的身边——他们第一次见面时也是这样的场景。从进门到现在Rafa始终在忍受着那直白的注视，Roger仿佛随时会暴怒地跳起来教训他、又像下一秒就会张开手臂去抱他。

他拉开自己的外套拉链缓缓脱掉扔在地上，然后是上衣、裤子，直到他的胴体赤裸裸地显露在Roger眼前，那光滑细腻的肌肤上散落着几处发乌的淤青。Roger皱着眉心，缄默地打量着他的身体。他很想要他，却不敢去触碰。

“你这是怎么了？”Rafa的嗓音轻缓而低沉，“干我。”

就此他们陷入苦涩漫长的沉默中。他没有吻他，仿佛这是一种示弱的表现；他们甚至略过了前戏。看不到彼此的脸，这样更好，Rafa背对着他坐在他跨上扭动自己的腰。他看上去美艳、浪荡，从头到脚都是一副即将成熟的春色，长发被汗水浸湿随着节奏微微摇晃。Roger抚摸着Rafa的后颈和上臂，肌肤上的鸡皮疙瘩在他掌心下清晰可触。微弱的橘色灯光洒满他柔软的皮肤表面，随着上下起伏而时隐时现的肌肉线条平滑地隆起着。此时连呼吸声都那么清晰可辨，Roger仰起脖子屏息着，每一次起落带来的啮噬般的酥麻感如爬虫般在脊背上啃咬蔓延。

Rafa紧闭嘴唇才能不让自己发出任何声响，他不得不承认Roger的身体永远是让他最有感觉的。结合处水声淫靡不堪，充满弹性的甬道如唇舌贪婪地来回舔舐摩擦着Roger的阴茎，从后颈涌出的电流引起一片战栗，阵阵发热。忽然Roger开始顶撞深处，这让Rafa忍不住倒吸一口凉气。他咬着自己的指关节堵塞住将要溢出的呻吟，一丝津液顺着唇角流淌在下巴上，修长双腿不自觉地蜷缩起来用腿根将Roger夹紧。

他与Grigor做时也是如此吗？Roger心里想着，无法停止思考别人曾占有他的身体。但是眼下Rafa净是一副沉于其中的模样，似乎全世界依然只有他可以让他变成这样、变得像是在情潮里被潮水推搡得快要淹溺至死。

这个体位让他被包裹得异常紧密，他掐着Rafa饱满的臀部向湿滑闷热、带来无穷尽愉悦的地方用力发狠地撞击。在一阵狂乱野蛮的抽插后Roger听见Rafa的气息变得破碎而紊乱，强烈的快感几乎使他唇齿打颤。

Roger将他的下巴勾过来，回头那瞬间一双湿润眼眸失神地望着他，半张半合的嘴唇里吐出粉嫩的舌头伸向自己索要亲吻。他失去理智地、情难自禁地吻着他，甚至又加快了抽动的频率。如海啸般涌来的高潮吞噬了世间一切，Roger感到自己在他的身体里颤抖。

如果可以他也希望这低级原始却真切的极乐能停留地久一些。自始至终他们没有任何语言或者喊叫。他轻柔地抚摸Rafa后腰上凹陷的圣涡，安慰着他隐约的颤栗。Rafa仍旧背对着他，从高潮余韵中慢慢缓过神来。

他有些笨拙地直起身，用纸巾擦拭自己腿根与腹部。回到现实令人难堪，拾起防御和攻击假装刚才除了性爱什么也没发生——Rafa捡起地上的衣服开始穿戴好。

他握住了他的手腕。

“Roger，”他平静地叫他，希望他松手。

“别走，”Roger抱住他的腰，将额头靠在他温暖的后背上，“…求你。不要走。”

“已经结束了。”

“我爱你，”他湿润的睫毛柔软滑过Rafa的肌肤，“我爱你。我爱你。”


	40. 回忆线(十三)

§40

Adrian从酒店的一个房间里离开，步伐很快，扯了扯衣领遮住脖子。走了一会儿，他发现他也不想回公寓。Roger已经把家里的钥匙给他了，实际上他随时都可以过去。现在时间尚早，Roger多半是还在工作的。他决定消无声息地过去歇一会儿冲个澡，再消无声息地离开，绝不等他回家，绝不问他要不要出去吃晚餐，绝不在那里过夜——Adrian在心中发誓。

他喜欢Roger的家，尽管并不是一个看上去像Roger这样的人会住的地方。空间不算开阔，但收拾设计得很有格局，自他还是学生时便和Andy住在这里了，即便现在周围邻居也都是些吵吵闹闹的大学生。Adrian嗅到房间里那股挺熟悉的淡淡香味，就想躺在床上睡到不起来。

Adrian站在淋浴间冲了很久热水，不知道是舒缓身体还是刻意拖延时间。他抬起手插进湿润的发丝间，有些陌生地摸了摸前不久刚剪短的头发。原本他打算换个造型于是留了很久的头发，但Roger说他头发短一点的样子更好看。剃成这样也没什么不好的，Adrian对着空气嘀咕了一句。没有人会听到他的辩解，就像没有人会关心他把头发理短是随手之举还是为了什么，大概连Roger都不会，他苦笑想道。

关掉水从氤氲雾气中走出来，Adrian光着身体站在镜子前认真地打量着自己。他皮肤很白，项颈处长着几颗小痣，无论怎么健身还是偏瘦，除了腹部以外别的地方都没什么发达的肌肉了，私处的毛发总是剃得干干净净。他很久没有认真地看过自己了。脖子上几道发红的淤痕像某种被侮辱的身份标志。Adrian望着镜子里那对蓝绿色眼睛，心想也许一个小时前，它们可能已经停止眨动。这个身体、这个大脑，会在很短的时间内死亡透彻——还有灵魂——他几乎不存在的灵魂，肮脏卑贱、糜烂下流、破碎畸形的灵魂。

他从没惧怕过死亡，他早已见过比死更狰狞的现实。但如果刚才我死了，Roger会在意吗？他心想。应该会吧，毕竟维持着这么一段乱七八糟的关系；或许不会，反正Roger心里就只有Andy一个人，连审美喜好也是按着他的模样。Roger才不在乎自己的头发是长是短，他在乎的是Andy的头发短短的。

Adrian轻轻叹了一口气，往身上抹起护理乳。对于脸蛋和身体的保养Adrian从不掉以轻心，毕竟他吃的是青春饭，总有一天会被年轻漂亮的男孩们比下去。这管身体乳是Roger送的，装在包里大小合适，他外出时都会带着。Roger也用这个牌子的体乳，但没那么上心，偶尔在容易干燥的皮肤部位抹几下。香味很冷，让人想到太阳下正在化雪的远山，闻起来并不适合Adrian，但他一直在用。

“Adrian？”浴室外头传来朦朦胧胧的声音，Roger回来了。

“是我，”Adrian回答道。他能听到Roger关上门、然后把钥匙挂在勾上的轻脆声响，这让他感到一阵暗自高兴的安全感。

Roger脱下外套挂好，走进浴室里面去看他。

“你今天很早，”Adrian背对他没有回头，继续抹着身体，“我刚好路过，借你的浴室用一用。”

“你的脖子怎么了？”

他抬眼瞟了一下镜子中的他们俩，“噢。没什么。客人想我试试窒息性高潮。”

Roger靠近他的后背，侧头凝视着那几道绯红发紫的指痕，而Adrian凝视着镜子中正在凝视自己脖颈的Roger，他的睫毛那么浓密那么长，一眨都不眨的样子像个小孩。

“你，”Roger欲言而止，他抿住嘴唇，用手掌轻抚了一下Adrian的肩膀，“你不要有事。”

不知怎么的，这句话让Adrian脸红起来。他又想哭了，同时还觉得羞愧和后悔。“我没事，”Adrian笑了笑安慰他，“我不会有事的，”

“出去吃晚饭吗？”Roger问。

“好。”

Roger抬脚准备走出去等他收拾完毕，“你晚上回不回去？”

“不回了吧。”

“好的。”

“Rog？”

“嗯？”他已经走到浴室门口了，停下来回头看Adrian。

“如果没有我了，你会怎么样？”他也半侧转过去望着Roger，在他眼里看到了强作镇静的笑意和任性般的坚定。

“你不会离开我的，”Roger说，说罢他便出去了。

Adrian用手扶住洗漱台边缘，摇摇欲坠地蹲下来。他光着身体蹲在湿漉漉的地砖上，眼泪一颗颗掉落在膝盖面。他知道Roger不爱他，但他突如其来的温柔总是能害死人，并且他每一种温柔里都举着尖刀。Adrian心甘情愿地用赤裸的胸膛往上扑，他不想这些锋利的刀刃伤到了Roger或者任何人。他冷静又清醒地在这他唾弃的世上活了那么久，现在也学会自欺欺人了，Roger说“你不会离开我的”，就当他说的是“我离不开你”好啦。

“你怎么那么早就回来了，”Adrian来到卧室的衣柜前找出两条他的衣服来换好，Roger正仰面躺在床单上。

“我背上有些不舒服，”他闭着眼睛说。

“疼得厉害么？”

“不。”

“要不要去医院？”

“我休息一会儿就好。”

Adrian爬到旁边躺下，将他的身体翻到向右侧卧的姿势。Roger弓着往他怀里靠了靠，眉头稍微舒展了一些。Adrian刚刚与死神擦肩而过，现在却在关心着Roger是不是这两天工作得太辛苦了。他确实很想问他一句，你知道你差点再也见不到我了吗？但他很清楚，其实是自己害怕再也见不到Roger。一想到这么个Roger其实是个脆弱的人，Adrian就觉得无法放开他。最终那晚他们也没有出去吃饭。他轻柔地抚摸着他的背，耐心地抚摸那片受过伤的部位直到Roger睡着了。

 

这天中午的时光格外寂静，大家伙儿都在室内躲避直射的太阳不肯出来。窗外偶尔传来一声汽车的笛鸣，帘子拉了一半，漏进的阳光落在地板上不暗也不烫，Adrian和Roger在飘台边做完了爱。今天是他的生日，Roger送了他一台相机。Adrian的腰靠在沙发边缘撑着，兴奋地把它捧在手里反复研究，这台相机对他目前的水平来说过于专业复杂了，端着有些沉。

他们安宁地待在自己待着的位置，谁也不说话。Adrian调弄了一会儿，准备去点根烟。他一抬头，看到Roger光着全身躺坐在飘台上边，举起一条胳膊枕到脖子底下，头侧向窗户的位置。他额前的几缕头发挡住了一只眼睛，从颧弓到下颌都被照得明晃晃的，皮肤上的细绒毛如麦芒般闪着金色的光。看样子，他是快睡着了，微微眯着眼睛，神情放松，一手自然地搭在腹部。那边腹上还有未干的、湿润的痕迹，他的阴茎躺在左腿腿根，修长的小腿交叉叠着，胫骨突起，身下是一块蓝色的毯子。

Adrian举起相机，拍下了第一张照片。那细小的喀嚓声传到了Roger的耳里，他回过头，依然没睁开眼睛，向Adrian露出一个浅浅的笑容。他又拍了一张，照上了正脸。

他已经拍过了许多东西、许多人，从那天之后他的手就没离开过相机。最初的那几百张照片，几乎全是Roger和迈阿密的风景，Adrian把安静的他、大笑的他、工作的他、喝醉的他、戴着墨镜的他、刚从泳池里爬出来的他都拍遍了，还有他身体的每一个部位、以各种不同的角度。Roger一直都很配合，尽管大部分被记录下来的瞬间都发生在他不曾留意的时候。

Adrian也常常给他看最近又拍了什么，但后来他明白，Roger是体会不到自己看待这些照片时的心情的。对Roger来说，只不过是生活中点点滴滴的琐碎；对Adrian来说，这就是他渴望的一切——他渴望Roger、还有他的爱，他渴望可以拍自己想拍的东西、做自己想做的事，他渴望镜头里充满了阳光、海潮、星空和棕榈树的生活，他觉得柔焦下那片最最熟悉的街道都无比可爱，不再是无数个凌晨他从某个客人的房间里出来后独自走过的又黑又阴的小路了。

迈阿密几乎没有寒冷的天气，但Adrian第一次感受到了温热。闷闷的、躁动的温热压在胸腔口，像他对Roger的爱一样越积越厚。对于他的追求，Roger是支持的，送他相机就是一种鼓励。Adrian还需要一点时间去接纳自己和生活的变化，迈阿密让他感到既厌恶又安心，他已经在这个肮脏混乱的城市里生出了可悲的归属感。人们通常会对打破自己常规的事物特别留意，他没想过某天真的会有人帮助他鼓起勇气摆脱过去的阴霾，正如他完全没料到Roger会这么深地走进他心里去。

Adrian不是一个擅长做决定的人，从来都不是，Roger说服了他让他去巴黎。离开前他把Roger介绍给了S认识，他毫无原则地爱他、担心他是否会感到孤单——即便他要从别人那里获得某种方式的安抚。但每次他回到迈阿密，Roger都像从前一样温柔地对待他，仿佛他也是某种无法替代的存在，这又让Adrian心里生出了得过且过的优越与安心感。

他们以这种方式过了许多年。Adrian再也不过问Roger的内心，Roger也不会好奇他在巴黎的生活。最炎热的夏天来到的时候他会在迈阿密待上一阵子，陪Roger去奥马哈，确保他平安无事了之后才放心地回到巴黎。时间就这样不留痕迹地逝去，他们坚定不移地认为对方会永远这样。

 

Roger走在平日不常逛的一条小路上漫无目的地散步。远处是一座公园，周围零零散散地走着一些游客。他抬头看到十米开外的地方站着个女孩和她的父亲，他们正在交谈，笑得很开心。女孩的手里牵着一条黑色的小狗，绕着她的腿在地上到处乱嗅。

他一眼就认了出来，那是十年前走丢的大王。大王的头顶上面有一块长得像爱心的白色斑纹，四爪上的毛也是白色的，Andy常说，像穿了两双白色的球鞋。波士顿梗是小型犬，大王长大之后看起来也简直和当初一模一样。

Roger站在原地，看着他们嬉笑玩闹。或许大王在跑丢后经历了许多苦难才找到新家，或许他很快就被人当成无家可归的小狗给抱走了，总之过了那么那么久终于确知大王平安无事。人们说狗狗一辈子都不会忘记自己的主人，Roger不敢上前去，他怕大王认不出自己，毕竟他当时还不到一岁大；他更怕大王认出了自己，撒腿就跟着他跑了。他现在过得很快乐，那个女孩也很快乐。Roger不想随便夺走或触碰他人的幸福，因为他自己的幸福已经被命运掠夺干净了。保持距离是最体贴的做法。夕阳缓慢落下，他远远望着他们玩耍、然后离开。

生活总是这样在你以为什么都不会变了的时候，又猝不及防地跳出来反驳你一下。他从没想过这辈子还会见到大王，与Andy相关的一切都如此遥远和沉重。大家都以为大王是Andy取的名字，实际上是他的主意。过去很多琐碎的东西都只有Andy知道。一个人的离开最伤痛之处，是他把那部分不为别人所知的自己也给带走了。他心里其实也藏了很多这样温柔又细小的秘密无处诉说，Andy是永远都不会得知了。

夜色昏暗下来，皎白的月亮悬在窗外。他回到家发现早上出门时忘记关台灯了，温暖的橘色光线稀薄地流淌在空气中。这种氛围又清寂又安宁，Roger在沙发里坐下，回到他小小的庇所中间。再有些日子Adrian又该回来了。上次联系的时候，他说这次回迈阿密有重要的事情想当面谈。实际上，Adrian之于他真的更像个朋友——可以随时上床的朋友，但他明白Adrian对他的期许，可惜他对他除了感谢真的没有多余的爱可以分出来。

今晚还有个男孩要过来。身体疲惫之后，大脑就没有精力去胡思乱想那些毫无意义的事了。Roger坐在昏暗中等着时间慢慢流逝。他习惯了内心稳淡的生活，甚至还很抗拒任何掀起波澜的意图。他宁愿一辈子活在平淡而悲伤的想念里，把Andy在心中锁得密不透风，不允许别人从这里出入。

门外传来了声响，那些男孩们总是很守规矩的，从不早到、从不晚到，永远都在约定的时间点敲响房门。按照习惯他没有上锁，把手安静地从外面转动着。Roger记得S说这个男孩是他没见过的，但他没想到S会亲自领着他过来。他带着墨镜，似乎还有一大堆要忙的事，随意叮嘱了几句便匆匆离开了。

那个男孩的身型看起来成长得很健康，却是一股子纯净的稚气。他拘谨地站在门口，犹豫极了，活像是谁逼他做什么要命的事情。我又能对他做什么？Roger心里笑了笑。只要没有交集就不会留下任何伤害，也没有谁需要那不必要的温柔。今晚过后他们可能还是陌生人。

“把灯打开，”他对他说，“在你左手边的墙上。”

男孩没有应声，于墙壁上摸索了片刻，于是房间倏然明亮起来。他生得很好看，颧骨线条明朗，头发长长的，散发着地中海人独特的气质。

那双眸子中闪烁着清透、柔韧，某个瞬间Roger以为他在用求救的眼神看着自己。

“你叫什么名字？”Roger轻微抬了一下手，示意他走到跟前。

“Rafa，”他说。

 

————回忆线 终————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/06/01:  
> 事到如今 写到回忆线里Rafa终于出现的时候 我哇的一声哭出来😭
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------  
> 2019/06/12:  
> 「还没为你把红豆 熬成缠绵的伤口/  
> 然后一起分享 会更明白相思的哀愁/  
> 还没好好的感受 醒着亲吻的温柔/  
> 可能在我左右 你才追求孤独的自由」  
> 说的就是Adrian和Roger了吧  
> Adrian真的是第一大好人
> 
> ps作者最喜欢的角色是Adrian（可能因为是纯原创的所以有些私心）


	41. 主线 (二十八)

§ 41

他看不到Rafa的脸也想象不出他的表情，尽管他的身体就在怀里却像随时会消失不见。Roger紧紧抱着他，这种真实的爱意让他兴奋得心头战栗，他感觉自己终于活了过来，又恐惧又疼痛。

“…谢谢你告诉我，”最终Rafa只是说道。他深呼吸了一下，那细微的声响里含着酸涩的哽咽，然后试着去挣脱Roger的怀抱。

“我知道我是个无可救药的傻瓜，”Roger再次拉住他搂紧了，“我就像是…就像是被你吓了一跳，你是谁、从哪里冒出来的，我还没有准备好，你怎么就这么出现了？我始终不敢相信，花了很长时间才向自己妥协。”

他意识到Rafa的身体正在松懈下来于是将他转过来抱在腿上，他们终于看见彼此的眼睛。Roger用双手在Rafa发丝间、后脑勺、耳朵边来回抚摸，一遍遍确认他是否真实存在。他并不是完好无损，但他更爱这个遍体鳞伤的他。

“我不知道应该怎么重新和你在一起。”Rafa眼前模糊起来，他靠进Roger的怀抱脸埋在他颈窝前啜泣。

“为什么你可以接受Grigor，却不愿意回到我身边？”

“Grigor？”他低埋着发出了一声轻笑，“什么时候开始和Grigor有关了？你知道我爱的人只是你。”

“如果你还爱着我，如果你还愿意接受我，我会帮你…会让你自由，只要我能够做到。”

他抬起头沉默不语地看向他，眼角润染着湿湿的水痕。

“但在那之后你可以留在我身边，或是去找你的家人。”Roger已经意识到一直以来他的控制欲过于强势。这一次他应该让Rafa自己来选择，他们是完完全全平等的。

“Roger，我已经决定要离开了。”

他料到了他的答案。

“那么，”Roger摸摸他头发，额头贴着他，“至少今晚留下来。待在我身边，不要离开这房间半步。”

他们抱住对方，Rafa躲进他的臂弯里开始大哭，原来卸下虚假的逞强、丢掉荒谬的攻击是那么如释重负。无论发生过什么，他无法否认他真的爱着他。

深夜到来，两人的情绪都稍稍冷静了。尽管还没有定论但Roger知道从现在起他们的时光已进入倒计时。他目不转睛地看着Rafa，把他搂在怀里，摸他的脸，哪怕是走到别处拿东西也要将他抱着，Rafa像一个大宝宝挂在他脖子上。

Adrian打电话给Roger的时候，他们俩正沉默地抱在沙发上看球赛转播。

“是Adrian，”Roger起身套了件衣服准备下楼，“我下去和他说几句话。”

Rafa点点头，没问为什么不叫他上来说。或许他觉得尴尬，或许他怕Rafa尴尬。他和Roger两人之间始终存在一种默契，一种即便Rafa知晓了所有事后也无从体会和参与的默契。

夜深了，没有店营业，路上只有偶尔闪过的车灯。他们站在街边，Adrian点燃一支烟先是沉默着。Roger记得他之前说过，这次回迈阿密有重要的事想跟他当面讲。或许此刻就是这个时候。

“我该回巴黎了。”他终于说。

“我知道。”

“我一直想在欧洲发展。现在时机成熟，这次走，以后可能就不回来了。”

Roger惊异片刻，这个消息太突然让他不知如何反应，但很快意识到他并不因此而害怕，Adrian的离开就像Roger承认内心一样，他们终于都放下了固执。

“Rafa怎么办？”Adrian说完了自己，当然也要关心一下他们俩。

“我会去找S的。我会想办法解决。”

他安慰地抱了抱他，“不要担心。”

“知道吗，他也要走了。”Roger轻笑着道，“忽然之间，你们都要走了。”

他看着Roger，眼神里闪烁着他永远没有明白的心情，“其实我希望你们能够永远在一起。一个人过太久了，会难受。”

“我也不是一直都一个人。至少你陪了我很久。”

Adrian看上去像是欲言又止。他指尖的烟头在夜空中闪烁，缩成一个发热的小红点，最终缓慢熄灭。

“Roger，我准备恋爱了，”半晌，Adrian告诉他。“有个法国人在追求我，今年早些时候我们在一次画展上认识的。我就吊着他，没给他任何回应，因为我不知道自己是否准备好了开始一段正常的关系。这次我又回顾了一把自由不羁的生活，又见到了你，我想现在我可以做出决定了。”

他愣了愣，Adrian回来这么久都没对他讲起这个人、这件事。既然在这个时候说出来，那就意味着他已经留了足够的时间去考虑，或许这趟回迈阿密也是为了再给他自己、再给Roger一次机会，最后他做出了选择。

“他四十多岁，曾经稀里糊涂和女人结了婚，有了孩子。现在已经单身了快十年。他知道我以前是做什么的，闹过一阵冷，后来也和好了，说不介意过去的事。”

Roger明明想开心地祝福他，鼻子却突然泛酸。

“我一直都在被侮辱的苟且中生活，忍受残酷无情的世界，自卑地爱着你、等待你，我也嫌我的爱太滚烫。忽然有个傻傻的、但是稳重又有趣的男人愿意来呵护我，我感到松了口气。我挺喜欢他的，真的，你不要笑，”说完Adrian自己倒笑了一下，“我不能等你了。我不想再等了。”

“我对你说过无数次感谢，还没向你道过歉，”Roger有点想哭，看到Adrian眼里已经泛着水光，于是眼泪就掉了下来，“真的很对不起，白白浪费了这么多年。”

“不要说抱歉，如果我不是在那个时候出现，根本就没有后来的故事。我以为我足够了解你。去过什么地方、爱过什么人、现在是什么样子。结果让一个毫不相关的人闯入了你的生活，我才知道，其实只是因为你不爱我。”

Adrian只能在那个时候遇到他。一直以来他放不下Roger，是因为他觉得Roger需要他的爱和温暖，但现在Roger已经被他人融化了。

Rafa看了半天电视，屏幕上一直有块反光晃得眼睛不舒服，原来是窗帘没拉，玻璃的影子映在了上面。他走到窗户前面，一低头，正好看到Roger和Adrian站在街角路灯下接吻，吻了很久。

人的爱都是从别人那里学来的。从最开始来自父母，再到朋友、恋人，在他们身上看到的东西帮助你感受这世上的形形色色。然后你带着所有这些爱去爱下一个人。直性子的Andy用忍让和理解使Roger知道如何包容对方的棱角；从没受到过温柔对待的Adrian却守护着Roger不愿给别人看见的脆弱，给了他最无私的庇护。而Rafa不偏不倚地出现在那里，用自己的柔软敲碎Roger的坚硬；他伤害到了他，迫使他与自己傻傻的骄傲和自尊抗争，最终学会如何勇敢地坦诚面对自己所爱之人。

第二天Roger独自去找S，让Rafa乖乖待在家里等他。Rafa等了很久。当Roger回来时，他带回来了他的护照，证件，剩下的衣服和所有东西，他抱住Rafa告诉他一切都结束了。他们无言地靠着彼此身体，Rafa不知道他是如何处理的，看上去Roger也不打算让他知道。也许不重要。重要的是Roger知道自己终于为他做了一件对的事。

当他终于学会的时候，却不得不送他走。Roger试着安慰自己，无论再怎么舍不得至少Rafa是高兴的，他也应当高兴。Rafa又开始在厨房里捣鼓了，看着他忙忙碌碌的小背影令人觉得幸福，哪怕很快就会失去。

不知道为什么Roger突然又梦到了当年车祸后的情景。他希望永远都不要再想起那个雨夜里他是如何冷得全身肌肉都在战栗，空旷的公路中间只有自己在疼痛与黑暗中喘气，但这种记忆是不可能被消除的，一旦陷入，就是无边际的黑暗、寒冷、寂静。他无数次从这没有一切光亮，没有任何声响的世界里醒来。

这时他隐约听到有人在叫他的名字，有些吵闹，他不舒服地皱了皱眉头。

“Rog。”

“Roger。”

是Rafa的声音。他好像走到了身边，蹲下来摸了摸他胳膊。他的手好温暖，永远都是这么热热的。

“你是不是年纪大了，怎么又坐在沙发上打盹睡着了？”

Roger睁开眼睛，看到他探着脑袋正在望自己，阳光落在他的脸上，光影交错。“过来，”他朝Rafa招手，身子往里欠了欠。

那个小太阳嫌麻烦似的慢慢爬到旁边，以为他要说什么，安静地望着Roger。他转过去搂住Rafa再轻柔地摸摸头，眼睛合上贪婪地留恋着他的体温。

“我是来叫你吃饭的，不是来和你睡觉的。”

“别吵。”他说，细细嗅了一口Rafa皮肤上阳光的味道。还有两天他就要走了，Roger想把他的一切都记住。尽管此时的时光很温柔，但两人都知道一切已到尽头跟前。

最后那晚他们都没能好好入睡。Roger在午夜睁开眼睛，看到Rafa也醒着。谁也不说话，他们只是沉默无言地蜷缩在被子中拥吻。墨蓝夜色深深笼罩着他细滑的肌体，四周是如此安谧，如同酝酿着一个道别的最佳场景。Roger缓慢抚摸着他的胳膊、后背、臀部，像盲人那样用触摸识别存在，不想让他感知到自己的痛楚，如果分别在所难免那么至少留给对方温存的回忆。

“Roger，”他温热柔软的双唇贴在耳边呢喃，“我从不后悔遇到了你。”

Rafa吻着他唇角与下颌，光滑的腿弯曲起来挂在Roger腰部，又贴近了彼此一些。“你曾经说你什么都给不了我，其实…其实你陪我去海边，和我下飞行棋，给我吃一盒冰淇淋我都会很高兴。你给了我很多。”

“很抱歉曾经伤害了你。”他屏住呼吸轻声说，“我本该早些告诉你的。我非常爱你。”

他们几乎是哭着亲吻，最后一次感受对方咸湿的味道。Roger伏在Rafa敞开的双腿中间吮吸着他，温和地爱抚过他腹部与胸前的柔软肌肤，用舌尖细细品尝那溢出的前液。朦胧黯然的光线中两具肉体缠在一起火热地交歡，Rafa含着Roger的手指舔舐吞吐，口中高高低低地喊着他的名字呻吟。他想要让他高潮，让他淋漓地喷洒。在凶猛的抽插中Rafa大叫着些含糊不清的呓语，全身肌肉都兴奋起来，他在Roger身下痉挛、扭动，滚烫的液体汩汩流出。他们做了一次又一次，直到天色泛起白光，灰蒙蒙地映照着汗湿的身体。

Rafa趴在他怀中疲惫地睡着了。Roger静静凝视着他的脸，他看上去好美，微卷的长发湿成一缕缕散落在耳侧，呼吸声静谧而柔软，一些暗弱的曙光布满床边。时钟嘀嗒地响着。

他们吃了早饭，在静谧的阳台上眺望迈阿密的晨间海景。Rafa开始变得不说话，当这一刻真正到来的时候他们果然都还是犹豫了。

Roger告诉自己千万不能哭起码是别在Rafa面前哭，千万别轻易说挽留的话，他应该和家人团聚，他终于要回去了。开心一点，Roger不停对自己说，但他从车子开出家的那刻起就红着眼睛。

机场的路堵掉了，长长的车辆排着队伍缓慢地挪动着。在很长一段时间内，他们都没有说话。

Roger的手指在方向盘上不安地轻轻敲打，而Rafa一直望向车窗外看着。有那么一瞬间Roger几乎要吼出来了。我爱你，不要走，救我。

“Rog，”Rafa忽然开口叫他。

“嗯？”他努力地装作平常一样安静地答道。

“Adrian离开之前，你们说了些什么？”

“只是分别时说的话。”

Rafa转过头来，目视着前方汽车的尾灯，“你没有什么要跟我说的吗？”

别留他。

“路上小心，”Roger道，不敢转过脸去看着他的眼睛。

在停车场里他们最后一次亲吻。Rafa靠在后备箱盖上，双臂搂着Roger的脖子拥抱他。良久他们终于分开，Roger将他送上去，航站楼里沸沸扬扬的，人流不息。

他要走了，Roger在心里说。Rafa正在值机。他真的要走了，Roger再一次告诉自己。Rafa托运好了行李。

“我走了，”他站在他跟前低着头讲。

Roger温柔地微笑着，摸摸他的脑袋。他们拥抱了一下，接着他转身走向安检。Roger站在隔栏外目送着他进去，他将那张该死的登机牌和护照递给工作人员，继续向里走着。Roger双手抓着隔栏的带子立在原地。回头看看我，求你了。

Rafa从物品筐内拿完自己的东西，他们远远地隔着喧嚣人流。水光涣散的视野里他的脸开始模糊，Roger以为他只是想要留他在身边，但其实他愿意去任何有他在的地方。

“Rafa！”Roger对他大声喊道，“Rafa，带我走，我们一起走好吗？”

周围的人好奇地望着Roger，但他不确定Rafa是否听见了。Rafa驻足停下看了他会儿，露出一个笑，重新举起胳膊向Roger挥手。他们隔得太远，已经不太看得清对方面容。不知为什么，Roger也朝他挥挥手，好像是叫他毫无担忧地走吧，不必在意别人是哭还是笑。

生命中每个人都会以不尽相同的方式离开，真正的分别往往都发生在没有留意的时刻。至少Rafa不是不辞而别的，他们依然有机会在最后一刻与对方独处。人不可能毫发无伤地活着，与其遗憾，不如说一声感谢，谢谢你真的出现过。当初他在茫茫人海中遇见了Rafa，现在，只是把他还给茫茫人海中。

回到车里，副驾座上空荡荡的，Roger抹了抹眼睛系好安全带驶出机场。家里面如他们早晨离开时保持着原样，敞开的窗户与明朗阳光，床上还是一片乱糟糟，窗帘悠然飘动着。Roger跪坐在床边，低下脖颈将脸埋进软软绵绵的被子中，他的床单闻起来像Rafa。他知道他会在一段时间里心如刀割、惴惴不安地思念他，这是无法避免的，但这一次他没有做错。

Roger仍然在迈阿密居住，他想或许某天Rafa会回来。只是或许吧。但后来他又想，Rafa可以永远都不再出现，只要他在世界上某个地方过着自己想要的日子。他希望他一直都是那个散发着迷人温暖阳光的少年。曾经生活中人们熙来攘往，现在蓦然就清净了下来。这屋子里堆砌着的林林总总的回忆，每段都独一无二、不可取代。

Roger开始审慎地反省自己，回望过去那些年意识到他多么执拗；好像Adrian与Rafa的相继离开让他学会了如何与自己息争和解，暂时的感伤过后Roger不再觉得沉重、寂寥，相反他变得比从前更容易体会快乐。

14个月后Roger去了一趟巴黎，Adrian与他口中那个“傻傻的、稳重又有趣的”Julien结婚了。放在一年以前，婚姻这件事对于Adrian而言都是无法想象的，但现在他看上去那么欣悦。

这个法国男人Julien梳着短髻，鬓角已有些发白，蓄胡，戴着一副肌理花纹精致的粗框眼镜。如今两人经营着一家画廊，Roger与他交谈了一会儿，心里由衷地为他们高兴。

“你觉得他怎么样？”Adrian悄悄问。相比过去他终于长胖了些，浑身上下洋溢着隐隐作显的甜蜜。

“他很适合你，”Roger说，开他玩笑，“比我们俩站在一起登对多了。”

Adrian用鼻子嗤笑了一声。“你最近在做什么？”

“我呀？我很好啊。”

“Rafa还是没有消息吗？”

Roger摇摇头，自从他走之后就杳无音讯。“他要是还没有找到他的家人就一定会继续找下去，他若是已经找到了就更加没有理由回来了，”Roger好似坦然地说道。

“但愿他安全无事。”

“一定会的，”Roger朝他笑了笑。

在婚宴上见到的情景使Roger重新考量起来，家庭、稳定关系、孩子，仿佛都与他无关。他知道他不必为了什么而维持着单身的现状，就像他根本没理由还待在迈阿密。时至今日，迈阿密依旧是意义斐然的，但不再像以前那样死死地揪着他的心。Roger想起他的亲人，以前的朋友，还有姐姐Diana家的孩子都已经长得很大了。

他从巴黎回去后不久的某天于楼道里碰见一对年轻人。一个德语口音的金色长头发瘦高个儿以及他的男朋友，不小心敲错了房门，一番解释后他了解到两人正在寻找同居住处。Roger第一眼见到他们就觉得很喜欢对方。那阵子他正在考虑搬回瑞士，因为他也想回家了，最后Roger便决定把房子租给他俩。

打包行李花了不少时间，每件不起眼的东西都有着它的含意。搬出迈阿密令人难以置信，因一个巧合给了他契机，Roger觉得这大概也是注定的。

他走出那里，感到肩背上一阵轻盈的松弛感。每个人或多或少都失去和得到了什么，当他终于离开时抱持着美好缅想与怀念。将来他也会继续生活，Roger知道他始终活在他人的爱里，其实他们让时光变成了爱本身。


	42. 主线(二十九) / Finale

§ 42 

Roger刚一推开门就在迎面而来的秋风里打了个喷嚏。尽管已经回来那么久了，他会间歇性感怀一下迈阿密的迷人气候。人行道已经铺满落下的金色树叶，跑鞋踏在上面发出细微的簌簌声，天逐渐明了起来，却还没亮透。空气清冷而干燥，他沿着湖边慢跑，与路过的遛着狗狗的行人打招呼。远处长着些常绿乔木倒映在水中，湖面清净没有半丝褶皱，就像此刻氛围一样。巴塞尔永远是从容的、温和的，他属于这里。

兜了一圈跑回家，身上变得温温的很舒服。Roger一边拉开连帽衫卫衣脱下，一边轻声走到房间门口看了眼，他的小情人还在床上熟睡着。

窗户玻璃透出明亮起来的晨光，他从冰箱里拿出牛奶加热，又烤了几片吐司煎了两个蛋。在等待的时间里他查看着手机回回消息，没有什么特别的大事发生，一切都像往常那样。偶尔看到Adrian的名字，他说前阵子Julien为他办了一个展览，选了许多他早期拍的照片与后来开始画画后的作品展示；他们似乎很久没见过面了。Roger把早餐在盘子里装好——其实做饭也没那么难，至少他现在能应付得来这个。

Roger有条不紊地洗漱整理完毕，换上衬衫，重新走到房间里。一个枕头又滑落在床边，他无可奈何地捡起来放妥。

“早安，”Roger嗓音温柔地说着，弯下腰在她脸上亲了一口。

“……”

“Hey，起床了。”

她用手指揉着惺忪双眼，撅起小嘴巴去亲他的脸，“早安，爸爸。”

Roger顺手拉起床前窗帘，屋内也敞亮起来。“今天也有小棉花糖吗？”她朝他甜蜜地笑着问道。

“对，有好多的小棉花糖，”Roger温暖的大手掌覆盖在她软软的小脑袋上，用鼻尖刮了刮她的脸蛋逗得她开始咯咯笑。

Charlene最近迷上了喝泡小棉花糖的热牛奶冲巧克力高乐高。他想其实她只是喜欢用舌头把浮着的半融化棉花糖弄着玩儿而已，因为每次剩下的大半杯高乐高都得他来喝完。Roger好奇是不是Myla现在也喜欢把食物当成玩具。

“爸爸，”她细柔柔地叫他，双脚在椅子上晃悠，一副满心期待的模样，“小熊的衣服呢？”

Roger放下手里的杯子，又把餐盘往她跟前推了推，“吃完鸡蛋，晚上小熊就会有新衣服。”

她很快就把玩了半天已经碎得不成样的煎蛋吃掉了，但实际上Roger还是对女儿布置的“作业”一筹莫展。前几天他给Charlene买了条小裙子，女孩问能不能给她最喜欢的小熊布偶也做一身衣服。Roger陷入了困境。他现在多少能做点饭了，可以陪她画蜡笔画，也学会了给她梳辫子——双马尾、小金鱼、三股的麻花辫，哪怕Charlene在他手上涂五颜六色的指甲油，这些都能搞定——但是给小熊做衣服真的要了他的命。他知道他需要一些帮助。

今天是属于爷爷奶奶的日子，他替女孩穿好外套，开车送去了他们家中。当然他出门前没忘记偷偷把小熊塞进包里。Roger与父母道别后就去了Diana那儿，同样作为生了一对双胞胎的家长，她和Roger在抚养孩子的问题上总是有超乎姐弟之外的互相理解与帮助。不巧的是外甥们都不在，他们已经长到了喜欢整天都待在朋友家里的年龄。

Diana先是打趣地调侃了他一通，然后一边缝着衣服，一边又在说起他几年前那段失败的婚姻。Roger无奈地笑了笑，其实那并不能说是失败的，Mirka属于那种“别人看不出哪里好但与你非常契合”的类型；至少他们俩都是理智的人，结婚绝不是因为他忽然想要孩子了，离婚也不是因为他曾经与男人约会。他们仍然是朋友，在尊重与不干涉的前提下关心对方，Mirka带着Myla，他带着Charlene，每个月都会去看望对方和孩子。

姐姐拯救了他的一天。Roger老老实实地听着她的碎碎念，吃了一块她烤的水果馅饼，然后心满意足地离开了。显然大家都关心他，但对Roger而言感情生活又不是必不可少的。他经历了一些摇摆和困惑，或许是因为从前在他人生中出现过的几个男人都留下了深刻影响，虽说在遇到Andy之前他也从没想过自己会和男人发生什么。晚上Charlene在床边发现小熊的时候高兴得跳起来抱他，对Roger而言这就是最真切的幸福。

第二天仍是周末。吃完午餐Charlene要去上舞蹈课，但这会儿又不晓得在玩什么磨叽着没法出门。Roger边洗盘子边喊她快准备好，他探出身子张望了一下，看到她正抱着小熊对着镜子又是说话又是转圈。

“Charlene，”Roger最后一次叫她，“去穿鞋子。”

她终于走向门口坐在属于自己的小板凳上努力套上漂亮的小皮鞋，这时门铃响了。Roger还在擦干手就听到Charlene已经去开了门——自从不用踮起脚尖才能够到门把手后，Charlene特别喜欢做开门这个动作。

“你是谁？”Charlene问。

他没有答话，只是微微睁大着双眼目不转睛地凝视她。这个男人又高又强壮，但没有让Charlene觉得陌生害怕。“你是谁？”她细着嗓子又问了一遍，“你是来找爸爸的吗？”

他好像是听不懂，张了张嘴又不知道说什么。外面没了动静让Roger立刻担心起来，他想他太粗心大意了竟然让孩子随便给别人开门。Roger隐约瞥见一个陌生男人的身影站在她跟前，便急匆匆地快步走去。“Charlene，过来，”他跑到女孩身后，手搭上她柔小的肩膀。“你好…”

Roger无言地望着眼前这个男人。他和自己一样高，身材强壮、皮肤黝黑，颧骨上分散着些小晒斑，乌色卷发剪到耳侧，嘴唇周围一层浅浅的胡须茬。他看起来是如此生疏，但在那瞬间Roger已经想起了所有时光。皮革沙发，小动物般的眼睛，迷恋，迈阿密的雨水，从海里走出的赤裸身影，冰淇淋在阳光下融化着，深吻，肌肤上咸湿的痕迹，缄默与痛苦，月光蓝暮色，挥手时周围人流的喧嚣。Roger从没有试着去遗忘过，他像小心翼翼地珍藏着一只丢了钥匙没法打开的宝盒。

“这是你女儿？”他率先开口说，露出柔软温暖的笑容。

“呃，”Roger清了清嗓子，他的舌头仿佛不知道该怎么讲话了，“对。Charlene。”

“我…我可以进去吗？”Rafa有些拘谨地笑着问道。

他手足无措地在玄关处张望了一下，“当然，当然，呃，实际上我们正要出门。抱歉，我得先送她出去一趟。”

“爸爸，这是谁呀？”Charlene仰起头望着，她只会讲德语，听不懂两人在说什么。

Roger抱起她捧在胳膊上，仍是一副没反应过来的傻模样，“我会马上回来。在这等我。”

Rafa点点头，看着他抱着孩子匆忙地抓起手机、车钥匙和粉色小背包。Charlene还对他招手道别，尽管不认识这个人但她已经对他产生了无名的好感。

“等我，”Roger转身又对他说了一遍。

“我就在这儿。”

他们在仓促中离开了。Rafa环顾四周，安静的屋内没有别人，甚至没有第三个人在这里生活留下的痕迹。墙上贴着几张相片，Roger抱着两个面容相近的女孩。虽然在来之前已经设想过千万种情景，Rafa还是没料到他所看到的一切。此时他强烈的好奇应该不亚于Roger见到他的时候。

Rafa等了一会儿，大概半小时后听到车库有动静。他从窗边看到Roger从车上出来，火急火燎地冲过门前草坪几乎是小跑着，但当他出现在门口时，看上去又装成了那副镇定平淡、笔直文雅的模样。Rafa忍不住在心里偷笑。

Roger关上门，现在只剩他们俩了。他的心跳很快，有种午睡时蓦地从一个梦中惊醒后的恍惚之感、不知道发生了什么。一连串问题同时从大脑里涌出——Rafa是怎么找到这里的，他为什么而来，他去了哪里，他还好吗，现在过得怎样。

“你，你喝点什么吗？我煮了咖啡。”

“Roger，”他淡淡笑道，“你知道我从不喝咖啡。”

“唔对，”Roger拉开冰箱，倒了杯浓缩橙汁给他。

他从他手中接过小声道谢，两人拘谨尴尬地看着彼此。Rafa的变化如此之大以至于让Roger感到紧张，他想他所了解的那个人可能已经不是他了。

“我以为你不会再回来了，”Roger吞咽了一下嗓子。

“我也是。”

Rafa微微低下头，无法描绘自己的心情。曾经很多个瞬间他想要再次见到他、靠近他、感受到他，强烈而短暂的意念了无声息地出现然后消失。

“发生了很多事情。”Rafa安静地说道。“我花了很久来思考那段日子究竟意味着什么。我在长大。记忆中你是高大的，让人依赖，一个充满魅力的掌控者，但那是因为我还没有遇到足够多的人。有过那么一段时间，我几乎已经忘了你。当我回头去审视过去，发现其实你并不像那个时候在我心里的样子。”

Roger心里面的Rafa却从没变过。他听着他平和地讲述着。

“分别的时候我就告诉自己迈阿密的一切都结束了，我也一直是这样以为的。直到前阵子…我在巴黎游玩，闲逛的时候看到一个摄影展。”

Roger顿了顿，感到难以置信，“别告诉我你遇到了Adrian。”

“没有，那天他并不在，但我看到了作者的名字，还有我认出来照片上的人是你。那些遥远的、早在我认识你之前的照片。”Rafa挑起一边的眉毛打趣， “他真的拍了很多很多的你，所有可能的场景和角度。”

“我知道，以前他就在杂志上发表过一些照片。Adrian问我能不能在公开场合展示我的裸照，他非管那叫艺术。”Roger也挑起眉毛。

他们终于都笑了起来，笑完还是有些生僻和忸怩，Rafa喝了一口果汁来缓解氛围。“我看着你，想起那时候发生的一切，或许无论如何我都应该试着联系你一次，至少告诉你我平安无事。然后我去了迈阿密，发现你早已搬走了。给我开门的那对年轻人说你在巴塞尔。”

“你是说Sascha，”他恍然大悟，“Sascha和Dominic。”

“对，他们告诉我你们还保持着联系，给了我这个地址。”Rafa的眼睛温柔地微微弯曲着，“为了找你，还真是让我兜了一大圈。”

此时Roger还在经历情绪波动，难以说出任何他想说的话，只是抿着嘴唇点点头。Roger甚至不敢去猜想，他心里还对他有感觉吗，他现在是否与任何人在一起。每一次Rafa都出现得那么遽然，让他无法应对。

Rafa向他靠近了些，“一切都还好吗？”

“你知道，发生了很多事情，对我来说也一样。现在，我女儿就是我的老板。”

“我看到你有一对双胞胎。”

“Charlene和Myla，Myla和她妈妈住在一起。”

“你结婚了吗？”

“曾经。”Roger说，朝他笑笑，“现在，如你刚才所见到的，一个离异的男人在学着如何做父亲。”

尽管是犹豫地，Rafa鼓起勇气倾过去拥抱了他。一时两人失语，Roger尖尖的下颌骨抵在他肩膀，怀里的身体摸起来比从前宽阔结实得多，但皮肤上仍是那股又软又暖的香味。他幻想过重新拥有他将是什么感觉，他就像是让他在夏天感冒了。

“天呐，Rafa，”他说，“我想你。”

“抱歉过了这么久才回来，”Rafa贴着他耳边轻声道。

“看看你…我几乎都要认不出来了，”他轻柔地抚摸着Rafa的下巴颏，指腹蹭过那些又短又薄的胡茬。“我有好多话想和你说。”

“我知道。我也是。”

Rafa亲了一下他的嘴唇。短暂的停顿后，Roger重新迎上去吻他，失而复得的狂喜与惊愕锐利地划过心脏。

他尝起来如从前一样，甜蜜、温暖、柔润。Roger侧头去亲吻啃咬Rafa的脖子，手伸向他双腿中间，他急促地喘息着。虽然外表发生了变化，但Roger还是记得他的身体的感觉。

他们躺在床单上，溽热缓缓平息下来。Rafa安静地倚靠着Roger，手指在他发丝间温存抚拭而过，赤裸的身体搂抱在一起。两人默不作声面带笑意地凝视着对方，他看上去真的变强壮、成熟了，让人想把脸埋在他的颈窝里。“你走的时候，有没有听见我说的话？”Roger问道。

“什么？”

“我对你大喊，我愿意和你一起走。”

“我看到你在说着什么，”他笑了笑，“但隔得太远了。我什么也没听到。”

尽管如此，他还是回来了。

Charlene下课后看到爸爸和那个男人一起来接她。他们带她去餐厅吃了好吃的，似乎今天是个值得庆祝的日子。Charlene就很自然地坐在Rafa腿上，对他说着小朋友脑袋里的奇思妙想。虽然语言不通，但Rafa和她已经成为了朋友。Roger也不知道他们是靠什么交流的，坐在俩人面前，他感觉自己含辛茹苦养大的女儿要被拐跑了。

Rafa去了一趟酒店，然后带回了行李彻底住进Roger家里。他回来的时候看到Charlene在哭，原因是Roger不让她喂小熊吃水果软糖。女孩浅浅的眉毛皱在一起，别着小嘴巴抽嗒，背对Roger不跟他说话。Roger对Rafa摊了摊手，一脸疑惑和无奈，他忍不住笑起来抱起Charlene走向里面嘀嘀咕咕地哄着什么。

“我还以为今晚你们要睡在一起了，”Roger孤单地瘫在床上，朝轻手轻脚溜回来的Rafa说，语气又调侃又嫉妒。

Rafa笑眯眯地问道，“你是在吃她的醋还是我的醋？”

Roger轻哼了一声，侧出身位让他躺下，“Rafa，你最好离我女儿远一点。”

“我可是帮你说了不少好话，”他爬到身旁亲了亲Roger的笑脸。

Roger温柔地抚上他后脑勺将他压近自己，不深不浅地吻着。“过两天我把Myla接回来，我想让她也见见你。有好多事情想做。和你一起。”

“我们有很多时间。”

“你确定Charlene已经睡着了？”

“我确定。”Rafa轻声说道，脱掉衣服躺进Roger怀里。

一夜翻云覆雨过后在他身边醒来时的欢愉和欣慰让Roger露出傻乎乎的笑容，他知道他真的回来了。

Rafa是第一次来巴塞尔，送完Charlene上学，两人在外面随意逛了逛。城市才刚刚醒来开启又一个忙碌碌的日子，但正如Rafa所说，他们有很多时间。走在那个熟悉的公园内，四处安宁，Roger与他伫立于湖边瞭望，秋风轻轻吹动岑寂。

“你觉得这里怎么样，”Roger问，“我是说，你喜欢巴塞尔吗？”

“很安静的城市，很美。我喜欢温顺和睦的地方。”

“瑞士对你来说是不是有点太无聊了？”

“不会，”Rafa开玩笑说，“可能就是有点冷。”

“噢……那么我希望Charlene会喜欢西班牙。”

“什么意思？”

Roger没说话，清了清燥干燥的喉咙，看起来有些忧虑。

“怎么了？”

他从口袋里掏出一只红色丝绒质地的小盒子，略显紧张地打开，里面躺着一枚铂金戒指。这是当年Andy准备向他求婚的戒指，Roger微微笑了下，不是他小气不给Rafa买。他让它孤单地被封藏在暗处那么多年了，现在，想要把它戴在Rafa的手上。

“我知道今天是过于平凡普通的一天，看起来很仓促，或许你会觉得在这公园的湖边求婚有些缺乏诚意。”Roger看着Rafa的眼睛，弯下左膝跪在散发着树叶芳香的金色草地上，把盒子推到他跟前，“但我不能再等了。Rafa，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

他们这样在微风中一站一跪地对立着，Rafa瞪大眼睛看着他说不出话来。

“…Rafa？”

“我愿意，”他赶紧答道，有点想笑又想哭，“我愿意。”

Roger将戒指推到他的无名指上，彼此对视一眼，突然都有些不好意思忍不住笑场了。Rafa也跪下来抱了抱他。金光鳞鳞的朝霞浸溺着四周，他们从头到脚都镀上了斑驳陆离的色彩。两人慢慢起身，吻了一下对方，握住手继续沿着湖边向远处走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 2019/06/08:  
> 先来坦白一下原本的结局设定是Rafa再也没回来，写这篇文之前我心里想的是我一定要留下一个tragedy！最开始构思的时候其实剧情也很简洁，细节、副线里的很多内容以及配角角色的填充，都是在动笔之后一边写一边补充的。结果竟然写了这么多，大概我真的太话唠了哈哈哈哈。这是第一个我填完的坑，昨夜在等待了600天后迎来了第39次Fedal费纳决，而2017年6月8号我第一次在百度贴吧更新这篇文，距离今天刚刚好过去了两年…也是种因缘了😂  
> 感谢大家长期以来的关注，我会努力填其他的坑的😂
> 
> \----------------------------------------------  
> 2019/06/12:  
> 前两天听到了一首歌，歌词非常契合这篇文了分享一下：  
> 「恒星」 - 薄荷绿乐队  
> 词/曲：梁倩
> 
> 上一刻的我走进人群  
> 想找寻着什么  
> 这一刻的你翻山越岭  
> 灿烂地微笑着  
> 偏执的我 用所有骄傲伪装脆弱  
> 不知不觉中你  
> 悄悄慢慢地融化了我  
> 有人曾经说过  
> 我们只是彼此生命中的过客  
> 人生这场远行  
> 想有你陪着走更远的 的距离  
> 看你温柔眼睛  
> 像前路的指引  
> 这途中多坎坷  
> 多汹涌  
> 多折磨  
> 一回头你在身后抱住我  
> 像绚丽的恒星  
> 照亮天的沉寂  
> 从此后不低头  
> 不退缩  
> 不软弱  
> 有你来庇佑我就能创造  
> 新宇宙


End file.
